La larga noche que fue prometida
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: Dakkaman777. Re-escritura de la Temporada 8. La Larga Noche se aproxima y los Muertos viene con ella. Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryen deben unir las fuerzas de los vivos o las hordas de la muerte los devoraran a todos. ¿Tendrán éxito? ¿Fallarán? ¿Quién se sentara en el Trono de Hierro? ¿Un hijo de la vieja Valyria, o el mismo Rey de los Muertos? M por sexo y violencia. Traducción.
1. Arribo Real

**Disclaimer: **Esta increíble historia es obra de **_Dakkaman777_**, basada en los personajes de los libros de **_George R. R. Martin_** y la serie producida por **_HBO_**, la traducción es completamente**_ mía,_** con el debido permiso del autor. Y un agradecimiento especial a mi hermana (que ODIA leer) por haber sido la beta de este capítulo, ¡gracias Andy Pandy!

* * *

**Nota:** Quien haya llegado a esta historia, ¡felicidades! Es una pequeña joya que **_Dakkaman777_** nos regala, una de las mejores historias que he leído jamas, totalmente acorde con los personajes y la historia que se desarrollo por más de 10 años. Mucho mejor que él _cannon_ en esta octava temporada.

El autor escribe una nota muy larga como presentación, pero en pocas palabras dice lo que todos sabemos y sentimos, D&D nos jodieron duro y feo, acabaron con personajes increíbles, dándoles líneas pésimas, historias terribles y finales totalmente desastrosos. ¿Qué puedo decir? Así que él se puso a escribir lo que le hubiera gustado que pasara en al temporada, y en mí muy personal punto de vista, lo hace increíblemente bien, tiene sentido y contexto, sin dejar de lado la verdadera esencia de los personajes.

Esto lo comenzó a escribir después del capitulo 4, creo, y toma varias cosas de la temporada dándoles siempre un giro para que encajen perfectamente con la historia que esta construyendo, son capítulos muy largos y completos, actualmente esta en el capítulo 11 y no tengo idea de que tan larga vaya a ser la historia, así que lo vamos a ir descubriendo juntos.

Pienso actualizar todos los domingos de ser posible, y que haya actualizaciones constantes, aunque claro, como es una historia aun en proceso si llegamos a la par de la original ahi sí dependerá del autor cada cuando haya actualizaciones.

Aquí hay varios detalles, jamás he visto la serie en español y los libros apenas estoy comenzando a leerlos, pero verdaderamente me **NIEGO** a escribir Jon Nieve o Señor Nieve, incluso Señor Snow, es por eso que me di la libertad de conservar algunas palabras en ingles (igual que en los libros) como Lord, Lady, Winterfell (no hay forma de que pueda decirle _Invernalia_) So sorry.

Si al final hay varios a los que les molesta podemos cambiarlo, pero de entrada es como lo decidí.

Personalmente amo interactuar con los lectores, y después de tantos años sin publicar nada, ya sea original o traducción, regreso con una historia que me hace muchísima ilusiono y que amé con todo el corazón. Verdaderamente una de las mejores que he leído en todos los años que llevo en esta página. Así que los _reviews_, PM, comentarios y opiniones son siempre recibidas y apreciadas, sin olvidar que están entrando a una historia clasificación M. Gracias :)

Una vez dicho todo esto los invito a pasar y leer esta extraordinaria historia, y como dicen por ahi, **FUCK CANON!**

Disfruten :)

Caro.

.

**Capítulo 1**

Arribo Real

.

El sonido de las marchas pesadas llenaron el aire mientras pequeñas gotas blancas de nieve bailaban hacia abajo, toda la gente de _Wintertown_ estaba asombrada ante la vista frente a ellos. Hombres, mujeres y niños de todas las edades estaban de pie con los ojos como platos y boquiabiertos mientras legiones de hombres cubiertos de pies a cabezas con una armadura negra pasaban en perfecto unisón por la calle.

El crujido de la nieve y hielo bajo sus pies, era ahogado por fuertes órdenes gritadas en Alto Valyrio, el sonido de escudos y lanzas traqueteando mientras sus portadores avanzaban hacia el castillo que se veía a la distancia a través de la nieve.

Un niño pequeño trepó un árbol cercano para tener una mejor vista de el ejército que se aproximaba, no se decepcionó con las vastas legiones de Inmaculados que parecían extenderse en la distancia, sus números eran miles. Detrás de ellos, grandes números de hombres montados en caballos, gritando y chillando mientras giraban sus arakhs en el aire, era un espectáculo que siempre estaría grabado en la memoria del Norte durante eones.

La llegada de Los Últimos Dragones, si sobrevivían a La Noche que se aproximaba.

Una niña sonrío entre la multitud al ver al niño mirando en la distancia, esa niña era Arya Stark, una de los tres hijos sobrevivientes de Lord Eddard Stark.

Vestida con los cueros del Norte, con su daga y su aguja escondidas debajo de la capa, mezclada con la multitud, fue bastante fácil para Nadie desaparecer en una multitud de rostros.

La joven Stark tenía que admitir que estaba muy impresionada con la vista del ejército que se aproximaba, el impecable tempo de la marcha de los Inmaculados los hacía parecer un solo ser, en lugar de un ejército de miles. Debió haber tomado una insana vida de intenso entrenamiento para qué tantos hombres se forjaran en soldados tan disciplinados.

Como Arya sabía por experiencia, las personas se parecían mucho al metal, golpealos, dales forma y hazlos pasar por un infierno y pueden lograr cualquier cosa.

Justo cuando el pensamiento dejó su mente Arya vio a la persona que estaba esperando. Montado en un gran semental negro estaba el Rey del Norte, envuelto en piel de lobo, su coraza _(1)_ portando el escudo del Lobo Huargo de los Stark, una hermosa y al mismo tiempo simple espada larga enfundada a un costado de su caballo, sus largos rizos obscuros estaban atados detrás de su cabeza, y su melancólico rostro adornado con cicatrices de batallas pasadas.

Jon había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Arya lo había visto, se precia tanto a su padre que era irreal, pero lo que también sorprendió a la joven Stark fue la compañera de viaje de su hermano. Montando a horcajadas una yegua de pelo plateado, estaba tal vez una de las mujeres más hermosas que Arya había visto jamás. Largos rizos plateados atados en intrincadas trenzas, ojos lilas que habían visto el horror de primera mano, vestida con el abrigo blanco de pieles más fino con toques de rojo Targaryen debajo, Daenerys Targaryen; la reina Dragón en persona, sin duda lucía el papel.

Aryan nunca había pensado en todos esos años apartada de su familia, que Jon alguna vez llegará más lejos, que un defensor más de El Muro, Lord Comandante era la posición más alta que creía posible para su hermano. Ciertamente le había demostrado que estaba equivocada, un rey guerrero real y probado en batalla, flanqueado por legiones de los más grandes soldados del mundo, cabalgando junto a la más hermosa mujer en el mundo. Había recorrido un largo camino de ser el bastardo de _Winterfell_.

Jon no vio a Arya mientras pasaba, su entrenamiento de hombre sin rostro rindiendo sus frutos. Arya no quería que su primer encuentro con su hermano fuera público, su amor de hermanos siempre fue privado entre ellos dos.

Pero justo cuando Arya estaba a punto de irse, vio dos rostros surgir de la multitud, dos rostros que no esperaba ver aquí en el Norte de entre todos los lugares; la primer cara, medio quemada y velluda, vistiendo chaleco de cuero desgastado, muy diferente de la oxidada y rota armadura y el jubón que llevaba la última vez que lo vio, Sandor Clegane, el Perro, un hombre que Arya había dado por muerto.

La joven no tuvo tiempo de que esta revelación se asentará en ella, cuando noto el rostro del hombre cabalgando junto a el Perro, el otro hombre era una cara que había ansiado ver, otro hombre que había dado por muerto, Gendry Waters; el bastardo de Robert Baratheon. Ciertamente había crecido bien, ya no era ese joven herrero de pelo rizado, se había convertido en un hombre.

Arya se encontró sonriendo, feliz de verlo vivo y bien, y que no hubiera sido quemado en la hoguera por la mujer roja que lo secuestró. Muchas emociones pasaron por la cabeza de Arya en ese momento, al ver a dos hombres que la ayudaron tanto en sus viajes, ambos dados por muertos solo para aparecer vivos.

La joven loba se volvió y desapareció entre la multitud, como era su costumbre estos días. Se reuniría con sus amigos, tanto viejos como nuevos, cuando le conviniera, cuando tuvieran tiempo de instalarse.

* * *

El aire frío no iba con Missandei, su vida entera la había vivido en los lugares más cálidos del mundo, Naath, Astapor, Mereen, por nombrar algunos. Ni siquiera había visto la nieve antes de venir a Poniente; y si bien se veía hermosa, no iba con ella en lo más mínimo.

Pero aquí, sentada frente a Lord Tyrion y envuelta en una gruesa capa de piel, Missandei de Naath estaba teniendo dificultades para adaptarse al clima del Norte. Tyrion estaba bien vestido para el clima; siendo de Poniente estaba mucho más acostumbrado a climas más fríos que la lingüista, eso y que su barba ciertamente lo ayudaba a mantener caliente su cara.

—Diría que te acostumbras al Norte después de un tiempo, pero desafortunadamente o mueres de frío, o te vuelves como todos los demás aquí,— dijo Tyrion mirando fuera del carruaje hacia los Norteños reunidos afuera.

—Eso ciertamente explicaría porque Lord Snow es excepcional para parecer melancólico,— sonrío Missandei detrás de la capa. Tyrion levantó una ceja en respuesta y sonrió.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que mis chistes te están contagiando,— Tyrion sonrió; feliz de que el clima no estuviera llegando a Missandei tanto como había pensado.

La traductora miro a la multitud de personas que le lanzaban miradas feas; muchos de ellos la miraban con ojos llenos de desconfianza. La gente aquí se veía muy diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada; se veían ásperos, harapientos, como si hubieran pasado por un infierno, esa miseria era todo lo que conocían. Las miradas de dolor que vio en muchos de ellos sin duda le recordaron a los esclavos de Essos.

Missandei no quería sucumbir el miso odio al que los Norteños sucumbieron, el odio hacia otros, el odio hacia esos que eran diferentes. Ella quería creer que esas personas podían ser buenas, que todo lo que tenían era una trato de mierda con la vida, un acuerdo que su Reina mejoraría con el tiempo.

En cierto modo estas personas eran esclavas de la rueda que Daenerys tanto quería romper; habían sido pisoteados, aplastados, por lo tanto, no era una sorpresa que la vieran cómo lo hacían.

—Ya se suavizaran, dales tiempo,— dijo Tyrion cuando notó que Missandei miraba a la multitud.

* * *

Daenerys podía sentir los ojos que la penetraban, cada par de ojos dé Norteños decían miles de palabras; "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", "Invasora extranjera", "Hija del Rey Loco", "Puta Dragón", prácticamente podía oír el silbido cuando entró a la fosa de serpientes. No esperaba una gran bienvenida, pero por lo que Jon le había dicho, esperaba algo mucho peor.

Esperaba puertas cerradas, fruta podrida siendo arrojada hacia ella, una multitud de campesinos aullando y en busca de sangre. Podía soportar miradas sucias y ojos de odio.

—Te advertí… los Norteños no confían mucho en forasteros,— habló Jon desde la parte de atrás de su semental.

—Entonces voy a hacer mi meta cambiar eso,— contestó Dany con una sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que no sería la primer cosa imposible que has hecho— Jon le devolvió la sonrisa. La calidez en su mirada era suficiente para alejar las frías y amargas miradas de los norteños.

Un fuerte chillido llenó el aire, seguido de un poderoso batir de alas mientras Drogo volaba hacia abajo desde las nubes. Los Norteños entraron en pánico, un colosal Dragón negro como Drogo no era un espectáculo que inspirara esperanza en personas que conocían a los Dragones como poderosas armas de guerra y destrucción. Eso era solo una cosa más que ella iba a tener que cambiar.

* * *

Jon creyó conveniente que él fuera el primero en entrar por las puertas de _Winterfell_, aunque estaba dando la bienvenida a Daenerys como la invitada que era, también quería asegurarle a su familia que estaba vivo y bien. Además, pensó que era mejor prepararlos para la llegada de su Reina.

Pero mientras Jon cruzó las puertas, lo vio, al hermano pequeño que creía haber perdido. El hermano pequeño que estaba en un coma profundo la última vez que lo vio. Definitivamente había cambiado, parecía mayor, pero no había forma de confundirlo, era Bran.

Rápida y cuidadosamente Jon desmontó su caballo y corrió hacia el chico lisiado, arrojando sus brazos alrededor del niño al instante y plantando un firme besos contra su frente.

—Mírate… eres un hombre,— sonrió Jon, el vaho _(2)_ de su aliento emergió mientras se llenaba de alegría.

—Casi,— contesto Bran, sin un indicio de emoción en su rostro. Solo entonces Jon notó sus ojos, no eran los ojos de una niño feliz, ni los ojos de un hombre adulto. Bran siquiera parecía sorprendido por el regreso de Jon o por cómo había cambiado.

Lo que fuera que le había pasado a Bran al norte del Muro, lo había cambiado para siempre.

Jon saludo rápidamente a Sansa, sosteniendo a su hermana en un cálido abrazo, pero incluso entonces, podía sentir que sus ojos y su atención no estaban en él, estaban fijos en la mujer con cabello plateado que estaba a unos pies de distancia.

—¿En dónde está Arya?— preguntó, notando la ausencia de su hermana favorita.

—Al acecho en alguna parte,— ella contestó, sin quitar sus ojos de Daenerys por un instante.

Jon ya podía ver de dónde llegarían los problemas; desde que se arrodillo ante Dany, sabía que Sansa sería la primera en armar revuelo acerca de eso. No estaba ansioso ante la inevitable charla que se avecinaba.

Justo cuando el pensamiento cruzó su mente, Jon se giró para ver a Daenerys aproximarse, Ser Jorah obedientemente de pie a su lado mientras lo hacía.

—La Reina Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen…— Jon le presentó a la Reina a Sansa, ya podía ver a Lyanna Mormont y Lord Royce del Valle mirarla con desprecio y sospecha.—… mi hermana, Sansa Stark; Lady de _Winterfell_— Jon presentó a su hermana.

—Gracias por recibirnos en su hogar, Lady Stark. El Norte es tan hermoso como afirmó su hermano, igual que usted,— Daenerys sonrió; tratando de ser lo más amigable y cortés posible.

No quería ser vista como una invasora, venía a salvar el Norte, no a quemarlo.

—…_Winterfell_ es suyo… su alteza,— respondió Sansa después de una pausa. Ambos, Dany y Jon podían sentir el desprecio de Sansa, cualquiera con ojos podía ver que no estaba feliz.

—Creo que es mejor que entremos, ha sido un largo viaje y todos podríamos beneficiarnos de un poco de descanso,— sugirió Jon.

—El descanso puede venir más tarde Lord Snow; venimos a planear las defensas de _Winterfell_ y el Norte; odiaría que todos los Señores y Señoras del Norte se hayan reunido simplemente para verme ir a descansar,— respondió Daenerys con una sonrisa tan leve que solo Jon la notó.

—Muy bien, Su Alteza, el salón principal está por aquí,— dirigió Jon. Dany lo siguió, seguida de cerca por su siempre protector caballero, Ser Jorah.

* * *

El silencio de los Señores del Norte reunidos no era algo que Dany o Jon estuvieran buscando. Tanto la Reina Dragón como el Lord Lobo sabían que los Norteños estarían resentidos por qué Jon renunció a su título de Rey del Norte, arrodillándose a una Reina Sureña que era la hija del Rey Loco. Pero sin embargo, parecían estar actuando tan respetuosos como podían.

Les gustará o no, Dany era su invitada, y ni un solo Lord o Lady presente sería acusado de no darle a su invitada la decencia que merece, especialmente después de que se hubiera dado la tradicional ceremonia del huésped en el Norte.

Lord Glover, Lord Manderly, Lord Cerwyn, Lady Mormont, Lord Umber y Lady Karstark, estaban todos presentes. Los Lords menores también estaban reunidos, así como un representante de la Gente Libre destinado al castillo. Lord Royce del Valle también se sentó cerca, dando miradas de advertencia a Sansa a lo que respectaba a la Reina Dragón.

Sentado a la cabeza de la mesa estaba Jon, a su derecha estaba su hermana, Sansa, a su izquierda la Reina Daenerys. Tyrion se sentó cerca del final, mientras Missandei y Grey Worm se pararon cerca, a lado de Ser Jorah; vigilando atentamente a su Reina.

Desafortunadamente Varys no estaba presente, Daenerys pensó adecuado que se quedara y manejara Dragonstone en su ausencia. Varys no era una mente para la guerra y Tyrion señaló que sería un pobre luchador, así que Daenerys le ordenó hacer lo que hacía mejor, ser el Consejero de los Rumores y encontrar una manera de derrotar a Cersei desde dentro.

Daenerys tenía que admitir, Tyrion tenía razón cuando dijo que era triste en el Norte. La gente no estaba bien atendida, se veían sucios, constantemente luchando contra el frío. La miseria mordiéndolos constantemente en todos los sentidos. Pero no era tan malo como había pensado, a un forastero los Dothraki le parecían salvajes brutales, pero por experiencia, Dany los conocía como poderosos y vigoroso guerreros.

Ella sabía, muy en el fondo, que los hombres del Norte compartían eso con ellos, así que les daría una oportunidad.

—Nosotros te nombramos Rey del Norte, Jon Snow. Sin embargo, regresas a nosotros como un simple Lord, un Guardián; depositamos nuestra fé en tí, y nos lo pagas sometiéndonos a una gobernante extranjera,— Lord Glover habló primero, como era su costumbre.

Muchos de los otros Señores del Norte golpearon sus puños contra las mesas de madera colocadas alrededor. Pero cuando Jon se levantó de su asiento, todo quedó en silencio; puede que ya no fuera el Rey del Norte, pero todavía imponía respeto con su presencia.

—Creo que ha olvidado mis razones para dejar _Winterfell_, en primer lugar, Lord Glover, deje el Norte para traer aliados en la guerra que se avecina, y la Reina Daenerys consideró oportuno suministrarnos dos ejércitos, dos Dragones adultos y todo el Vidrio de Dragón que necesitamos para la guerra,— contestó Jon.

—¿Qué hay de las provisiones? No me malinterpreten, estamos agradecidos por la asistencia, pero la última vez que contamos teníamos suficiente comida almacenada para que nos durará el invierno, pero no tuve en cuenta a los Dothraki, Inmaculados, y dos Dragones adultos…¿como esperas que los alimentemos a todos?— preguntó Sansa.

—Antes de emprender el viaje al Norte vaciamos nuestras despensas en _Dragonstone_. Junto con las provisiones suministradas de Bahía de Dragones tenemos suficiente comida para alimentar ambos de nuestros ejércitos y ayudar en la alimentación de las fuerzas del Norte,— recitó Tyrion. Se dió a sí mismo una palmadita interna por planear con anticipación. Sería una estupidez monumental prepararse para la guerra sin las previsiones adecuadas.

Daenerys le dió a su Mano una pequeña inclinación de agradecimiento, Tyrion tuvo sus errores recientemente, pero esta pequeña victoria fue notada por su Reina.

—Aún tenemos que ver el ejército que nos dice que está en camino. Historias para niños de Caminantes Blancos, sólidas arañas y Gigantes, no son suficientes para desviarnos de tu decisión, Jon Snow,— Lord Manderly se puso de pie, expresando su opinión.

—Un Gigante murió retomando este mismo castillo en el que está, Lord Manderly. Un Lobo Huargo deambula en estos mismos pasillos y hay dos Dragones sobrevolando los cielos sobre nosotros, en este mismo momento, ¿está diciendo que tiene problemas con los Caminantes Blancos después de ver todo esto?— respondió Sansa, poniéndose del lado de su hermano. Lords Manderly se dio cuenta de su error rápidamente y se sentó de nuevo.

—Mi hermano no es un mentiroso, si él dice que el Ejército de los Muertos es real, entonces debemos tomar su palabra,— añadió Sansa; sabía que Jon estaba tan lejos de ser un mentiroso como un hombre podía estarlo, y ella creía sus historias, de lo que acechaba detrás del Muro.

—Mis Señores,— Daenerys se puso de pie, ganando la atención inmediata de todos los reunidos. Con su abrigo de piel blanca y brillante cabello plateado, parecía iluminar la misma habitación.

—He volado al norte del Muro; antes de hacerlo pensaba como ustedes, que las historias de Jon Snow sobre Caminantes Blancos y el Ejército de los Muertos no eran más que eso… historias. Pero los he visto con mis propios ojos, son reales; rocíe fuego de Dragón sobre ellos y no hizo nada para reducir sus números…— Daenerys recordó el momento en que escuchó el mortífero chillido de Viserion, ese llanto de una madre que no pudo ayudarlo, y la lleno con feroz resolución.—…cuando vine a Poniente, tenía tres Dragones, hora tengo solo dos. El mismo Rey de la Noche derribó a mi hijo más joven con una lanza de hielo, después de eso casi cobro mi vida, junto con las vidas de Lord Snow y los valientes hombres que lo siguieron en su misión.— Daenerys habló con confianza y gracia, siempre la Reina.

—Con respeto, Su Alteza. No nos medimos con la opinión de un Sureño aquí, su padre se encargó de eso el día que asesinó a Lord Rickard y Lord Brandon en su Sala del Trono. Por lo que sabemos, usted es igual a él, y ha encontrado un cambio hacia el Norte jugando con las fantasías del Ejército de los Muertos de Lord Snow…— comenzó Lord Glover hasta que…

*¡BANG!*

Jon golpeó su puño en la mesa frente a él, un poco más fuerte y habría un agujero en donde su puño había impactado la madera. Una mirada de furia fría en sus ojos, una mirada que no muchos pudieron ver y seguir con vida, en ese momento el Bastardo de _Winterfell_ dejó de existir, y en su lugar se encontraba un feroz Rey Lobo con el fuego de un Dragón que Balerion El Terror Negro, hubiera temido.

—Lord Glover, con respeto a su casa… hablaré con franqueza cómo usted lo ha hecho conmigo. La Reina Daenerys fue al norte del Muro debido a un plan concebido por mí para probar la existencia del Ejército de los Muertos a los Lannister. Durante esta misión perdimos mucho; Thoros of Myr, muchos hombres valientes de la Gente Libre y el Dragón de la Reina Daenerys, Viserion. No tomo esos sacrificios a la ligera, y si usted insinúa una vez más que estoy inventando esas historias, voy a hacer que se arrepienta,— Jon habló con todo el fuego de un comandante endurecido por la batalla.

Lord Glover fue visiblemente sacudido por la ferocidad de la respuesta de Jon.

—La Reina Daenerys no confiaba en mí cuando llegue a Dragonstone, y ¿porque debería hacerlo? Tenía tantas razones para confiar en mi palabra, como cualquier extraño que nunca había puesto un pie en Poniente, fácilmente podría haberme ejecutado por traición, o quemarme vivo; pero no lo hizo, en su lugar nos permitió extraer el Vidrio de Dragón y hacer armas de el. No tenía que venir a nuestro rescate más allá del Muro, ella no vino porque eso apoyaría su derecho al trono, ella vino porque era lo correcto por hacer. Vino al Norte con sus ejércitos y sus Dragones porque era lo correcto…—continuó Jon, con fuego en su voz.

Daenerys no pudo evitar mirar con asombro al hombre a su derecha, toda su vida había escuchado historias de feroces guerreros, reyes de leyendas, pero después de ver el mundo con sus propios ojos pensó que eran falsos. Fue solo al ver a Jon hablar con tanto fuego y pasión, que supo que le había dado su corazón al hombre correcto.

—Y solo para que estemos perfectamente claros, Lord Glover, si salimos de esta guerra vivos, será porque la Reina Daenerys Targaryen y sus ejércitos lo hicieron, y en caso de que alguno de ustedes lo haya olvidado, el enemigo real nos supera ampliamente en números, ellos no sienten miedo o pena, remordimiento ni hambre, no tienen sed, no duermen y no se detendrán hasta que todo ser viviente en el mundo sea parte de su ejército,— anunció Jon claramente, con poder en su voz.

Si Dany no lo supiera, diría que él era un Dragón, por lo feroz de su respuesta.

Lord Glover pareció conmocionado con la pasión que Jon uso en su pequeño discurso, habló de las mismas cosas de que solía hablar, pero sin el seco cansancio del acento Norteño. Sonó más como un Rey en ese pequeño discurso, que nunca antes.

Un fuego se había despertado en Jon Snow, un fuego que no sabía qué tenía.

—Las palabras de la Casa Stark siempre han sido "Se acerca el invierno" nosotros los Norteños lo sabemos mejor que nadie, pero no se equivoquen mi Señores, el invierno está aquí y los Muertos vienen con él. No podemos permitirnos que las pequeñas diferencias nos sigan dividiendo. Norteños, Sureños, gente de Poniente, Essos, La gente Libre, Ciudadanos del Valle, Starks, Lannister, Targaryen, no importa que seamos… todo lo que importa es que estamos todos vivos… y eso hace a La Muerte nuestro verdadero enemigo.

El silencio en el salón principal era tan tenso que se podía escuchar caer un alfiler. Lord Glover despacio pero seguro se sentó, su postura tensa hablaba en volúmenes de lo mal que lo había silenciado su Rey, Davos tenía una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, lleno de orgullo por el hombre que consideraba como a otro hijo.

—Lord Snow.— Lady Lyanna Mormont se puso de pie, a pesar de que apenas era una niña, ejercía el respeto de una Dama del Norte. —Cuando lo nombramos Rey del Norte, juramos nunca más arrodillarnos ante un gobernante Sureño,— Lyanna estaba por continuar hasta que Daenerys la interrumpió.

—Perdóneme, my Lady, no hemos sido presentadas,— dijo Daenerys tan educadamente como pudo.

—Lyanna de la Casa Mormont, Su Alteza,— ella contestó rápidamente sin tartamudear.

—Mormont… le debo a su Casa una gran deuda, my Lady. Su primo Jorah ha sido mi protector más firme durante muchos años.— Asintió Daenerys con una sonrisa amable.

—El primo Jorah fue desterrado del Norte hace mucho tiempo por Ned Stark; vendió hombres como esclavos y trajo vergüenza a nuestra casa,— contestó Lyanna, mirando de cerca a Jorah mientras hablaba.

—Soy muy consciente de ello, Lady Mormont. Pero, en los años que he conocido a su primo no ha sido más que un caballero honorable, un asesor leal y un amigo confiable. Solo espero que pueda encontrar en usted darle una segunda oportunidad,— contestó Daenerys. —Ahora, por favor, hable con confianza,—pidió Daenerys, cruzando las manos delante de ella.

—No la conozco, Su Alteza. Ninguno de nosotros lo hace, con la excepción de Lord Snow. No hemos tenido una buena historia con los gobernantes en nuestro tiempo, su padre era un hombre loco, el Rey Robert era un borracho que andaba de puta en puta, Joffrey era pura maldad, Tommen era un niño pequeño y débil, y Cersei… si los rumores son ciertos, encaja con el patrón. ¿Cómo podemos creer que es diferente a cualquiera de ellos?— preguntó Lyanna.

Las preguntas eran ciertas, la Osa era alguien a tener en cuenta, como Dany había descubierto. Jon le había advertido, así como Jorah, que Lyanna era feroz, una pequeña parte dentro de Dany susurró "Me gusta esta niña" y Jon le dirigió una mirada que practicante decía "Sabía que lo haría".

—Lady Mormont, sé qué Poniente ha tenido su justa porción de hombres locos, carniceros y aquellos que no son aptos ni siquiera de mirar la corona, aún menos de llevarla. Cualquier promesa que haga delante suyo caerá en oídos sordos, así que no voy insultarla o a su inteligencia y simplemente diré… haré de mi misión probar que se equivoca conmigo,— respondió Dany.

Lyanna y prácticamente todos los Lords presentes le dieron a Daenerys una mirada de sorpresa, sin esperar que la hija del Rey Loco diera una respuesta tan elocuente sin las palabras de un político corrupto. Dany sabía por Jon que sus palabras no influirían en los Norteños, tendría que ganarse su lealtad con acciones.

Y eso era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer.

Sentándose, Dany asintió a Jon, quien le devolvió una rápida inclinación en respuesta. Las miradas que Sansa le había estado dando a Daenerys todo el tiempo, habían cambiado lentamente de desconfianza, a confusión, a sorpresa. Dany podía decir que Sansa no había bajado al guardia aún, pero era un buen inicio considerando todo.

Un paso a la vez.

—Lord Umber,— llamó Jon al más joven Lord presente.

—Si, mi Lord,— Ned Umber contestó rápidamente tras oír el ardiente discurso de Jon y la elocuente respuesta de Dany.

—Su gente esta ubicada más cerca del Muro, si cae, _Last Heart_ será la primer fortaleza que estará en contacto con los muertos. Comience a evacuar a aquellos que viajen lento, los enfermos, los ancianos, los niños, las familias pequeñas. Cuando los Muertos atraviesen no tendrán el lujo de viajar despacio,— ordenó Jon con un asentimiento.

—Necesitaremos mas caballos y carretas para ayudar a moverlos, mi Lord,— Ned Umber contestó rápidamente, no siendo lo bastante mayor o sabio para cuestionar a Jon.

—Tendrá los caballos y carretas que solicita, Lord Umber,— sonrió Sansa.

—Gracias, mi Lady,— asintió Ned, antes de regresar a su asiento.

—Maestre Wolkan,— llamó Jon al Maestre residente para que diera un paso al frente.

—Si, mi Lord,— respondió Wolkan obedientemente.

—Comience a enviar cuervos a los ciudadanos más cercanos a el Muro, deberán evacuar a _Winterfell_ tan pronto como sea posible, asegúrese de decirles que traigan tanta comida, ropa y herramientas como puedan, solo lo esencial. Necesitaremos cada hombre, mujer y niño fuerte que podamos obtener para lo que está viniendo,— ordenó Jon.

—En seguida, my Lord,— asiento Wolkan y se fue para cumplir con su deber.

—Mis Señores, mis Señoras. Mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo para discutir planes de batalla, por ahora ha sido un largo día, así que, si me disculpan, debo mostrarle a la Reina Daenerys y a su gente sus aposentos,— Jon asintió a los Lords que comenzaron a dispersarse.

* * *

Las puertas de las habitaciones del Lord se abrieron con un crujido audible, Daenerys entró después de que Jon sostuviera la puerta abierta para ella, una vez su Reina estuvo dentro, Jon entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Esta era la primera vez que Jon y Dany estaban solos desde el día que habían llegado a _White Harbour_, y la tensión entre los dos se podía sentir.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta mi hogar?— preguntó Jon, rompiendo el silencio.

—Ciertamente tiene sus encantos,— volteó Dany y le sonrió.

Jon le devolvió la sonrisa, quitándose la capa de piel y dejándola caer sobre un banco cercano, llevando ahora solo su jubón _(3)_ de piel; se quitó los guantes y desabrocho el cinturón de su espada. Dani levantó una ceja ante esto y le sonrió con una mirada de advertencia, el brillo naranja del fuego haciéndola incluso más etérea y hermosa de lo usual.

—Mi Lord Snow… ¿qué pensarían los otros Lords si pudieran verlo ahora?— sonrió Dany mientras caminaba hacia Jon; quitándose los guantes mientras lo hacía.

—¿Honestamente? Celos,— sonrió Jon mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de Dany y la acercaba.

Dany y Jon ahora estaban separados por solo una pulgada; sus hermosos ojos lila se encontraron con sus hambrientos ojos gris hierro mientras el fuego criptó alrededor de ellos. La Reina Targaryen sonrió mientras ponía las manos sobre sus hombros con afecto.

—Debo decir, que el Norte es mas frió de lo que esperaba,— sonrío Dany, su aliento y el de Jon se mezclaban en el espacio entre ellos.

—No te preocupes… yo te mantendré caliente.— Jon, lenta y amorosamente encontró los labios de Dany; sus ojos se cerraron mientras disfrutaban de este momento de paz.

El dulce olor de la Reina Dragón llenó las fosas nasales de Jon, sus labios se sentían más suaves que la seda más fina, y los sonidos de satisfacción que ella hacía, llenaban su corazón de alegría. No pudo evitar subir su mano derecha y acariciar suavemente su cuello; su piel era más fina que todas las sedas del mundo y él era el único capaz de tocarla de esta manera.

Dany dejó escapar un suave suspiro cuando su beso se volvió más apasionado; Jon exigió la entrada a su boca, que ella con gusto le dió. Sus besos se volvieron cada vez más apasionados y acalorados a medida que el fuego se cumulaba entre ellos, la mano derecha de Jon ya no acariciaba a su Reina, sino que la acercaba, mientras su lobo interno tomaba el mando.

En este momento no eran la Rompedora de Cadenas y el Bastardo de _Winterfell_, no eran la Khaleesi del mar Dothraki y el antiguo Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche, no eran la Reina de los Siete Reinos y el Guardián del Norte, ni siquiera eran Daenerys Targaryen y Jon Snow en este momento.

Ella era su mujer, y él era su hombre.

Cuando Jon comenzó a dirigir a Daenerys hacia la cama; ella rompió el beso con un repentino jadeo y colocó sus manos contra su pecho. Inmediatamente saliendo de su aturdimiento, Jon se preguntó si había hecho algo mal. Él y Dany habían compartido muchas noches juntos desde que dejaron _Dragonstone_, pero no habían hecho el amor desde que desembarcaron en _White Harbour_.

¿Podía estar teniendo dudas?

—Tienes fuego dentro de ti Jon… debes aprender a controlarlo, o vas a quemar a alguien,— sonrió Dany después de recuperar su aliento.

Jon sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que simplemente iba un poco rápido; mirando hacia abajo vio que ya estaba en el proceso de desvestir a su Reina. Respiro profundo y le sonrió amorosamente, no necesitaba apresurarse, estaban en su hogar y ella era su invitada.

—Supongo que es algo bueno que seas la que no Arde— Jon le devolvió la sonrisa mientras apartaba un mechón plateado de la cara de Dany.

Tomando un respiro profundo, Jon la dejo ir y fue a sentarse a un lado de la cama. Dany se unió rápidamente, y cariñosamente recostó su cabeza contra su hombro, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo justo ahora, para simplemente amarse el uno al otro.

—Estas solían ser las habitaciones de mi padre, hace mucho tiempo. Reservadas para el Señor de _Winterfell_, el poderoso Guardián del Norte,— Jon le dijo a Dany mientras ella se apoyaba en él felizmente.

—¿Qué pensaría de nosotros?, ¿Tu padre?— preguntó Dany.

—Necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse a ti… pero creo que te hubiera querido. Odió lo que los Lannister le hicieron a tu familia, no hay honor en masacrar niños inocentes por lo que hizo su abuelo,— explicó Jon mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Dany y la abrazaba fuerte.

—Desearía haberlo conocido,— susurró Dany después de besar suavemente la mejilla de Jon.

—Sí, yo también,— sonrío Jon mientras inclinaba su cabeza contra la de Dany.

Por unos momentos, Jon y Dany solo se quedaron ahí, sentados; escuchando el crepitar del fuego y el sonido de la respiración del otro. Lenta y suavemente, Dany agarro la mano derecha de Jon con la suya, el suave sentimiento de la piel del otro solo aumentó la paz y la felicidad que estaban sintiendo.

Al principio Jon pensó que lo que sentía por Daenerys era simple deseo o admiración, ella era hermosa, no había duda de ello, y tenía la fuerza y el coraje de un Dragón. Pero en momentos como estos, en donde simplemente podían dejar los títulos, las líneas de sangre, y los derechos de nacimiento se desvanecieran, en donde simplemente podrían ser ellos en su forma más pura el uno con el otro, Jon lo sabía.

Estaba enamorado.

Y por la forma en que ella reaccionaba, por la forma en que ella lo miraba, con afecto y vulnerabilidad, él sabía que ella lo amaba también. Eran dos personas diferentes, de mundos diferentes; él un guerrero del Norte que creció con frío y vergüenza; ella una princesa exiliada, sentenciada a caminar en el calor abrazador de Essos.

Aun así, el destino los había reunido, dos personas con tanto en común, pero aun así tanto para distanciarlas. Jon tenía que creer que los Dioses que existían, sean los Dioses Antiguos, o los Siete, o incluso el Señor de la Luz que lo trajo de vuelta de la muerte; que cualquier Dios que dominará este mundo consideraba adecuado unirlos.

Enamorarse era simplemente inevitable.

—Jon, por favor quédate conmigo esta noche,— susurró suavemente Dany.

—No creo que eso sea un buen mensaje para los Señores del Norte,— Jon susurro suavemente en respuesta, acariciando su sedoso cabello plateado.

—Que se jodan los Señores del Norte,— respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Jon soltó una sorprendida y pequeña risa; escucharla ser tan franca y burda fue una grata sorpresa, que le dejó saber que no estaba hablando con la Madre de Dragones justo ahora, estaba hablando con Dany.

—No creo haberte escuchado maldecir así antes,— Jon se rió entre dientes mientras levantaba la cabeza para encontrarse con su gentil mirada.

—Creo que eres una mala influencia. Eso, o lo aprendí de Ser Sandor en nuestro camino aquí,— ella sonrió mientras se inclinaba más hacia su amante, frotando su cara contra la de él.

—Espero que haya sido lo único que aprendiste él,— Jon se rió entre dientes mientras levantaba su mano para acariciar suavemente su suave mejilla, una vez más.

No podía tener suficiente de ella, y por la forma en que ella lo estaba acariciando, ella tampoco podía. Sentían como si hubieran sido hechos para complacerse el uno al otro; como si todo se redujera a eso, incluso si la forma de sus ojos, y la sensación de sus labios, se hubieran hecho a la medida.

—Tengo que ocuparme de algo primero… volveré, lo prometo,— Jon sonrío suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—Apresúrate, por favor,— susurró Dany mientras se inclinaba y besaba amorosamente a Jon en los labios, que él con gusto devolvió.

—Lo haré… caliéntate para mí,— sonrío Jon mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Dany miró a Jon cuando se detuvo en la puerta y se ponía la capa y el cinturón con la espada; mirando sobre su hombro Jon le dio un asentimiento tranquilizador. Él volvería, y ella estaría esperándolo. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Dany se recostó en la cama y sonrío para sí misma.

No podía recordar la última vez que se sintió tan feliz.

* * *

El crujir de la nieve bajo los pies de Jon era siempre un sonido terapéutico; sabía que era irónico que la última parte de su nombre le brindara consuelo en este momento, cuando le había causado tanto dolor toda su vida. Una sonrisa adorno sus labios mientras caminaba a través de la nieve hacia el Bosque de los Dioses; pensando en el nuevo amor de su vida, esperando su regreso una vez hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

El Árbol Corazón apareció a la vista; la corteza blanca contra la nieve blanca y pura, y las vibrantes hojas rojas contrastaban fuertemente con los alrededores. Este era el lugar al que venía a reflexionar; en donde hablaba con cualquier ancestro que estuviera con ganas de escuchar, un lugar en el que podía dejar salir la tensión y conectar con el Norte de nuevo.

Sentado sobre uno de los troncos cerca del árbol, Jon juntó las manos frente a él y comenzó a orar. Oraba por muchas cosas en estos tiempos, oraba por que su familia estuviera a salvo, por un invierno corto, por la felicidad donde quiera que pudiera encontrarla.

Pero justo ahora, simplemente quería orar a los Antiguos Dioses para que pudieran prestar alguna ayuda en la guerra por venir. Él había visto al Rey de la Noche, había visto el Ejército de los Muertos con su masa infinita, e incluso con Daenerys; sus ejércitos, sus Dragones y ambos fuerzas del Norte y el Sur no sabía si podrían ganar.

"Al menos les daremos una pelea a los cabrones" dijo alguna vez.

—Creí que te encontraría aquí,— dijo una voz familiar.

La cabeza de Jon se levantó de golpe y se dió la vuelta; encontrando los ojos de su hermana Arya Stark. Ciertamente había cambiado en el tiempo que habían pasado separados; pero no había duda, era ella.

—¿Como te acercaste a hurtadillas a mí?— preguntó Jon mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste a una puñalada en el corazón?— preguntó ella en vez de contestar.

—No lo hice,— él sonrió.

Una sonrisa subió lentamente por la cara de Arya mientras corría hacia Jon y prácticamente saltó a sus brazos que la esperaban. Jon y Arya siempre habían sido los más cercanos de los hermanos Stark, siempre las ovejas negras que no encajaban con nadie más.

—Ciertamente has crecido,— dijo Jon, mientras abrazaba con amor a su hermana.

—Tú no,— ella bromeó de vuelta, ganándose una risa de Jon mientras la soltaba.

—Aún la tienes,— Jon notó la pequeña espada que le había regalado cuando se separaron, colgando de su cadera.

—Aguja,— ella asintió antes de ofrecerle la espada para que la inspeccionara.

—La mantienes afilada, supongo que has tenido que usarla una o dos veces,— Jon le dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

—Mas de dos,— Arya sonrió cuando Jon le devolvió la espada.

—Y ¿qué es esto?— dijo, señalando la daga a su costado.

—Acero Valyrio, ¿celoso?— contestó ella, girando la daga hábilmente entre sus dedos antes de enseñarsela a Jon.

—No realmente,— sonrió Jon mientras desenfundaba a Longclaw y le presentaba la espada a Arya.

—¿Tiene nombre?— preguntó.

—_Longclaw_.

—Le queda,— ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras él la enfundaba.

—Vi a tu nueva Reina cuando regresaste,— dijo Arya mientras ella y Jon se sentaban a lado del Árbol Corazón.

—¿Qué piensas?— preguntó Jon, ansioso por saber qué pensaba su hermana favorita acerca de Dany.

—Ella es verdaderamente bonita. Lo estas haciendo bien por ti solo estos días, hermano,— Arya le dio un codazo a Jon y un guiño.

—Oh, detente,— sonrió Jon.

—Sansa no confía en ella,— continuo Arya.

—Entiendo porque Sansa tiene problemas al confiar en cualquiera estos días, después de todo lo que ha pasado, dudo que vuelva a confiar en alguien otra vez,— continuó Jon.

—Ella confía en ti,— contestó Arya.

—No completamente. Sé que piensa que mi honor y sentido del bien son una carga. Pasar mucho tiempo con Cersei y Meñique le hace eso a una persona… ¿en dónde está Baelish, ahora que lo pienso? No estaba ahí para darnos la bienvenida en las puertas,— preguntó Jon.

Arya simplemente desenfundó la daga e imitó cortarse la garganta con ella. Jon se quedó con los ojos abiertos antes de soltar un suspiro decepcionado. Arya levantó una ceja ante su reacción, pensó que su hermano estaría complacido de que Baelish estuviera muerto.

—¿Qué está mal?— preguntó Arya.

—Quería matar a esa víbora yo mismo,— contestó.

Arya sonrió, —no te preocupes, sus últimos momentos no fueron bonitos.— A Jon pareció gustarle eso. Ese hombre era una víbora que merecía lo que le pasó, lo único que lamentaba era que él mismo no pudo asentar el golpe mortal.

—Eso es algo bueno de escuchar, la verdad,— sonrío en respuesta Jon.

Por unos momentos, Jon y Arya conversaron de algunas cosas que habían pasado mientras estuvieron separados, no muchos detalles, sin embargo; si lo hicieran estarían sentados en el Bosque de Dioses todas la noche y Jon tenía una Reina que estaba esperándolo. Arya habló de cómo había escapado de Kings Landing y sus aventuras en Braavos, mientras Jon le dijo sobre sus aventuras más allá del Muro y sus excursiones con los salvajes.

Una vez que se pusieron al día, Jon naturalmente sorprendido de que Arya fuera la persona que causara la destrucción de la Casa Frey, y Arya sorprendida de que Jon haya literalmente regresado de la muerte; los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la fortaleza. El crujir de la nieve un constante recordatorio de que estaba en casa.

Por un momento pareció que _Winterfell_ se había convertido en casa de nuevo; con Jon y Arya conversando e intercambiando historias debajo de las ramas blancas del Árbol Corazón.

* * *

Después de que Jon y Arya se dijeran buenas noches, el Señor de _Winterfell_ de cabellos obscuros, hizo su camino de vuelta a las habitaciones de la reina. Esperaba abrir la puerta y ver a su belleza de cabellos plateados esperándolo ahí sobre la cama con una sonrisa completa, desnuda como el día en que nació y rogándole que fuera a ella. Pero cuando se acercó a la puerta, escucho a Daenerys hablar con un tono alegre.

Cuando Jon abrió la puerta, vio una imagen que le derritió el corazón.

Ahí sobre sus rodillas estaba Daenerys en sus ropas interiores; extendiendo sus manos y acariciando suavemente la gran cabeza blanca del fiel Lobo Huargo de Jon, Fantasma.

—Oh, eres un chico guapo, ¿verdad?— arrulló Dany, mientras Fantasma disfrutaba de las atenciones que ella le ofrecía; su lengua saliendo por un lado mientras Dany acariciaba al enorme Lobo Huargo.

—Veo que ya se conocieron,— sonrío Jon mientras se quitaba la capa.

—Supongo que este es Fantasma,— sonrió Dany mientras seguía acariciando a su nuevo amigo. El Lobo Huargo parecía completamente a gusto con su cabeza acuñada en sus suaves manos.

—Sabía que le gustarías,— Jon sonrió mientras se quitaba el cinturón de la espada y caminaba para unirse a Dany y Fantasma. Arrodillándose junto a Dany; Jon rascó detrás de la oreja de Fantasma, en ese lugar que siempre había amado.

—Creí que estabas arañando a la puerta para burlarte de mí, imagina mi sorpresa cuando abrí y lo encontré a él esperando,— sonrió Dany.

—Probablemente olfateo mi aroma sobre ti,— sonrió Jon mientras se inclinaba y acariciaba con su nariz el lado de la cabeza de Dany.

—Es mucho más gentil de lo que pensé que sería,— Dany soltó una risita cuando Fantasma se levantó para acariciar con su cabeza a la Reina Dragón, teniendo gran cuidado cuando comenzó a acariciar contra su abdomen.

—Si, él es feroz contra nuestros enemigos, pero con los amigos y familia es un gran blando,— Jon rascó detrás de las orejas de Fantasma.

—¿Te hiciste cargo de tus asuntos?— preguntó Dany con una sonrisa.

—Si… y ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender,— Jon se puso de pie y extendió la mano a su Reina, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Fantasma se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, pidiendo silenciosamente que lo dejaran salir. El Lobo Huargo podía oler a su amo y su nueva compañera, y decir muy bien qué iba a pasar esta noche. Jon rió ante la inteligencia tan humana de su Lobo Huargo, y Dany casi se sonroja frente el hecho de que el lobo quisiera darles privacidad.

Jon abrió la puerta, permitiendo que Fantasma hiciera una rápida y silenciosa retirada. El Lobo Huargo estaría de vuelta, había disfrutado las suaves manos de Daenerys demasiado para negarse más cariños y palmaditas. Jon se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de Daenerys mientras ella se subía a la cama; sus ojos brumosos de amor y lujuria.

—Lord Snow, su Reina está sola,— hablo seductoramente; Jon no pudo evitar mirar sus suaves piernas, sus mechones plateados, sus ojos lilas iluminados por el brillo naranja del fuego, una Diosa en su forma humana, si es que alguna vez hubo una.

—Como ordene mi Reina,— sonrió Jon mientras caminaba hacia ella; despojándose de sus ropas para encontrarse con la mujer de sus sueños.

* * *

_(1)_ Cubierta resistente de metal que sirve para proteger el pecho y la espalda del guerrero.

_(2)_ Vapor que despiden los cuerpos cuando la temperatura en el exterior es mas baja que la del cuerpo.

_(3)_ Prenda de vestir ajustada que cubre el tronco del cuerpo, generalmente con faldones, sin mangas y hecha de piel.

* * *

Yo se que este primer capítulo es muy parecido en esencia a la serie, pero a partir del segundo las cosas empiezan a cambiar, y el tercer y cuarto capítulo, ni les cuento :)

¿Reviews?


	2. La rein que elegí

**Disclaimer: **Esta increíble historia es obra de **_Dakkaman777_**, basada en los personajes de los libros de **_George R. R. Martin_** y la serie producida por **_HBO_**, la traducción es completamente**_ mía,_** con el debido permiso del autor.

* * *

**Nota:** Esta vez no hay un mensaje kilométrico, simplemente quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capítulo y a quien se tomo el tiempo de dejarme un bello review :) ¡Gracias! La verdad es que me gustaría saber qué opinan de esta historia, si están disfrutándola, les gusta por dónde van los personajes y la trama en general. Así que sí tiene tiempo y ganitas, por favor dejen algún review. Ahora sí, adelante con el capítulo y ahora y siempre, **FUCK CANON!**

.

**Capítulo 2**

La rein que elegí

.

El camino hacia el Norte no era fácil, no uno que Jaime encontrar fácil para ser honesto. Mientras se sentaba en la mesa de una posada sucia, con un tarro de cerveza y una ligera comida a base de pan seco, un tazón de estofado y queso duro; la verdad es que no podía recordar la ultima vez que fue realmente feliz.

¿Fue cuando él y Tyrion bromearon acerca de el primo Orson antes de su juicio por combate?

¿Fue cuándo regreso a _Kings Landing,_ de vuelta con Cersei?

¿Fue incluso durante sus muchas aventuras con Bronn?

¿Fue cuándo se reunió con Myrcella en _Dorne_?

No, Jaime no podía recordar la ultima vez que fue genuinamente feliz, cada vez que sentía aunque sea una chispa de alegría, era instantáneamente derribada con un recordatorio de su vergüenza, lo que era, lo que era su hermana, lo que fueron sus hijos.

Jaime había amado a sus hijos y amaba a Cersei, deseó que ella hubiera visto más allá del maldito Trono el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que era importante. Si lo hubiera hecho, entonces Tommen y Myrcella tal vez habrían sobrevivido; Joffrey siempre fue una causa perdida, había una locura en él que Jaime jamás habría podido curar.

Cuando Tommen y Myrcella murieron, Cersei se deslizó en la misma locura en la que había caído Aerys. Jaime había querido mantenerse a su lado después de la muerte de Tommen, con la esperanza de poder ayudarla a sanar, que de alguna manera, el podría traer de vuelta a la feliz joven Cersei que él amaba, la Cersei que se había arrojado a si misma frente a un ejercito para defender a sus hijos.

Pero eso era una fantasía, esa Cersei había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Recordó la forma en que lo miró cuando le dijo que se iba, la mirada enloquecida en sus ojos, la forma en que ella asintió a esa abominación que solía ser Gregor Clegane. Desprovista del mismo amor que él solía compartir con ella.

Su relación no era perfecta para empezar, lo sabía bien, pero al final del día él la amaba y ella lo amaba a él. La forma en la que lo trato esos últimos días no era amor, lo miraba como a una posesión, como a un juguete.

Tomando un sorbo de cerveza desabrida, Jaime trato de sacarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos, Cersei estaba detrás de él ahora, y tenía mayores preocupaciones, llamadas el Ejercito de los Muertos, que amenazaban la vida de todos, no solo en Poniente, sino el mundo entro. El viaje a _Winterfell_ iba a ser menos glamouroso de lo que había esperado; en lugar de viajar con el ejercito de los Lannister, se alojaba en posadas sucias y solo.

No era ideal, pero él había jurado pelear por los vivos.

Se debía a sí mismo no romper este juramento.

—¿Más cerveza?— preguntó la camarera mientras se aceraba a Jaime.

Era bonita, cabello castaño, linda cara, encantadora de una forma más bien modesta. Jaime simplemente sonrió y dijo —no, gracias, estoy bien,— y regreso a su "comida".

—Solo grita si necesitas algo,— le guiñó el ojo antes de volver a sus deberes.

Jaime solo sonrió, sabiendo que si él y los otros en el norte no tenían éxito, la camarera y todos en esta posada estarían marchando en un ejercito sin pulso. Sumergiendo su pan en el estofado y tomando algunos mordiscos, Jaime hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener su mente en buen camino.

Ya no estaba muy lejos de _Winterfell_, un día mas o dos a caballo y estaría ahí, listo para comenzar a hacer planes de batalla y ayudar con la defensa de la fortaleza. Por otra parte, no estaba ansioso por la bienvenida, su hermana había prometido el ejercito de los Lannister completo, en su lugar solo tendrían un hombre con una sola mano.

Bastante triste, si era honesto.

Jaime distinguió un grupo de cuatro asesinos una mesas hacia atrás, por sus ropas viejas y raídas, rostros con cicatrices y dagas enfundadas en un costado; podía ver la forma en la que lo miraban, sabían que no era un vagabundo de cuna humilde, había enguatado su mano y cubierto a _Widow's wail (a)_ para que nadie pudiera ver el oro de los Lannister, pero Jaime entendía por sus miradas; lo sano y tonificado que estaba, que nadie lo confundiría con alguien de cuna humilde. Los cuatro hombres comenzaron a ponerse de pie lentamente, viéndolo mientras lo hacían, las manos dirigiéndose a sus dagas.

Justo cuando Jaime estaba a punto de alcanzar _Widow's wail_, de la nada una cuchilla de acero se incrusto en la mesa frente a él con un audible *SLAM*. La mesa se sacudió y la cerveza se derramo sobre toda la mesa, Jaime levantó la vista para ver qué la daga pertenecía aun hombre encapuchado, la forma en la que estaba parado le parecía familiar.

Los asesinos se giraron rápidamente y se fueron cuando vieron a este nuevo hombre llegar, y Jaime se preguntó si era un salvador o un enemigo. Pero cuando el hombre desenterró su cuchillo de la mesa y lo enfundo en su espalda, se volvió y Jaime se encontró con un hombre que pensó haber dejado atrás.

—Eres una mierda para pasar desapercibido, ¿sabias eso?— Bronn preguntó con una ceja levantada mientas se sentaba frente a Jaime.

—¿Bronn? ¿Que haces… te envío Cersei?— preguntó Jaime, mientras intentaba adivinar la respuesta de si Cersei le había pagado a Bronn para venir a asesinarlo por irse. Era mucho más fácil matar a alguien cuando ya no puedes verlo, después de todo.

—Si quisiera matarte, ya estarías muerto. Y no, tu hermana no me mandó, aunque lo ofreció… o esa pequeña mierda en túnica lo hizo,— Bronn cogió el tarro de cerveza de Jaime y le dio un trago.

—…y ¿aceptaste?— preguntó Jaime, pensando sí debería esperar un cuchillo en la cara de parte de Bronn en algún momento cercano.

—No, no jodidos acepte. Sin ofender, pero… de hecho sí, con mucha ofensa, tu hermana es una maldita perra loca,— replicó Bronn mientras ponía sus pies sobre la mesa. Jaime le dio una mirad que practicante decía "no hables así de ella", pero Bronn sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Qué? Es una perra loca, y no me digas que no puedo llamarla así, porque ya no me estas pagando,— el mercenario se inclinó y cogió un poco de queso del plato de Jaime y lo masticó.

—¿Alguna razón por la que me estes siguiendo, entonces?— Jaime preguntó levantando una ceja.

—¿Porque crees tú? Voy al Note contigo, imbécil,— respondió Bronn, tomando otro trago de cerveza y haciéndole señas a la camarera para que les trajera más.

—No creía que fueras tan leal,— contestó Jaime, sorprendido.

—¡Pha! ¿Leal? Joder, ¿has olvidado con quién estas hablando? Solo te salve el culo en Aguasnegras porque me estabas pagando, solo me quede a tu lado porque me estaba pagando. Tú y tu pequeña mierdecilla de hermano me pagaron bien… menos el castillo y la esposa, pero eso no es el punto,— Bronn continuo; la camarera se acerco con una jarra de cerveza.

—¿Más cerveza, caballeros?— preguntó.

—Oh por favor… no dejes de traerla, cariño,— Bronn le guiño un ojo a la camarera, que se sonrojó.

—Creo que le gustas,— dijo Jaime una vez se fue.

—La voy a follar antes de irnos, parece que prefiere a hombres mayores,— Bronn agitó sus cejas antes de tomar otro trago de cerveza. Jaime tenía que admitir, la franqueza de Bronn siempre era refrescante, y a pesar de su total falta de tacto, siempre conseguir hacerlo sonreír.

—Ahora, ¿en qué iba?— preguntó Bronn.

—Las razones para venir al Norte conmigo…— Jaime asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh sí, ese pequeño castaño. A diferencia de esos idiotas en tu ejercito, yo planeo sobrevivir el Invierno y eso implica no esperar en el sur por un ejercito que marcha con cadaveres que me van a destripar mientras duermo,— replicó Bronn, estirándose y tomando el tazón de estofado de Jaime.

—… si quisieras sobrevivir podrías simplemente haber zarpado hacia Essos, Pentos, Braavos o Lys; le darían la bienvenida a un mercenario como tú en cualquier momento,— respondió Jaime.

—Estaba llegando a eso, tu pedazo de culo. Si zarpo hacia Essos sin lo que tu me prometiste, entonces eso significa que, o muero pobre, o tendría que seguir trabajando, y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, los mercenarios no tiene una expectativa de vida muy larga,— Bronn hizo una pausa para dar otro trago.

—Espera… ¿vas a venir al Norte a pelear en la guerra… para que la Reina Dragón pueda recompensarte una vez que haya terminado?— preguntó Jaime con el ceño fruncido.

—Y aquí estamos, parece que no eres tan jodidamente estúpido como todos dicen que eres,— Bronn aplaudió condescendientemente.

—Estas tomando muchos riesgos aquí, Bronn. ¿Cómo sabes siquiera si la Reina Dragón querrá recompensarte? ¿Qué pasa si hace que me ejecuten en el momento que vean que no hay ningún ejercito marchado detrás de nosotros?— Jaime preguntó.

—Número uno, tomar riesgos es lo que hacen los mercenarios, número dos, ella lo hará porque le voy a dar informaron importante respecto a la perra loca de tu hermana y lo que ha planeado, y número tres, seré el hombre que entrego a Jaime Lannister, el hombre que mató a su padre y traicionó su confianza directamente… suena como una victoria, no importa como lo mires,— Bronn sonrió mientras llevaba el tarro a sus labios.

—… Y qué pasa si se me escapa que eres quien hirió a su Dragón en la batalla de Aguasnegras?— preguntó Jaime con una sonrisa por sus propia cuenta; Bronn casi se ahogó y se sentó derecho cuando Jaime dijo eso.

—No lo harías,— declaró.

—¿Estas seguro?— preguntó Jaime con la cabeza inclinada y haciendo un puchero.

—… Malditos Lannister,— Bronn maldijo con una sacudida de cabeza.

—Supongo que tus días como mi guardaespaldas no han terminado todavía, Ser Bronn,— sonrió Jaime mientras se recostaba.

—Será mejor que obtenga ese jodido castillo cuando todo esto haya terminado,— gruñó Bronn antes de tomar un particularmente violento trago de cerveza.

* * *

Los vientos fríos aullaban en los confines del Norte, nieve y hielo soplaban tan fuerte que podían causar congelación en unos momentos. El Norte mas allá del Muro estaba totalmente desprovisto de vida estos días, apenas unos conejos y ratones arrelgandoselas para sobrevivir en sus madrigueras, a salvo del aullido del viento y las criaturas que rondaban las planicies del hielo implacable.

Ni un solo humano vivo habitaba el Norte del Muro, los últimos en morir ahí habían sido Thoros de Myr y unos cuantos Salvajes que acompañaron a Jon Snow en su misión para capturar un Espectro.

El aullido del viento ahogaba la mayoría de los sonidos ahora que el Invierno había llegado; muchos arboles serían arrancados de sus raíces por las fuertes ventiscas y cualquier cosa viva atrapada en en dichas ventiscas compartiría el mismo destino.

Pero eso no detuvo a quien fuera que estaba cabalgando a travez de la nieve.

Muy pocos animales sobrevivieron la llegada de los Caminantes Blancos, los caballos se convirtieron en sus monturas, lobos huargo, osos, y mamuts se unieron a sus filas, como muchos otros animales depredadores en el lejano Norte. Pero aquí, caminar por la nieve era una vista muy extraña.

Un bestia enorme y magnifica con su grueso pelaje y dos masivas astas que brotaban de su cabeza, un alce. Y montando este poderoso alce, estaba un hombre, vestido de negro y gris moteado con un a capa rallada y bufanda negra que cubría un frío y plácido rostro.

El frío no molestaba a este hombre en lo más mínimo, como cualquiera que pudiera ver sabría que sus manos estaban negras y congeladas, aun así eso no lo detuvo de aferrarse a las astas del poderoso alce.

—Tranquilo chico, no estamos lejos ya,— el hombre habló con un fuerte acento Norteño.

Pronto, el hombre y su alce se encontraron con la devastada cascara del Árbol Corazón, su corteza era ahora de un negro ébano tan opuesto al usual blanco de esos árboles, todas las hojas se habían quemado y la entrad a la cueva frente a este estaba llena de las huellas de los restos de los Espectros.

—Whoa, whoa, tranquilo chico, tranquilo… ya estamos aquí,— habló otra vez, reconfortando a su montura, que continuaba resoplando y enfurruñado, el vapor brotaba de sus fosas nasales.

El hombre desmontó del alce y lo guío hacia la boca de la cueva, lejos del punzante frío, a él no le importaban los vientos abrazadores, pero necesitaba su montura por el previsible futuro. Una vez que tuviera lo que venia a buscar, necesitaba irse rápidamente.

—Quédate aquí, chico. Caliéntate,— el hombre acaricio al alce antes de adentrarse en las cuevas.

Los sellos y runas de la cueva ya no surtían efecto, ya que su creadores yacían muertos; esparcidos en su interior, masacrados como animales y dejados para pudrirse. El hombre cuidadosa y respetuosamente caminó alrededor de los cuerpos de los últimos Niños del Bosque, cerrando sus ojos antes de llegar a las raíces.

Chi, suspendido en las raíces del gran Árbol Corazón estaba el cuerpo del antiguo Cuervo de Tres Ojos, Brynden Rivers, el ultimo Verdevidente _(1)_ del Norte del Muro. Con una herida masiva que casi lo había partido en dos.

El hombre inclinó su cabeza en un símbolo de respeto antes de aproximarse y cerrar los ojos del Cuervo también, los Caminantes mágicamente no se habían llevado a el Cuervo, ¿de qué les servía un anciana lisiado eternamente enredado en las raíces del árbol?

Mirando debajo del cuerpo del antiguo Cuervo, el hombre vió por lo que había venido. Golpeando su puño en las raíces, rompiéndolas y tirándolas a un lado, el hombre gruñó mientras sacaba el objeto de su misión.

Una espada envainada, toda envuelta en tela negra.

El hombre desenredo la tela, revelando que era un estandarte completo, decorado con un solo Dragón blanco con ojos rojos. La espada en sí misma era una pieza de arte, su guarda aparentaba un par de las de Dragón desplegadas, un solo rubí yacía incrustado en el centro de su empuñadura. Desenvainando la espada hasta la mitad, el hombre miró las hermosas marcas Valyrias que bailaban a lo largo de hoja.

Una espada de acero Valyrio.

_Dark Sister (b)_, la espada de Visenya Targaryen.

Una espada que sería necesaria para la guerra por venir.

Abrochando la espada a su cinturón, el hombre aseguro su preciosa carga antes de reunirse con su montura aguardando en le entrada de la cueva. Mientras el hombre ataba la espada a su cinturón, revelo que su pecho estaba lleno de puñaladas y heridas que habrían matado a un hombre normal.

Pero él no era un hombre normal.

Ya no era un hombre, fue traído de vuelta con un propósito y él aun tenía que cumplir ese propósito.

El pelear por los vivos.

—¡HYEA!— rugió el hombre mientras espoleaba al alce, nieve salpicado el aire mientras el alce hacía en una carrera loca.

Mientras el hombre montaba a velocidades vertiginosas entre la nieve y el hielo, tenia un solo pensamiento, que no llegaría tarde, podría llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Jon tenía una sonrisa pegada en el rostro mientras caminaba por los corredores de _Winterfell_ con Fantasma a su lado, tenía que admitir que se sentí bien estar en casa. Caminar en los pasillos que componían su infancia, recordando los buenos tiempos que tuvo con Robb, Theon, Bran, Arya, Sansa, e incluso Rickon. Pero el recuerdo en el frente de su mente justo ahora, eran recuerdos nuevos.

Recuerdos como despertarse con la mujer mas hermosa en el mundo durmiendo suave y pacíficamente en sus brazos. Recuerdos que atesoraría hasta el día de su muerte, Jon estaba ansioso por crear mas recuerdos con Dany en el futuro.

—Bueno, chico ¿te gusta ella?— preguntó Jon con unas sonrisa.

La lengua colgando de Fantasma y su cara feliz hablaba por sí mismos. Los Lobos Huargo, eran geniales para sentir la bondad en alguien, tenían un agudo sentido para eso. Incluso en el Muro, Fantasma parecía saber quienes de sus hermanos tenían buen corazón y quienes eran basuras. Fantasma adoraba a Sam, Grenn, al Maestre Aemon, Pyp, al Comandante Mormont y Edd, pero odiaba a Slynt, odiaba a Thorne y espacialmente odiaba a Tanner.

La forma en que Fantasma había actuado con Dany calentaba su corazón, así como la forma en la que ella reaccionó a él, abrazando al Lobo Huargo como si fuera un cachorro recién nacido y no una enorme bestia que podría destrozar a un hombre. Si Fantasma la amaba, entonces Jon estaba convencido, había escogido a la mujer correcta para darle su corazón y su lealtad.

Al doblar una esquina, se encontró cara a cara con una visión que le molestaba mas cada día que pasaba. Davos Seaworth, parado con sus manos detrás de la espalda… sonriendo.

—Ni siquiera empieces,— suspiró Jon mientras caminaba hacia las puertas de sus habitaciones.

—Empezar, ¿qué? No tengo idea de que estas implicando, mi Señor,— sonrió Davos a sabiendas.

Entrado en sus habitaciones, Jon dejo que Fantasma y Davos lo siguieran, arrojando unos nuevos troncos dentro de la chimenea y encendiendo el fuego; Jon podía sentir el brillo de los ojos de Davos sobre él. La insistencia del hombre realmente no conocía limites.

—Empieza entonces… dilo,— suspiró Jon mientras encendía el fuego.

—Estoy feliz por ti,— Davos sonrió genuinamente.

Jon solo miró a Davos con una ceja arqueada, estaba esperando algún comentario sarcástico como "¿disfrutaste la noche?" O "¿Estamos haciendo que duren las alianzas?" Pero en su lugar fue un simple "estoy feliz por ti".

A veces la naturaleza paterna de Davos calentaba el corazón de Jon.

—¿Perdón?— preguntó Jon.

—Es una joven muy hermosa; por lo que Lady Missandei me ha dicho, ha pasado por un infierno, igual que tú, ambos merecen ser felices,— sonrió Davos.

—Aprecio el sentimiento, Davos,— Jon sonrió de vuelta, avivando el fuego.

—Entonces… ¿cuándo le vas a preguntar?— Davos tomo asiento.

—¿Preguntarle qué?— preguntó Jon con una mirada sorprendida, sabía lo que Davos quería decir, pero la pregunta era ciertamente un shock.

—Creo que sabes de lo que hablo,— sonrió Davos mientras Jon se sentaba a su lado.

—Tenemos una guerra en el horizonte, ahora no es el momento de propuestas tontas. Ademas, no creo que los Señores del Norte aprecien que me case con una Reina Targaryen a pocos días de haberla traído a _Winterfell_,— contestó Jon con un suspiro, frotándose las sienes.

—Sabes, tal ves sea tiempo de que dejes de tener demasiado en cuenta lo que los Señores del Norte piensan,— ofreció Davos.

—Ya no eres mi mano y ya no soy Rey, así que no tienes que aconsejarme,— contestó Jon.

—Tienes razón… no tengo porque hacerlo, per lo voy a hacer de todas formas,— sonrió Davos.

Jon sacudió su cabeza, tenia que admitir que le gustaba la dedicación de Davos a ayudarlo, a diferencia de otros asesores que Jon había visto y tratado, él quería que la gente que servía fuera feliz. Había visto cómo Davos interactuaba con la Princesa Shireen, e incluso con Stannis durante su corto tiempo en _Castle Black_.

—La amas, ¿no es cierto?

—La amo,— Jon no tenía que esconder nada de Davos.

—Y ¿ella te ama?

—Si, me ama,— sonrió Jon, recordando la forma en que Dany lo miraba cuando estaban solos.

—La mayoría de la gente no encueran la felicidad en este mundo, Jon. Pero he visto la forma en que se miran, eso no es algo que nadie deba dejar ir,— Davos puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jon.

—Hubo un tiempo, Davos, que nunca considere establecerme, tomar una esposa, tener hijos. Pero desde que la conocí… nunca he querido nada más que eso,— respondió Jon mientras Davos se recargaba con la mano en su hombro.

—Míralo de esta manera, cuando los Muertos vengan… ¿quieres tener algún arrepentimiento?— preguntó Davos.

* * *

El soplo del viento y el rocío de agua de mar siempre era un sentimiento bienvenido para un Hijo del Hierro, la absoluta libertad de las aguas abiertas y los sonidos del agua chocando contra el costado de su barco.

Estas eran las cosas por las que Yara Greyjoy vivía.

Para ella, ser una Hija del hierro nunca fue por el botín o el saqueo, nunca se trató de masacrar aldeas y establecer su dominio. Se trataba de ser libre; libre de ir a donde quiera, de ser lo que quisiera ser.

Nosotros no sembramos. Las palabras de su casa eran unas que su padre había dicho constantemente; no aramos los campos, ni sembramos cultivos. Para su padre, simplemente significaba quitarle a los demás, nunca hacer cosas por ti mismo. Pero para Yara era diferente, los granjeros eran pobres, subyugados por los señores bajo cuya protección vivían, esclavos sin cadenas ni collares.

Los Hombres del Hierro no tenía agricultores, no sembraban, ni araban los campos porque hacían lo que querían. Sus hombres la siguieron hasta las fauces del infierno porque querían, porque la eligieron para ser su líder. El nombre Greyjoy era solo una formalidad para ella, no algo a lo que se aferrara, incluso si no tuviera el nombre de Greyjoy, si hubiera nacido Yara Pyke, todavía tendría el respeto que tenía entre su tripulación.

Porque se lo había ganado ella misma.

Ser Hijo del Hierro significaba que tenias que ganarte lo que querías, nadie te lo iba a entregar simplemente. Y eso incluía tu libertad.

Pero aquí, atrapada en las entrañas del Silencio, con los brazos encadenados detrás de la espalda y un collar de metal alrededor de su cuello, Yara no era libre. Lejos de eso, era tan esclava como esos giripollas tristes que trabajan en los campos en el Dominio.

Pero aún, ellos al menos podrían caminar y disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco.

—¿Disfrutando el viaje, sobrina?— vino la voz de su captor.

Yara se quedó en silencio, había sido ferozmente golpeada por su tripulación la noche anterior, una forma enfermiza de mantener a la tripulación de mudos entretenidos. Tenían que dejar salir su frustración de alguna manera, ciertamente no podían hablar con su capitán acerca de sus enojos y frustraciones.

—Oh, anímate Yara. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que estemos de vuelta en el _Kings Landing_, entonces la verdadera diversión puede comenzar— Euron sonrió, mientras se sentaba junto a Yara, sosteniendo un bota _(2)_ llena de ron. Yara notó que su cabello había crecido, ahora llegando a sus hombros; parecía más harapiento y desgarrado de lo habitual, pero esa mirada enloquecida aún llenaba sus ojos.

A medida que los días pasaban, parecía deslizarse lentamente cada vez mas hacia la locura, un tipo de locura autoconsciente, una locura narcisista que su silenciosa tripulación y súbditos obedientes alimentaban. No se había ganado el Trono de Sal por grandes obras, lo consiguió porque era brutal, porque era un hombre, porque cualquiera que dijera lo contrario terminaría desollado y clavado en el mástil del Silencio como una advertencia para los demás.

—¿Por qué no solo me matas?— preguntó Yara, los ojos fijos en el suelo, su rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Matarte? ¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso? Si te matara, ¿con quién hablaría? ¿Esos jodidos mercenarios allá arriba?— dijo Euron antes de tomar un trago.

—Otro día navegando y la Reina Cersei tendrá su ejército. Si puedes llamarlos así, un montón de putos elegantes en armadura dorada… ¿quién diablos lleva una armadura de oro? Ricos, elegantes hijos de puta, ellos son quienes,— Euron se rió mientras se limpiaba la boca.

Yara no podía soportar siquiera estar cerca de él, podría ser su tío pero ellos no eran familia. La mayoría de las personas en este mundo tenían un código, algún tipo de límites, líneas que no cruzarían, cosas que eran sagradas.

Euron no.

Cada vez que ella pensaba que había alcanzado un nuevo fondo, alcanzado su límite, él cavaba más profundo. Mató a su padre, su propio hermano para reclamar un trono, mutilaba a los hombres para evitar que intrigaran a sus espaldas, le causaba placer provocar dolor y miseria. Sabía que ser Rey de las Islas del Hierro no era su tirada más alta, no se conformaría con lo que tenía ahora.

—¿No te sientes platicadora?— preguntó Euron, sacudiendo la bota frente a su cara.

Euron soltó una carcajada antes de tomar otro trago de ron, escupiendo la mayor parte en el suelo frente a ella con una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro. Poniendose de pie, Euron dió la vuelta y se agachó frente a su sobrina, Yara habría hecho un movimiento para patearlo, pero el bastardo había encadenada sus piernas y manos en el mismo palo.

—Esa paliza que recibiste anoche, tengo que admitir que la tomaste bien, me hace pensar qué otra cosa podrías soportar,— Euron sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por el muslo de Yara hasta su cintura.

—¿Qué está mal contigo?— Yara se estremeció ante su toque.

—¿Mal? Nada. Soy uno de los hombres más sensatos que hayas conocido— Euron sonrió cuando su mano subió, violándola.

—Eres peor que ella— siseó Yara antes de escupirle en la cara. El Rey de los Hijos del Hierros simplemente sonrió, limpió el escupitajo y le dio un golpe viscoso en la cara.

—¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Cersei? Oh, por favor, dame un poco de crédito. Esa perra tonta no es mi objetivo final, ella siempre fue un escalón,— Euron se rió cuando se puso de pie y caminó hacia una mesa cercana.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— Yara gimió cuando escupió un diente que se desprendió del golpe.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que quiero? ¿Ser el esclavo sexual de una loca folla-hermanos? No, no, no… ella es solo un medio, para un fin,— Euron sonrió mientras buscaba en sus posesiones.

—Le entregué la Flota de Hierro, le llevé un ejército de mercenarios, me gané su confianza, me abre las piernas como agradecimiento. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría un imperio de mercenarios bajo un gobernante que no exige respeto?— Euron caminaba delante de Yara, ahora sosteniendo un cuchillo de aspecto espeluznante con un borde serrado.

—Obtengo respeto no solo mediante el miedo… también mediante la recompensa. Cuando mis hombres roban y saquean, apenas tomo parte del botín, el oro y las joyas son solo cosas bonitas a las que los hombres le ponen valor, lo mismo con la adoración a los dioses y títulos otorgados por la realeza… todo es una mierda al final del día. Los hombres con los que me rodeo lo saben, el resto de la Flota de Hierro está empezando a saberlo, y pronto lo sabrán tú y tu imbécil hermanito sin polla,— Euron levantó el cuchillo a la cara de Yara y lentamente arrastró la punta hacia abajo, no la suficiente presión para abrir una herida, pero sí para sentirse incómoda.

—Mis hombres saben que cualquier gloria o tesoro que tome, les pertenecen a través de mí. Títulos y tierras, oro y joyas, esposas e hijos… los hombres le dan valor en eso, pero yo no. El control sobre los demás es algo que ni los títulos, la fé o la riqueza puede sostener… lo único que importa son las muestras de poder,— Euron sonrió cuando comenzó a cortar la tela de la túnica de Yara, exponiendo lentamente su piel.

—Y cuando la poderosa Reina Dragón y sus dragones se inclinen ante mí… seré dueño de este mundo,— sonrió Euron.

—¿Cómo planeas lograr eso?— Yara escupió.

—Cersei cree que su Mano tiene una solución… es una jodidamente estúpida. Llenar a la Flota de Hierro con escorpiones y disparar a los dragones en el cielo… estúpida hija de puta. Las máquinas no muestran poder, si matas a tu enemigo, borras su poder de el mundo… pero hazlos inclinarse ante ti, haz que se sometan… y su poder se convierte en tuyo.— Euron rasgó la túnica de Yara, exponiendo sus pechos al aire salado y húmedo.

—Los dragones y su fuego forjaron una dinastía que duró más tiempo que cualquier otra en la historia. ¿Imaginas un gobernante que gobierna tanto los mares como los cielos? La flota más grande del mundo; protegida por fuego de Dragón, sin nadie que se pronuncie contra el hombre todopoderoso que hizo que se doblegaran a su voluntad… ese es un imperio que nunca podría caer— Euron sonrió cuando agarró el pecho izquierdo de Yara.

Yara sintió ganas de vomitar, la sensación de sus manos ásperas y callosas en su piel fue suficiente para hacerla estremecer, ella preferiría sufrir mil palizas más, a dejar que esto continúe. Su tío estaba loco, por adelante y por atrás. Un hombre sin limites era apenas un hombre; sin moral ni límites un hombre podría hacer cosas terribles. Pero lo que más la perturbó fue la calma con que lo dijo, como lo que dijo tenía sentido.

El poder residía donde los hombres creían que residía.

—No te quiero muerta, Yara. Realmente no quiero a Theon muerto… La muerte es una forma simple de atar cabos sueltos… como tu padre. Él nunca iba a inclinarse ante mí, así que tuve arrojarlo del puente para tomar su corona. Cuando Cersei crezca con mi hijo… no vivirá para ser rey, vivirá para ser otro miembro mudo de mi tripulación… siempre para servirme… ella habrá cumplido su propósito y esos bastardos con armadura de oro no durarán mucho en la guerra que viene,— continuó Euron.

—Hago uso de lo que tengo, y cuándo ha cumplido su propósito, lo descarto, eso es cordura, solo los débiles y los locos se aferran a las cosas que tienen sentido para ellos. Mi tripulación está llena de bastardos, muchos propios, algunos hombres dan importancia los lazos de sangre… pero yo no, soy el único verdadero Hijo del Hierro… veo algo que quiero y lo tomo, es así de simple,— sonrió Euron.

—El resto de la tripulación ya debería estar durmiendo… nadie que nos moleste,— sonrió mientras se inclinaba.

Yara desvió la cabeza hacia un lado cuando la lengua de Euron se deslizó por un lado de su cara. Sintió ganas de morir, este desagradable sentimiento trepando dentro de ella era demasiado para soportar. Si tuviera un cuchillo en ese momento, lo habría usado para cortar su propia garganta antes de soportar esta violación. De repente un fuego se encendió en los ojos de Yara.

Ella no era una damisela; era la maldita Yara Greyjoy, y no permitiría que esto sucediera sin pelear. Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza y un crujir de dientes, Yara mordió la cara de Euron, sus dientes encontraron su labio inferior.

El sabor de la sangre rápidamente llenó su boca mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas contra el labio de Euron y la desgarraba. Con un chorro de rojo carmesí y un grito de rabia y dolor, Euron se puso de pie, dejó caer su cuchillo y tocó la herida que ahora brotaba.

"¡AAAAAAAAGH! ¡HIJA DE PUTA!— rugió Euron; levantando el pie hacia atrás y pateando a Yara en la cara. La mujer escupió sangre y un diente por su atrevimiento, pero Yara simplemente sonrió, volvió a mirar a su desgraciado tío y se echó a reír.

—¿Qué te pasa, tío? ¿No esperabas que me defendiera?— Yara sonrió antes de escupir un trozo de su labio inferior al suelo.

—Te arrepentirás de esto pequeña zorra— Euron maldijo con los dientes apretados, sangre goteando en el suelo.

—No creo que lo haga,— gruñó Yara mientras luchaba contra sus ataduras.

—Oh… voy a disfrutar doblegándote,— Euron envolvió una mano alrededor de la garganta de Yara y la derribó con un rápido gancho de derecha en la cara.

La visión de Yara se oscureció y todo se desvaneció en la oscuridad; cuando se despertara, sabía que estaría en una posición peor que antes.

Si solo supiera de lo que venía.

* * *

—Y, ¿esta seguro de que todo concuerda?— preguntó Sansa, sus manos reposaban contra la superficie de la mesa.

—Si, mi señora, suficiente comida para mantener alimentados a nuestros hombres durante la mayor parte del invierno,— contestó Wolkan.

—Tyrion… realmente vino preparado, ¿cierto?— murmuró Sansa para sí misa con una leve sonrisa adornando su cara.

—El enano siempre tuvo una mente astuta para la política, ¿qué mejor manera de ablandar el Norte que dándoles comida?— Lord Royce asintió con la cabeza.

Sansa, Lord Royce y el Maestre Wolkan se habían reunido en el estudio, que esta mañana se había convertido en una seudo sala de guerra. En la mesa estaba extendido un mapa de Winterfell y sus bosques circundantes, si los Muertos se las arreglaban para atravesar el Muro como Jon pensaba que harían, este sería el lugar para planear las defensas del castillo.

—Maestre Wolkan, ¿tomó en cuenta a los ciudadanos que viajan hacia el sur?— preguntó Sansa, casi esperando una fisura en los esfuerzos de la Reina Dragón.

—Lo hice, my Señora, la comida que la Reina Daenerys ha suministrado es suficiente no solo para sus fuerzas, si no para las nuestras también,— Continuó Wolkan.

Sanas miró el mapa de Winterfell y los marcadores reunidos que representaban sus fuerzas, aquellos marcados con el Lobo Huargo de los Stark representaban las fuerzas del Norte, la Luna y el Alcon para los caballeros del Valle y el Dragón de las tres cabezas para las fuerzas de Daenerys. Las fuerzas del Norte eran leales a Jon, los caballeros del Valle a ella, y los Inmaculados y Dothraki eran leales a Daenerys.

9,000 soldados del Norte, incluida la Gente Libre.

2,000 caballeros del Valle.

100,000 _Dothraki Screamers_.

9,000 Inmaculados.

Y 2 dragones adultos.

Menos el ejercito de los Lannister que estaba en camino, sus fuerzas eran un total de 120,002, una fuerza muy considerable que afortunadamente tenían los recursos para alimentarse. Probablemente el mas grande ejercito que el Norte haya visto en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, todavía no se acercaban a cualquiera que fuera el numero de soldados que marchaban en el Ejercito de los Muertos. Según Jon, Mance Rayder lideraba un ejercito de Salvajes de 100,000 mientras él estaba en la Guardia de la Noche, de los cuales la mayor parte fue masacrada en _Hardhome_ por una fuerza superior de al menos 150,000 muertos.

No había una respuesta clara de cuantos hombres marchaban con el Rey de la Noche, tenían que tomar en cuenta los incontables Salvajes que habían muerto al norte del Muro, exactamente ¿cuanto tiempo podía durar un cuerpo antes de que los Caminantes Blancos no fueran capaces de resucitarlo?

Por todo lo que Sansa sabía, todo lo que alguna vez había muerto al norte del Muro podría estar marchando en el Ejercito de los Muertos.

Los asombrosos números a la disposición del Rey de la Noche eran suficientes para hacerla temblar, un ejercito de 100,000 era aterrador por sí mismo, ni imaginar el doble o mas.

—¿Cuántos hombres marchan en el ejercito de los Lannister, Lord Royce?— preguntó Sansa.

—Lo último que escuche, solo los Lannister tenían de seis a siete mil hombres a su disposición, mi señora; los últimos numero de las Tierras de la Tormenta eran alrededor de 3,000, las fuerzas combinadas de las Tierras de los Ríos también llegaban a 20,000, y lo que queda del ejercito Tarly son alrededor de 8,000 hombres,— explicó Royce, era mucho mas adecuado para la guerra que para la política, descartar las fuerzas enemigas era simplemente algo que uno aprendía.

La puerta del estudio se abrió, y por ella entró el antiguo Rey del Norte, el hermano de Sansa, Jon. Vestía su atuendo completo, capa de piel de lobo, jubón armado, y gorguera de acero con los dos Lobos Huargo, y por supuesto _Longclaw_ colgaba de su cadera.

—Buenos días, Sansa, Lord Royce, Maester Wolkan,— saludó Jon con cortesía, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y abrazaba a Sansa.

—Te vez feliz esta mañana, — Sansa levantó una ceja.

—Solo me siento refrescado, ayer fue un día ocupado,— sonrió Jon antes de volverse hacia la mesa.

—¿Me he perdido mucho?— preguntó.

—No, solo hicimos cuentas de todo a nuestra disposición,— contesto Sansa.

—Nuestro recuento total llega a los 120,000, las fuerzas Sureñas deberían ser alrededor de 38,000 si verdaderamente marchan con todas sus fuerzas al Norte, mi Señor,— Explicó Royce.

—Y ¿la preparación de armas?— preguntó Jon.

—Hemos dado ordenes de que cualquier herrero a nuestra disposición trabaje tiempo extra en la elaboración de armas de Vidrio de Dragón, que tu nos has suministrado…—

—Que la Reina Daenerys suministró,— corrigió Jon a Sansa con una ceja levantada.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación cuando Sansa y Jon se encontraron con la mirada, obviamente parecía que el aire entre ellos necesitaba ser despejado. Lord Royce estaba ya moviéndose incómodamente y el Maestre Wolkan no parecía querer estar presente para ver pelear a los hermanos.

—Déjenos,— Jon habló en voz alta, Royce y Wolkan salieron agradecidos.

Una vez que los dos, el Señor del Valle y el Maestre de _Winterfell_, dejaron la habitación, Jon se enderezó y camino al rededor de la mesa. Con un suspiro profundo, se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de Sansa y rompió el silencio incomodo que colgaba entre los dos.

—Sabía que tendrías un problema en el momento que pusiste tus ojos sobre ella,— suspiro Jon.

—¿De qué estas hablando?— contesto Sansa.

—No soy un idiota, Sansa, cuando te saludó ayer, la miraste como si te hubiera abofeteado,— respondió rápidamente Jon, no de humor para juegos mentales o palabras remilgadas.

—No es una de nosotros, Jon. No confío en ella.

—Vino al Norte a ayudarnos, Sansa. Todos sus ejércitos y sus dos Dragones restantes,— respondió Jon, inclinándose hacia adelante con las palmas apoyadas contra la mesa.

—Y aprecio eso, pero nombra la ultima vez que un monarca fue así de desinteresado. ¿Cómo sabemos que ella no esta haciendo esto para promover su reclamo al Trono?— pregunto Sansa, la mirada en el rostro de Jon hablo por si sola.

—¿Honestamente estas pensado en esa maldita silla? Nada de eso importa justo ahora, todo lo que importa es hacer frente a la amenaza real,— la voz de Jon estaba mezclada con un todo de ira y frustración.

No quería estar enojado con Sansa, realmente no quería, pero su actitud empeoraba cada día, como si esta nueva fuerza y confianza que había encontrado se mezclara con la niña mimada que ella juraba que ya no era. Podía entender que tuviera problemas de confianza, pasar tiempo con gente como Cersei y Meñique obviamente había dejado una grave huella en ella.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no es una amenaza? Los Targaryen no son conocidos por su cordura o estabilidad,— respondió Sansa con la misma fría y acusadora voz que parecía usar mucho estos días.

—Salvo mi vida… no tenía que hacerlo. Hubiera sido más fácil para ella dejarme morir mas allá de Muro en una misión suicida en la que yo insistí, pero voló al Norte con sus Dragones y nos salvó, perdiendo uno en el proceso. Ella ve a los Dragones como sus hijos, y uno de ellos murió… uno de sus hijos. ¿Eso suena como una mujer loca para ti?— preguntó Jon, comenzando a apretar los puños de rabia.

—Ella no es su padre, Sansa,— Jon se levantó y trato lo mejor que pudo de apagar esa llama que seguía creciendo en él.

—Tienes razón, es mucho más bonita,— remarco Sansa.

Jon tenía que admitir, que tuvo problemas para resistir sonreírse a sí mismo; bonita era una severa subestimación.

—Dime… ¿te arrodillaste para salvar al Norte, o porque la amas?— preguntó Sansa con el mismo tono.

Jon sintió que el fuego se encendía de nuevo cuando miró a Sansa y se acerco lentamente, su andar no traicionó su conflicto interior.

—Me arrodille, después de que ella había jurado pelear con nosotros. No necesitaba mi lealtad, o mi palabra para tomar el trono de Cersei una vez que hayamos terminado, ni siquiera lo pidió. Elegí arrodillarme porque cuando ella me dijo eso, mientras lloraba por su hijo caído… la ví, no a la Reina Dragón, no a la Rompedora de Cadenas, no a ninguno de esos mucho títulos que tiene… vi a Daenerys, la ví, y vi que merecía mi lealtad mas que nadie que haya conocido,— Jon hablo lentamente, resistiendo el impulso de rechinar los dientes con rabia.

—E incluso entonces, cuando le jure mi lealtad, dijo que esperaba merecerla, con lagrimas llenado sus ojos. Ella es la Rina que escogí, Sansa. Y nada que digas va a cambiar eso,— termino Jon, sintiendo el fuego morir dentro de él.

Cuando dijo las palabras, pudo ver que Sansa absorbía sus palabras poco a poco, su desafiante mirada de desconfianza cambiando a una de vergüenza. Sabía que su hermano no era un mentiroso de ninguna manera, era el hombre más honorable que conocía junto a su padre. En ese momento, se veía y sonaba tanto como Eddard que daba miedo. Se sentía como una niña pequeña siendo regañada por su padre, por ser un dolor el el cuello.

—Yo… lo siento, Jon, no era mi intensión…— contestó Sansa.

—No te disculpes conmigo, Sansa. Si quieres saber qué tipo de persona es Daenerys, entonces habla con ella, con su gente, y veras porque me arrodillé,— Jon levantó la mano y acuno la mejilla de Sansa, ella todavía era su hermana pequeña… a pesar de ser más alta que él.

Repentinamente las puertas se abrieron de golpe, allí de pie, con una mirada aterrorizada y sudor que le goteaba por la frente, estaba un abanderado de los Stark. Lo que fuera que quería, era lo suficientemente importante como para irrumpir sin previo aviso.

—¡Mi señor! ¡Mi Señora!— su voz se quebró con un jadeo.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó Sansa.

—¡El Muro! ¡El Muro… ha caído!

* * *

_(1) _Es una persona con la habilidad de tener sueños proféticos, que son llamados "sueños verdes", estos sueños están llenos de significados simbólicos, imágenes y metáforas de lo que ocurrirá en el futuro.

_(2)_ Es un recipiente para almacenas líquidos, generalmente se realizan con piel de cabra cocida a mano.

_(a) _Lamento de Viuda.

_(b) _Hermana Oscura.

* * *

**P.D.** Estoy en busca de _beta_ para esta historia, si a alguien le interesa por favor mándenme un PM, gracias.

¿Reviews?


	3. Un Dragón en Invierno

**Disclaimer: **Esta increíble historia es obra de **_Dakkaman777_**, basada en los personajes de los libros de **_George R. R. Martin_** y la serie producida por **_HBO_**, la traducción es completamente**_ mía,_** con el debido permiso del autor.

* * *

¡Aquí vamos otra vez! A pesar de que la semana pasada esta historia alcanzó mas de 200 visitas, llegó un _Favorite Story_ (¡Gracias!) pero ni un solo review. Así que la verdad es que estaría muy cul si me dejaran saber qué es lo que piensan con un **Review**, obviamente también se agradecen los favoritos y follows :) .

A partir de este capítulo las cosas se empiezan a poner serias y cachondas entre Jon y Dany (mis partes favoritas), y los capítulos que vienen, puff, buenísimos, así que espero sigan disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo traduciendola.

Un detalle que considero importante es que el autor escribió mucho de este capítulo escuchando "**Stay a Thousand Years**" de el Soundtrack de la temporada 8 (mi canción favorita), una pieza maestra de Ramin, la pieza por excelencia de Jon y Daenerys, pero los imbéciles de D&D decidieron no ponerla en la serie, gracias :/ Y por eso, now and always, **FUCK CANON!**

.

**Capítulo 3**

Un Dragón en Invierno

.

Los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja no habían visto tal aislamiento y silencio desde el reinado de Aerys, el Rey Loco. Los pasillos estaban desprovistos de vida, cualquier arte, cualquier pasión o señal de que el gobernante sentado en el Trono de Hierro se interesaba por algo más que retener el poder sobre los Siete Reinos.

Sentada ahí, en el Trono de Aegon el Conquistador, estaba la auto proclamada Reina de los Siete Reinos en persona, Cersei Lannister.

De pie a su derecha como siempre, estaba la imponente figura de su constante protector, Gregor Clegane, la Montaña que cabalga. Su armadura había sido modificada dede la ultima vez, para permitir una mayor movilidad mientras estaba completamente protegido, ahora una versión negra de su traje original, el casco en forma de torre incluido, pero en lugar de gris hierro, su tono era negro con detalles en plata.

En sus manos sostenía una espada de gran tamaño, la hoja brillaba a la luz del fuego, un sombrío recordatorio de lo que era. Una sentencia de muerte andante.

A su izquierda estaba el Consejero de los Rumores, Mano de la Reina y Gran Maestre de la capital, Qyburn. Reunidos enfrente habían cinco Guardias de la Reina, todos vestidos en armadura negra completa, ninguno de ellos tan intimidades como la figura de Clegane. De pie, cerca, con su sencilla vestimenta de cuero negro estaba el verdugo real, Ilyn Payne. El mismo ceño adornando su cara mientras miraba a cualquiera que lo mirara.

Nunca un monarca había tenido tan pocos consejeros, acompañada solo por un perro de ataque imponente y un Maestre en desgracia que hacia las cosas más antinaturales que alguien en su posición podía hacer.

Los pasillos permanecieron en silencio mientas la gente común y Señores congregados, esperaban con el aliento contenido a que hablara su Reina. Entonces, cuando pareció que la Reina estaba apunto de hablar, las puertas de la Sala del Trono se abrieron de par en par.

Entró la figura atrevida y marinera del Rey de las Islas de Hierro, Euron Greyjoy, flaqueado por dos Hijos del Hierro. Su cabello negro y largo se veía mojado, como si hubiera sido empapado en salmuera, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo. Siguiendo a Euron estaba un hombre de cabello rubio, corto y sucio, una cara esculpida y una armadura dorada, que adornaba su figura.

Euron, sin saludar a nadie de los presentes, simplemente se dirigió directamente al Torno y a la mujer sentada en el. Señores y caballeros se apartaron del camino del hombre claramente inestable, el otro con armadura dorada lo seguía de cerca.

—Su alteza, le traigo un regalo más… un ejercito,— Euron sonrió y le hizo una reverencia.

El rostro de Cersei permaneció con la misma sonrisa neutral que siempre parecía tener estos días. Mientras tanto el hombre de armadura dorada se adelantó e hizo una reverencia adecuada, con toda la cortesía de un hombre que realizaba una transacción de negocios.

—Capitan Strickland, supongo,— dijo Cersei.

—Si, Su Alteza, la Compañía Dorada esta a sus ordenes,— Strickland respondió asintiendo.

—¿Cuántos hombre pelean bajo su mando?— preguntó, su expresión sin cambiar.

—20,000, Su Alteza, 5,000 monturas y según lo prometido… 100 elefantes de guerra,— respondió Strickland.

Cersei sonrió, tenia la sensación de que los Elefantes serían difícil de transportar a travez del los mares, pero Qyburn había ofrecido algunos concejos útiles a los constructores de Euron, construyendo barcos de carga con cascos reforzados capaces de transportarlos a travez del Mar Angosto.

—Bien… espero que estén listos para la batalla tan pronto como sea posible,— sonrió Cersei. Los Señores y caballeros reunidos observaban con ojos cansados y susurros silenciosos mientras el comandante de la Compañía Dorada se iba.

Un hombre dio un paso al frente, un hombre tan alto como Euron, vistiendo el atuendo de un Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, un solo broche de un jabalí, sosteniendo su capa roja. Era un hombre mayor, aproximadamente de la misma edad que hubiera tenido Lord Tywin, una cicatriz cruzando su ojo izquierdo y reclamando una poción de su labio superior.

Roland Crakehall, uno de los mas antiguos vasallos que sirvieron a su padre, y uno de los más importantes Señores de las Tierras del Oeste. La Casa Crakehall no era la mas grande, o la más poderosa de las casa, pero su ferocidad igualaba, si no es que superaba a la de la Casa Lannister. Su sello era el de un Jabalí negro adornado con manchas blancas.

De pie a su lado estaba su ultimo hijo vivo, Ser Lyle Crakehall. Un imponente hombre de gran fuerza, de pies a cabeza en armadura, con mazo y una espada larga colgando de sus caderas. Largos mechones de cabello negro con una sola linea blanca, su rostro adornado con bigote de manillar y lleno de cicatrices de batallas pasadas.

Los únicos hombres más grandes y más feroces que él eran los hermanos de la Casa Clegane. Se había ganado el apodo de "El Jabalí" a travez de su destreza en batalla y ferocidad pura.

—Su Alteza,— Roland hablo alto.

—Lord Crakehall, por favor… hable,— anunció Cersei, la sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro.

—Su Alteza, debo preguntar por el paradero de Ser Jaime. No le hemos visto desde nuestro _parlay (1)_ con la Reina Dragón. Lo último que escuche es que tenia la intención de que nuestras fuerzas se dirigieran al Norte… para la guerra,— preguntó Roland, firme y sin una onza de miedo.

—Ser Jaime es un traidor a los Siete Renios, un traidor a la Casa Lannister, y un traidor a la corona. Él nos abandonó, a su gente ,para pelear a lado de esclavos Inmaculados y salvajes Dothraki, para arrodillarse ante el engendro del Rey Loco,— Cersei practicante siseo.

—Pero, si lo que él dijo es cierto, entonces simplemente estamos sosteniendo el aliento, por la esperanza de que las fuerzas del Norte puedan derrotar a los Muertos.— Otro Lord dió un paso al frente, vestido con la armadura de un comandante Lannister, Leo Lefford de la Casa Lefford, otro vasallo de la casa Lannister.

—Si lo que Ser Jaime nos dijo es cierto, entonces todo lo que importa es proteger a nuestra gente en la única guerra que importa,— continuo Roland.

—¿La guerra? ¿Qué otra guerra hay ademas de defender nuestra tierra contra escoria extrajera?— contestó Cersei con la misma mirada que tenía en su rostro estos días.

—Con todo respeto, Su Alteza… sí lo que los Norteños dicen es verdad, entonces toda nuestra gente esta en peligro. Ser Jaime vio lo que trajeron a la Aren de los Dragones, usted vió lo que había en la Arena. Ahora por favor díganos… ¿porque no estamos marchando al Norte?— Roland preguntó, comenzando a mostrar su frustración.

Los asentimientos y murmullos en acuerdo sonaron entre los Señores del Sur reunidos ahí. Por cientos de años, los Señores de las Tierras del Oeste apoyaron a la Casa Lannister, apoyaron Tywin y a Jaime, ahora a Cersei.

Pero Cersei era diferente a los otros Lannister que habían servido.

Sí, Tywin tenía sus defectos, era despiadado, frío y calculador, pero no era un idiota. Si estuviera vivo, todas sus fuerzas estarían marchando al Norte a enfrentar la gran amenaza, que todos sospechaban era real. Incluso Jaime con todos sus defectos, era un hombre que se preocupaba por la gente, ambos, Leo y Roland lo respetaban y lo seguían, no porque su último nombre fuera Lannister, sino porque era un buen hombre.

—Si marchan al Norte, serán considerados traidores y rompedores de juramentos. Y al regresar de una forma u otra, se les dará muerte de traidores. Yo soy su Reina, y juraron obedecerme,— anunció Cersei.

Los Señores solo pudieron mirar mientras la Montaña observaba a los dos Lords, sus manos agarrando el mango de su gran espada con fuerza, listo para obedecer la orden de su Reina en cualquier momento.

—Ruego me disculpe, mi Reina. No debimos haber dudado de usted,— Roland se inclinó después de un tenso silencio que duro unos cinco segundos.

—Pueden retirarse, mis Señores,— Cersei sonrió para sí misma mientras los Lords de las Tierras del Oeste comenzaban a dejar la sala, sus caballeros y guardias con ellos.

Lyle le dirigió una larga mirada a la Montaña, el rostro con cicatrices del Jabalí se encontró con los ojos fríos y muertos de la criatura antes conocida como Gregor Clegane. Lyle nunca fue admirador de los Clegane, ambos eran perros rabiosos haciéndose pasar como caballeros, a su parecer. A diferencia de ellos, él se preocupaba por el honor y la justicia, la protección del reino. Y aunque su rencilla era con El Perro, la Montaña era el centro de todo lo que estaba mal en este mundo.

Se requirió una gran cantidad de moderación del Jabalí no lanzarse a la Montaña y clavar en su craneo su mazo, pero a regañadientes se volvió y siguió a su padre fuera del salón.

Una vez que todos los demás habían dejado el salón, ahí estaba Euron Greyjoy. Sus manos firmemente en sus bolsillos y su largo cabello desgastado por el mar colgando frente a su cara.

—Pensé haberte dicho que te retiraras,— dijo Cersei en voz alta.

—No soy un Lord. Soy un Rey, mi amor,— sonrió Euron. Cersei tenía que admitir que para ser un capitán de Piratas, era bastante atractivo y guapo, su cabello mojado no le restaba valor a sus apariencia.

—Hiciste bien trayendo a la Compañía Dorada, por eso, estoy eternamente agradecida,— respondió Cersei.

—Su agradecimiento no es necesario, mi Reina. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por la mujer mas hermosa del mundo,— Euron sonrió mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

—Entonces puedes retirarte,— sonrió Cersei.

—Perdoneme, mi Reina… pero nuestro reino esta sin un heredero, y creo que es hora de que nosotros arreglemos ese problema,— Euron dió un paso hacia Cersei.

Todas las manos de los Guardias de la Reina volaron hacia sus espadas, mientras que la Montaña alzaba su yelmo con un sonido de metal cortando el aire. Euron se detuvo sobre sus pasos, era un luchador hábil, pero conocía sus limites, y matar a seis muy bien entrenados caballeros, y lo que sea que la Montaña fuera, no estaba dentro de su poder.

—Si quieres una puta… compra una. Quieres una Reina… gánala,— Cersei sonrió mientras hablaba.

—Creo que lo he hecho… te he dado la mas grande flota que el mundo ha visto. Te traje un ejercito, te traje justicia para tu hija, he traído muerte y destrucción a tus enemigos… te he dado todo lo que has pedido… mientras espero por ti. Mi corazón se esta rompiendo, mi Reina,— Euron contestó con una sonrisa para sí mismo.

—He ejecutado hombres por menos,— la sonrisa de Cersei desapareció.

—Eran menos hombres,— respondió rápidamente Euron, sabiendo exactamente que estaba pensado ella. Él era el único aliado que tenía, si se iba, estaba perdida.

Ella podía estar sentada en el Trono, pero él era el Rey aquí, era quien tenía todo el poder. Si la Montaña lo partía en dos, entonces la Flota de Hierro zarparía lejos, dejando _Kings Landing_ vulnerable.

Cersei se levantó y fue a marcharse, pero mientras lo hacia, miró hacia atrás y clavo sus ojos con los de Euron, todavía de pie ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Él sonrió con esos ojos que habían visto el mundo, que habían visto los misterios y horrores de todos los rincones del globo.

Le indicó que la siguiera. Euron sonrió y paso caminando a los Guardias de la Reina con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, mientras pasaba a la Montaña y vio esos ojos rojos e inyectados en sangra, sonrió y susurró.

—Deseame suerte, grandulón,— sonrió al sentir el aliento del monstruo revestido en acero.

* * *

El Silencio se mecía a lo largo de las olas que chapoteaban contra los costados de la poderosa nave de guerra. En la muerte de la noche, el Silencio estaba trabajando con una tripulación de esqueletos; una tripulación de esqueletos de mudos no hacía que el barco estuviera mas animado que de costumbre.

Los Mudos de Euron no hacían mucho a bordo del Silencio, ya que no podían comunicarse entre ellos, lo más que podían hacer era caminar, dar mantenimiento al barco y vigilar.

*TWIP*

Una flecha encontró su camino a la cabeza de uno de los Mudos que montaban guardia.

En rapido sucesión.

*TWIP* *TWIP* *TWIP*

Otros tres guardias cayeron en la cubierta del barco, flechas incrustadas en sus ojos y rostros, matándolos en un instante. Caminando silenciosamente sobre la cubierta del Silencio habían tres hombres, todos vestidos de negro, sosteniendo arcos cortos con flechas, listos para dejarlas volar en cualquier momento.

Los tres hombres se movieron por la cubierta de la nave, salpicando con flechas, o cortando las gargantas de cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino de su objetivo.

Lentamente y aturdidos, los ojos de Yara se abrieron, cada parte de ella estaba adolorida, la paliza que Euron le había dado la había dejado negro y azul en los peores lugares. Sus huesos dolían, sus músculos se tensaban y su cabeza sonaba como la campana mas ruidosa.

El sonido que la despertó, fue uno que conocía bien.

WITHRACK*

El sonido de una hacha corta siendo incrustada en un craneo.

La puerta se abrió y cayo el cadáver de uno de lo hombres de Euron, un hacha profundamente enterrada en su cara. Entro uno de los hombres vestidos de negro, agachándose y recuperando el hacha del Mudo, pedazos de materia gris y sangre brotaron de la herida mientras lo hacia.

Theon.

Los ojos de Yara se abrieron con sorpresa al principio, pero se entrecerraron una vez recordó lo que él había hecho. Theon rápidamente corto las ataduras que la mantenían contra el poste y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Yara trono su cuello de lado a lado antes de tomar a Theon por el cuello y golpear la cabeza contra su cara.

Theon cayó al suelo, aturdido pero comprensivo, merecía eso.

Yara le tendió la mano a su hermano pequeño.

Lo miró con gratitud en los ojos, había odiado lo que hizo, pero la había salvado cuando lo necesitaba. Los Hijos del Hierro no tenían lugar para los pequeños rencores, y Theon supo en cuanto su hermana lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, que todo estaba perdonado.

Todo lo que tenían que hacer ahora, era salir de ahí.

* * *

—¡Se ha vuelto loca!— gruñó en voz baja Roland.

—Esta bajo mucha presión, teniendo que manejar una guerra; su hermano se va de su lado,— otro de los Lords respondió con el mismo volumen de voz.

—Si la amenaza en el Norte es real, ¡no podemos sentarnos aquí y esperar a que caiga sobre nosotros!— Leo lanzó su voz al debate.

Los Señores de las Tierras del Oeste y sus caballeros se habían retirado a otra parte de la Fortaleza Roja, todos sentados alrededor de una gran mesa con vino en sus copas y ceños fruncidos en sus caras.

—Ella es nuestra reina, no podemos traicionarla, hicimos juramentos— uno de los caballeros habló.

—¿Incluso si esos juramentos causan la muerte de todos en Poniente?— preguntó Lyle de vuelta.

—Ella esta traicionándonos, nuestra gente, nuestras familias; morirán si la escuchamos. Si no por los Muertos, por fuego de Dragón, cuando la Reina Dragón y el Rey Lobo vengan al sur. Ser Jaime hizo bien en irse cuando lo hizo,— maldijo Roland antes de dar un largo trago a su vino.

—¿Cuándo se volvió tan jodidamente difícil?— preguntó Leo con su mano en la frente, tratando de quitar el estrés de su mente.

—La Casa Lannister solían ser Leones orgullosos. Dí lo que quieres acerca de Tywin, pero el hombre era fuerte, tenía un propósito, nos guió como un León orgulloso. Jaime tiene gran parte de su padre, al menos, pero ¿Cersei? Ella es un gato sarnoso, si es que alguna vez ví uno,— dijo Lyle, su voz profunda comandaba un respeto absoluto.

Sería un buen Señor algún día, pero justo ahora, era un caballero, un guerrero, el campeón de la gente de las Tierras del Oeste.

—El Gato sarnoso es nuestra Reina.

—No hemos tenido un Rey o Reina digno de seguir en décadas. Robert era un hombre roto, Joffrey era un sanguinario hijo de puta, Tommen era un débil y pequeño pánfilo, y Cersei es un desastre esperando a pasar,— Lyle dejó su opinión clara a todos.

—Ya voló el Septo de Baelor, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que quiera volar toda nuestra ciudad?— preguntó Leo.

—Esos son rumores viciosos, hechos por nuestros enemigos para…

—Deja de ser un ciego. Ni siquiera lloro la muerte de Tommen… tomó el trono antes siquiera de que su cuerpo se enfriara. No es más Reina de lo que Aerys era Rey,— Lyle casi escupió.

—Ella nos unió bajo el pretexto de que estábamos definiendo nuestras tierras de escoria extranjera… sin embrago, trae mercenarios de Essos… ¿es qué no tiene fe alguna en nosotros?— Roland preguntó a los demás retóricamente.

—Ella los trajo para remplazarnos. Como si fuéramos peones en un tablero de ajedrez, usándonos y después comprando más cuando nos estamos agotando. Cuando la Reina Dragón se dirija al Sur, ¿quienes crees que estarán en primera línea? ¿Los soldados cansados de pelear? ¿O bandidos y mercenarios comprados y pagados?— preguntó Lyle, siguiendo el pensamiento de su padre.

—Al menos la Reina Dragón tiene gente que la sigue por amor, lo mismo con el Rey del Norte,— otro caballero habló.

Murmullos en acuerdo dieron la vuelta a la habitación mientras los miserables Lords contemplaban la situación. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que habían tenido un líder que valiera la pena seguir, Jaime era un buen caballero y comandante, pero no era un Rey, a pesar de todas las ocurrencias e ingenios de Lord Tyrion, solo era un Lord. Tywin fue el único hombre que siguieron en batalla con absoluta confianza, incluso durante la guerra de los Cinco Reyes, Tywin hizo lo que hizo para salvar vidas.

—¿Porque la seguimos? ¿Por lástima? ¿Miedo? ¿Una ignorante marca de lealtad en donde la fidelidad nunca es recompensada?— cuestionó Roland.

—Debimos haber manchado al Norte con Ser Jaime,— murmuró Leo antes de tomar de nuevo.

Un golpe en la puerta saco de su sopor a los Señores, Roland asintió a uno de sus hombres para que abriera la puerta. El guardia de los Crakehall mantuvo una mano en su espada mientas abría lentamente la puerta, cuando se abrió una ranura vió de pie a un niño, apenas siete u ocho años, cubierto en harapos.

—Es… un niño, mi Señor,— anunció el guardia.

—¿Que?— Roland se giró en su silla con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— preguntó el guardia al niño.

—Un mensaje para Lord Crakehall,— el niño tendió un pergamino al guardia quien lo tomo, como un rayo el niño corrió, rápidamente desapareciendo de vista.

—Para usted, mi Señor,— el guardia le entrego el pergamino a Roland Crakehall.

El Lord tomó el pergamino e inspeccionó el sello en él, el Dragón de las tres cabezas de la Casa Targaryen, el símbolo de Fuego y Sangre, el símbolo de la Reina Dragón en persona.

Con una mirada rápida a los otros Señores, Roland rompió el sello y desenrolló el pergamino antes de comenzar a leer. En segundos sus ojos se agrandaron, antes de pasárselo a Leo, quien se lo paso a Lyle y a los otros señores y caballeros.

—¿Tú crees?— preguntó Leo.

—Eso creo… vamos a escucharlo,— respondió Roland mientras su hijo Lyle leía el mensaje.

—Una vez nos arrodillamos ante los Dragones… luego ante los Ciervos y Leones… tal vez sea momento de los Dragones otra vez,— dijo con un destello en los ojos.

* * *

La nieve del invierno estaba sobre ellos, como pimienta blanca cayendo del cielo; Daenerys Targaryen estaba de pie en las almenas _(2)_ de _Winterfell_ con su abrigo blanco. De pie, cerca de ella estaba su siempre fiel Ser Jorah Mormont, sus manos juntas frente a él mientras la observaba admirar la nieve.

Sentada junto a ella, sorpresivamente, esta el Lobo Huargo de Jon, Fantasma. El gran lobo blanco apenas la dejaba sola desde que había llegado, si algo era cierto, definitivamente había echo un amigo en el gran canino.

—Nunca deja de sorprenderme,— Jorah sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó Dany.

—Ya sea en el sol abrazador, en los salados mares, o en las nevadas del Norte… es una visión, mi Reina,— el respondió con una sonrisa amorosa.

Dany había llegado a aceptar el hecho de que Jorah estaba profunda y locamente enmarado de ella, e incluso si ella nunca podría amarlo de la misma forma en que él la amaba, siempre le permitiría hablar lo que pensaba. Con una sonrisa Dany contestó —Siempre creí que el Norte sería un lugar sin estas hermosas vistas, que sería un lugar lúgubre sin cualidades redimibles… pero me alegra ver qué estaba equivocada… ademas, creo que la nieve se parece a mi cabello,— rió entre dientes, rascando detrás de las orejas de Fantasma cuando él comenzó a acariciarla una vez mas.

—El Norte siempre ha tenido sus encantos; el Bosque de los Lobos, el Muro, incluso las criptas de _Winterfell_ tienen su pequeño encanto. Recuerdo cuando en casa, en la Isla del Oso, amaba jugar con la nieve, mi padre mirándome desde los altos muros,— Jorah sonrió para sí mismo.

—Honestamente no puedo imaginarte jugando en la nieve,— Dany rió entre dientes.

—Todos nosotros hemos sido niños en algún punto de nuestras visas, Su Alteza,— contestó Jorah.

—No todos nosotros,— murmuró Dany, lo suficientemente alto para que Jorah escuchara.

Jorah noto la leve insinuación de tristeza en la voz de su Reina cuando dijo eso, ella nunca hablaba de su niñez con nadie, era algo que obviamente mantenía cerca de su corazón, que ni siquiera Jorah sabía. Todo lo que sabía era el abusivo hermano en que Viserys se había convertido al final, vendiéndola al Khal Drogo como si fuera ganado.

A veces le enfurecía que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de poner al bastardo en su lugar. Si alguien hiciera algo así as su Reina ahora, sería cortado como trigo.

—Imaginaba que serías más alta,— una voz rompió la silenciosa contemplación del caballero.

Girando rápidamente, Dany y Jorah se encontraron con los ojos de una joven, vestida con ropas del Norte, con una espada y una daga envainada en el cinturón. Quien quiera que fuera esta chica, tenía una gran habilidad en ser sigilosa y escabullirse a un guardia tan diligente como Jorah, aún mas hábil para no alertar a Fantasma.

Aunque la falta de reacción del Lobo Huargo era una buena señal, quien quiera que esta joven fuera, Fantasma confiaba en ella. Daenerys pensó que tenía un aspecto muy Stark, más a Jon que a Sansa, con el cabello negro y los ojos grises, no tuvo que meditar mucho para darse cuanta que esta era la infame Arya Stark.

—Debes de ser Arya, no creo que hayamos tenido el placer de conocernos,— Dany ofreció su mano a la estoica chica.

El rostro de Arya lentamente se convirtió en una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y tomaba la mano de Dany, fue sorprendida por lo firma que era el agarre de la joven, para una chica de su tamaño era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

—Daenerys Stormborn de la Casa Targaryen. Y para poner las cosas claras, tu no eres exactamente Duncan el alto,— sonrió Dany, ganando una leve risa de Arya.

—Mi hermano quiere hablar contigo, pensó que esta sería una buena manera para conocernos.— Arya les indicó que se dirigieran al Salon Principal.

—Me ha dicho mucho sobre ti. En todo nuestro camino en barco para acá, no podía dejar de hablarme acera del demonio que era su hermana menor,— Dany le dijo a Arya mientras caminaban lado a lado.

—Solo te dijo las cosas bueno, espero.

—Todas me parecieron cosas buenas,— sonrió Dany.

La Reina Targaryen, su fiel Oso, la niña Asesina y el Lobo Huargo, se dirigieron hacia los salones principales, todo el camino Arya y Dany platicaron. No le tomo mucho tiempo a Dany ver porque Jon amaba a su hermana pequeña, tenía una voluntad fuerte, un ingenio rápido, muy poco convencional, lo que le ganó un poco de la curiosidad de Dany.

—Mi padre siempre nos contó historias sobre los Targaryen, acerca de Aegon y sus hermanas, Rheanys y Visenya,— le dijo Arya a Dany mentiras caminaban.

—Mi hermano me dijo esas historias también… aunque él siempre concentraba los hechos en Aegon, nunca en Visenya o Rheanys,— contestó Dany.

—Visenya siempre fue mi ídolo. Una mujer fuerte y poderosa, que no mostraba miedo… a diferencia de todas las otras doncellas en las historias y las canciones,— Arya sonrió para sí.

—No sabía que en Poniente contaban historias sobre nosotros después de la Rebelión,— sonrió Dany.

—No lo hacían… pero mi padre creía que era una tontería ignorar el pasado. Te gustara o lo odiaras, Aegon el Conquistador hizo de este mundo lo que es, y sus hermanas lo ayudaron a conseguirlo,— Arya continuo, las botas crujiendo con la nieve debajo de ellos.

Dany quería ser amiga de esta chica, definitivamente era una mujer tras su propio corazón, alguien que quería ser algo más que lo que otras personas decían, un espíritu libre. Entonces, mientras escuchaba a Arya hablar con tanto cariño sobre Visenya, tuvo una idea.

—Podría llevarte a dar una vuelta en Drogo, si quieres,— ofreció Dany.

—Lo… lo siento ¿qué?— pregunto Arya con las cejas levantadas ,tan sorprendida que pensó que se iban a salir de su cara.

—Parece que estas fascinada con la idea de Visenya… apuesto a que siempre imaginaste a Visenya volando hacia la batalla, Dark Sister silbando en el aire,— predijo Dany.

Por primera vez en micho tiempo, Arya sitio una chispa de asombro y admiración infantil. Aquí estaba, con el ofrecimiento de un paseo en la espalda de un verdadero Dragón, por una genuina Targaryen. Tuvo que reprimir sus impulsos y no comenzar a brincar por las paredes con emoción. Quería que le gustara la mujer con la que su hermano estaba cautivado, pero también quería permanecer cautelosa.

Aunque era difícil permanecer cautelosa cuando alguien te ofrece uno de tus sueños de infancia en una bandeja de plata. Arya tenía que pensarlo, no quería nada más que montar en la espalda de un Dragón, sentir el viento soplando en su cabello mientras la poderosa bestia de leyenda se elevaba por lo cielos sin restricción.

Tendría que pensar en ello más tarde.

Por ahora, tenía un trabajo que hacer.

* * *

—Tenemos que evacuar toda ciudad al norte de _Winterfell_ lo antes posible, van a atraparlos completamente desprevenidos. Comienca a enviarles cuervos a ellos y a la Guardia de la Noche inmediatamente,— Jon ordenó a Wolkan desde su lugar en el centro de la mesa.

—Si, mi Señor,— Wolkan se inclinó antes de irse para cumplir su tarea.

Todos los Señores del Norte se habían reunido, con la excepción de Lord Umber, quien se había marchado a _Last Hearth_ para evacuar a su gente. Muchos de ellos se veían más cansados y desarreglados de lo usual, bolsas bajo sus ojos, cabello despeinado y mal arreglado.

No era un buen momento para estar vivo y en una posición de poder.

Jon y Sansa se sentaron en la mesa, Bran en su silla de ruedas unos pasos atrás. Muchos de los asesores de Daenerys se habían reunido, los únicos que faltaban era la misma Daenerys, Jorah el Ándalo y Arya Stark.

—Necesitamos que todo hombre sano trabaje en las talas de árboles, cavando trincheras, afilando picas, y construyendo fortificaciones. Todos los herreros y artesanos que trabajen en la preparación de armas de Vidrio de Dragón. Ya no tenemos el lujo de tener el tiempo de nuestro lado, la guerra vendrá a nuestra puerta mucho antes de lo que habíamos planeado, y tenemos que estar listos para ello,— anunció Jon.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, y por ellas entró Daenerys, Jorah y Arya, seguidos de cerca por Fantasma. Tan pronto como entró al salón, fue directamente hacia Bran, por lo que Arya le había dicho, tenía preguntas. Jon se puso de pie para saludarla, pero el objetivo de Dany era obvio mientras se detenía frente a Bran y lo miró.

—¿Qué paso?— miró al chico Stark, que la miraba sin alguna emoción.

—Su Alteza…— Sansa se levantó, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida.

—¡Dime!— Dany apretó los dientes mintras miraba al chico lisiado.

—Ellos tienen a tu Dragón, Viserion es uno de ellos ahora, pertenece al Rey de la Noche,— dijo Bran lo mas monótono posible.

Jon vió cómo esto sacudía a Dany, Viserion era su hijo, su niño. Y Bran acababa de darla la noticia como si no fuera nada. Recordaba lo agitada y vulnerable que estaba en el barco camino a _Kings Landing_, sabía cuanto la afecto la muerte de Viserion. Y podía ver a los Señores del Norte comenzando a susurrarse entre ellos al ver su reacción.

No estaba rompiendo en llanto, pero obviamente estaba aturdida. Jon se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla, no eran noticias fáciles de recibir, escuchar que tu hijo era ahora un esclavo de un nigromante helado.

—Su Alteza, por favor,— Jon dirigió a Dany a su asiento en donde podría recuperar la compostura.

—¿Cómo, en los siete infiernos, se supone que vamos a pelear contra un Dragón?— Lord Manderly preguntó.

—Con Dragones… tenemos dos, el Rey de la Noche solo tiene uno,— respondió firmemente Jon.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que lleguen aquí?— pregunto Lord Glover aprensivamente.

—No mucho, mataran todo al norte de _Winterfell_ antes de venir aquí, querrán reforzar su ejercito antes de la batalla… tenemos una semana como máximo,— respondió Jon.

—¿Podemos tener los preparativos en una semana?— pregunto Lord Cerwyn.

—¿Tenemos opción?— contestó Lyanna Mormont con una ceja levantada, callando a Lord Cerwyn.

—Gusano Gris, has que todos los Inmaculados de los que puedas prescindir ayuden en las preparaciones de las defensas,— ordeno Daenerys a su comandante de los Inmaculados en Alto Valyrio, levantando algunas cejas de los Señores y Señoras del Norte que nunca habían escuchado la legua en persona.

—Si, mi Reina,— contesto Gusano Gris en Alto Valyrio con un asentimiento.

—Qhono, prepara a tus mejores jinetes para que ayuden en la evacuación de los asentamientos del Norte,— ordeno Daenerys en Dothraki, otra lengua que los Norteños nunca habían escuchado.

—Así se hará, Khaleesi,— Qhono asintió con un puño golpeando su pecho.

—Mis fuerzas ayudaran en todo lo que puedan. Mis Dothraki y sus caballos pueden ayudar a la evacuación de los civiles mientras mis Inmaculados ayudarán a preparar las defensas aquí en _Winterfell_,— explico Daenerys.

La forma en la que la Reina cambiaba sin esfuerzo entre Alto Valyrio, Dothraki y de vuelta a la lengua común era muy impresionante, la mayoría de los Norteños apenas podían arreglárselas con su común. La mayoría de las personas en el Norte tenían problemas leyendo, deja ya hablar múltiples lenguajes, así que era fácil de ver cómo una maestra trilingüe como Daenerys podía impresionar con sus habilidades.

Jon sonrió para sí mismo, _ella sigue encontrando nuevas formas para sorprenderlos_, pensó.

* * *

Las olas salpicaron contra la madera de los barcos Greyjoy, solo un pequeño grupo navegaba sobre el mar, pero cada uno de ellos era tripulado por Hijos del Hierro leales a su Reina, Yara Greyjoy.

De pie con las manos apoyadas en la barandilla, Yara miró al mar abierto. Habían sido una horas duras, pero se estaba recuperando rápido. Theon mantenía su distancia lo mas respetuosamente posible, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente cerca para estar disponible si Yara necesitaba algo.

—No te culpo por irte. Fui una idiota por pensar que lo que te hizo Ramsey se eliminaría fácilmente,— hablo Yara en voz alta.

—No es excusa. Fui un cobarde y te dejé…— Theon comenzó, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por su hermana.

—No te atrevas a comenzar con esa mierda de nuevo. Volviste y eso es lo que importa, Euron te habría matado si hubieras intento salvarme antes, fácilmente pudo haberme cortado la garganta con su hacha si lo hubieras intentado. Todo esta en el pasado ahora,— Yara tomo los lados del rostro de su hermano, su tono fuerte y seguro.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, mi Reina?— pregunta Theon.

—Retomamos las Islas del Hierro, las fuerzas de Euron están ancladas en _Kings Landing_, eso significa que casi nadie esta defendiendo _Pyke_,— dijo Yara mientras caminaba sobre el punte del barco.

—¿Qué hay de nuestras fuerzas en el Norte?— preguntó Theon.

—La Reina Daenerys necesitará un lugar donde sus fuerzas se retiren si _Winterfell_ cae,— Yara explicó antes de dar vuelta y encontrarse con los ojos de Theon.

—¿Deseas pelear con ellos?— preguntó Yara, a sabiendas.

—Los defraude una vez… no puedo dejarlos pelear esta batalla solos; Sansa, Arya, Bran, Jon… ellos fueron mi familia hace una vida. Tengo que ayudarlos de la forma en que pueda… si tú me lo permites,— Theon miró a Yara.

La Reina del Hierro pudo ver la tormenta regresar a los ojos de su hermano, la lloriqueante criatura que era Hediondo estaba muerta, y el Poderoso Kraken dentro de Theon había renacido. Ella sonrió, sabía en dónde radicaba la lealtad de Theon, el pelearía por ella si se lo pedía, pero le debía a los Stark una deuda que necesitaba ser pagada.

—Tu eres Hijo del Hierro hermanito… si quieres algo, lo tomas,— sonrió Yara , extendiendo su brazo.

Theon apretó su brazo con fuerza, —Lo que esta muerto no puede morir,— Yara sonrió cálidamente a su hermano, —Lo que esta muerto no puede morir— respondió Theon orgulloso antes de ser abrazado por su hermana.

—Pero mata a los bastardos de todas formas,— ella susurró en su oido.

* * *

Daenerys miró intensamente las llamas, durante tanto tiempo su patrimonio nació del fuego, de las llamas y la destrucción que causaron. El crepitar del fuego era un sonido que la reconfortaba, durante su tiempo con los Dothraki todos esos años atrás, el fuego le hizo saber quién era. El fuego alejaba el frío, no solo era destrucción, sino una forma de preservar la vida sí se controlaba.

El fuego era lo que le daba a los Dragones su poder.

Dany tenía que admitir que a veces tenía problemas para controlar el fuego dentro de ella, pero esa era la verdadera naturaleza del poder, que era peligrosa, como el fuego, se podía propagar si no se mantiene bajo control. Si el poder fuera fácil de controlar, entonces todos lo tendrían.

Todos esos pensamientos sobre el fuego provinieron de lo que el hermano lisiado de Jon le había dicho.

_—__Ellos tienen a tu Dragón, Viserion es uno de ellos ahora, pertenece al Rey de la Noche. _

La manera tan despiadada en la que se lo dijo, todavía le calaba los huesos.

Viserion, su dulce niño. A diferencia de Drogon, Viserion era un alma gentil; a diferencia de Rheagal, Viserion era paciente y templado. Dany amaba a sus tres hijos con todo su corazón, pero Viserion era su pequeño amable, su dulce niño. El nombre de Viserion era complemente irónico, no era nada como su hermano; nunca le haría daño a ella o a sus hermanos.

Drogon siempre sintió que tenía que reafirmarse como él macho dominante de los tres, y Rheagal siempre disfrutaba de pelear con su hermano de escamas negras. Pero Viserion siempre estaba a su lado, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de los de su sangre, solo involucrandose cuando Rheagal o Drogon lo forzaban.

Dany lo recordaba como una pequeña cría, sus blancas y verdes escamas brillaban maravillosamente, sus pequeños ojos, sus adorables y pequeños chillidos, lo amaba por todo lo que era, su pequeño niño dulce, gentil e inocente.

Y ese bastardo helado no solo se lo había quitado, sino que lo había convertido en un esclavo.

Tendría que matarlo, ponerle fin a su propio hijo, abatirlo como a un perro rabioso o mataría a miles de personas.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a llenar los ojos de Dany mientras recordaba la forma en que él solía arrullarla, en como solía acariciarle la mejilla cada que ella lo acercaba su cara. El resto del mundo los veía como monstruos, pero no lo eran, eran inteligentes, tenían personalidades, eran tan preciosos y hermosos com cualquier otra criatura sensible.

No había sentido una pena como esta desde que perdió a Rheago, su hermoso bebé que nunca tomo aliento en este mundo, el niño que ella perfectamente pudo haber matado por sí misma con su error de confiar en la bruja. Ni siquiera llego a ver su pequeño cuerpo destrozado y deforme, Jorah le había ahorrado ese dolor.

—¿Su Alteza?— un familiar acento Norteño llenó la habitación.

Dany se volvió y se encontró con los ojos de Jon, estaba tratando de permanecer lo más profesional posible, pero una vez que vió las lagrimas llenando sus ojos, cerró la puerta y al instante la envolvió con sus brazos, dandole su más suave y amoroso abrazo.

—Él se lo llevó… a mi bebe… me lo quitó,— Dany lloró en el hombreo de Jon. Jon era la única persona con la que verdaderamente podía ser vulnerable, la única persona con quien podía dejar caer su mascara.

—Va a pagar por ello, Dany, lo juro por los antiguos Dioses que él va a pagar por ello,— susurró de vuelta Jon, fuego en su voz mientras la abrazaba contra él.

—Lo vi hundirse… lo vi hundirse en el agua… pensé que eso evitaría que se lo llevaran,— Dany dejo que sus lagrimas fluyeran en el hombro de Jon.

—Ssssssh, esta bien, mi amor… estoy aquí,— Jon acaricio los suaves cabellos plateados de Dany. Sentirla de esta manera todavía era surreal, recordar que esta fuerte, hermosa mujer no carecía de debilidades y defectos. Era una madre, y estaba llorando la perdida de su hijo fallecido, Jon nunca había tenido un hijo, así que no podía comenzar a imaginar su dolor.

—Lo extraño, Jon,— lloró Dany.

—No pudo pretender que conozco el dolor de un padre, Dany. Pero he perdido familia, perdí a Robb, Rickon, mi tío Benjen y a mi padre, no pude ayudarlos. Por todos aquellos que hemos perdido tenemos que permanecer fuertes, pero por todos los que aun nos quedan, tenemos que seguir siendo más fuertes,— Jon le susurro a Dany, sintiendo que se relajaba en sus brazos.

—La forma en la que lo dijo tu hermano, siempre ha sido tan… tan…— Dany trató de encontrar las palabras.

—¿Descorazonado? no, eso es algo reciente,— contestó Jon suavemente, antes de presionar un beso en la frente de Dany.

Ella se apartó y miro profundamente los ojos de Jon, sus suaves ojos grises, que contenían tanto fuego dentro.

—Ese día en el barco, pensé que te había perdido. Cuando caiste en el hielo y desapareciste, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver,— lloró Dany, sus manos subieron para descansar en los hombros de Jon, mientras él tomaba su rostro entre sus manos.

—Jon yo… yo nunca me he sentido así por nadie. He amado y he sido amada en mi vida, pero tú… lo que siento por ti es más de lo que jamas sentí por nadie,— lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Dany, mientras Jon las secaba con sus pulgares.

—Yo tampoco. Contigo me siento… vivo. Más vivo de lo que nunca me he sentido, como si un fuego se hubiera despertado dentro de mí. Mi vida entera, incluso con mi padre y mis hermanos, en el Muro y mas allá de el… nunca me he sentido tan vivo como cuando estoy contigo,— susurró Jon con toda la pasión que pudo reunir.

—Antes de conocerte, todo lo que me importaba era la guerra contra los Muertos, defender el Norte y mi hogar con mi vida. Pero nunca, nunca he tenido nada por qué vivir, nada que esperar, que atesorar. La muerte pudo haber venido en cualquier momento y la habría enfrentado sin ningún arrepentimiento. Pero cuando te conocí eso cambio, tenía algo, alguien por quien pelear ahora…— Jon sostuvo a Dany lo mas cerca humanamente posible y la miró a los ojos con cada pedazo de amor que pudo reunir.

—No importa que pase, no porta que horrores vengan por nosotros, te prometo esto, nunca voy a dejarte. Mientras haya aliento en mi cuerpo, mientras la sangre corra por mis venas, no importa lo que alguien aquí o en el Sur diga… nunca te dejare,— susurró Jon con cada onza de pasión y amor que podía sacar.

Las suaves y delicadas manos de Dany se alzaron y ahuecaron su rostro, sus dedos tan suaves y gentiles, como la mas finas pieles e igual de cálidos, sino es que más. Las orbes amatistas de Dany miraban en el gris acero mientras sus alientos se mezclaban, el crepitar del fuego siendo el único sonido además de sus respiraciones.

—Gracias, Jon,— sonrió Dany mientas se inclinaba hacia él y capturaba sus labios con los suyos.

Las manos de Jon y Dany se acariciaron lentamente, subiendo y bajando por sus costados, Jon descansó su mano izquierda en la cadera de Dany, y su mano derecha acariciando su delicioso cuello, la mano derecha de Dany agarrando la espalda de Jon, mientas que la otra se se enredaba en sus rizos negros.

Sus besos se volvieron más y más apasionados a medida que el fuego los llenaba, sus lenguas se enfrentaron en un tierno duelo de pasión y lujuria, ambos amantes necesitando sentir más piel, necesitando ver más de su otra mitad. Dany se quedó sin aliento cuando Jon comenzó a llevarla hacia la cama, la parte de atrás de sus rodillas sintiendo el borde.

Jon gruñó como un lobo hambriento cuando sus manos fueron directamente hacia las ataduras de su vestido, Dany sonrió contra los labios de su Lobo mientras sus manos iban a su cinturón, el sonido del cuero al desabrocharse y las cintas deshacerse llenaron la habitación. El crepitar de la chimenea no era nada comparado al calor de la pasión que la Reina Dragón y el Rey Lobo estaban desprendiendo.

Dany tiro rápidamente el cinturón de Jon al piso, _Longclaw_ repiqueteo contra el suelo mientras lo hacía, lo siguiente fueron las ataduras de su jubón, sus pequeños y precisos dedos rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar. Jon rió entre dientes ante el entusiasmo que su Reina estaba mostrando y se aseguró de salpicar su boca con besos apasionados todo el tiempo.

El sonido de los jadeos de Dany eran la mas fina música, el olor de su piel era intoxicarte y el sabor de sus labios lo hacían sentir listo para enfrentarse solo al Ejercito de los Muertos. Jon prácticamente arranco el vestido de su cuerpo y comenzó a trabajar en su ropa interior.

Pronto, ambos amantes estaban de pie en sus habitaciones, desnudos como el día en que habían nacido. Jon presionó a Dany contra su pecho y disfruto de la sensación de su piel contra la suya, era irreal lo suave que se sentía debajo de sus dedos.

—Dany… Dany, te amo,— susurró Jon en su oído antes de atacar su cuello con apasionados besos y lamidas.

Dany dejo escapar un suspiro de placer mientras sus ojos se cerraban, el sentimiento de ser reclamada por su Lobo ,hacía que su mente se quedara en blanco. Drogo había sido apasionado, Daario había sido divertido, pero esto era diferente, era puro, perfecto y la hacía sentir como la mujer más hermosa en el mundo.

La mano derecha de Dany viajó por el pecho de Jon, sintiendo su torso lleno de cicatrices, momentáneamente Jon retrocedió cuando sintió los dedos de Dany contra la cicatriz a travez de su corazón.

Los dos amantes se quedaron ahí, jadeando mientras miraban profundamente en los ojos del otros. Sus pupilas dilatadas y llenas de cariño. Jon nunca había visto algo más hermoso que Dany con sus labios ligeramente abiertos y sus cabellos plateados enmarcando su rostro, Dany nunca había conocido a un hombre mas guapo, tan valeroso, tan valiente, tan digno de ella… quizá demasiado digno.

Ese era un pensamiento que jamás había cruzado su mente hasta que conoció a Jon Snow, que tal vez era ella quien estaba fuera de su liga. Dany se estiró y sostuvo el rostro de Jon entre sus manos, incluso después de todo este tiempo, seguía siendo cauteloso con sus cicatrices. Deslizó su pulgar por la cicatriz que adornaba su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos se suavizaron aun mas mientras ella hacia eso.

—Yo… yo te amo, Jon,— sus ojos comenzaron a llenase de lagrimas.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Dany, juntando sus labios apasionadamente; las manos de Dany firmante en su rostro mientras él la levantaba y la planeaba firmemente en la cama. Rápidamente encontró a Jon besando de su cuello hacia abajo, bajando por él valle entre sus pechos, hasta su ombligo.

Dany se apoyó sobre sus codos mientras Jon bajaba más, sus suaves besos sobre su piel eran agradables, como lo era el sentimiento de sus manos bajando por los costados de sus piernas. Dany no era ajena a las practicas de Jon en la cama, sabía qué podía hacer con esa boca suya, así que se recostó, cerro los ojos y mordió su labio inferior esperando la nirvana que su amante le otorgaría.

Decir que Jon era talentoso con su lengua era una gran subestimación.

La reacción de Dany fue instantánea cuando su boca se abrió con un jadeo silencioso, su Lobo comenzó a trabajar en complacer a su Reina, dejando que cada onza de tensión abandona su cuerpo.

Jon amaba complacer a Dany de esta manera, probando la piel suculenta entre sus labios mientras él la complacía en la forma más intima. ¿Porque no todos los hombre complacían a su mujer de esta manera? Mientras probaba a Dany, podría escucharla luchando por mantenerse callada.

Ya no estaban en el barco, tenían que ser sutiles, o al menos más sutiles de lo que habían sido. Esos significaba que no podía hacer gritar a Dany como solía hacerlo en el barco, lo que era una terrible pena.

Su solo grito le hacia sentirse como un verdadero Lobo, pero sus gemidos y jadeos le hicieron sentí mas. Se haya sentido como un Lobo en el pasado, durante tiempos de grandes dificultades, pero justo ahora, y siempre que estaba con ella, se sentía como un Dragón.

Dany se mordió la mano, tratando de sofocar cualquier ruido, excepto sus cortos jadeos y gemidos cada vez que él la lamía.

—Jon, por favor… ahora,— jadeó Dany.

Jon dejó su lugar entre sus piernas y sé deslizo hacia ella, encontrándose cara a cara con su amante y Reina. El fuego en sus ojos hicieron arder su alma; cuando se conocieron, eran opuestos, Fuego y Hielo, pero ahora, con el cerniéndose sobre ella, podría ver el fuego que igualaba el de ella.

Un fuego que jamás pensó que alguien más pudiera comandar.

Dany dejó salir un silencioso jadeo al sentir a su amante entrar en ella, su feminidad cediendo al hombre que había conquistado su corazón. La mano derecha de Jon encontró su camino debajo de Dany y la sostuvo por la parte baja de su espalda, su izquierda agarró su cabeza para encontrarse con ella en un beso apasionado.

Su pasión sonaba por todo la habitación mientras el Dragón y su Lobo hacían el amor, el susurro de las sábanas cuando la mano derecha de Dany se aferraba a la cama debajo de ella y su izquierda a los obscuros rizos de su amante.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que su pasión llego a un punto crítico, con los jadeos de Dany y los suspiros de Jon mezclándose en el espacio entre sus labios. La mano de Jon se aferró a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Dany para sostener suavemente su mejilla y acariciar su esbelto cuello. La pequeña forma y la aterciopelada piel de su amante alimentaron su pasión mientras le daba todo lo que tenía.

—Jon… yo… yo…— jadeó Dany, sus ojos violetas miraron profundamente las orbes grises metálicas de Jon.

—Lo sé, Dany… déjate ir para mí,— susurró Jon apasionadamente mientras su pulgar acariciaba su garganta.

_El amor entra por los ojos, Khaleesi._ Las palabras de Doreah hicieron eco en el fondo de su mente. Y mientras Dany llegaba a su cima, vió la ardiente pasión oculta detrás de la mirada de Jon, ella había estaba buscando el hogar durante mucho tiempo.

Solo fue aquí, en los brazos de Jon Snow que Daenerys Targaryen encontró su verdadero lugar, su verdadero hogar.

Con un último suspiro, Dany se dejo ir, toda su tensión, toda su tristeza, todo el miedo y la angustia que había sufrido desde que supo el destino de Viserion, se borro mientras disfrutaba del amor que Jon le brindaba.

Jon se liberó dentro de la mujer a la que se había entregado, no, la Diosa a la que se había entregado. Sentir su liberación alrededor de él, era diferente a cualquier otro sentimiento que hubiera experimentado. Algo los había reunido, algo se había asegurado de que se conocieran, y quien quiera que fuese, estaría eternamente agradecido por ello.

Mientas el Lobo del Norte y su exótico Dragón yacían ahí, jadeando y recuperando el aliento, Jon rodó sobre su espalda, Dany apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho cicatrizado y escuchó los suaves latidos de su corazón. Disfrutando del resplandor de su unión, ambos, Jon y Dany yacían, el crepitar del fuego y las respiraciones lentas y constantes eran los únicos sonidos en la habitación.

—Lo dije en serio… con cada fibra de mi ser,— Jon finalmente rompió el silencio, Daenerys miro hacia arriba y ahueco su mejilla con su mano.

—¿Decir qué?— preguntó, la Reina Dragón se había ido, remplazada por la mujer llamada Dany.

—No importa qué pase… nunca voy a dejarte,— Jon susurró, tomando la mano de Dany y llevándola a sus labios.

Dany sonrió y le dió un suave y amoroso beso en los labios antes de descansar la cabeza contra su pecho. Tanto el Lobo como el Dragón contentos de descansa en los brazos del otro, y por unos momentos, olvidando el mal que lentamente hacia su camino hacia _Winterfell_.

* * *

El frío del Norte parecía volverse cada vez más y más intenso, entre mas te acercabas a el Muro. Mientras más cerca más eran las probabilidades de que te congelaras, especialmente cuando llegaba el invierno. Si los vientos no reclamaban cualquier carne expuesta que tuvieras, cualquier cosa que estuviera suelta al otro lado del muro sin duda lo haría.

Un pequeño pueblo, apenas una aldea, con unos cuantos edificios de granjas cerca unos de otros. La nieve creaba una gruesa manta de frío como la muerte misma, los aullidos del viento sonaban como la mayor manda de Lobos Huargo que se hubiera reunido jamas.

Tormund, Beric y los seis sobrevivientes de _Eastwatch_, 3 de la Gente Libre, y 3 Guardias de la Noche, tropezaban a travez de la nieve, armas desenvainadas y listas para la batalla mientras inspeccionaban los alrededores en busca de Espectros que pudieran estar esperando para emboscarlos.

Fue entonces cuando Tormund lo vió, una sola choza de piedra con luz emanado desde el interior, alguien había encendido un fuego adentro. Hizo algunos gestos con las manos a los hombres restantes, ellos asintieron y lentamente se acercaron al edificio.

Una vez que Tormund se paro frente a la puerta, tenía su espada corta lista en la mano derecha. Lento y seguro, empujó la puerta para abrirla, pero lo que no estaba esperando fue que la puerta se abriera de par en par y un hombre vestido de negro destellara una espada de acero en su cara.

Beric encendió su espada larga y un grito de batalla colectivo se escucho cuando se encontraron cara a cara con sus enemigos.

—¡ATRAS! ¡TIENE LOS OJOS AZULES!— Edd gritó mientras sus hombres desenvainaban sus espadas.

—¡SIEMPRE HE TENIDO LOS OJOS AZULES!— gritó Tormund, extendiendo sus brazos.

Un momento de silencio paso antes de que Edd dejara salir un suspiro de alivio, agarrando la mano extendida de Tormund y jalando para darle un fuerte abrazo. Con una fuerte palmada en la espalda, Edd se hizo hacia mitras y guardó su espalda antes de decir, —entren y calientense.—

Unos minutos después, el resto de los hombres se habían reunido al rededor del fuego, comiendo cualquier sobra de comida que los otros habían traído consigo. Pan duro, carne seca, cerveza desabrida y agua se pasaban entre los sobrevivientes.

—Me alegra ver que algunos sobrevivieron. Pensamos que cuando _Eastwatch_ cayó, todo hombre estaría caminando con el Rey de la Noche,— dijo Edd, calentando sus manos sobre el fuego.

—Siento haberte decepcionado,— contestó Tormund después dede comer un bocado de carne seca.

—¿Ya pasaron Los Muertos por el pueblo?— Beric preguntó, deslizando una piedra de afilar por su espada larga.

—No lo sabemos, no encontramos ningún cuerpo, ni sangre… solo casas vacías,— respondió Edd.

—Podrían haber evacuado. Ir hacia _Winterfell_ parece la mejor opción cuando hay un agujero en donde _Eastwatch_ solía estar,— continuó Beric.

—El hermano del Rey Cuervo debió advertirles cuando pasó, el pequeño carbrón es un cambiapieles después de todo, probablemente lo vió mientras graznaba en la parte superior del Muro,— dijo Tormund, antes de desgarrar una pedazo de pan duro y masticarlo.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí tan rápido?— preguntó Beric.

—Tomamos todos los caballos del _Black Castle_. No tiene sentido vigilar el Muro si los Muertos ya lo pasaron, venimos aquí esperando que sí había algunos sobrevivientes de _Eastwatch_ los encontraríamos aquí,— explicó Edd.

—¿Tienen suficiente para todos nosotros?— preguntó Tormund.

—Tenemos los caballos en un establo a unas chozas de aquí, algunos de nosotros vamos a tener que montar en pares, pero sí. Solo unos días a todo galope y estaremos ahí antes que los Muertos,— respondió Edd, frotando las manos para calentarse.

—¿… No deberían estar aquí ya? He visto a los cabrones inundarnos como si nada, aun así, permanecen detrás de nosotros,— dijo Tormund con un incomodo escalofrío en su voz.

—No tiene sentido, fácilmente pudieron haber llegado aquí antes que nosotros, es casi como si estuvieron esperando por algo,— contestó Beric.

—¿Esperando por qué? ¿Una jodida invitación?— dijo Tormund.

—Bueno, no importa la razón, nosotros…— Beric comenzó a hablar hasta que todos escucharan un sonido.

Un sonido chasqueante, como el chirrido de los huesos, rápidamente seguido por un sonido de golpeteo contra el techo de la cabaña. La nieve cayo entre la paja del techo de la casa, sobre el fuego. Tormund, Beric y Edd intercambiaron una mirada antes de que se levantaron al mismo tiempo, junto con el resto de los 15 miembros de la Guardia Nocturna y la Gante Libre.

Todos sacaron sus armas y caminaron hacia la puerta.

Tormund salió primero, y sus ojos inmediatamente fueron al techo de la casa para ver qué hacía ese ruido. Esperaba ver un Espectro o algún animal No Muerto, pero lo que vió fue mucho peor y mucho más aterrador. Algo sacado de las historias que su padre la contaba en noches particularmente malas.

Ahí, sentada en el techo de la choza, estaba una araña, una araña blanca mas grande que un lobo. Ocho patas delgadas adornadas con púas, enormes ojos rojos bulbosos, con una mandíbula llena de colmillos y dientes.

—Tienes que estar jodiendome,— maldijo Tormund a cualquier Dios que estuviera escuchado.

El sonido chirriante que emanaba de la Araña de Hielo sonaba como algo sacado de una pesadilla, mientras los otros hombres emergían de la cabaña tan silenciosamente como podían, la araña parecía ajena a su presencia.

—¿Es lo que pienso que es?— Susurró Beric a Tormund.

—Si… una señal de que los Dioses nos odian,— respondió.

Otras tres arañas pálidas se escurrieron por el techo desde el otro lado, haciendo el mismo chirrido antinatural que la primera. Delgadas lineas de saliva caían por sus fauces mientras chillaban y hablaban.

*¡CRACK!*

Un hombre la Guardia de la noche accidentalmente se paro sobre un palo enterrado en la nieve, y en un momento de miedo puro y sin adulterar, las cuatro Arañas de Hielo lo miraron, esos brillantes ojos rojos vieron directamente a su alma.

El hombre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando las cuatro abominación saltaron sobre él y comenzaron a clavar sus enormes colmillos en su carne, envolviendo sus horribles patas alrededor de él para evitar que se defendiera.

La nieve alrededor del hombre se volvió roja mientras las arañas destrozaban su torso, una araña arrancaba sus entrañas del vientre y se deleitaba con ellas mientras el hombre gritaba de terrot, otra araña envolvía sus mandíbulas alrededor de la mandíbula del hombre y se la arrancó brutalmente de la cara.

—¡MIERDA!— gritó Tormund con horror cuando la araña se dio la vuelta y dejo escapar un chillido profano, sangre y carne manchando de rojo su cara blanca.

Una araña saltó hacia Tormund pero se encontró con con una cuchilla clavada en su cabeza. Con una lluvia de sangre y una grieta en su caparazón, la cuchilla de Tormund atravesó la cabeza y su sección media.

Otra araña saltó hacia Beric, pero su espada flamante rebanó una de sus patas, haciendo que emitiera un chillido agudo de dolor mientras la extremidad cortada se retorcía y trataba de caminar por sí misma.

Tormund gritó en shock cuando la arañaba a la que había herido continuaba moviéndose y silbando, su cabeza hendida se tambaleaba débilmente mientras el resto de su cuerpo seguía en movimiento. Beric rápidamente introdujo su flamante espada en la araña, pendiendo fuego y causando que chillara fuerte.

—¡A LOS CABALLOS!— Edd gritó mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la choza en la que habían dejado los caballos. Las Arañas de Hielo estaban demasiado distraídas con su comida que aun se movía y se retorcía, mientras le desgarraban las entrañas y devoraban cualquier carne tibia en que pudieran hundir sus mandíbulas.

Sin embargo, mientras se acercaban a la choza, pudieron escuchar a los caballos entrando en pánico adentro, y ese pánico se entendió inmediatamente cuando vieron lo que estaba parado en frente del edificio. Ahí, tan grande como un oso, había una bestia descomunal, felina, con dos sables como colmillos que sobresalían de su mandíbula superior.

Sus ojos brillaban de color azul y faltaban pedazos de su piel y carne, exponiendo el hueso debajo. Tormund reconoció esta bestia, era un Gato Dientes de Sable, un depredador nativo de mas allá del Muro. Los estaba mirando directamente, mostrando sus enormes dientes y sus afiladas garras mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos.

—Ojalá hubiéramos traído mas de ese maldito Vidrio de Dragón,— maldijo Tormund mientras se prepara. Había sido capaz de matar un Gato Dientes de Sable vivo, pero uno no vivo… ¿con nada más que una pequeña daga? Sería lo mismo que entrar en un maldito molino de carne.

Si el Gato Dientes de Sable no los masacraba, entonces las arañas ciertamente lo harían.

Saltó hacia uno de la Gente Libre que se acercó demasiado y hundió sus enormes incisivos en su garganta, la sangre brotó de la herida mientras la garganta del hombre era arrancada limpiamente, la nieve blanca tornándose roja una vez más .

Un Guardia de la Noche trató de acercarse con una daga de Vidrio de Dragón pero el Gato Dientes de Sable dió un golpe con su pata, la mano del hombre salió volando con una lluvia de rojo. Cayendo de rodillas, el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse para atrás antes de que la Araña de Hielo saltara sobre la nieve y comenzara a desgarras su garganta mientras él gritaba.

Tormund, Beric y Edd se miraron el uno al otro, todos sabían que no saldrían vivos de esto. Prepararon sus armas mientras más arañas pálidas emergían con ojos hambrientos y mandíbulas enloquecidas, el Gato Dientes de Sable se acercaba lentamente.

De repente, una de las arañas chillo cuando una forma masiva saltó de la nieve y aterrizo con sus cascos sobre el cuerpo arácnido, aplastando su cabeza con un audible chasquido. Otra araña chillo antes de que un flamante Mangual _(4) _cayera sobre ella, casi despedazando su cuerpo antes de que saliera disparada, y se quemó.

Ahí, montando en la espalda del gigante Alce, estaba un hombre vestido de negro de pieza a cabeza, blandiendo un Mangual en llamas.

—¡SUBAN A SUS CABALLOS, AHORA! Gritó con un áspero acento Norteño, antes de cargar hacia el Gato Dientes de Sable con su Mangual, el depredador gruñó antes de que el látigo prendiera fuego en su cabeza.

Tormund, Edd y Beric se lanzaron en una loca carrera, usando esta oportunidad para entrar y traer sus caballos. El hombre misterioso peleó contra las arañas y el Gato Dientes de Sable con su látigo de fuego, cada vez que uno de ellos se acercaba demasiado, el Alce arremetía con sus astas o el Mangual los hacia retroceder.

Sin embargo, el Gato Dientes de Sable finalmente tuvo una oportunidad y hundió sus colmillos en el cuello del Alce, haciendo que el hombre cayera de su montura hacia el suelo cubierto de nieve. El Alce chilló mientras los colmillos del Gato Dientes de Sable hacían su trabajo, cortando la yugular y matándolo en segundos.

La Arañada Pálida saltó hacia el hombre, mostrando sus mandíbulas mortales, solo para ser cortada rápidamente cuando este desenvainó su espada. La hoja ondulada de Acero Valyrio hizo su trabajo con la Araña Pálida cuando la partió por la mitad.

El Gato Dientes de Sable comenzó a caminar círculos alrededor del hombre, mientras sostenía a _Dark Sister _son ambas manos, esperando a que la criatura atacara. La bestia saltó hacia él, quien rápidamente, casi expertamente, se adelantó y blandió su espada hacia abajo, cortando la pierna izquierda del Gato Dientes de Sable.

El monstruo gruñó y no le dio tiempo a recuperarse cuando el hombre blandió su espada de Acero Valyrio a través de su cuello, cortando hasta el hueso y tendón para decapitarlo.

Enfundo a Dark Sister en su cadera y camino hacia dónde estaba el ahora Alce muerto, suavemente pasando su mano sobre el pelaje del animal, —Gracias, chico. Descansa,— susurró antes de encender el cadáver con su Mangual.

El sonido de los caballos relinchando llenaron el aire mientras Tormund, Beric, Edd y los otros sobrevivientes salieron del edificio, levantando nieve mientras se acercaban al hombre con gran velocidad.

—¡VAMOS!— gritó Edd mientras señalaba uno de los caballos que quedaba sin jinete, el hombre rápidamente corrió hacia el caballo y saltó sobre su espalda, yendo a todo galope.

Cabalgando, los hombre abandonaron la aldea, las Arañas Pálidas que quedaban, renunciaron a perseguirlos y en su lugar se concentraron en devorar los cuerpos que dejaron atrás. No hace falta decir que todos estaban sorprendidos por el hombre misterioso.

Edd conocía el atuendo, sus ropas eran cueros negros de la Guardia de la Noche, y la espada que llevaba a su costado era de la mejor calidad que Edd había visto jamas. Tenía que admitir que había intentado echar un vistazo al rostro del hombre debajo de la mascara y capucha, pero todo lo que pudo ver fueron dos ojos grises como el acero.

Quien quiera que fuera esta hombre, le debían sus vidas.

* * *

_(1) _Es una tregua pactada con el enemigo.

_(2) _Elemento arquitectónico. Salientes verticales y regulares que coronan los muros perimetrales de castillos, torres defensivas, etc.

_(3) _Es conocido también como maza de cadena o látigo de armas, Es una vara de madera única a una cadena de cuyo extremo se encuentra una cabeza de metal con pinchos.

* * *

¿Quién creen que es este hombre misterioso? ¿Alguna idea?

**P.D**. Estoy en busca de _beta_ para esta historia, si a alguien le interesa por favor mándenme un PM, gracias.

¿Reviews?


	4. Ninguno más Fiero

**Disclaimer: **Esta increíble historia es obra de **_Dakkaman777_**, basada en los personajes de los libros de **_George R. R. Martin_** y la serie producida por **_HBO_**, la traducción es completamente**_ mía,_** con el debido permiso del autor.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomar el tiempo de dejarme un review el capítulo pasado :) La verdad es que me hicieron muy feliz.

Considero importante decir que este capítulo es una de las razones por la que esta historia es **M**, la última escena es algo violenta, básicamente es para demostrar la persona tan sádica, violente y loca en que Cersei se convirtió, así que si hay alguien que prefiera saltársela, adelante.

Y pues bueno, solo invitarlos una vez más que sigan apoyando con sus **reviews**, favoritos y follows, y por supuesto, now and always, **FUCK CANON!**

.

**Capítulo 4**

Ninguno más Fiero

.

El viento que aullaba a sus espaldas parecía apagarse; la tormenta ahora estaba atrás de ellos, mientras montaban a travez de la profunda nieve. Los cascos de los caballas apenas se registraban, mientras las monturas dejaban escapar respiraciones calientes, claramente disgustados por lo mucho que sus jinetes los habían espoleados para que fueran a todo galope.

Tormund dejó escapar un gruñido largo y aliviado, como un oso pelirrojo. Se alegraba de estar lejos de esas jodidas arañas, podía con los Espectros, osos y Gigantes también, demonios, dale un Caminante… cualquier cosa menos esas jodidas arañas.

Sin embargo, Edd tenía sus ojos fijos en el hombre encapuchado que había venido a su rescate, cabalgando ligeramente apartado de ellos. El Lord Comandante de lo que quedaba de la Guardia de la Noche no pudo evitar notar sus manos, negras de congelación, pero aún capaces de agarrarse a las rindas del caballo o la empuñadura de una espada.

Beric se inclinó cerca de Edd, y en voz baja le preguntó, —¿es uno de los tuyos?—

—Esta vistiendo el negro… debe ser,— respondió Edd.

El hombre simplemente siguió cabalgando, ni siquiera miraba a los hombres que hablaban de él. Los ojos de Edd volvieron a la espada en su cadera, vió los patrones ondulados en la hoja antes, y había estado cerca de _Longclaw_ lo suficiente para reconocer el Acero Valyrio.

—Esa espada… es Acero Valyrio, ¿cierto?— preguntó Edd, obteniendo una simple mirada del hombre.

—Tienes buen ojo,— respondió con brusquedad.

—El antiguo Comandante tenía una espada de Acero Valyrio… esas no son fáciles de conseguir,— continuó Edd.

El hombre simplemente siguió montando como si apenas hubiera escuchado las palabras de Edd, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia tras en la silla de su caballo. Por su acento definitivamente era del Norte, con lo bruscas y excesivamente pronunciadas que eran sus palabras. Sus manos definitivamente valían la pena mencionarlas, si las manos de una persona se ponían aunque sea la mitad que eso, perdería las manos.

Sin embrago, aquí estaba, cabalgando como si nada.

—No es que no apreciemos la ayuda allá atrás, pero sería agradable saber la identidad de nuestro nuevo hermano de armas,— dijo Beric cortésmente.

—¡Oh por el amor de Dios! ¡Solo dinos quién carajos eres, Cuervo!— escupió Tormund ansiosamente. Estaba entendidamente perturbado y no era un hombre que disfrutara los misterios.

El caballo del hombre se detuvo y lentamente bajo su capucha, revelando el largo cabello negro firmemente recogido, y cuando bajo su bufanda, reveló un rostro con cicatrices y cansados ojos azules, un rostro que Edd reconoció.

—¿Primer Explorador?— cuestionó, con la boca abierta.

Ahí, sentado en su caballo negro, vestido en el negro de la Guardia de la Noche, estaba el hijo mas joven del gran Lord Rickard Stark, el hermano menor de Brandon, Eddard y Lyanna. El Primer Explorador de la Guardia de la Noche, el Lobo Solitario, un verdadero hijo del Norte, el más viejo Stark que estaba vivo.

Benjen.

—Lord Comandante… ciertamente hiciste un nombre por ti mismo, Edd,— sonrió con cansancio.

—¿Primer Explorador… Benjen Stark?— Tormund fulminó con la mirada al recién revelado Stark.

Tormund sabía de Benjen, tenía bastante reputación entre la Gente Libre, lo mismo que Qhorin Mediamano y él Lord Comandante Mormont. Había rastreado, cazado y matado a su gente como animales por años, y aun, aquí estaba el bastardo como si todo estuviera bien.

Benjen Stark, la Pesadilla de la Gente Libre, como Mance solía llamarlo.

—Pensamos que había muerto al Norte del Muro,— contestó Edd.

—Lo hice… por un tiempo,— dijo Benjen, antes de espolear a su caballo en un ligero trote, todos los demás apresurándose para igualar su ritmo.

—Pero… ¿cómo?— preguntó Edd.

—Es una larga historia, una que se cuenta mejor frente a un fuego tibio y una cena caliente… la divulgaré cuando lleguemos a _Winterfell_,— contestó Benjen, su voz ronca y cansada.

A Tormund no le gustó la forma en que Stark estaba hablando, actuando como si todas las cosas que había hecho en el pasado no fueran para preocuparse. Jon era una cosa, pero Stark era otra, él personalmente había masacrado a cientos de la Gente Libre, muchos de los cuales eran amigos de Tormund y Mance. El Salvaje pelirrojo dejo escapar un resoplido enojado mientras se acercaba a Benjen.

—¿Sabes quién soy?,— preguntó Tormund con los dientes apretados, la mano sobre su cuchilla.

—Eres Tormund Matagigantes,— contestó Benjen sin dudarlo un momento.

—Así que me conoces, bien. Ahora dame una buena razón por la que no debería arrancarte la jodida columna,— gruñó Tormund mientras se acercaba a Benjen con su caballo.

—Te daré 500,000,— Benjen señaló con el dedo a la tormenta que esperaba detrás de ellos.

Todos los ojos se abrieron y Tormund sintió detenerse su corazón. ¿500,000? Esos eran los que marchaban en el Ejercito de los Muertos, estaban preparados para 100,000, tal vez incluso 200,000, ¿pero 500,000? Tormund nunca había escuchado de un ejercito de ese tamaño.

Y a juzgar por las expresiones en los rostros de Beric y Edd, ellos tampoco.

—Ahora, podemos sentarnos aquí y discutir sobre el pasado, acerca de cuantos de tus amigos Salvajes he matado y yo podría contar todas las aldeas del Norte que tu gente asaltó, agredió y voló, o podemos continuar nuestro camino hacia _Winterfell_ para advertirles de lo que viene,— Benjen dijo severamente a Tormund, sus ojos fijos en el Salvaje.

Tormund tenía que admitir, las historias no le hacían justicia a Benjen, se requería valor para mirar al enemigo a los ojos y decirle que era qué. Solo otro hombre del sur del Muro había hecho eso, y era un hombre por el que Tormund moriría si se lo pidiera.

—Suenas justo como tu sobrino,— Tormund se rió entre dientes.

—A _Winterfell_ entonces,— los dirigió Beric.

* * *

El frío en _Winterfell_ era algo extraño, si los hombres al sur de El Cuello alguna vez sentían un frío así, simplemente se quedarían en la cama con sus esposas todo el día mientras sus hijos mas jóvenes hacen todo el trabajo. Sin embargo, aquí en el Norte, el frío hacía a lo hombres trabajar tan duro como podían, talando arboles, afilando picas y armas.

Los hombres del Norte eran tipos resistentes, como el antiguo refrán decía: lugares difíciles, carian hombres duros, y los hombres del Norte ciertamente lo eran. Los hombres de Essos parecían tener eso en común con ellos, era extraño ver Inmaculados talando arboles junto a los hombres del Norte, y ayudarlos en cualquier tarea que tuvieran designada.

Solo unos días habían pasado desde la llegada del Ejercito Targaryen, y ya parecía que los Norteños comenzaban a ablandarse lentamente con los Inmaculados. El ejercito de eunucos estaban haciendo todo lo que su Reina esperaba de ellos, sus acciones metódicas y llenas de propósito mientras trabajaba como una sola unidad.

Tyrion Lannister, alguien no apto para trabajos tan pesados, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vió un grupo mixto de rudos Norteños y silencioso Inmaculados transportando suministros. Cundo un Norteño viejo, de unos 60 años por su aspecto, tropezó y cayó, un Inmaculado rápidamente lo ayudo a levantarse y se ganó un asentimiento cortes y una palmada en la espalda por ayudar al viejo.

—Saludos muchacho, ¿te importaría ayudar a un viejo?— preguntó el Norteño entre jadeos cansados.

—Este ayuda,— contesto él Inmaculado con un rápido asentimiento, su lengua común probablemente no tan buena como su Valyrio.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?— pregunto el viejo Norteño con una sonrisa cuando el Inmaculado se agacho y recogió la caja que había dejado caer.

—Hormiga Blanca,— contestó; el viejo Norteño solo asintió con una expresión confundida antes de pasar el brazo alrededor de los hombros del joven Inmaculado y caminar con él.

El pequeño intercambio la dió a Tyrion un poco de esperanza, de que la Reina Daenerys hiciera amigos rápidamente aquí en el Norte. En retrospectiva, los hombres y mujeres del Norte eran muy parecidos a la gente de Essos. Ambos venían de zonas inhóspitas, eran vistos como salvajes por las altas clases sociales que abusaban de ellos y los usaban.

En esos aspectos parecían compartir mucho, realmente ¿qué tan diferente era el calor abrasador que podía matar en horas cuando lo comparas al glaciares tormentas de nieve que pueden matar en minutos? ¿qué tan diferentes eran los Dothraki Señores de los caballos a la Gente Libre del lejano Norte? ¿Cuán diferentes eran realmente?

Después de pasar tiempo con los Señores de las Tierras del Oeste, la gente en _Kings Landing_, los hombres del Norte y los ejércitos de la Reina Daenerys, daba miedo lo parecidos que eran estos dos últimos. Parecía su destino que sus respectivos lideres se enamoraran, ahora que lo pensaba.

Aunque esos pensamientos fueron rápidamente silenciados por la llegada de un hombre que se había echo un nombre por sí mismo en el Norte, a pesar de ser un Sureño, que sirvió a un Rey Sureño hasta hace poco. Ser Davos Seaworth, el Caballero de la Cebolla y antigua Mano del Rey Jon del Norte.

—Así que, ¿cómo lo esta tratando el Norte, Lord Mano?— preguntó Davos con sus manos, o mas bien mano y media, agarradas a su espalda.

—Honestamente, puedo ver porque Mormont y Snow se ven tan melancólicos y fruncen el ceño todo el jodido tiempo,— Tyrion sonrió en respuesta, Davos rió mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos por Winterfell.

—Considero que la melancolía y el ceño fruncido son algo natural en la vida del Norte, incluso si no eres de aquí… quédate el tiempo suficiente y vas a encontrarte mirando hacia el horizonte con una mirada severa en la cara,— se rió Davos.

—Debo admitir que el Norte es muy diferente a la ultima vez que vine aquí. Una vida diferente, aun no habían sucedido tantos conflictos, y yo era considerablemente más guapo que ahora,— se refirió Tyrion a su cicatriz facial.

—Oh, no sabría decir, mi Lord, las cicatrices pueden ser my atractivas,— contestó Davos.

—Desafortunadamente, no importa cuan atractivas mis cicatrices sean… los Lannister no son vistos favorablemente aquí,— dijo Tyrion. Desde que pisó fiera del carruaje había recibido sucias miradas de cada Norteño que había visto.

—No me preocuparía por eso, Lord Mano, solo mire por allá,— Davos señaló hacia un monto de Norteños que se ocupan de sus asuntos, construyendo fortificaciones de Vidrio de Dragon; sus armaduras eran lo suficientemente diferentes, así como los sellos que las adornaban.

El Lobo Huargo de la Casa Stark, las cadenas cruzadas de la Casa Umber y el Sol Blanco de la Casa Karstark.

—Stark, Karstark, Umber trabajando juntos. Es curioso cómo se necesita el fin del mundo para hacer que las Casas trabajen juntas,— comentó Tyrion.

—Hace no mucho que los Umber y Karstark se oponían contra la Casa Stark. Pero míralos ahora, trabajando juntos, Jon Snow los unió y trajo paz entre sus Casas cuando todos los demás pensaban que era imposible,— continuó Davos.

—Y la Reina Daenerys esta agradecida por el esfuerzo de Lord Snow,— contestó Tyrion.

—Ambos son grandes lideres. Él se las arregló para convencer a los Salvajes y Norteños, que se odiaban entre sí, para trabajar juntos. Y ella, por lo que he escuchado, convencido a los Dothraki y los Hijos del Hierro, que eran famosos saqueadores y violadores… de dejar sus tradiciones a un lado y pelear por su nuevo mundo,— respondió Davos mientras continuaban caminando.

—¿Por qué presiento que harás una propuesta?— preguntó Tyrion.

—Porque una propuesta es lo que estoy proponiendo,— Davos se giró hacia Tyrion con una sonrisa.

—Ah… la temida cuestión del matrimonio,— Tyrion sonrió de vuelta.

—Jon y Daenerys son lideres fuertes; su gente los ama, pero aun están divididos, les va a tomar mucho tiempo a los Norteños aceptarla como su Reina. Después de su experiencia con gobernantes del Sur va a ser duro para ella ganarse su confianza y lealtad,— explicó Davos.

—Un matrimonio entre los dos sería un paso en la dirección correcta para remediar eso,— asintió Tyrion.

—Solo hay aspectos positivos si deciden casarse. Por un lado, el Norte tendría a uno de sus hijos sentado junto a la Reina en el Sur, eso aliviaría mucho la tensión que los Norteños sienten hacia ella, y si sobrevivimos la Larga Noche… ¿no sería buena idea que por una vez en su jodida existencia los Siete Reinos fueran gobernados por una mujer justa… y un hombre honorable?— preguntó Davos cuando entraron en el área de la herrería.

—He de admitir… hacen una hermosa pareja. Y tienes que admitirlo, no sería muy difícil convencerlos,— Tyrion rió para sí mismo.

—No son conocidos por ser sutiles,— rió Davos de vuelta, recordando todas las veces en el barco que vió a Jon tratando y fallando en dejar las habitaciones de la Reina tan silenciosamente como podía.

Era lindo a veces, hermoso otras, ciertamente le dió a Davos la esperanza de que dos buenas personas enamoradas pudieran traer un verdadero cambian al Reino si se les daba la oportunidad. Jon era un hombre noble y honorable, pero tenía la desagradable costumbre de ser pasivo cuando afrontaba ciertos problemas. Daenerys era amable y justa, pero tenía un problema de impulsos y la costumbre de ser despiadada con sus enemigos.

Ambos eran buenas personas en sus núcleos, pero tenían defectos como cualquier otro.

Lo que le daba esperanza a Davos era que juntos se equilibraban el uno al otro. Ella lo llenaba con un fuego que incluso los Dragones no podían igualar, mientras él la templaba y traía hielo a sus ardientes impulsos. Juntos hacían una gran pareja, individualmente reían grandes gobernantes, pero juntos, como Rey y Reina, podía cambiar los reinos para mejor.

Era un pensamiento alentador.

—Supongo que si Varys estuviera aquí, nos daría una broma ingeniosa sobre como el amor no tiene sentido, o sobre como son tontos por tener sentimientos el uno por el otro,— sonrió Tyrion para sí mismo.

—Entones supongo que es algo bueno que este en Dragonstone, siendo útil,— respondió Davos.

—Tenemos que creer en ellos Davos, si no lo hacemos… entonces no estaríamos haciendo nuestro trabajo,— continuó Tyrion.

—Si, la creencia es algo importante para gobernantes como ellos, pero tenemos que darles espacio para que tomen sus propias desiciones. Necesitan nuestro concejo, pero no son marionetas para ser controlados,— respondió Davos con una mirada cortante.

—¿Por qué siento que eso va dirigido a mí?— contestó Tyrion.

—No solo a ti, a Varys también. Están tan acostumbrados a aconsejar a gobernantes con malas intenciones y locura llenado sus mentes, que no están aconcejandola de la forma que deberían. Los asesores deben dar concejos, no intimidar a sus Reyes y Reinas para someterlos y después sorprenderse cuando ellos muestran disgusto cuando sus concejos les hicieron mal,— continuó Davos mientras avanzaban por las almenas.

—¿Por qué estas diciéndome esto?— preguntó Tyrion.

—Porque se me ocurrió que nuestra Reina se encuentra en un ambiente muy hostil; he visto lo que lugares así pueden hacer a buenos gobernantes, con buenas intenciones. Es difícil de entender cómo los Reyes y Reinas piensan y toman sus decisiones, créeme, tengo problemas para entender a Jon la mayor parte de los días, pero cada vez que lo cuestiono, me demuestra que me equivoque en hacerlo. Daenerys es lo mismo… ella necesita asesores leales que puedan apoyarla cuando las cosas parecen difíciles, pero también necesitamos saber cuando dar un paso atrás y dejarlos hacer lo que necesitan hacer,— respondió Davos.

Tyrion entendió la importancia de la sabiduría que venía con la edad, Davos había llevado un larga vida, y había visto mucho. Sirvió a Stannis Baratheon, un hombre que se aprecia mucho a la mezcla entre Jon y Dany. El Rey Baratheon era despiadado cuando necesitas serlo, como Daenerys, y era un hombre con honor y principios, como Jon.

Tyrion podía ver porque Davos veía a Jon y Daenerys como un recordatorio de su antiguo Rey. Muy en el fondo, Tyrion deseaba haber servido a un Rey digno de su conejo antes de servir a Daenerys, así estaría mejor preparado para el desafío de aconsejar a un buen líder.

Joffrey no era un buen líder; siete infiernos, no era un líder en lo absoluto, solo un hijo de puta cruel que disfrutaba viendo sufrir a otros. Stannis, con todos sus defectos, al menos era un líder, así que Davos entendía que los gobernantes no apreciaban que se le hablara con niños que no saben lo que hacen.

—Lo se… desde que regresé a casa, la mayoría de mis desiciones han llevado al desastre. No soy un hombre militar Davos, no tengo idea de cómo conquistar Poniente, todo lo que sé de mi tiempo como Mano de Joffrey, fue como evitar que la ciudad se desgarrara a sí misma,— respondió Tyrion.

—Bueno, Jon es experto en la guerra… como lo son muchos de lo Señores aquí en _Winterfell_, como lo son muchos de los Señores que vienen en camino de las Tierras del Oeste, por lo que he escuchado. Parece que lo único que tenemos que hacer es guiarlos hacia el gobernante correcto,— sonrió Davos.

—Eso es cierto. Cersei no vendrá al Norte, eso lo sé. Así que mientras los Señores de las Tierras del Oeste y el Norte están en la presencia de Jon y Daenerys… tal vez sería bueno sí sus lealtades… ¿cambiaran?— sonrió Tyrion.

—Me gusta cómo piensa, Lord Mano,— sonrío Davos de vuelta.

* * *

Los cielos sobre _Dragonstone_ solían ser más claros de lo que eran ahora, ni una pulgada de cielo azul se podía ver ahora que el Invierno comenzaba a surtir un lento efecto sobre la mayoría de los reinos del Sur. La playa de _Dragonstone_ siempre había sido ventosa, el clima más frió ciertamente no iban a ayudar con eso.

Un solo bote de remos llegó a las playas, dentro habían 6 hombres, todos armados y vistiendo pesadas capas.

Esperando en la playa, estaba un pequeño contingente de Inmaculados, de los miles que fueron al Norte, solo 100 se quedaron para mantener la isla de _Dragonstone_ segura. De pie entre ellos, estaba la Araña en persona, Lord Varys, el Consejero de Rumores de la Reina Daenerys.

El bote se detuvo, y el mas grande de los hombres saltó por el costado, pesadas botas de cuero aplastando la arena húmeda debajo. Quitándose la capucha y frotando el agua de mar de su mostacho, estaba el Jabalí mismo, Lyle Crakehall.

No estaba adornado con su armadura plateada y sello familiar como de costumbre, en su lugar vestía simples pieles marrones de combate, ligeras y con fácil movimiento, también hacían que resaltara menos.

Había sido enviado a _Dragonstone_ por su padre para hablar con Lord Varys. Lyle era un honorable caballero y un probado comandante en batalla. Tenía una mente afilada cuando se trataba de tácticas, y era muy valorado en las Tierras del Oeste. Sin Ser Jaime ahí, Lyle era lo más cercano al hijo favorito que tenían las Tierras del Oeste. Era fuerte, honorable, afilado como un cuchillo e incluso, aunque algunos lo veían como un bruto, era noble y feroz, tanto como un hombre de las Tierras del Oeste podía serlo.

Era la encarnación de las palabras de su Casas, "Ninguno más Fiero", mas alto que todos los presentes con un rostro lleno de cicatrices de batalla y una melena de cabello negro. A su lado estaba una espada larga y una maza, había venido preparado.

—Bienvenido a _Dragonstone_, Lord Crakehall,— Varys se inclino cortezmente.

—Lord Varys… gracias por invitarme,— respondió Lyle mirando de un lado al otro, entre todos los Inmaculados presentes.

—Confío en que mi mensaje los encontró sin problemas a su padre y a usted,— Varys sonrió.

—A mi padre, y a la mayoría de los Señores de las Tierras del Oeste,— respondió Lyle.

—Un gran riesgo, pero como siempre lo he dicho, grandes riesgos llevan a grandes recompensas,— sonrió Varys de vuelta.

Lyle solo pudo entrecerrar los ojos sospechosamente, mientras fueron de una tropa de Inmaculados, a otra. Había escuchado historias de la Araña, que era uno de los más listos e inteligentes hombres en el reino. Los únicos que alguna vez se acercaron a su intelecto fueron Lord Baelish, Lord Tyrion y el gran Lord Tywin. Ahora, mientras los últimos dos eran Señores de las Tierras del Oeste y podrían de alguna forma ser confiables, Baelish y Varys eran mentirosos, manipuladores; nunca hicieron algo sin motivos ocultos.

Enviar ese mensaje fue un gran riesgo, es cierto. No solo para Varys, pero para todos los Señores de las Tierras del Oeste. Solo un traidor en medio de ellos hacia falta para que el mensaje llegara a Cersei, pero solo Lyle, Leo Lefford y Roland Crakehall habían leído el rollo.

Los detalles eran borrosos en el mejor de los casos, y el descontento de los Señores de del Oeste crecían cada día. Cersei no había hecho nada para ganarse su fidelidad, todo lo que hacía era sentarse en el Trono que su difunto esposo había ganado y perdido al morir por un jabalí. Ella había tratado de unirlos alimentando su amor por su país, advirtiéndoles sobre invasores foráneos, mientras, todo el tiempo planeaba hacer alianzas con los Hijos del Hierro y mercenarios de Essos que peleaban por oro, no por lealtad.

Esa era la razón por la que su padre lo había mandado a _Dragonstone_. Era el comandante más joven de las Tierras del Oeste junto con Ser Jaime; era su futuro.

—¿No va a pedir mis armas?— preguntó Lyle después de un largo silencio.

—Oh, creo que esas solicitud es increíblemente innecesaria. No soy mas que un humilde eunuco en servicio de la Reina, mientras usted, Ser Crakehall, es un honorable caballero de los Siete Reinos, y la última vez que revise un verdadero caballero como usted no mancharía su espada con la sangre de un hombre que no puede defenderse a si mismo,— respondió Varys rápidamente con una sonrisa.

Varys sabía de que el título de caballero no significaba nada en la gran intriga de las cosas, pero también sabía cómo pensaban los hombres como Lyle. Era uno de los hombres criados con historias de Ser Duncan el alto y Aemon el Caballero Dragón, criado para creer en el honor, deber y lealtad. Era un hombre que prefería caer en batalla contras mieles, en lugar de deshonrarse a sí mismo con la sangre de uno que no pudiera defenderse. Era un pensamiento reconfortante, no tener que preocuparte por tu vida en presencia de un asesinó bien entrenado.

Ser Lyle era muy parecido a los Norteños, su sentido de lealtad y deber le daban un desventaja sustancial en el jugo de tronos. Habían muchos caballeros en el reino que Varys sabía que no mantenían los ideales de lealtad, deber y honor en tal alta estima. Ser Meryn Trant, Ser Gregor Clegane, Ser Illyn Payne, casi todos los caballeros de la guardia Real de Cersei, nada mas que asesinos a sangre fría en una bonita armadura.

Ser Lyle era miembro de un raza moribunda. Una raza que podría ayudar a los Siete Reinos volver a su grandeza, bajo el reinado correcto, claro.

Lyle confirmó los pensamientos de Varys cuando esbozo una sonrisa y le dió un profunda risa, los otros hombre de Crakehall dejaron el bote para unirse a su Señor.

—Es tan rápido como dicen, Lord Varys… por favor, señale el camino,— sonrió Lyle.

Muy pronto, Lyle se encontró de pie en la Sala de la Mesa Pintada, la sala en donde Aegon el Conquistador planeo su conquista de los Siete Reinos. Es lógico que su último descendiente haya usado este lugar para llevar a acabo su retoma de los mismos reinos.

—Su mensaje tuvo a mi padre tambaleándose por días, Loras Varys,— dijo Lyle mientras corría las manos sobre la sección de la mesa que representaba Kings Landing.

—Me alegra poder seguir teniendo ese efecto sobre hombres poderosos, mi Señor,— Varys se sentó cerca, los brazos aun dentro de las mangas de su túnica.

—Entiende que su mensaje puede haber puesto la vida de mi padre, Lord Lefford y todos los Señores de las Tierras del Oeste en peligro, ¿cierto?— preguntó Lyle con sus manos descansando sobre la Mesa Pintada.

—Su padre, Lord Lefford y todos los Señores de las Tierras del Oeste ya estaban en peligro, mi Señor. Habían hablado en contra de la Reina Cersei en medio de la Sala del Trono llena. Mis pequeños pajaritos estaba viendo eso pasar, y puede apostar que los pequeños pajaritos de Cersei estaban observando de cerca su conversación en la sala de reuniones,— respondió Varys rápida y elegantemente como solía hacerlo.

El color desapareció del rostro de Lyle, había dejado a su padre y Lord Lefford en Kings Landing, justo en medio del pozo de la serpiente. Los ejércitos de las Tierras del Oeste aun permanecían en el Oeste y nada se interponía entre el padre de Lyle, Roland y Leo Lefford.

La Casa Lefford y Casa Crakehall eran las siguientes más grandes potencias en las Tierras del Oeste después de la Casa Lannister. Ahora sin Tywin, Tyrion en el Norte y Jaime dirigiéndose hacia ella, la Casa Lannister era un caparazón amargo de lo que solía ser.

Lyle recordó las palabras que había leído en el pergamino que le fue dado a su padre y Lord Lefford, toda su simplicidad ahora tenía sentido.

_Lord Roland de la Casas Crakehall, Lord Leo de la Casa Lefford, Señores de las Tierras del Oeste. Les traigo este mensaje con la esperanza de encontrarlos bien, y para ofrecer una alternativa al amargo, cruel reinado en el que se encuentran._

_Hubo un tiempo en el que se arrodillaron ante los Dragones, en donde los Leones en el Oeste mantuvieron la paz entre sus tierras, cuando los Lobos en el Norte, el Ciervos en el Este y las Serpientes en el Sur se arrodillaron ante su poder y soberanía. Ahora la amenaza en el Lejano Norte, una amenaza conocida por Ser Jaime Lannister, hijo de su Lord Tywin, él que esta siendo cuestionado por su llamada "Reina"._

_La incompetencia ciega no debe ser recompensada con lealtad, tampoco el impudente peligro con la vida. Las vidas de sus familias, su gente, la gente de Poniente misma instan en gran peligro. Tel vez sea hora de que un Dragón gobierne nuevamente._

_Si mi oferta les interesa, envíen a el Jabalí a las costas de Dragonstone para hablar sobre los términos. Ninguno daño sufrirá su hijo favorito, sus palabras serán protegidas bajo el estandarte de tregua que la Reina Cersei decidió ignorar al negarse a enviar a sus ejércitos al Norte._

_Lord Varys, Consejero de Rumores de la Reina Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen, primera de su nombre, Protectora del Reino._

—¿Por qué no pediste que viniéramos los tres? ¿Y los otros Señores? Solo pediste por mí en el pergamino, ¿POR QUÉ?— cuestionó Lyle, golpeando la Mesa Pintada con la mano.

Lyle esta visiblemente conmocionado, no era un político, era un guerrero, un caballero simple y llanamente. No creía en el Juego de Tronos y no entendía los apuñalamientos por la espalda que venían con él. Así que, escuchar noticias como estas, que su padre y los otros Señores pueden haber estado en peligro lo sacudieron hasta su núcleo, peor que cualquier flecha o rayo de ballesta.

—Es el futuro de su Casa, Ser Lyle. Su padre lo sabía y Lord Lefford tiene una hija en _Golden Tooth_ que tomaría su lugar si muriese. Su padre no es un experto en el Juego, pero sabía que en cuanto habló en contra de la Reina, su vida estaba perdida. Tú no hablaste en contra de Cersei, ella lo vera como un activo valioso, incluso con la muerte de su padre,— explicó Varys antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse al Jabalí.

Varys estaba en lo cierto, después de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, el asedio a Aguasdulces y las refriegas contras los Dothraki de la Reina Dragón, solo Lyle había sobrevivido como el heredero de Crakehall. Su hermano mayor Tybolt había muerto en la guerra con un disparo perdido de ballesta en el cuello, mientras su hermano menor, Merlon, su cabeza fue removida de sus hombros por un guerrero Dothraki que Lyle despacho en venganza. Su tío Burton fue asesinado por el Señor del Relámpago, Beric Dondarrion y la Hermandad sin Estandartes.

Lyle era el ultimo mojo vivo de la Casa Crakehall, su padre era viejo y estaba cansado de pelear. Tenía sentido porque Roland lo querría en otro lugar y no en el pozo de serpientes que era _Kings Landing_.

—Habla como su mi padre y Lord Lefford ya estuvieran muertos,— dijo Lyle, sus ojos fijos en _King Landing_. Sus pensamientos se llenaron con visiones de la sonriente perra rubia que se hacía llamar Reina, esa sanguijuela marchita que se llamaba su Mano, la abominación que se hacia pasar como caballero y la escoria de la Rata de Mar que pensaba en si mismo con Rey.

—Mis pequeños pajaritos cantan libremente y con frecuencia. Ya hay planes que conciernen a su padre y los otros Señores de las Tierras del Oeste que permanecen en la capital. Tú, la hija de Lord Lefford, los otros hijos de las grandes casas de las Tierras del Oeste deben mantearse con vida… todo bien acomodado para que Cersei haga su voluntad,— explicó Varys con tono suave antes de entregarle un pergamino a Lyle.

El Jabalí miró el pergamino y reconoció el sello sobre él. El sello de un Jabalí, el sello de su Casa. Rápidamente, Lyle tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo, Varys podía ser un buen maestro de Rumores y un mentiroso con talento.

Pero el pergamino estaba escrito con la letra de su padre, sus palabras, no eran fáciles de replicar. Los ojos de Lyle se agrandaron mientras leía el mensaje, con cada frase su respiración se volvía mas irregular y su corazón se apretaba.

_Hijo mío, escribo esto con la esperanza de que llegue a Dragonstone la mañana de tu arribo. Las paredes de Kings Landing tiene oídos, muchos de ellos leales a la mujer demente que se sienta en la silla de Aegon. Cuando hablé en contra de ella, firme la sentencia de mi propia muerte, sé que mi tiempo en este mundo esta llegando a su fin. Pero esto no tiene porque ser el final de nuestra Casa o nuestra gente._

_No conozco a la Reina Dragón o al Rey Lobo en el Norte, pero conozco a Ser Jaime, a pesar de su reputación como Matarreyes siempre ha hecho que es mejor para el reino. Es un hombre de honor y si considera que Daenerys es digna de confianza, entonces también nosotros deberíamos._

_Hay muchas cosas que jamás te he dicho, hijo mío. Nunca fuiste el mayor, nunca el más brillante de nuestra Casa, pero siempre te amé. Cuando perdía tu madre, tu tío y ambos de tus hermanos olvide decirte eso… olvide darte el amor que un padre debería dar a su hijo a cada paso. Pero con cada batalla que ganaste, cada logro que obtuviste, más orgulloso me hacías._

_Ya he escuchado rumores de lo que la Reina tiene planeado para mí y los otros viejos Señores. No espero con ansias el horrible destino que ha planeado para nosotros, pero no me encogeré, ni huiré. Soy un Jabalí orgulloso del Oeste, mi destino servirá como testimonio de la verdad en la que nuestro Reino se ha convertido._

_No exijo nada de ti, hijo mío, eres el líder de nuestra gente ahora, y confío en que tomes la decisión correcta. Me enfrento a mí muerto con la cabeza en alto, sabiendo que me harás sentir orgulloso._

_Roland Crakehall, Señor de Crakehall. Ninguno más fiero._

Mientras Lyle leía las ultimas palabras que escucharía de su padre, una solitaria lagrima bajó por su mejilla y cayo sobre la Mesa Pintada.

Varys podía ver las emociones corriendo por el joven caballero mientras leía. No le dio ninguna alegría ver a un hijo darse cuenta del destino de su padre, pero era necesario.

El puño de Lyle se apretó tan fuerte que amenazo con sangrar. Después de toda la sangre que la gente de las Tierras del Oeste había derramado por Cersei, después de todos los siglos de lealtad y sacrificio, ¿así es cómo recompensaba a su familia? Las palabras de su padre hicieron eco en su cabeza, los hombre de las Tierras del Oeste jamas seguirían a Cersei después de una traición como esta.

—Ella… no es mi Reina,— gruñó Lyle.

—Mis más sinceras condolencias, mi Señor— Varys inclinó la cabeza.

—Lord Varys, ¿tiene pajareras?— preguntó Lyle, poniéndose de pie derecho, recuperando su compostura.

—Sería un mal Maestro de Susurros sin una pajarera,— contestó Varys con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Transcriba el mensaje de mi padre y envíelo a todo Señor de Poniente. Envíelo a las Tierras del Oeste, a las Tierras de los Ríos, las Tierras de las Tormentas, a todos lados con ojos y oídos para recibirlo,— Lyle le entrego el pergamino de vuelta a Varys y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

—Mi Señor, ¿qué hará?— preguntó Varys con el pergamino aún en sus manos.

—Mis hombres son una fuerza de 3,000, haré lo que creo correcto… marcharé hacia el Norte,— dijo Lyle con una voz fuerte, digna de su apodo. El Jabalí se volteo y dejo la habitación de la Mesa Pintada, con propósito en sus pasos y confianza en su resolución.

Varys se quedo ahí, con el mensaje aun en sus dedos. Con una sonrisa genuina comenzó a caminar hacia sus aposentos, en donde podría comenzar a transcribir y enviar las ultimas palabras de Roland Crakehall. A veces disfrutaba mucho del juego, especialmente si estaba en el lado correcto.

* * *

La luz penetró en las celdas cómo una explosión de Fuego de Dragón, los ojos se estrecharon, mientas la luz del sol amenazaba con cegar a los dos hombres encadenados en sus celdas.

Roland Crakehall y Leo Lefford se sentaron ahí en sus celadas, encadenados y esposados. Sus túnicas, una vez opulentos y señoriales, ahora estaban sucias de barro y tierra. Los dos hombres viejos había estado esperando esto por días, cuando cuatro hombres en armadura de los Lannister marcharon hacia sus celdas, seguidos por un solo Guardia de la Reina y la Mano de la Reina, Qyburn.

—Mis Señores… es tiempo,— Qyburn sonrió.

Leo y Roland se dieron una mirada solemne de comprensión. Habían pasado los últimos días revolcándose en la suciedad, pero también habían pasado esos días hablando de los buenos tiempos. Hablando de los hijos que dejaban para continuar en su lugar, como conocieron a sus esposas, las grandes risas que tuvieron con sus amigos y vasallos.

Pero ahora, era tiempo para qué se encontraran con sus destinos.

En minutos, Roland y Leo se encontraron en la plaza de la ciudad. Ciudadanos reunidos por miles, sus ropas harapientas, manchadas de barro y tierra como la de los Señores. Dos lineas entras de hombre Lannister y capas doradas se interponían entre la multitud y el bloque del verdugo.

Ahí de pie, estaba el heraldo de la muerte, Ser Ilyn Payne, vistiendo una negra capucha y sosteniendo una espada de gran tamaño en sus manos. De pie hasta arriba de los escalones estaba Cersei, portando la misma sonrisa satisfecha que molestaba tanto a Roland. A un lado de ella estaba el monstruo que alguna vez había sido Gregor Clegane.

Roland no sabía quién de ellos lo haría, todo lo que sabía era que los dos hombres eran meros perros falderos de la "Reina".

Euron Greyjoy y Harry Strickland también estaban presentes, Euron con una mirada en el rostro de un niño listo para ser entretenido. Strickland viéndose profesional tanto como podía, sus manos detrás de la espalda y su postura erguida.

Roland vió que el bloque ya estaba manchado con sangre fresca, las suyas serían las últimas ejecuciones del día. Quien quiera que hayan sido los pobres idiotas que habían sido asesinados antes que ellos, ya se Señores que se opusieron a Cersei, caballeros que no siguieron las ordenes o ciudadanos que la habían disgustado de alguna forma, Roland lo no sabia, pero sentía pena por ellos.

—¡Traigan al traidor Leo Lefford hacia adelante!— anunció Qyburn.

Los hombres Lannister empujaron a Leo en su lugar detrás del bloque, sus manos y pies atados con cadenas. El traqueteo del acero creo un ambiente apropiado para la parodia que esto era.

—Esta acusado de traiciona contra la Reina Cersei de la Casa Lannister, Primera de su Nombre, Reina de los Ándalos y Rhoynar y los Primero Hombres, Lady de los Siete Reinos y Protectora del Reino. ¿Qué tiene para decir en su defensa?— anuncio en voz alta.

Leo miró a la multitud, viendo los rostros detonados y desinflados de todos los presentes. Esto no era justicia, era una demostración de la fuerza y poder de Cersei. Ejecuciones publicas eran comunes en esta sociedad, pero normalmente atraían a una multitud ansiosa de ver hacerse justicia.

Esta no era una de esas ocaciones.

—Toda mi vida hize lo que era mejor para mi gente. Seguí a Lord Tywin porque era lo mejor para mi gente, seguí a Ser Jaime porque era lo mejor para mi gente… pero tu…— Leo volteó y miró a Cersei directo a los ojos.

—…Tu no eres mi Reina,— escupió antes arrodillarse voluntariamente y poner su cuello en el bloque.

La presumida sonrisa de Cersei se convirtió en un ceño fruncido mientras se volteaba hacia Ser Ilyn quien ya estaba a medio levantar de su gran espada antes de que Cersei hablara.

—Yo, Cersei de la Casa Lannister, Primera de su Nombre, Reina de los Ándalos y Rhoynar y los Primero Hombres, Lady de los Siete Reinos y Protectora del Reino, ¡te sentencio a morir! Ser Ilyn, esta escoria traidora no merece una muerte rápida… ¡corta sus manos y pies!— escupido Cersei con ojos salvajes.

Rugidos de protestas surgieron de la multitud mientras hombres y mujeres comenzaban a gritar de terror. Ser Ilyn asintió hacia los hombres Lannister quienes levantaron a Leo y colocaron sus aun encadenadas manos en el bloque, en lugar de de su cabeza. Leo vi aterrorizado cuando Ilyn levantó las espada y la dejó caer sobre sus manos.

Con un destello de acero y rojo, las manos de Leo cayeron al cuelo, dejando dos muñones sangrientos en su lugar.

—¡AAAAAAAAAGH!— gritó Leo al tope de sus pulmones mientras la sangre roja carmesí brotaba de sus brazos sin manos. Los hombres Lannister estaban horrorizados por esto mientras daban unos pasas atrás, al ver a Leo gritar en agonía cuando perdió ambas manos.

—¡AHORA SUS PIES!— ordeno Cersei a los hombres Lannister que parecían conmocionados por la vista de uno de sus Señores gritando por haber perdido sus manos.

Dos soldados de la Compañía Dorada se aproximaron, desplazando a los hombres Lannister a un lado y sosteniendo los pies de Lefford. Quintando sus botas y las cadenas de sus pies, colocaron cada pie en el bloque y esperaron a que Ilyn blandiera la espada otra vez.

Dos cortes separados, y Leo se quedo sin manos y pies. Roland solo podía mirar horrorizado mientras su amigo de tantos años era brutalmente mutilado frente a sus ojos. La gente en la multitud estaba temblando y gritando aterrorizados mientras la ejecución se transformaba en una mutilación.

—¡NO! ¡No es suficiente, Ser Ilyn! ¡Corte pieza tras pieza de esta miserable traidor! ¡No quiero que su familia reconozca el cuerpo de este traidor cuando se los mande! ¡Saca sus ojos, su lengua, deja un cadáver destrozado que ni siquiera los gusanos quieran darse un festín con él!— Cersei gruño como una bestia, su compostura real remplazada por una mujer completamente loca.

Ser Ilyn sacó sus herramientas de tortura y se puso a trabajar en Lord Lefford.

Euron vió la forma en la que la multitud estaba reaccionando, miedo total. Miedo era algo que disfrutaba mucho, y sintió sus pantalones apretarse ante la vista de la gente gritando de miedo y terror.

—¡TU HIJA DE PUTA SIN CORAZÓN!— rugió Roland, los hombres Lannister lo inmovilizaron cuando se lanzó hacia la Reina. Cersei miró a Roland cuando las palabras dejaron su boca, la boca de ella se torció mientras miraba a Gregor y sonrió.

—Ser Gregor… destruyelo,— ordenó.

La Montaña bajó los escalones hacia Roland, ninguna de sus manos iban hacia la gran espada enfundada. Las manos en armadura del enorme caballero de flexionaron y los nudillos se tronaron mientras se aproximaba.

Roland había visto lo que la Montaña le había hecho a Oberyn Martell con esas manos. Lo que venía no iba a ser una muerte indolora, supo esto el momento en que los hombres Lannister lo arrinconaron en sus aposentos. Pero Roland Crakehall no iba a estremecerse, no se agacharía y correría como un cobarde. Era un Jabalí, un Crakehall, descendiente de los Primeros Hombres, un orgulloso guerrero. Se encontraría con la muerte de frente, con su compostura de Lord intacta.

Las manos de la Montaña agarraron a Roland por los brazos y lo levantaron a un pie del suelo. Los grilletes se sacudieron mientras lo hacia, y Gregor comenzó a jalar. Roland sintió las articulaciones de sus brazos desprenderse y sus ligamentos comenzaron a desgarrarse.

Músculo y piel comenzaron a ceder cuando los brazos de Roland se desprendieron de sus cuencas. Los huesos de sus brazos comenzaron a romperse bajo el agarre de hierro del monstruo que antes era conocido como Gregor Clegane. Con su último aliento, Roland dejo salir un largo y poderoso grito con las palabras de su Casa.

—¡NINGUNO… MAS… FIERO!—rigió antes de que sus gritos se ahogaran por el sonido de la piel desgarrándose y el chapoteo de la sangre.

Los brazos de Roland fueron arrancados de su cuerpo, sangre y carne suelta salpicaron todo debajo de él, manchando el piso de de rojo, mas de lo que jamas estuvo. Abajo en la calle, la gente estaba vomitando y llorando lagrimas de puro terror, de ser gobernado por semejante monstruo.

Roland cayó de rodillas, su conciencia desvaneciéndose con un dolor increíble y perdida de sangre.

Pero cuando Gregor Clegane alcanzo su cabeza, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, su visión se torno borrosa, y la ultima visión de Roland Crakehall no fue la vista de la Montaña extendiéndose hacia adelante para romper su craneo como un huevo.

Fue su difunta esposa, alcanzando con sus suaves manos, una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro y sus largos mechones negros ondeando con el viento. Lo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo, y ahora él habla vuelto con ella.

Roland Crakehall no había vivido lo suficiente para sentir su cabeza dividirse por las manos de Gregor Clegane.

Cersei Lannister, de pie con una sonrisa enloquecida en el rostro, no entendía la gravedad de sus acciones. Con el brutal asesinato de Leo Lefford y Roland Crakehall, había tirado la lealtad de las Casas de las Tierras del Oeste.

Había descendido por el obscuro camino que muchos gobernantes solían tomar.

Estaba perfecta y verdaderamente perdida.

* * *

Pues si, era Benjen :)

Y ¿Qué piensan de esta última escena? ahora sí, Cersei se volvió total y completamente loca.

Solo les adelanto que el siguiente capítulo tiene mucho sobre Dragones y jinetes :)

Por cierto, ¿alguno de de ustedes escucho la canción del capitulo pasado "**Stay a Thousand Years**"? ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Reviews?


	5. Déjate ir

**Disclaimer: **Esta increíble historia es obra de **_Dakkaman777_**, basada en los personajes de los libros de **_George R. R. Martin_** y la serie producida por **_HBO_**, la traducción es completamente**_ mía,_** con el debido permiso del autor.

* * *

Un agradecimiento especial a _Striker, Julchen awesome Beilschmidt, Wtf, Yuna, majin soljam _por haberse tomado el tiempo de dejarme unos reviews en los capítulos pasados.

Este capítulo me gusta mucho y creo que el final amerita que escuchen "**Stay a Thousand Years**" repetidamente ;)

Una vez más los invito a que sigan apoyando esta historia con sus **reviews**, favoritos y follows. Tal vez, si todo sale bien, el martes les tenga una sorpresita ¡yay! :) y por supuesto, now and always, **FUCK CANON!**

.

**Capítulo 5**

Déjate ir

.

—Debe admitir, mi Señora, que ella exuda cierto aire de decencia,— dijo Lord Royce mientras se sentaba junto a Sansa.

El Señor del Valle y la Lady de _Winterfell_ se sentaron en lo que era la Sala de Guerra; habían terminado de de diseñar algunos planes más de batalla, y enviaron a Wolkan con más cuervos. En este momento, Sansa necesitaba ventilar algunas opiniones de las que no podía hablar con Jon. Royce era un hombre honorable, y probablemente el más leal a ella en todo _Winterfell;_ si ella hablaba de más, sabía que Royce no lo diría.

Una de las mejores cosas de los Caballeros del Valle, honorables en extremo.

—Aires de decencia pueden fingirse fácilmente, mi Señor. Aun no sé si puedo confiar en ella, lentamente avanza, pero… simplemente no lo sé,— contestó Sansa, golpeando sus dedos nerviosamente en la mesa ante la que estaban sentados.

—Conocí al Rey Loco, mi Señora; también conocí a la Reina Rhealla y al Principe Rhaegar, ella se parece a su madre y hermano más que solo en apariencia,— respondió Royce.

—¿Cómo eran? Padre nunca nos hablo de ellos,— preguntó Sansa, cruzando las manos.

—La Reina Rhealla era un alma gentil… amable y cariñosa. El Principe Rhaegar era el modelo del caballero en muchos sentidos, era hábil y honorable, malditamente bueno sobre un caballo con una lanza, he de añadir,— Royce sonrió ante los recuerdos de eso último.

—Sigo escuchando estas historias… que Rhaegar era un buen hombre, un guerrero honorable que se preocupaba por la gente… aun así, secuestro y violó a mi tía Lyanna,— contestó Sansa.

—La guerra puede llevar a los hombres a hacer cosas terribles, mi Señora, y los Targaryen siempre han cabalgado al delgada línea entre la locura y la grandeza,— sintió Royce.

—Solo quiero estar segura de qué lado aterrizó la moneda de Daenerys,— respondió Sansa.

La puerta de la Sala de Guerra se abrió con un fuerte crujido, y entró la persona de la que estaban hablando. Vestida con un vestido gris con forro plateado estaba la Reina Dragón en persona, Daenerys Targaryen.

—Lady Sansa, ¿puedo hablar con usted a solas?— preguntó Daenerys con un tono majestuoso.

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza,— Sansa asintió a Lord Royce, quien se inclinó con respeto ante Sansa.

Lord Royce hizo una pequeña reverencia a Daenerys y saludó, —Su Alteza,— antes de dejar la habitación rápidamente. No era partidario del régimen de los Targaryen, pero sabía mostrar decencia y buenos modales siempre que era posible, los tipos caballerescos siempre lo hacían.

—No había tenido oportunidad de agradecerle por su hospitalidad. Jon dijo que la hospitalidad Norteña era como el Norte mismo, espinoso, frío y desagradable al principio… pero una vez que te acostumbras puedes sentirte en casa mas que en cualquier otro lado,— Daenerys sonrió mientras se acercaba a Sansa.

—Debo admitir, tras pasar mucho tiempo en el Sur, que Jon esta en lo cierto. _Kings Landing_ era más cálido, acogedor y mucho mas glamourosos, pero nunca se sintió como casa,— respondió Sansa; dándose cuenta de la verdad detrás de esa declaración.

—No creo que alguna vez me haya sentido como en casa en algún lado. Estar huyendo de asesinos desde que puedes caminar tiende a tener ese efecto,— respondió Dany tomando asiento, Sansa se sentó inmediatamente después de ella.

Unos segundos de silencio se sintieron como años, mientras la pregunta flotaba en el aire, ninguna de las dos poderosas mujeres quería ser la primera en abordarla. La pregunta tan incomoda como peligrosa en los ojos de ambas, cómo meter la mano a una cesta llena de víboras venenosas. Tocarla o manejarla de forma incorrecta, podría significar un desastre. Pero Dany tenía que ser quien dirigiera, era una Reina después de todo.

—He notado tensión en el aire recientemente, cada vez que las dos estamos en la misma habitación,— dijo Daenerys dirigiéndose al elefante en la habitación.

—Si, también me he dado cuenta,— Sansa asintió con un suspiro, sintió algo de la tensión relajarse.

—Cuando Jon habló de ti, me dijo que eras inteligente, amable, decente y una fiera protectora de tu Casa,— dijo Dany, apoyando su brazo contra la mesa a su lado.

—… he de admitir, que antes de conocerte, esperaba una pequeña dama igual a las que escuchas en las historias. Educada, cortes y correcta con sus modales. Pero cuando te ví, solo ví una cosa…— comenzó Dany. Sansa temía cuáles serían las siguientes palabras.

—Ví los ojos de una mujer que ha pasado por el infierno. Una mujer que solía tener un poco de inocencia e ingenuidad en ella, hasta que el mundo lo destrozo y dejo alguien endurecido por la verdad,— dijo Dany, los ojos de Sansa se abrieron ligeramente mientras lo hacía.

—Nos parecemos mucho, Sansa. Han abusado de mí y he sido utilizada toda mi vida igual que tú; he sido sometida a tortura y me han profanado, igual que a ti. Entiendo cuan cruel puede ser el mundo con una mujer de nuestra posición,— continuó Dany, juntando sus manos frente a ella.

—Cosas tristes para tener en común,— contestó Sansa, tratando de aligerar él animo al menos un poco.

—Tenemos otras cosas en común. Ambas sabemos lo que significa liderar personas que no están dispuestas a aceptar el mandato de una mujer. Y las dos hemos echo un maldito buen trabajo, por lo que puedo decir,— sonrió Dany.

Sansa permitió que el fantasma de una sonrisa adornara su cara por unos segundos antes de recuperar la compostura.

—Y sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentir que estamos en desacuerdo entre nosotras, ¿por qué es eso?— Dany le dió una mirada triste.

La mirada que intercambiaron no necesitaba palabras para acompañarla, ambas sabían cuál era la razón. Era la única cosa que las conectaba y sin embargo, las distanciaba, la única persona en la vida de ambas que había dejado un gran impacto.

—Tu hermano,— suspiró Dany.

—Él te ama, ¿lo sabes?— pregunto Sansa retóricamente.

—¿Eso te molesta?— contestó Dany tan civilizadamente como podía. Le tomo toda la moderación que pudo reunir para no rugir con el fuego del Dragón. El amor entre ella y Jon no era tan unilateral como Sansa lo hizo sonar, la mera idea de que así fuera enfureció a Dany.

Pero esta era la hermana de su amado, tenía que darle una oportunidad.

—Los hombres hacen cosas escupidas por las mujeres, son fácilmente manipulables,— contestó Sansa. Dany tenía que admitir que había verdad en sus palabras, Daario solo peleó por ella debido a la belleza y el poder que encontró atractivos.

—Toda mi vida solo he conocido un objetivo… el Torno de Hierro. Tomarlo de vuelta de las personas que destruyeron a mi familia y casi destruyen la tuya, mi guerra era con ellos… hasta que conocí a Jon. Ahora estoy aquí, medio mundo lejos. Dime, ¿quién manipuló a quien?— preguntó Dany con la mirada mas amable que pudo dar.

Manipular no era la mejor palabra que podría haber escogido, pero pensó que era mejor lanzarla algunas de sus inflamatorias palabras a Sansa.

Sansa no pudo evitar soltar una breve carcajada y dejar que una sonrisa adornara su cara, tenia que admitir que Daenerys tenía un don con las palabras, y ciertamente podía entender a dónde iba. Si todo lo que le importaba a Dany era el trono, entonces ¿por qué estaría aquí?

—Debí haberle agradecido… en el momento que que llegó. Eso fue un error,— admitió Sansa, sintiéndose un poco más humilde en este momento.

Daenerys se estiró y tomo una de las manos de Sansa en las suyas, —estoy aquí, porque amo a tu hermano, y confío en el. Y se que es fiel a su palabra, es el segundo hombre en mi vida de quien puedo decir eso.—

—¿Quién fue el primero?— preguntó Sansa.

—Alguien más alto,— respondió Dany con cara seria.

Las dos perdieron la compostura con una rápida risa; sí, era un poco hipócrita de parte de Dany burlarse de la estatura de Jon, pero sentía que Sansa y sus otros hermanos lo molestaban por ello desde hace mucho tiempo. Todo estaba bien, y la tensión de la habitación parecía desvanecerse.

—¿Qué pasa después?— preguntó Sansa. —Derrotamos a los Muertos, destruimos a Cersei, ¿qué pasa entonces?— Sansa continuó mientras Dany asimilaba sus palabras.

—Tomo el Trono de Hierro,— dijo Dany con firmeza.

—¿Qué pasa con el Norte? Nos lo quitaron, y nosotros lo recuperamos, y dijimos que nunca nos inclinaríamos ante nade más otra vez. ¿Qué pasa con el Norte?— preguntó Sansa, el amor por su patria brillando.

Dany dejó escapar un suspiro antes de recostarse en su silla; su mano no dejó la de Sansa mientras sus ojos vagaban.

—No lo sé. Tengo una larga lista de errores que deben corregirse en este país. Por cientos de años el gobierno de Poniente ha sido una rueda. Targaryen, Baratheon, Lannister, Stark, Tyrell; cada uno de ellos ha sido un rayo en la rueda. Primero este esta arriba, después este otro, y sigue y sigue, aplastando todo debajo,— Dany transmitió las palabras que le dijo a Tyrion en Meereen.

Sansa no esperaba una respuesta como esta, intrigada mantuvo su atención en las palabras de Dany.

—Vine aquí con la intención de romero la rueda. Entiendo que quieras que el Norte tenga su independencia, y aunque sé que es bajo las mejores intenciones, no puedo mantener la paz si cada reino desea su independencia. Si me niego, entonces significa guerra, si cada nación gana su independencia entonteces ¿cuánto tiempo antes de que el Dominio se dé cuenta de que quiere el control sobre las Tierras del Río?— explicó Dany.

Era un situación difícil en la que se encontraron, Sansa lo entendió con cada palabra que dijo Dany. No era una tirana demente que quería dominar sobre todo Poniente, esta es una mujer que quería un cambio para el beneficio de aquellos que habías sido oprimidos en todo momento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que algún Señor de Guerra de las Tierras de las Tormentas se dé cuenta de que quiere tomar un pedazo de las Tierras del Oeste? Entonces es caos, sufrimiento para todos aquellos que no fueron lo suficiente afortunados para nacer en una familia noble. Mujeres y niños cuyos esposos y padres murieron en la guerra, mueren de hambre en las esquinas de las calles, huérfanos inundan las calles de cada capital, y muchos no sobrevivirán el Invierno. Los Siete Reinos serian peor que antes de que mis ancestros llegaran,— explico Dany.

La pregunta era desconcertante, Sansa no quería que la gente fuera esclava de un tirano, pero ahora podía ver que Dany no era un tirano. Los señores del Norte no les gustaría arrodillarse ante un gobernante extranjero, una Reina Targaryen.

—Puedo ver qué es un todo un acertijo,— Sansa contestó con un asentimiento.

—Solo un poco. Y eso es esperando que sobrevivimos lo que esta por llegar,— asintió Dany.

—Así que… ¿podemos habitar el mismo espacio de ahora en adelante, sin desgarrarnos la garganta entre nosotras?— preguntó Dany.

Sansa dejó escapar una risita divertida. No se habían desvanecido todas sus preocupaciones por completo, aun no confiaba en Daenerys al 100%, pero al menos ahora sabía con qué tipo de mujer estaba tratando. No era una tirana loca que quería que todos se sometiesen o muriesen. Era alguien con quien se podía razonar, con quien se podía hablar, ojalá alguien que pudiera escuchar.

Fue un buen comienzo.

* * *

Missandei de Naath caminó por los callejones y calles de _Winterfell_, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por familiarizarse con el gris y monótono entorno que Jon Snow llamaba hogar. El frío clima no iba con ella, había nacido y crecido en climas tropicales. Así que la fría nieve y hielo, eran completamente ajenos a ella.

Por otra parte, era más fácil lidiar con el frío que con el calor. Si tenías mucho frío, en el Norte podías prender una fogata o ponerte una manta, capas extras de ropa. El calor del desierto de Essos era mucho más difícil de alejar, y solo podías contrarrestar los efectos.

La hizo sonreír él ver a unos Inmaculados comenzar a mezclarse con los hombres del Norte. Por mucho tiempo los Inmaculados habían sido un poco más que maquinas de matar, sin emociones humanas o personalidades propias. Daenerys se las había arreglado para regresarles su liberad, su orgullo, ella les dió propósito y un impulso.

Pero aquí, trabajando junto a los hombres del Norte, parecía como si estuvieran recuperado mas de su humanidad. Era un proceso lento, pero al menos había progreso.

Había unos cuantos soldados del Norte sentados en circulo con unos Inmaculados, muchos de ellos simplemente estaba comiendo o dandole mantenimiento a sus armas. Pero había algo curioso, un viejo Norteño estaba intentando ponerse su armadura, pero estaba teniendo problemas, cuando un joven Inmaculado se acerco para ayudarlo.

—Oh, gracias muchacho. Parece que me has estado ayudando mucho últimamente,— el viejo sonrió mientras él Inmaculado le ayudaba a ponerse la armadura.

—Mi Reina dijo a Inmaculado que ayudara, nosotros ayudamos,— respondió el Inmaculado, directo al punto.

—Bueno, estamos agradecidos con ella por la ayuda. Incluso si los Señores no lo están, es bueno tener algunas manos fuerte y jóvenes para ayudar en la guerra,— el Norteño sonrió mientras se rascaba su espesa barba blanca.

—Señores del Norte, ¿no agradecidos?— preguntó el Inmaculado.

—En lo que a nosotros respecta, la mitad de esos Señores pueden irse al infierno. Nosotros los Stark no damos lealtad a los títulos, damos lealtad a las acciones. Si Lord Jon quiere que sigamos a tu Reina, entonces considérala también nuestra Reina,— el Norteño asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Missandei se abrieron un poco cuando escucho esta conversación, había esperado que algunos Norteños estuvieran agradecidos de que su Reina trajera todas sus fuerzas al Norte. Incluso si comenzaba solo con un viejo Norteño, no obstante era un comienzo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, hijo?— pregunto el viejo Norteño.

—Veinte y cinco,— contesto el Inmaculado, abrochando la hombrera del hombre.

—Tenía un hijo que tendría tu edad ahora. Murió peleando por Robb Stark,— recordó el viejo.

Missandei sonrió mientras se alejaba, dándoles a los hombres su privacidad mientras se preparaban para la guerra. Después de unos minutos de caminar y ver a la gente a su alrededor, Missandei vio un par de niños pequeños mirándola atentamente; un niño pequeño con cabello castaño y una niña pequeña con cabello rubio. No había odio o desconfianza en sus ojos, sino curiosidad y confusión.

Missandei entendió que esto niños probablemente habían vivido vidas muy protegidas hasta ahora, y posiblemente nuca habían visto una persona como ella antes. Sonrió y caminó hacia ellos, agachándose para encontrase con sus miradas mientras ellos continuaban mirando.

—Hola,— los saludó con una sonrisa.

—H-hola,— saludó el niño.

—Mi nombre es Missandei, ¿cuál es el suyo?— dijo, tendiéndoles la mano enguatada.

—Y-yo soy Jory… esta es mi hermana… Uma,— respondió el niño pequeño, su brazo envuelto protectoramente alrededor de su hermana.

—Es un placer conocerte, Jory, y a ti también Uma,— sonrió de vuelta Missandei.

—¿Por qué eres café?— la pequeña niña conocida con Uma preguntó. Missandei la vio mientras la dulce niñita preguntaba algo tan… esperado de una manera tan directa. Lord Tyrion estaba en lo correcto, los Norteños pueden ser muy directos a veces.

—Porque soy de un lugar en donde el sol brilla todo el día, y de niños obscurece nuestra piel,— explicó Missandei de una manera en la que los niños pudieran entender.

—De dónde eres… Miss Sun Day _(1)_?— preguntó Jory.

—Missandei.. soy de una isla llamada Naath,— ella sonrió de vuelta, riéndose un poco de la mala pronunciación del niño.

—¿Es bonito ahí?— la pequeña niña Uma preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es hermoso, el sol brilla todo el día y las aguas de los mares a su alrededor son de un azul brillante. Siempre hace calor y las mariposas son…

—¿Hay mariposas?— preguntó Uma, separándose de su hermano, y mirando a Missandei con ojos muy abiertos.

—Si, ¿te gustan las mariposas?— preguntó Missandei, riendo cuando la pequeña niña asintió con una gran sonrisa es su cara.

Missandei se encontró hablando con los dos niños más tiempo del que pensó, tanto tiempo, que se encontró sentada junto a ellos, envolviendo a los pequeños Uma y Jory en su capa para mantenerlos calientes mientras les contaba sobre Naath y Essos. Les contó la historia de cómo la Poderosa Reina Dragón, Daenerys Targaryen, la salvo a ella y a los Inmaculados de la esclavitud, y de cómo liberó las ahora Ciudades Libres de la Bahía de Dragones. Con cada palabra, los niños escuchaban con más y más atención, con la respiración contenida hasta que llegaron a dónde estaban ahora.

Missandei pensó que el Norte estaría lleno de gente amargada e ingrata, con corazones tan fríos como el hielo alrededor de ellos. Igual que aquellas personas que le dirigieron miradas de disgusto en su camino hacia aquí, no mejores que los Amos Esclavistas que pusieron un collas alrededor de su cuello y le dijeron que era menos que humana. Pero aquí estaba, hablando con estos dos niños encantadores que colgaban de cada palabra.

—¿En dónde estas su madre y su padre?— preguntó Missandei, mientras notaba que no había algún Norteño cuidando a estos niños. La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de ambos mientras Uma pareció retraerse en los brazos de Jory.

—Mamá murió de Viruela. Papá murió peleando antes… peleando por Robb Stark,— sollozó Jory.

—Lamento escuchar eso. Mi madre y padre murieron hace mucho tiempo también, entiendo el dolor,— Missandei envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los dos pequeños niños. Missandei noto los harapos que los niños estaban vistiendo y era imposible no escuchar los fuertes ruidos que hacían sus estómagos de que no habían comido en mucho tiempo.

La Reina Daenerys había venido a salvar al Norte, pero no podía hacerlo sola. Y Missandei no podía solamente sentarse mientras dos hermosos niños pequeños como Jory y Uma se morían de hambre en el frío.

—¿Tiene hambre?— preguntó Missandei, sus pequeñas caritas se iluminaron por su ofrecimiento.

—Vamos… les daré comida, y una habitación caliente para dormir,— sonrió Missandei mientras envolvía su capa fuerte alrededor de ellos y se levantaba.

Su corazón se calento cuando Uma le agarro la mano y miró hacia arriba, sus ojos llenos de esperanza. Jory comino alrededor y agarro la otra mano de Missandei, sonriendo con la misma alegría.

Missandei de la Isla de Naath no iba a hacerse de la vista gorda, ella había sufrido en su vida debajo de las botas de aquellos con poder. Entendía lo que era ser dejada de lado para morir de hambre, ser ignorada como si fuera algo menos que humano. Fue en este momento, con dos niños del Norte a su lado, que siento que estaba haciendo un cambio para mejor.

* * *

**¡HIIISSSSSSSSS!**

El sonido del Vidrio de Dragón líquido que era vertido en moldes, llenó el aire. El líquido de obsidiana era un material difícil de trabajar, si eras muy suave se volvía frágil y fácil de romperse, si eras muy duro no sé moldearía bien y se trasformaría en formas inutáilizables.

Afortunadamente, Gendry Waters era un herrero entrenado, le había enseñado uno de los mejores maestros herreros en los Siete Reinos, tal vez del mundo. Uno de los pocos hombres capaces de volver a trabajar el Acero Valyrio, una habilidad que Gendry se las había arreglado para aprender en su tiempo trabajando en _Kings Landing_.

Dar forma al Vidrio de Dragón a un estado en que se pudiera usar, era duro pero no imposible. Simplemente requirió mucha habilidad y mucha paciencia.

Era bueno que Gendry no fuera el único herrero trabajando, habían estado trabajando durante todo el día durante días, incluso antes de que el cargamento principal de Vidrio de Dragón llegara. Lanzas, hachas y cuchillas de Vidrio de Dragón eran suficientemente fáciles de crear. Las puntas de flechas eran imprescindibles, los fragmentos perdidos podían ser usados en las fortificaciones.

Los escudos de los Inmaculados y las _arakhs_ de los Dothraki no podían ser echas a granel, así que era mejor cubrir los bordes con Vidrio de Dragón en lugar de desperdiciarlo. El tiempo también era esencial, con el Ejercito de los Muertos en su camino hacia _Winterfell_, había muy poco tiempo para gastarlo en crear algo de mucha belleza.

Funcionalidad sobre estilo, palabras por las que muchos herreros se regían.

—¡Gendry! Esta aquí,— unos de los otros herreros llamo al bastardo Baratheon. Gendry sabía exactamente con quién estaban hablando mientras buscaba el hacha de batalla con doble filo de Vidrio de Dragón, de una mesa de trabajo cercana.

—Sabes, es difícil hacer una hoja así de grande de Vidrio de Dragón,— dijo Gendry mientras se acercaba y le entregó el hacha al hombre que la había encargado.

El Perro, Sandor Clegane.

—Por el amor de Dios, chico, ya no estas vendiendo tu mierda en _Kings Landing_,— respondió Sandor mientras tomaba el hacha e inspeccionaba la hoja.

—Todo lo que estoy diciendo, es que es un material complicada para…

—¿Esto se va a romper la primera vez que la use?— pregunto Sandor.

—No,— contesto rapidamente Gendry.

—¿Matará a los Espectros?

—Debería,— asintió Gendry.

—Bien, eso es todo lo que malditamente importa. No necesito que me vendas tus piezas como una puta callejera,— dijo Sandor mientras paseaba el pulgar por el filo de la hoja.

—Déjalo en paz,— llegó una voz familiar y femenina por detrás.

Los dos, Sandor y Gendry se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos de la chica que ninguno había visto por mucho tiempo. De pie, vistiendo cueros de los Starks y pieles, estaba la Loba Salvaje en persona, Arya Stark. Gendry y Sandor tenían dos muy diferentes ultimas impresiones de la chica frente a ellos. La ultima vez que Gendry había visto a Arya, ella estaba gritando por él mientras la Mujer Roja se lo llevaba para ser masacrado como un cordero para sacrificar.

Sin embargo, Sandor se puso de pie y camino hacia Arya, todavía siendo más grande sobre su pequeña figura. Pero el Perro podía ver qué había cambiado, sus ojos eran diferentes, su postura era diferente, estaba visiblemente armada hasta los dientes. Todavía llevaba esa pequeño palillo de dientes a un costado, pero se veía bien, considerando todo.

—Me dejaste para morir,— declaró.

—Primero te robe,— contestó Arya.

Los ojos de Sandor se entrecerraron mientras la inspeccionaba, uno no podía decirlo a menos que tuvieras un ojo entrenado, pero ella definitivamente se había endurecido desde la ultima vez que la vió. Ya no era solo una pequeña niña, era delgada y bien entrenada, su postura estaba lista para entrar en acción en cualquier momento.

Tenía los ojos de una asesina ahora.

—Eres un pequeña perra fría, ¿verdad?— preguntó Sandor a sabiendas.

La ceja de Arya simplemente se levantó.

—Supongo que es por eso que has sobrevivido tanto tiempo,— la cara de Sandor lentamente cambio de una mirada entrecerrada a probablemente la sonrisa más gentil que alguna vez haya tenido. El Perro se alejo, su hacha de Vidrio de Dragón en una mano mientras dejaba a los dos jóvenes solos.

—Esa hacha que hiciste para él es bonita, has mejorado,— Arya asintió hacia Gendry.

—Gracias, tú también,— contestó. Un incomodo segundo paso mientras Gendry se dió cuenta de que lo que había dicho, se escucho mal, la ceja levantada de Arya se lo indicaba.

—Y-yo quiero decir, te ves… bien,— Gendry se encontró un poco atado de la lengua.

No era un sorpresa, a última vez que la vió, era una pequeña niñita con mugre en la cara y vestida como un chico. Ahora aquí estaba, años después, todavía bajita pero… definitivamente más madura. Se mantenía con una confianza que le hacia imposible no encontrarla atractiva, su cabello color chocolate se veía exquisito, y su elección de vestuario la hacia ver cada centímetro como un Lobo.

—Gracias, tú también,— ella contestó, vapor saliendo de su boca mientras hablaba en el aire frío.

Arya misma tuvo que admitir, el herrero que había conocido había crecido sustancialmente bien. Ya no era un chico bien formado, si no un hombre con una cara endurecida y una… figura bien construida. No era una sorpresa ya que había pasado su vida amartillando el acero para darle forma. Gendry pareció notar los ojos de Arya vagar, e inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de romper el hielo.

—No es un mal lugar para crecer, si no te molesta el frío,— dijo Gendry mientras caminaba a su banco de trabajo.

—Mantente cerca de esa forja entonces.

—Oh, ¿eso es un orden, Lady Stark?— contestó Gendry, levantando una espada de Vidrio de Dragón para inspeccionarla.

—No me llames así.

—Como desee, mi Lady,— le sonrió Gendry. Los recuerdos de tiempos pasados regresaron rápidamente a sus mentes, recuerdos felices de su tiempo con Yoren, Pastel Caliente y Lommy. Es cierto que esos no eran tiempos que la gente pesaría felices, estaban en su camino al Muro, y por lo que Jon le había dicho, no era un lugar que Pastel Caliente, Lommy o Gendry les hubiera gustado.

Lenta pero segura, una sonrisa regreso al rostro de la joven mujer en que Arya se había convertido. Ya no era la niña pequeña haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser un caballero, tampoco era la asesina sin emociones, ni identidad propia. Ya no sabia quién era, pero estaba recuperando cosas día tras día. Y encontrarse con Gendry de nuevo, le recordó otra parte de ella que los Hombres sin rostro habían tratado de borrar.

Alcanzando sus bolsillos, Arya sacó un rollo de pergamino en el que había hacho un diseño antes, —aquí esta mi deseo,— dijo mientras se lo entregaba a Gendry. El joven herrero miro el diseño, dos cuchillas de Vidrio Dragón conectadas por un mango de madera desmontable. Nada demasiado complicado, sin gran dificultad y fácil de fabricar con los materiales a la mano.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?— preguntó Arya, un desafío silencioso.

—No debería ser tan difícil, pero ¿por qué quieres algo como esto?— preguntó Gendry.

—¿Puedes hacerlo, o no?— preguntó de nuevo.

—Tu ya tienes una espada, y ¿qué es eso?— preguntó Gendry señalando hacia _Catspaw (a)_. Arya dejo ir el hecho de que Gendry de alguna manera había olvidado que la cuchilla de acero como Needle (b) no sería muy útil contra los Caminantes ni sus soldados.

Desenvainó la daga y se la entregó a Gendry, en segundos reconoció el acero ondulado de la hoja y miró a Arya con una mirada de asombro.

—Esto es Acero Valyrio… siempre supe que eras solo otra niña rica,— dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Solía disfrutar meterse bajo su piel con pequeños comentarios como ese, había esperado que invocara una reacción como las que ella solía tener, hacer una mueca antes de empujarlo.

No esperaba que ella se inclinara hacia su oido y susurrara,— tu no conoces ninguna niña rica,— tal vez en la manera mas seductora que pudo. Ni siquiera notó que ella volvió a tomar la daga de sus manos hasta que la enfundo en su cadera.

Gendry solo pudo quedarse ahí, absolutamente atónito porque la niña que una vez conoció había crecido en una mujer fuerte. Ella le sonrió con esos ojos como lobos, antes de irse caminando, de la manera mas segura posible, cada centímetro de Loba.

Arya Stark ya no era una niña pequeña.

Y Gendry Waters lo sabía.

* * *

—Nuestras defensas consistirán el cuatro perímetros principales, primero una barricada formada por arboles talados a unos 300 metros de los muros, asegurense de mantener las ramas intactas, cualquier cosa que pueda entorpecer los movimientos de los Espectros. No tiene que verse bien, solo tiene que reducir su velocidad, dividir sus filas, obligarlos a amontonarse,— Jon se dirigió hacia Jorah, Gusano Gris, Qhono, los Comandantes del Norte y Lord Royce, flanqueado por varios Caballeros del Valle.

—Debería haber un espacio de 150 metros entre la primer barricada y la segunda, aquí es en donde los Dothraki y Caballeros del Valle pueden cabalgar y destrozar a los Espectros. Desde ahí, a unos 100 metros de los muros debería haber una trinchera simple para de nuevo dividir sus números, hay que asegurarse de que hay pasarelas retráctiles por si nuestras fuerzas necesitan rutas alternativas en la retirada,— Jon señalo hacia donde los Inmaculados y Norteños ya estaban cavando.

—Solo espero que los Dothraki sepan cómo mantener el ritmo con una carga en armada,— Lord Royce levantó una ceja hacia Qhono.

—El hombre viejo debería saberlo, será lento con su vestido de metal,— respondió Qhono en Dothraki. Jorah se rió por la respuesta, lo que llevo a Royce a mirar a Qhono.

—Después vienen las defensas tripuladas, fortificaciones afiladas con Vidrio de Dragón, hechas como embudo para que pueda aminorar a los Muertos y obligarlos a abandonar su ventaja numérica. Si obligamos a los Muertos a entrar en forma de cuello de botella, nos dará tiempo para diezmarlos, trincheras mas pequeñas en frente de las fortificaciones deberían ayudar si tenemos tiempo,— Jon dirigió a los hombres hacia donde se estaban construyendo las fortificaciones.

—En frente de las defensas tripuladas habrá trincheras llenas de mimbre, aceite, cualquier cosa inflamable que podamos meter dentro, cubierta con puntas afiladas, no hay necesidad de desperdiciar Vidrio de Dragón con esto. Si los Muertos comienzan a abrumarnos, tendremos que prender las trincheras tan pronto como sea posible,— terminó Jon.

—¿Qué hay de los Dragones? ¿Cuándo entran en jugo?— preguntó Royce.

—La Reina Daenerys volará con Drogon de un lado al otro, lloviendo fuego sobre los No Muertos cada vez que tenga oportunidad. Todavía tengo que trabajar algunos detalles con ella sobre cómo usará a Rhaegal en batalla, o cómo tendrá la mejor oportunidad contra Viserion en los cielos,— respondió Jon.

—Tenerla allá arriba sola es un error, si sucede lo peor, estará arriba sin apoyo,— Jorah le contestó a Jon, su preocupación por Daenerys igualando la de Jon.

—Tendrá dos Dragones, eso es mas de lo que nosotros tenemos,— respondido Royce.

—De hecho los tengo, Lord Royce… estaba a punto de informarle a Lord Snow sobre mis planes,— llegó la familiar voz de la Reina Dragón desde atrás.

Ahí estaba, la Poderosa Reina Dragón en persona, Daenerys Stormborn. Vistiendo su abrigo de piel blanca que la hacia mezclarse tan bien con el paisaje, parecía una Reina del Norte ahí en la nieve, con sus franjas rojas destacando contra el blanco. A su lado caminaban dos de los mejores Jinetes de Sangre de Qhono, defendiendo a su Khaleesi de cualquier que quisiera dañarla.

—Su Alteza, nos alegra que pueda unirse a nosotros, estábamos discutiendo planes de batalla,— Jon asistió con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—No tengo dudas. Pero la siguiente etapa de los planes requiere que hagamos uso completo de Drogon y Rhaegal, y yo no puedo montar dos Dragones a la vez,— Daenerys sonrió mientras se acercaba a Jon.

—¿Qué esta sugiriendo?— preguntó Jon con una ceja levantada al igual que todos los demás presentes.

—Mis Señores, sí puedo robarles a Lord Snow por un momento,— dijo Daenerys mientras se paraba junto a Jon.

¿Por qué Jon no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto?

Unos minutos más tarde, después de que los Lords y comandantes se hubieran ido a continuar con los preparativos, Jon se enteró. Y la mirada de sorpresa en su cara provoco momentáneamente que Daenerys soltara una de sus raras risitas, y eso de alguna manera ayudó a calmar los nervios de Jon. Ver a la Reina soltarse y disfrutar el momento de alegría hizo maravillas por él, amaba verla feliz. Pero aun así… su propuesta no era algo que un estudiante de historia aceptara con una sonrisa. Mientras Jon y Daenerys caminaban a travez de la nieve hacia su destino, con _Winterfell _encogiéndose en la distancia, habló libremente al igual que ella.

—¿Quieres que yo… monte… un Dragón?— preguntó Jon, vapor saliendo de su boca junto a sus palabras.

—Por tercera vez, Jon, sí,— sonrió Dany mientras deslizaba un brazo alrededor de Jon y se apoyaba en él mientras caminaban. Disfrutaba ser así de libre con él, libre de tocarlo y hablar como quisiera.

—De acuerdo, tocar a Drogon mientras tu estabas montándolo es una cosa… pero montar un Dragón solo…

—Rhaegal, él tiene nombre, ¿sabes?— contestó Dany rápidamente.

—Lo siento… pero montar a Rhaegal por mi cuenta es un asunto completamente diferente. He leído historias sobre lo que pasa cuando aquellos sin sangre Valyria trata de montar Dragones. Y ser quemado vivo por uno no es la forma en la que pretendo morir,— contestó Jon.

—No te preocupes, mi amor. Tengo una teoría,— Dany se rió.

—¿Una teoría? ¿Sobre qué?— preguntó Jon.

—Creo que podrías tener algo de sangre Targaryen en ti, del lado de tu misteriosa madre,— contestó Dany, encontrándose con los ojos de Jon.

—¿Perdona?

—La Casa Targaryen no son las únicas personas en el mundo con sangre Valyria. Casa Dayne, Casa Baratheon incluso Casa Martell tienen rastros de sangre Targaryen en sus venas,— continuó Dany con su teoría.

—Pero mi madre era de cuna humilde, no era una Dayne o Baratheon y ciertamente no era una Martell,— respondió Jon.

—Tal vez un descendiente de un Blackfyre _(2)_, o de un bastardo Targaryen que sobrevivió la Danza de los Dragones. Si hubieras acariciado a Rhaegal o Viserion en _Dragonstone_ no estaría pensando esto… pero Drogon solo me ha permitido a mi tocarlo, hasta que tú lo hiciste,— sonrió Dany.

—¿Y realmente quieres que me trepe en la espalda de Rhaegal y lo monte con a un caballo?— preguntó Jon.

—Los Dragones no son caballos, Jon. Son mucho más que bestias a las que montas, son inteligentes, sensibles; pueden sentirte y tu puedes sentirlos en formas en que la gente normal nunca podría entender,— Dany trato de poner los sentimientos en palabras.

—No tengo idea de que estas hablando,— Jon rió, ganando un juguetón golpe en el hombro.

—Ya veras,— Dany se rió con él.

Los dos enormes temas de la conversación aparecieron a la vista, royendo los huesos carbonizados de cabras y ovejas, los fuertes gruñidos de los dos hermanos sonaron como un trueno cuando notaron la llegada de su madre y su pareja. A Drogon, el de cabello negro le gustaba, a diferencia de los otros humanos él olía… bien.

Rhaegal solo había visto al de cabello negro desde la distancia, pero podía sentir lo que su madre sentía. Este la hacia feliz, así que le daría una oportunidad antes de quemarlo… si su madre se lo pedía. Por otra parte, entre mas se acercaba a él y a su hermano, la forma en la que olía… podía olerlo… olía bien. No olía como presa o un enemigo que debería ser destrozado, el olía, como pariente.

Los dos hermanos se animaron cuando Jon y Daenerys se acercaron, los ojos de Jon estaban prácticamente fijos en Rhaegal, y el Dragón verde esmeralda tenía sus ojos fijos en Jon. Era más pequeño que Drogon, pero seguía siendo un Dragón que respiraba fuego cuyos ancestros habían incendiado a los enemigos de Aegon.

—No han comido mucho,— dijo Dany mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su mano en el hocico de Drogon.

Jon casi dejó salir una risita temerosa cuando miró la cantidad de restos carbonizados que estaban esparcido por todas partes. Si esto no era mucho, entonces ¿que en los Siete Infiernos constituía un festín para un Dragón?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué esta mal?— pregunto mientras Rhaegal bajaba su cabeza al nivel de Jon.

—Su hermano murió aquí… la nieve probablemente se los recuerda,— Dany pasó su mano por las escamas de Drogon mientras este daba un bajo gruñido.

Jon vió los ojos de Rhaegal mientras se acercaba a él, el Dragón obviamente estaba oliendo con la cantidad de bufidos que estaba dando. La forma en que sus grandes ojos siguieron a Jon alrededor definitivamente hablaban mucho sobre la curiosidad que el Dragón estaba mostrando.

—Esta tratando de conocerte… no tengas miedo,— dijo Dany mientras frotaba sus manos a lo largo del hocico de Drogon.

Jon se adelanto constante y lentamente para no asusta a Rhaegal. Si asustabas a un caballo se encabritaría y relincharía, no quería saber qué pasaba si asustabas a un Dragón. Pero antes d que Jon lo supiera, se encontró con la mano de Daenerys alrededor de la suya y guiándolo hacia la piel escamada del Dragón.

—Siéntelo… siente su respiración… siente su calor,— susurro Dany en el oido de Jon.

Jon lentamente cerro sus ojos y dejo vagar su mano, podía sentir cada respiración que Rhaegal tomaba, cada latido de su corazón, la fuerte armadura blindada del Dragón bajo sus manos. Se sentía como si cada respiración que Jon tomaba estaba en sincronización con la de Rhaegal, era una sensación rara, nada como lo que hubiera sentido antes. Casi podía sentir el poder en bruto surgiendo de las venas del Dragón, la magia que le dio vida.

—Bien, entonces… vamos a subirnos,— sonrió Dany y se alejó. Los ojos de Jon se abrieron de par en par y no vio nada más que una enrome pupila de hendidura amarilla que lo miraba fijamente.

Cuando levantó la vista, Dany ya había montado a Drogon como una experta, como si montar un Dragón fuera tan fácil como sentarse en una silla. La elegante forma en la que se sentaba sobre la poderosa bestia viva… Jon tenía que admitir que le provoco cosas.

—Vamos,— ella asistió hacia Rhaegal.

—No puede ser así de fácil… ¡no sé como montar un Dragón!— enfatizó Jon con sus brazos.

—Nadie lo hace… hasta que montan un Dragón. ¿Crees que yo era una experta la primera vez que me subí en Drogon?— Dany ladeo su cabeza.

—Pero… ¿y si él no quiere que lo haga?— preguntó Jon mientras miraba de un lado a otro entre una expectante Dany y un igualmente expectante Rhaegal.

—Entonces voy a extrañar nuestras cálidas noches juntos,— Dany le sonrió brillantemente.

Jon miró a Rhaegal a los ojos una vez mas, rezando a cualquier Dios que estuviera escuchando para que el Dragón no hiciera un tiro de 180 dados y le perdiera fuego o lo mordiera a la mitad. Lenta y constantemente camino hasta el lado de Rhaegal, Jon comenzó el asenso a la espalda del Dragón.

No tan majestuoso o elegante como su amada, cabe mencionar.

Cuando Jon cayó torpemente sobre la espalda de Rhaegal con gruñidos incomodos y de esfuerzo, Dany solo lo miró con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Cuando Jon cayó de cara sobre la columna de Rhaegal, ella tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para dejar escapar una breve risa.

Tomando un momento para disfrutar de Rhaegal, Jon miró a Dany y gritó.— ¿A qué me agarro?

—A lo que puedas…— dijo Dany con una sonrisa amorosa.

Jon agarro las púas que parecían lo mas estable para sostenerse, pero en el momento en que estuvo agarrado…

—¡WHOAAAAAAAAAA!— gritó Jon cuando Rhaegal se levantó en el aire y despegó a gran velocidad.

Dany sonrió agarrando las púas de Drogon y despegando, justo en la cola de Jon y Rhaegal. El poderoso batir de las las de los Dragones y la ráfaga que podría arrancar arboles de sus raíces llenaron el aire por primera vez en cientos de años.

Los Dragones bailaron.

Jon sintió soplar el viento a travez de su cabello, su cara, enviando sus sentidos a toda marcha cuando sintió su interior revolverse. Podía sentir las lagrimas en sus ojos goteando y sus lagrimas congelando se en su rostro mientras ascendían más alto en el aire. La sensación de ser separado del suelo lo abrumó y no podría entender la situación.

Caminar sobre las almenas de _Winterfell_ y las laderas de _Dragonstone_ era nada comparado con esto. Mientras el viento aullante amenazaba con reventar sus tímpanos, Jon podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerase cada vez más, sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y simplemente aferrarse al Dragón hasta que todo terminara.

Pero cuando cerró los ojos, sintió algo.

Un segundo latido, un pulso que no era el suyo.

Sintió millares de diferentes emociones y sentimientos a travez de su cabeza y corazón. Casi parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en esos pocos segundos; ira, dolor, pena, perdida, todo cruzo por su cabeza cuando vio imágenes de aquel fatídico día.

El día en que Viserion murió.

Vio al Dragón color oro y blanco caer y estrellarse en el hielo con un grito ensordecedor.

Pero después vio otro recuerdo entrelazarse con él, un recuerdo familiar.

Rickon, corriendo hacia él antes de ser ensartado con una de las fechas de Ramsey Bolton. Sus respiración dolorosa y gemidos se entremezclaron con los chillidos del Dragón moribundo, los rostros de Ramsey Bolton y el Rey de la Noche lentamente se transformaron y mezclaron juntos.

La muerte de un hermano.

Sintió Fuego de Dragón en sus venas, pero antes de que pudiera rugir de angustia y rabia, vio otro recuerdo, otro recuerdo desconocido de un pasado que no había visto.

Daenerys, caminado en medio de un páramo yermo, arena roja y rocas irregulares cubrían el paisaje. Se veía más joven pero no menos hermosa, estaba vistiendo probablemente la cosa más escandalosa que él la había visto usar, mostrando mucha de su hermosa piel suave. Flanqueada por Dothrakis y tratando de alimentar a un minúsculo Drogon encaramado en su hombro.

Ella parecia una vision.

El recuerdo comenzó a mezclarse con otro, cuando ella esperaba a que se despertara en el barco, después de que Viserion había sido asesinado. Él recordaba, ese fue el momento en que realmente había caído por ella, viéndola tan vulnerable… tan humana, la forma en que la luz de la ventana en la cabina acariciaba su suave figura. La forma en que sus lagrimas resaltaban el color violeta de sus ojos, la suave voz en la ella le hablo mientras sostenía su mano entre las suyas.

_Espero merecerlo._

_Lo haces._

Jon sintió otra voz… no… no una voz… una colección de voces familiares para él, las voces de aquellos en quienes más confiaba. Su padre Ned Stark, su tío Benjen, Ser Rodrick, Robb, Lord Comandante Mormont, Sam, Grenn, Pyp, Edd, Tormund… Ygritte. Todos le hablaron al mismo tiempo, en un ritmo que le permito escuchar todas las voces a la vez.

_Respira jinete… respira… déjame entrar._

Los ojos de Jon se abrieron de golpe y pudo sentir el aire corriendo por su cara otra vez, pude sentir el poderoso batir de las alas de Rhaegal, pudo escuchar el zumbido del aire pasando por sus oídos, y pudo ver _Winterfell_ abajo, encogiendose en la distancia.

Los hombres que estaban abajo, miraron con asombro a sus Señor montado en la espalda del Dragón verde esmeralda. Arya observó, casi con la mandíbula abierta a Jon, su hermano, el melancólico y callado Jon, montando en la espalda de un Poderoso Dragón, un ligero toque de celos jugueteo en sus ojos. Davos y Tyrion parecían como si sus mandíbulas tocaran el suelo de la confusión y asombro en sus ojos.

Jon trató de concentrarse, de agarrarse y controlar los sentimientos que sintió surgir a travez de él. Esto es como montar un caballo, se dijo a sí mismo, como blandir una espada, solo concentrate y contrólate, contente.

Pero la voz volvió a hablar.

_Déjate ir jinete… se libre… debes ser libre._

Con una repentina ráfaga de aire, Drogon con Daenerys montando en su espalda los pasaron a ambos con facilidad, deslizándose por el aire como si fueran un solo ser. Jon aun podía sentir el aire acariciando su rostro con dureza, las lagrimas congeladas deslizándose por su cara.

—Los lobos no están destinados a volar,— se dijo a sí mismo. —Los lobos no están destinados a volar.

Escucho la voz de nuevo.

_Pero tú no eres un lobo… eres yo… eres un Dragón._

Cuando Daenerys miró hacia atrás y se encontró con los ojos de Jon, él pudo verlo. El fuego en sus ojos, la libertad en la forma en que manejaba a Drogon. Parecía como si hubiera nacido en su espalda, no cedía ante el viento o la presión, no tenía una onza de miedo en sus ojos.

Era libre.

Aquí arriba, ella era libertad pura.

Jon podía sentir la pequeña voz que siempre había hablado en su cabeza, la voz que siempre le decía que no era más que un bastardo, un error, una mancha en el nombre del honorable Lord Eddard Stark, la voz que le decía que nunca alcanzaría nada.

_No deberías estar aqui arriba._

_No deberías estar con ella._

_No merecer una mujer como esa._

_Solo eres un maldito bastardo._

_¡CALLATE! _Sintió que le gritaba a la voz… no… gritar no… rugir.

Drogon se lanzó hacia abajo en un barranco cercano, Rhaegal aceleró para alcanzarlo.

Sintió el fuego arder, el fuego que sintió cuando atravesó los Espectros cuando Viserion murió, el fuego que sintió cuando le hizo el amor a Dany en el barco, el fuego que sintió cuando la defendió en frente de los Señores del Norte, el fuego que sintió cuando le dijo que la amaba.

El fuego que sintió cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba.

_Debate ir jinete… déjate ir._

Rhaegal descendió.

Cuando lo hizo, Jon pudo sentir él viendo arañar su cara, pude sentir la pequeña voz tratando de desmotivarlo, de decirle que tan poco valor tenía. Mientras que la voz impulsada por la gente en que confiaba se hacia mas alta y más alta, entre más decencia Rhaegal.

_Déjate ir jinete._

Había escuchado la pequeña voz toda su vida, diciendo que mantuviera su cabeza abajo y que conociera su lugar.

_Déjate ir jinete._

La había escuchado cada vez que Catlyn Stark lo miraba, cada vez que Alister Throne lo desmoralizaba, cada vez que alguien lo llamaba "bastardo" con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Había dejado que esa palabra y las instrucciones de esa voz gobernaran su vida por demasiado tiempo.

_¡DEJATE IR JINETE!_

¡Había dejado que esa voz lo pusiera en una jaula, que lo controlara, que lo domesticara! ¡No tenía la culpa de cómo fue su nacimiento! ¡Era un guerrero orgulloso! ¡Era el hijo de Eddard Stark! ¡Era del Norte! ¡Su nombre era el Norte! ¡Su nombre era Snow (3)! Pero ahora mismo…

_¡DEJATE IR JON!_

Él era Fuego.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!— rigió Jon mientras Rhaegal descendía, el fuego corría por sus venas mientras sentía como la pequeña voz ardía y gritaba y moría dentro de él, como si fuera consumida por Fuego de Dragón. Jon sintió que la luz del sol iluminaba su rostro y el frío desaparecía cuando Rhaegal se estabilizó.

Jon no sintió que su corazón se detenía, sintió que se prendía en llamas. Podía sentir el latido del corazón de Rhaegal junto con el suyo. Sus latidos ahora tan fuertes y poderosos como los del Dragón, podía sentirse en completa sincronía con el Dragón debajo de él.

No… no un Dragón… él tenía un nombre… Rhaegal.

Jon podía sentir todo, los arañazos del frío viento se volvió una suave brisa, las poderosas ráfagas que amenazaban con tirarlo de la espalda de Rhaegal eran nada para él. Sintió surgir la adrenalina a travez de su sistema cuando Rhaegal alcanzó la cima y comenzó a acelerar, el humano en su espalda ya no era un peso… sino parte de él.

Jon vió a Dany mirarlo con una sonrisa en la cara, su hermoso rostro, el sol reflejando en sus largas trenas plateadas y su blanco abrigo de piel. Jon podría sentir el fuego en su pecho, un fuego que necesitaba arder mientras se agarraba a las púas de Rhaegal y le respondía al Dragón que lo liberó.

—¡Arriba!

Rhaegal sabía exactamente lo que su jinete quería, y con toda la fuerza de sus alas salió disparado hacia arriba, hacia la gruesa capa de nubes sobre ellos. Dany volteó para ver a Jon y Rhaegal subir y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro alegre cuando giró a Drogon y sigue al hombre que amaba hacia las nubes.

—¡Mas arriba, chico, mas arriba!— Jon comenzó a reír cuando sintió el viento soplar a travez de él.

Rhaegal rugió un poderoso gritó cuando atravesó las nubes como una flecha y se disparó hacia los cielos. Los ojos de Jon se abrieron asombrados por la vista al rededor de él, el suelo no existía ahí arriba, ni _Winterfell_, ni el Norte, ni la nieve y el hielo.

Solo el aire libre, el sol en el horizonte y las nubes debajo de él. Jon podía sentir su corazón en perfecta sincronía con el de Rhaegal mientras lentamente subían más. Pero mientras lo hacían, Jon pudo sentir una presencia y una poderosa ráfaga de viento.

Miró a su derecha y ella estaba ahí, a escasos centímetros de él. Dany posiciono a Drogon frente a Jon y Rhaegal, los Dragones estaban de espaldas para que sus jinetes pudieran encontrarse en el aire. La sonrisa de ella era algo salido de las canciones, mientras miraba amorosamente a su increíble jinete de Dragón.

Él incluso podía oler su dulce aroma desde tan cerca, todo lo que tenía que hacer era inclinarse unos centímetros hacia adelante y sus labios se encontrarían. Pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de lanzarse hacia adelante, ambos, Rhaegal y Drogon comenzaron a caer en picada, el aire corría a travez de Dany y Jon mientras planeaban hacia abajo. La adrenalina amenaza con consumirlos mientras perforaban las nubes una vez más, y volaban como Dioses de los cielos.

—¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!— Jon dejó salir un grito inusual, similar al que Dany acostumbraba a oír de sus Jinetes de Sangre. Jon se estaba dejando ir, había pasado toda su vida enjaulado y restringido.

No más.

Dany sonrió, se echo a reír y soltó su propio grito, —¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOO!— en conjuntó con Jon, dejando toda la tensión, todas la preocupaciones, todo el miedo y dolor evaporarse como el vapor.

Drogon y Rhaegal parecieron unirse cuando ambos soltaron rugidos largos y poderosos, haciendo eco a travez del valle debajo de ellos. No respondían ni a Dioses o a hombres, eran Dragones y los cielos eran sus dominios, de nadie más.

La subida de adrenalina comenzaba a pasar factura a Jon cuando comenzó a sentir temblar sus manos y rodillas. Necesitaban aterrizar, así que escaneo el área y vio un lugar perfecto para descender.

Una vez que Rhaegal aterrizó, Jon saltó desde la parte posterior del Dragón y corrió hacia su rostro, agarrando los costados de la cabeza de Rhaegal y abrazándolo fuerte contra su pecho, sus ojos mirando los de Rhaegal mientras dejaba escapar una risa exhausta pero estimulante.

—Tu… eres… asombroso,— jadeó Jon entre risas.

Dany desmontó a Drogon a unos metros de distancia y lentamente se acercó a Jon con sus manos cruzadas frente a ella. Vió la forma en que Jon estaba mirando a Rhaegal, tan diferente de como lo había visto antes, incluso estaba recostando su cabeza contra la de Rhaegal y escuchando su respiración.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó Dany.

—Él es increíble… ambos son increíbles… tu eres increíble— Jon jadeó mirando de un lado a otro entre Rhaegal, Drogon, y finalmente a Dany.

La forma en que Jon la miró, hizo a Dany sonrojarse, esa mirada era diferente a cualquier mirada que alguien la hubiera dado antes. Había visto miradas maravilladas y de asombro, miradas de aquellos cautivados por su belleza y aquellos asombrados por su poder. Pero los ojos de Jon eran diferentes a los que ella había visto en su vida, la miraba de una manera en que nadie la había visto antes.

La miraba como si ella fuera todo lo que existía.

Todo lo que importaba.

Como un igual.

—Se lo que quieres decir ahora… fue como… como si me convirtiera en una parte de él… y él se convirtió en una parte de mí. No fue como montar un caballo para nada… fue… mucho mas,— Jon jadeó entre palabras mientras sonreía como un idiota y acariciaba a Rhaegal.

—Retiro lo que dije… sobre ellos siendo bestias, no lo son. Son increíbles, hermosos, extraordinarios… yo… yo…— Jon comenzó a tartamudear con sus palabras hasta que Dany tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Entiendo… no tienes que convencerme, Jon,— rió alegremente.

—Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo,— Jon casi susurró cuando se inclinó y tomó sus manos en las suyas.

Dany sonrió mientras dejaba a Jon tomarla de la mano y guiarla hacia dónde la estuviera llevando. Él conocía estas tierras mejor de lo que ella alguna vez podría, así que confiaba en que lo que sea que fuera, sería espectacular. Y cuando los llegaron… entendió por qué.

Una cascada.

Una hermosa cascada glacial, aguas que fluyen, carámbano colgantes, nieve recién caída, todo iluminado por el sol brillante. Dany tuvo que admitir, el Norte tenía sus maravillas y esta era sin duda una de ellas, con el sol brillando en cada copo de nieve y cada gota de agua, el paisaje parecía un paraíso en un páramo congelado.

Un par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura detrás de ella mientras Jon apoyaba la cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

—Mi padre me mostró este lugar… cuando yo era solo un niño pequeño, no mas de 6. Él me trataba como a un verdadero hijo aquí, no teníamos que preocuparnos de que Lady Stark me diera miradas o alguno de los Señores del Norte me llamara "bastardo" en la cara. Este era unos de los pocos lugares en que podía ser feliz sin tener que mirar sobre mi hombro,— susurró Jon en su oido.

—Y me lo estas mostrando. ¿Por qué?— preguntó Dany, queriendo saber porque Jon compartiría algo así de espacial con ella.

—Porque aquí no tienes que ser la Reina Daenerys Stormborn de la Casa Targaryen, Madre de Dragones, Rompedora de Cadenas y poseedora de varios otros títulos. Y yo no tengo que ser el Bastardo de Winterfell. Podemos ser solo Jon… y Dany,— él sonrió antes de darle un amoroso beso en la mejilla.

—Podríamos quedarnos mil años aquí… y nadie no encontraría jamas,— Dany suspiró mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra Jon.

—Seríamos terriblemente viejos,— Jon sonrió contra ella.

Daenerys apreció su pequeña broma, pero sintió un picor que le subía por la espalda y una pregunta le pareaba el corazón. Se separó del amoroso abrazo de Jon y se alejo unos pasos, Jon se quedó ahí, preguntándose si había dicho algo malo, pero Dany se giró hacia él con una pregunta.

—Si te lo pidiera, ¿lo harías?— preguntó.

—¿Haría qué?

—Quedarte conmigo… aquí. Durante el tiempo que quisiéramos, en un lugar en el que el mundo no pudiera juzgarnos, en donde pudiéramos ser nuestros verdaderos yo uno con el otro. En donde no tuviéramos que sostener coronas, o pelar por el poder, o preocuparnos por traiciones y que el pasado nos hubiera mantenido separados— dijo Dany.

—Dany…— dijo Jon con aire de preocupación, ¿qué estaba tratando de decir?

—¿Estarías conmigo? ¿por todo el tiempo que pidiera? Sin importar a dónde fuera, ¿estarías conmigo?— preguntó Dany.

—Pero… ¿qué pasa con el Trono?— preguntó, extendiendo la mano y tomando las suyas. —Es lo que siempre has querido… ¿no es cierto?— preguntó.

—Lo que te digo aquí… nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. El Trono es un objetivo para proteger a los que han sufrido, para obtener el poder de ayudarlos y asegurarme de que nunca más tendrán que sufrir. Pero el Trono… nunca se me ocurrió hasta que mi esposo y mi hijo murieron. Antes de eso, solo quería una cosa… algo que nunca tuve…— comenzó Dany, Jon acariciaba sus manos entre las suyas.

—…un hogar,— ella susurró, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras miraba a Jon.

—¿Un hogar?— preguntó.

—Un lugar que nunca pensé que existía. Toda mi vida he estado huyendo, temiendo por mi vida, huyendo de los asesinos de Robert, liberando ciudades de los crueles monstruos que oprimían a las personas debajo de ellos. En todo ese tiempo… lo más cerca que alguna vez sentí que estaba en casa fue un vez en Braavos. En donde un viejo Caballero nos cuidaba a mi hermano y a mí, en una casa con una puerta roja y un árbol de limones en la ventana,— sonrió mientras recordaba la puerta roja.

—Siempre pensé que mi hogar sería Poniente… o _Kings Landing_, _Dragonstone_ en donde nací, o incluso el mismo Trono… pero entonces te conocí…— Dani extendió sus manos y tomo la cara de Jon.

—… mi valiente y estúpido Norteño… que no se arrodillaba. Quien contaba historias de hombres muertos, quien no se estremecía ante un Dragón, quien no temía arriesgar su vida por su gente… a morir por su gente…— susurró Dany mientras acercaba el rostro de Jon al suyo.

—Tú… tú eres mi hogar, Jon. Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida. Si me lo pidieras, arrojaría mi corona al Mar Angosto y me despojaría de mis ejércitos y mis títulos… y viviría contigo, aquí en la cascada a la que tu padre te trajo cuando eras solo un niño,— Dany sonrió antes de alejarse unos centímetros y preguntar de nuevo.

—Jon… ¿estarías conmigo?— Dany preguntó con un temblor en su voz.

Solo había una cosa que Jon podía decir a esta hermosa mujer, esta Diosa de fuego y gracia que había capturado su corazón. Esta maravillosa mujer que arrojaría todo lo que poseía por él, la mujer que le había dado sus ejércitos y sus asombrosos hijos, que había sacrificado tanto por él desde que lo conoció. Sabía que los Norteños aun no confiaban en ella, como Sansa no confiaba en ella, como no encajaba con lo que la gente del Norte quería en su necesidad de independencia.

—Toda mi vida… me he sentido vacío, cada vez que Lady Stark me miraba como su fuera una escoria, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Snow, cada vez que me recordaban que no era hijo legitimo de mi padre. En el Muro fui rechazado y traicionado, incluso cuando lo Norteños me nombraron su Rey no se sentía correcto. Pero cuando estoy contigo… me siento completo… dices que soy tu hogar… pero tu eres el mío.— los ojos de Jon comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

Todas las personas que la odiaban, todas las personas que lo rechazaban por arrodillarse ante ella, aquellos no aprobarían su amor.

Todos podían pudriese por todo lo que importaba.

—¿Estarías conmigo?— Dany sonrió, llena de esperanza mientras una lagrima corrían por su mejilla.

—Ahora… y siempre,— susurró mientras colocaba una mano con ternura en su mejilla cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de los dos.

El Lobo y su Dragón se encontraron con los labios y compartieron su amor y pasión en frente de la cascada. Un momento perfecto, sí alguna vez existió, mientras Dany envolvía sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Jon, y los brazos de Jon encontraron su cintura. Todo lo demás se desvaneció alrededor de los dos amantes en la nieve, dos personas nacidas y criadas en la oscuridad, que se habían encontrado en la luz antes de la Larga Noche que venía por ellos.

Un fuerte y profundo gruñido los separa de su apasionado beso, volteando para ver qué Drogon y Rhaegal los observaban atentamente. Dany soltó una risita y Jon dejo salir una risa nerviosa por la forma en que Rhaegal inclinó la cabeza como diciendo "Uh… ¿qué?"

—¿Tiene qué mirar así?— preguntó Jon.

—No te preocupes por ellos, mi amor,— Dany tomo la cara de Jon una vez mas y acercó su boca a la suya en un dulce beso. Cuando los dos volvieron, finalmente encontrando el lugar al que pertenecían, Jon no pudo evitar notar que sentía otro par de ojos en él.

Abriendo sus ojos, sus labios todavía conectados con los de Dany, vió que Drogon lo observaba intensamente. La mirada en los ardientes ojos rojos del Dragón negro comunicaron una mensaje muy simple y fácil de entender, que el miembro de cualquier especie entendería.

_Lastima a mi madre, y te mataré._

* * *

_(1)_ Traducido literalmente significa "Señorita de día soleado", pero aquí el autor juega con el nombre de Missandei y esta frase "mal pronunciada" que al final la describe perfectamente porque viene de la isla de Naath.

_(2) _Casa descendiente de los Targaryen, creada por Daemon Blackfyre, bastardo del Rey Aegon IV Targaryen después de ser legitimizado, tomó el nombre de su casas de la poderosa espada Valyria llamada "Blackfyre".

_(3)_ Traducido literalmente quiere decir "nieve".

* * *

(_a) _La daga con la que quisieron acecinar a Bran, este se la entrega a Arya después de que Meñique se la diera a él. En español entiendo que no tiene nombre propiamente dicho.

_(b)_ Aguja.

* * *

¡Esta! Esta es la parte perfecta para poder escuchar "**Stay a Thousand Years**" mientras lees la escena de la cascada. Es preciosa.

Creo que fue un capítulo muy bello, especialmente el final. Los siguientes capítulos son de mis favoritos, y no puedo esperar a que los lean.

¿Reviews?


	6. Un Dragón vestido de Lobo

**Disclaimer: **Esta increíble historia es obra de **_Dakkaman777_**, basada en los personajes de los libros de **_George R. R. Martin_** y la serie producida por **_HBO_**, la traducción es completamente**_ mía,_** con el debido permiso del autor.

* * *

Originalmente pensaba subir este capítulo el martes por ser **_mi cumpleaños_**, y este iba a ser un pequeño regalito para ustedes, uno de mis capítulos preferidos, pero las cosas se me complicaron un poco y pues ya no se pudo, aun así espero que lo disfruten un montón. Y ya saben, si dejan alguno que otro **_review_** en este capítulo y los anteriores, va a ser un increíble regalo de cumpleaños, just saying :)

Algo que creo que es muy importante que sepan, es que en esta versión el nombre "real" de **Jon** va a ser **Jaehaerys**, el autor lo justifica diciendo que llamarlo Aegon cuando Rhaegar ya tenía un hijo llamado así, es una tontería, con lo cual concuerdo al 100%. Por cierto, tengo un **_notición_** al final de capítulo :D

Creo que el título dice mucho de lo que nos espera…

.

**Capítulo 6**

Un Dragón vestido de Lobo

.

Al pasar la mayor parte de su vida en la nieve y hielo, Jon Snow descubrió, que nada aclara los sentidos mejor que salpicarse agua fría en la cara. Y agua helada, corriendo de una cascada, era la mejor.

Jon felizmente recogió el agua en sus manos y se la echó libremente en la cara, frotándose la barba y enjuagándose la boca con ella. Se quedó parado ahí en la cascada, en la entrada de la cueva, usando solo sus botas y pantalones de cuero, sin camisa, mientras exponía su torso al aire helado.

Desde que desmontó de Rhaegal, se sintió como si el frío no influyera sobre él. Como descendiente de los Primero Hombres, ya tenía una afinidad natural al frío, pero ahora podría sentir ese fuego interno calentándolo.

—¿Qué estas haciendo, mi amor?— llamó la dulce voz desde el interior de la cueva.

—Lavándome,— sonrió Jon, mientras se dió la vuelta y regresó a la cueva.

Ahí, acostada sobre su capa, estaba la forma desnuda de Daenerys Targaryen. Su suave y femenina forma casi brillaba con la poca luz, una sola antorcha iluminaba su forma desnuda. Se veía como una Diosa, mas que de costumbre, una Diosa que él siempre estaría encantado de adorar.

—Estas lo suficiente limpio, ahora vuelve aquí,— sonrió Dany, acariciando el lugar a su lado.

Jon sonrió, antes de acostarse a su lado, inmediatamente envolvió su brazo en sus hombros y la acercó para darle un suave beso en los labios. Sentir que Dany sonreía contra sus labios, era un sentimiento del que nunca se cansaba, incluso cuando levantó su mano izquierda y acarició sus mejilla.

—¿Logré mantener a mi Reina caliente?— preguntó Jon.

—Lo hiciste… un súbdito tan leal,— susurro Dany contra sus labios, mientras sus manos descansaban contra su pecho.

—Hago lo que mi Reina ordena,— susurró Jon contra sus labios, antes de que se encontraran de nuevo.

Unos minutos más pasaron en los que Jon y Dany simplemente se abrazaron, besándose amorosa y apasionadamente mientras las manos de Jon recorrían la suave piel de Dany, y las manos de ella se arrastraban por el pecho marcado de su amante Norteño. Entonces, de pronto, un fuerte gruñido rompió el silencio que los dos amantes compartían, el beso se rompió y Jon tuvo dificultades para no estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Hambre?— Jon rió entre dientes.

—Vas a darte cuenta, Jon Snow, que montar un Dragón requiere mucha energía,— Dany le sonrió juguetonamente.

—Bueno, cuando volvamos a _Winterfell_, voy a consentirte con algunas delicias del Norte,— Jon sonrió mientras frotaba su pulgar contra la mejilla de Dany.

—Mmmm, no me digas,— Dany sonrió y acarició a Jon.

—Cuando era un niño, la Vieja Tata solía hacer los mejores pasteles de riñón… con guisantes, cebollas y, oh Siete Infiernos, la salsa que usaba… jurarías que usaba magia para hacer esos pasteles,— susurro Jon mientras recordaba.

—Realmente no estas ayudando con mis antojos. Podría comer una vaca, tengo tanta hambre,— Dany sonrió contra la piel de Jon.

—¿En serio? Madre de Dragones, en efecto, siempre pensé que una Dama de buena cuna del Sur como tu, tendría apetitos delicados,— sonrió Jon, frotando la suave piel de Dany.

—Oh, no lo sabría, una vez comí un corazón de caballo crudo,— contestó Dany.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. ¿Qué es la cosa más extra que has comido?— preguntó Dany mientras sus dedos bailaban a lo largo de las cicatrices de Jon.

—La Gente Libre solía comer y beber algunas cosas extrañas. Grasa de ballena, focas, incluso bebían leche de cabra fermentada en lugar de vino,— contestó Jon.

—No aguantas nada. Intenta comer nada mas que carne de caballo seca durante meses, y tragarla con leche de yegua agria,— respondió Dany riendo.

Jon no pudo evitar amar verla de esta manera, no solo desnuda, pero abierta y libre. No necesitaba actuar fuerte cuando solo eran ellos, no necesitaba ocultar sus emociones o sus sentimientos cuando estaban solos. Era hermosa en todos los sentidos, era inteligente, ingeniosa, divertida y cada vez que ella le daba una sonrisa genuina, su corazón se calentaba. Practicante podría escuchar las palabras de Davos resonando en su cabeza, mientras ella se reía y contaba historias de su tiempo con los Dothraki.

_Estoy feliz por ti._

_Es una joven muy hermosa._

_Ha pasado por un infierno, igual que tú._

_Ambos merecen ser felices._

Entonces un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, uno que solidificaba su resolución a la pregunta que permanecía en su mente. Una pregunta que Davos le hizo que había estado reflexionando desde entonces, algo que Jon nunca pensó qué diría, desde que entendió lo que significaba cuando un niño era llamado Snow. Pero desde que la conoció, ver su fuerza, su amor por su gente, ser salvado mas allá del Muro, enamorarse de ella, y uniéndose de maneras que nunca pensó posibles.

_Cuando los Muertos vengan… ¿quieres tener algún arrepentimiento?_

—Cásate conmigo,— soltó Jon, haciendo que la cara de Daenerys se congelara en una mirada de sorpresa.

—…¿Qu…Qué?— preguntó Dany, sorprendida por la audacia de su Lobo.

—Quédate conmigo, cásate conmigo, Dany. Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo,— Jon casi rogó mientras acunaba la mejilla de Dany con su mano.

—… Lo… los… Señores del Norte no…—

—¡Qué se jodan los Señores del Norte! Estoy harto de que me digan que puedo y que no puedo tener, hombres que se negaron a apoyarme cuando mas los necesitaba… hombres que no pueden ver lo que he sacrificado para salvarlos. Por una vez en mi vida, hago algo que no es por honor, ni por deber, ni lo que es mejor para el Norte o por alguna ganancia política o militar. Quiero ser tuyo, y quiero que seas mía,— Jon podía sentir las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos igual que en los de Dany.

—¿Estas seguro?— la voz de Dany tembló cuando preguntó.

—Nunca he estado mas seguro de algo en mi vida. Daenerys Stormborn…— Jon tomó las dos manos de Dany en las suyas.

—…¿Tomarías la mano de un chico Bastardo… con nada mas que su corazón para ofrecer?— preguntó Jon. Dany sonrió y alzó las manos para tomar el rostro de Jon entre ellas.

—Soy tuya… y tú eres mío,— la voy de Dany tembló mientras sonreía.

Sus labios se juntaron suave y apasionadamente mientras ambos, Drogon y Rhaegal soltaban un par de poderosos y fuertes rugidos, sintiendo la pasión, amor y alegría de sus jinetes desde el interior de la cueva.

* * *

_"__La mujer del dorniense cantaba durante el baño_

_con una voz que era dulce como un melocotón,_

_mas la espada del dorniense tenía su propia canción_

_y se clavaba como el aguijón de un escorpión."_ _(1)_

La voz cantante de Ser Bronn de Aguasnegras era tan aterciopelada y suave como siempre había sido, sabía exactamente qué notas tocar, cuando bajar o cuando subir, y sobre todo conocía las letras como el dorso de su mano. Hablando de manos, el hombre con solo una, cabalgando junto a Bronn a caballo no se estaba divirtiendo.

—¿Tienes que seguir cantando esa maldita canción?— preguntó Jaime.

—No, en realidad no. Pero ayuda a pasar el tiempo… ¿quieres que pare?— preguntó Bronn, deteniendo su canción para responder.

—Si.

—Mala suerte,— sonrió Bronn.

—¿Al menos puedes cantar otra cosa?— Jaime preguntó.

—Ugh… esta bien, entonces ¿qué quieres que cante?— preguntó Bronn.

—¿Qué tal el sonido del silencio?— replicó Jaime.

—Oh, ja ja. El León orgulloso piensa que es un maldito comediante,— contestó rápidamente Bronn.

—Podrías cantar las lluvias de…—

—¿Castamere? Oh sí, y dejar que todos los hijos de puta que se encuentren a corta distancia sepan quién eres. Un hombre rubio con una sola mano, con una espada de Acero Valyrio y viajando con un acompañante que canta una canción Lannister. Oh, maldita sea, me pregunto quién es ese,— Bronn se burló sacudiendo la cabeza.

Los dos había estado cabalgando por días, ahora bien adentro del Norte con la nieve cayendo ligeramente sobre ellos. Fue más fácil pasar El Cuello de lo que originalmente pensaban, ambos, Jaime y Bronn esperaban ser detenidos por los hombres de la Casa Reed, para ser interrogados sobre porque estaban yendo al Norte solos. En su lugar pasaron sin problemas, nada entre ellos y el camino a _Winterfell_. Era casi como si estuvieran siendo vigilados por alguna fuerza… o siendo maldecidos mientras Jaime y Bronn sabían a lo que se dirigían.

Ninguno de los dos estaba ansioso por enfrentar lo que el Rey del Norte les advirtió.

—¿Qué demonios?— dijo Bronn, con ojos muy abiertos mientras él y Jaime llegaban a lo alto de una colina.

Ahí de pie y firmes había un gran numero de hombres armados con lanzas, espadas cortas, arcos largos y escudos con un sello en particular, el Lagarto de la Casa Reed. A caballo, a unos metros adelante, habían otras dos personas. Una joven chica, con cabello negro y un arco cruzado en la espalda, el otro, un hombre mayor con cabello corto y gris de baja estatura y piel arrugada. El hombre no parecía haber envejecido bien, pues se veía el doble de viejo de que realmente era.

—Ser Jaime Lannister… lo hemos estado esperando,— el hombre mayor sonrió.

—Lord Howland Reed… ha pasado mucho tiempo, si no le importa que lo diga, se ve como la mierda,— contestó Jaime, ganando una risa de Howland y una mirada mordaz de la chica.

—Mi Señor, esta es mi hija, Meera. Pesamos que sería mejor encontrarnos con usted y sus fuerzas pasando El Cuello y escoltarlos hasta _Winterfell_ nosotros mismos,— Howland sonrió con cansancio.

—¿En dónde estas las fuerzas Lannister que prometió?— preguntó Meera con una ceja arqueada.

—Me temo que solo somos nosotros. Mi hermana ha ordenado que todas las fuerzas de las Tierras del Oeste permanezcan en las Tierras de la Corona,— contestó Jaime.

—Ah… era de esperarse algo como esto,— Howland sonrió tristemente mientras Meera apretó las riendas con mas fuerza.

—La Reina Daenerys y el Rey Jon no estarán complacidos de escuchar esto. Puedo preguntar ¿porque han venido ustedes dos?— preguntó Howland.

—Hice el juramento de venir al Norte. Puede que mi hermana no se dé cuenta de la amenaza, pero yo si,— contestó Jaime con un asentimiento, se dio cuanta de una familiaridad en la voz de Howland cuando mencionó al "Rey Jon", pero Howland era un amigo muy cercano de Ned Stark.

—¿Y tu?— Howland miró a Bronn.

—Solo un mercenario emprendedor que no quiere morir pobre,— contestó Bronn con una sonrisa.

—Bastante justo,— Howland asintió mientras giraba su caballo, Meera haciendo lo mismo. Jaime y Bronn se sorprendieron de que las respuestas que dieron fueron satisfactorias para el señor del Norte, así que hicieron lo que era natural y comenzaron a cabalgar con Howland y su hija.

—¿Cuántos hombres tiene con usted? Si no le molesta que pregunte,— preguntó Jaime cuándo alcanzó a Howland.

—Quinientos buenos hombres. Todos hábiles con el arco y la lanza,— contestó Jaime.

—¿Quinientos? ¿Eso es todo?— preguntó Jaime.

—Es más de lo que tú has traído. Deje a los otros 1,500 hombres a mis ordenes para proteger El Cuello,— respondió Howland con la misma voz cansada.

—¿Proteger El Cuello? ¿Esta preocupado de que mi hermana venga al Norte para luchar contra nosotros?— preguntó Jaime con una ceja levantada.

—No… por sí fallamos en detener a los Muertos en Winterfell. El Cuello será el último lugar en donde podremos resistir contra ellos, la Casa Howland tiene el deber sagrado de proteger El Cuello,— respondió Howland.

—¿Porque solo los 500 hombres?— preguntó Jaime retóricamente.

—Los lacustres _(2)_ de la Casa Reed no son los mas fuertes, ni somos los mas altos, los mas rápidos o los mas experimentados en combate, pero hice un juramento a Eddard Stark hace mucho tiempo, la Larga Noche esta aquí, Ser Jaime… y una cosa que mi casa no hace es retractarse de su palabra,— dijo Howland mientras su caballo trotaba por delante.

Bronn se acercó a Jaime con una mirada escéptica en su rostro.

—Así que… ¿en lugar de los miles de hombres Lannister que prometiste, llegaremos a Winterfell con 500 hombrecitos que viven en medio de un jodido pantano?— preguntó Bronn.

—Es mejor que nada,— respondió Jaime.

—No tengo dudas de que estos cabrones son buenos para pelear en un pantano. Probablemente se camuflagean con el barro, no sabrías que estaban ahí hasta que estuvieran a la altura de tu trasero… pero no veo que estos hagan mucho en un asedio,— contestó Bronn.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?— Jaime le dió una mirada de reojo.

—Si, podría golpearte el jodido craneo, tomar esa encantadora espada de Acero Valyrio y largarme a Essos,— dijo Bronn.

—Entonces ¿por qué no lo haces?— preguntó Jaime.

—Como dije, no me gustaría tener que trabajar como mula en Essos para compensar el tiempo perdido aquí,— respondió rápidamente Bronn.

—¿En serio? ¿Nada que ver con el fin de los tiempos? ¿O una lealtad secreta hacia mi hermano o a mí?— preguntó Jaime con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

—No presiones tu jodida suerte,— sonrió Bronn.

* * *

—Es un buen hombre Khaleesi, un poco incomodo y torpe, pero valiente, amable y muy sabio para un hombre de su edad,— explicó Jorah mientras caminaba junto a su Reina.

—Cualquier hombre que hiciera por ti lo que él hizo, merece ser recomenzado, Ser Jorah. Eso y que he escuchado que es un my buen amigo de Jon,— contestó Dany con una sonrisa amplia y brillante.

Jorah tenía que admitir que era bueno ver Dany así de feliz, si fuera un hombre más joven habría estado lleno de celos y odio hacia Jon Snow. Pero a diferencia de Daario, Jon era bueno, noble y honorable, tenia la misma mirada de amor en sus ojos que Jorah y no simplemente deseaba el poder que ella tenía. Jorah era un hombre viejo en todos los sentidos, él amaba a Daenerys como nunca había amado a nadie, pero se había jurado a sí mismo que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Incluso dejarla ir.

Pero entonces, podía confiar en Jon. Él era el hombre a quien su padre había confiado a _Longclaw_, él era el hombre que Jorah no podía ser, y Daenerys merecía ser feliz. Jorah podía confiar la felicidad de su Reina en su compatriota del Norte, estaba contento de servir y dar su vida para protegerla.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y entraron el caballero Oso y su Reina Dragón, las persianas estaban todas cerradas y unas cuantas velas eran la única luz disponible. La biblioteca entera estaba vacía, los únicos sonidos audibles eran los pasos de Daenerys, Ser Jorah y el inconfundible sonido de las paginas que pasaban.

No les tomo mucho a Daenerys y Jorah encontré la fuente de ese sonido, un hombre muy corpulento vestido de negro, pasando las paginas de un viejo tomo polvoriento. Sonriendo al ver qué tan metido estaba el hombre en el libro, Dany se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

—¡Oh!,— Sam rápidamente se animó y se puso de pie ante la mujer que era inequívocamente Daenerys Targaryen.

—Así que, ¿tú eres el hombre?— sonrió Dany.

—Um, ¿cuál hombre… Su Alteza,?— preguntó Sam nerviosamente, ahora en presencia de una Reina.

—El hombre que salvo a Ser Jorah, cuando nadie mas pudo,— continuó Dany.

—Ellos podían… simplemente no lo hicieron,— agregó Jorah.

Sam sonrió con orgullo en sí mismo, viendo a Ser Jorah de pie y de nuevo al servicio de la Reina Dragón. Era algo de lo que enorgullecerse después de todo, curar por completo a un hombre con Psoriagrí sin infectarse a sí mismo.

—Tendré que hacer algunos cambios en la Citadela cuando tome el Trono. Un gran servicio amerita una gran recompensa,— Dany sonrió mientras se aceraba a Sam.

—Oh, es un honor servirle, Su Alteza,— respondió Sam tímidamente.

—Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer por ti. Nómbralo, y si esta en mi poder te lo concederé,— sonrió Dany, ansiosa de recompensar al hombre que le devolvió a su fuel Caballero Oso.

—Si no es demasiado problema… podría usar un perdón,— contestó Sam.

—¿Por qué crimen?— preguntó Daenerys con una mirada de curiosidad. Cualquier que fuera el crimen, no podría ser tan malo, este hombre era uno de los amigos mas cercanos de Jon por lo que le había dicho, eso y que parecía inofensivo, como un osito de peluche demasiado relleno con un rostro dulce.

—Yo… tomé prestados algunos libros de la Citadela…— comenzó Sam con una mirada avergonzada. Dany sonrió a Jorah por esto, robar algunos libros de hombres que se negaron a ayudar a Jorah apenas era un crimen ante sus ojos, fácilmente podría otorgarle un perdón por eso.

—…También una… espada…— terminó Sam.

—¿De la Citadela?— preguntó Dany confusa. Sabía que los Maestros de _Oldtowan_ adoraban reunir conocimiento y reliquias pero… una espada era un elemento extraño para que un aspirante a Maestre robara.

—De mi familia… ha estado en la Casa Tarly por generaciones, así que, hubiera sido mía eventualmente. Pero mi padre tenía… otras ideas,— continuo Sam.

Esta era la primera vez que alguien mencionaba el apellido de Sam, no tenía idea de qué era un Tarly, hijo del hombre que ella quemo vivo, y hermano del hijo que se mantuvo de pie a su lado. Daenerys podía ver por la forma en la que Sam hablaba de su padre, que su relación no era una buena, podía ver eso escrito en su cara.

—¿Randyll Tarly?— preguntó Daenerys.

—¿Lo conoce?— preguntó nervioso Sam.

—Tu familia era vasalla de la Casa Tyrell, ¿cierto?— preguntó Daenerys.

—Si, lo son,— respondió Sam rápidamente.

—La Casa Tyrell me juro lealtad cuando llegue a Poniente. Se aliaron conmigo en contra de los Lannister, quienes habían asesinado a Lord Mace Tyrell, la Reina Margery Tyrell y Ser Lorace Tyrell. Tu padre escogió aliarse con los Lannister, y exterminar lo que quedaba de la Casa Tyrell,— Daenerys no quería andarse con rodeos, quería que Sam entendiera exactamente porque ella hizo lo que hizo.

—Pero… mi padre… era muchas cosas, pero siempre fue un hombre de palabra,— respondió Sam.

—Ya no. Se alió con los Lannister hasta el final, le di varias oportunidades de conservar sus tierras, y sus títulos, incluso le ofrecí unirse a la Guardia de la Noche, pero se negó a cada paso… yo… yo tuve que ejecutarlo como traidor,— explicó finalmente Daenerys, era necesario lo que hizo, pero eso no logró que la mirada en el rostro de Sam doliera menos.

—… Al menos podré volver a casa, ahora mi hermano es el Señor,— Sam estaba destrozado, pero podía entender porque ella hizo lo que hizo.

—… Tu… tu hermano se mantuvo con tu padre,— Daenerys no pudo soportar ver el dolor en los ojos de Sam cundo se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Sam solo pudo escuchar eso, escuchar que su padre estaba muerto había dolido, pero escuchar que su hermano pequeño, Dickon, que siempre había sido tan amable con él, ahora estaba muerto. Podía sentir las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras su garganta comenzaba a obstruirse, podía sentirse listo para romper en lagrimas y sollozos, nunca había sido bueno escondiendo sus emociones y no quería parecer mas débil de lo que ya estaba en frente de la Reina.

—Gr-gracias… s-su Alteza… por… por decirme, ¿m-me permite?— murmuro Sam entre respiraciones contenidas.

—Por supuesto, toma todo el tiempo que necesites,— dijo Daenerys, resistiendo el impulso de envolver sus brazos alrededor de este gran hombre y hacer todo lo posible para consolarlo.

Cuando Sam dejó la habitación, lagrimas corrían de sus ojos, ella solo pudo sentir su corazón apretarse al ver al hombre cuya familia ella había matado. No cambiaría su opinión en que lo que hizo era necesario, Randyll era un traidor que la desafió en frente de cientos, sin remordimientos por lo que había hecho. La llamo invasora extranjera en su cara sin el mas mínimo respeto, era un hombre odioso, eso era lo que podía ver por la reacción de Sam a la noticia de su muerte.

No podría comenzar a cuestionarse a sí misma, era una Reina que tenía que ser fuerte, no tenía el lujo de dudar de si misma como la gente normal hacia. Era un símbolo, una figura, si no mostraba fuerza y confianza en sus acciones, entonces ¿qué razón había para que otros la siguieran?

_Si miro atras estoy perdida._

Jorah puso una mano sobre su hombro cuando se dio cuenta de la triste mirada que le estaba dando a la puerta por la que Sam se había ido. Su fiel caballero Oso podía leerla como un libro a veces, y definitivamente podía ver las preguntas y dudas corriendo por su mente en este momento.

—No te castigues por esto… él entenderá, estoy seguro,— le susurro Jorah.

—Yo… hice lo que necesitaba hacer,— contestó Dany, limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de caer.

_¿Lo hice?_ Se preguntó a sí misma. Fantasma gimoteó y lamió su mano cuando pudo sentir su angustia, Dany rasco al enorme Lobo Huargo detrás de la oreja mientras trataba de consolarla.

* * *

Era gracioso como al borde del fin de los tiempos, Jon Snow se encontraba a sí mismo en uno de los mejores estados de ánimo en que jamas había estado. ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? ¡Cuando se propuso a Daenerys y ella había dicho que sí! Ella quería pasar el resto de su vida con el de la misma manera que él quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Mientras caminaba a través de los pasillos de _Winterfell_, podía sentí un salto en sus pasos, no podía esperar a decirles a Sansa y Arya.

Quería a Dany con él cuando les dijera, ya había decidido eso; estaba más allá de preocuparse por su imagen, él la amaba y ella lo amaba, eso era todo lo que importaba ahora, en el fin del mundo. Quería enfrentar las hordas de los Muertos sin ningún arrepentimiento, nada que lo retuviera de cumplir con su deber.

Y quería a Dany a su lado cuando lo hiciera.

Justo cuando doblaba una esquina, se encontró chocando con alguien que obviamente estaba apurado en, ya sea ir a algún lado, o alejarse de algún lugar. Jon se estabilizo y medio esperaba a un guardia Stark o incluso al Maestre Wolkan en su camino a la pajarera. En cambio, se encontró cara a cara con un hombre que no había visto en mucho tiempo, en otra vida.

—¿Sam?— preguntó Jon cuándo sus ojos se encontraron con los de su mejor amigo.

—Jon… oh, siento que…— comenzó Sam pero fue interrumpido cuando Jon envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sam en un cálido y fraternal abrazo. Era un abrazo como este lo que Sam necesitaba mas que nada en este momento.

—Por los siete infierno, ¿en dónde has estado?— Jon sonrió mientras se sintió abrumado por la emoción de ver a su antiguo hermano de armas otra vez.

—Solo… tratando de permanecer fuera del camino,— contestó Sam, no queriendo romper al abrazo todavía, no quería que Jon viera el estado en el que estaba, ojos rojos y mejillas húmedas de lagrimas. Sam había esperado que Jon simplemente pensara que estaba demasiado emocional de ver a su antiguo hermano otra vez.

Cuando se separaron, Jon tenía una expresión de pura alegría en su rostro, tal vez lo exactamente opuesto a lo que Sam estaba sintiendo. Después de unos segundos de escanear la cara de Tarly, Jon pudo ver que algo andaba mal, conocía a Sam lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo algo le preocupaba.

—Sam… ¿estas bien? ¿algo ha sucedido? ¿Gilly? ¿el pequeño Sam?— preguntó Jon, casi inmediatamente temiendo que algo les hubiera pasado, Sam sacudido la cabeza antes de preguntar.

—¿No lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué?— preguntó confundido Jon.

—¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar privado?— preguntó Sam en voz baja.

—Por supuesto,— contestó Jon mientras conducía a Sam a sus habitaciones que no estaban lejos. Aun había luz de día, así que todavía tendría tiempo para contarles a Sansa y Arya.

Una vez instalados en las habitaciones de Jon, sentados frente al fuego, Sam le contó todo a Jon, la muerte de su padre y hermano, la forma en la que la Reina le habló, y todo el tiempo Jon se sentó ahí con una expresión neutra mientras su amigo le contaba el destino de los hombres miembros de su familia. Una vez que Sam hubo terminado, apenas capaz de evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por su rostro, Jon simplemente miró el fuego, rompiendo el contacto visual con Sam.

—Lo siento Sam. Pero fue la guerra,— Jon rompió el silencio.

—¿Tú lo habrías hecho?— preguntó Sam. Jon no apartó la mirada del fuego cuando le preguntó.

—Sabes que he ejecutado hombres, Sam, me viste quietarle la cabeza a Slynt,— contesto Jon con calma.

—También has perdonado hombres, cientos de Salvajes cuando se negaron a arrodillarse.

—Ella también ha perdonado hombres, Ser Jorah la traicionó, la familia de Tyrion mató a la de ella, podría haberme quemado vivo cuando me conoció… habría estado en su derecho de matarlos a los tres, pero no lo hizo. Ahora Ser Jorah es su caballero más confiable, Tyrion es la Mano y nosotros somos aliados,— contestó Jon sin apartar la mirada del fuego.

—Podría haber quemado la Fortaleza Roja y a todos en ella el día que piso Poniente, pero no lo hizo. Se preocupa por la gente Sam, sé que lo hace…— Jon juntó las manos delante de él, todavía mirando el fuego.

—… Se que amabas a tu hermano. Por lo que me has dicho, era un buen hombre, y lamento que este muerto. Pero los hombres que yo ejecuté también tenían familias, eso no los exime de la traiciono y el engaño. Tu padre y hermano eran traidores, el precio por la traicion es la muerte, sabes que lo es,— explicó Jon tan calmadamente como pudo, el fuego reflejado en sus ojos.

—Pero Jon, tu… quemados por Fuego de Dragón, una muerte así no es justa. Ella no es lo que piensas que es, ella es un…—

—Eres mi amigo Sam, mi mejor amigo. Te quiero como a un hermano, pero te juro que si terminas esa oración de la forma en que ibas a hacerlo, vas a arrepentirte,— Jon gruñó.

—… Jon… Que…— Sam comenzó a tartamudear hasta que Jon dirigió su mirada hacia él. Sam sabía que Jon podía verse feroz cuando quería, pero la mirada que le dió a Sam fue una que jamas había visto antes. El fuego ya no estaba reflejado en sus ojos, porque estaba dentro de ellos.

—No sabes lo duro que es Sam. Ser un líder, siempre tomaras desiciones que otros verán cómo incorrectas, o estúpidas, o peor, malvadas. Cuando te fuiste de Castle Black todo se fue al infierno, Thorne, Yarwick, los hermanos de altos rangos… ellos me traicionaron. Me arrinconaron en la patio y clavaron sus cuchillos en mi pecho, me llamaron traidor y me dejaron para morir en la nieve…— la mirada de Jon era severa y dura como el Acero Valyrio.

—La mujer roja que seguía a Stannis me trajo de vuelta… y los colgué, a todos los hermanos que me traicionaron. Los colgué yo mismo y los vi sofocarse y morir en agonía,— continuó Jon.

—Pero Jon, tu nunca…—

—Ollie fue uno de ellos. El fue quien me terminó, incluso después de que regresé, me miró con tal odio, que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad lo habría hecho de nuevo. Lo colgué junto a Thorne y vi la vida abandonar sus ojos,— dijo Jon con una mezcla apenas contenida de odio y pena.

—No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice. Pero lo haría de nuevo… así que antes de que siquiera te atrevas a llamarla un monstruo, recuerda lo que yo he echo, y preguntare a ti mismo, ¿crees que soy un monstruo, Sam?— preguntó Jon con un tono herido.

—…¿La amas?— preguntó Sam, conocía esa mirada. Cada vez que Daenerys era traída al tema, Jon tenía esa mirada en los ojos, la misma mirada que Sam sabía que tenia cada vez que Gilly era tema de conversación. Él lastimaría, mataría y moriría por proteger a Gilly, y podía ver que Jon haría lo mismo con Daenerys.

—Es una buena persona, Sam. Sé que lo es, he visto su verdadero yo, es la razono por la que me arrodillé,— dijo Jon antes de ponerse de pie y agarrar su capa.

—Pero Jon, eres un Rey… no puedes simplemente…— Sam trato de decir antes de que Jon fuera a la puerta.

—He escuchado suficiente, Sam. Siento que hayas perdido a tu hermano, de verdad, se cómo se siente perder a un hermano. Pero la guerra es terrible, como lo es el poder, y la gente como yo y Daenerys tenemos que tomar difíciles decisiones si queremos seguir a cargo. Si pudiera traer de vuela a Dickon lo haría, pero no voy a traicionar a Daenerys porque mató a un traidor que compartía sangre contigo…— Jon fue hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de abrirla, tomo un respiro hondo y miro a Sam.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sam. Y lo digo en serio, lo lamento. Solo… dale una oportunidad de mostrarte quien es realmente,— Jon le dió a Sam una sonrisa triste.

Salió de sus habitaciones, dejando atrás a Sam. Tenia que sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, ahora era un momento en que debería estar compartiendo su felicidad por su compromiso con sus hermanas. Su siguiente movimiento era simple, quería encontrar a Sansa y Arya y reunirlas en donde pudieran estar solos, luego él y Dany podrían contarles las buenas noticias.

Sam estaba a segundos de dejar que la verdad se derramara cuando Jon salió de la habitación. Unos segundos más, y le habría dicho a Jon quienes eran en verdad su madre y padre, cuál era su verdadera identidad, su verdadero derecho de nacimiento al asiento de poder que Aegon el Conquistador forjo de las espadas de sus enemigos caídos.

Pero cuando Sam vió cuan apasionadamente Jon defendía a Daenerys, cuando Sam pudo ver el amor ardiendo en sus ojos, no pudo hacerlo. No podía soportar decirle la verdad a Jon, ver a su amigo hecho pedazos.

Pero tenía que hacerse… mas temprano que tarde, Sam pensó mientras se dirigía a encontrar a Bran.

* * *

El frío viento aullaba por los pasillos de _Winterfell_ mientras los hombres trabajaban todo el día realizando sus tareas, Inmaculados y Norteños poniendo cabezas de Vidrio de Dragón en sus lanzas y cubriendo los bordes de sus escudos. Los Dothraki arrastrando troncos con sus caballos para que las fuerzas del Norte lo usen en la construcción de fortificaciones.

Mujeres y niños arreglaban fechas y afilaban ramas rotas en púas para arrojarlas en las trincheras que estaban siendo cavadas fuera de los muros. Trabuquetes _(3)_ y catapultas se estaban construyendo dentro de los muros para que tuvieran el mejor uso durante la batalla.

No hace falta decir, todos estaban trabajando día y noche preparando _Winterfell_ para la próxima batalla. Muchos de los Norteños ya estaban cocinando historias sobre cómo su antiguo Rey podía volar sobre la espada del segundo Dragón de la Reina.

Rumores, historias y cuentos populares se difundían rápidamente estos días.

Pero tales cosas eran lo ultimo en la mente de la Reina Daenerys Targaryen y el que pronto seria el Rey Consorte Jon Snow. Los dos caminaron por los pasillos de _Winterfell_, Fantasma siguiéndolos de cerca. Jon tenía que admitirlo, le conmovía lo mucho que Fantasma se había encariñado con Dany, al menos uno de sus seres queridos aquí en _Winterfell_ lo había hecho.

—¿Estas seguro de qué estarán bien con esto? A Arya parezco gustarle, pero ¿Sansa?— preguntó nerviosamente Daenerys.

Jon detuvo a Daenerys a la mitad del pasillo sujetándole de los brazos entre los suyos, apoyandola contra la pared lentamente, Jon se inclinó y le susurró a su amor, de la manera mas intima.

—No te preocupes por eso. Te amo, y tu me amas… Arya y Sansa son mis hermanas, merecen saber antes que los demás. Y si conozco a mis hermanas, que lo hago, van a aceptarte cuando vean lo mucho que significas para mí,— le susurró Jon a Daenerys mientras pasaba un dedo por uno de sus plateados rizos sueltos.

—Esta bien… confío en ti,— Dany sonrió mientras acariciaba rápidamente la cara de Jon.

—Bien… ahora vamos, son buenas noticias las que les estamos dando,— Jon sonrió antes de tomar la mano de Dany mientras se aproximaban a la biblioteca, en donde Jon le había pedido a sus hermanas que lo encontraran.

Sin embargo, cuando abrieron la puerta y entraron, vieron a otros dos a quienes no les habían pedido que estuvieran presentes. Un chico envuelto en pieles en una silla de ruedas y un hombre muy redondo vestido de negro, ambos sentados en la mesa frente a Arya y Sansa.

Samwell Tarly.

Y Bandon Stark.

Jon no quería pedirle a Bran que asistiera, ¿por qué tendría que estar presente el Cuervo de Tres Ojos que todo lo ve? Eso y que Jon quería que este momento fuera feliz, y Bran por lo que había visto… ya no tenía la capacidad de ser feliz.

—¿Bran? ¿Sam? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?— preguntó Jon mientras él y Daenerys se acercaban.

—Aparentemente tienen algo que decirte,— contestó Arya, recostándose en su silla.

Sam le dirigió una mirada incomoda a Bran cuando noto la presencia de Daenerys, que ella estuviera aquí no hacia mas fácil las cosas, Sansa y Arya complicaban las cosas más que si le dijeron a Jon solo. Pero Bran sugirió que sus hermanas estuvieran presentes, porque, él no lo sabia, tal vez para ayudar a consolar a Jon, así no tendría que pasar por el dolor de explicarles el mismo.

—¿Tal vez sería mejor si su Alteza no permitiera unos momentos a solas?— pregunto nerviosamente Sam.

—Lo que tengas que decirme, puedes decirlo frente a ella,— dijo Jon mientras le ofrecía un asiento a Daenerys, el gesto no paso desapercibido para nadie de los presentes. Arya había descifrado su relación desde el momento que los vio cabalgando a _Winterfell_ juntos, se había vuelto muy buena leyendo a la gente después de todo.

Sansa ya sabía lo que Jon sentía por Daenerys, había dejado sus sentimientos abundantemente claros cada vez que la defendía con este nuevo fuego suyo. La pelirroja de los Stark ya no sospechaba tanto de Daenerys com antes, pero aun no confiaba en ella totalmente, la confianza no era algo fácil después de una vida como la de Sanas.

Bran estaba… bueno, Bran ya sabía todo acerca de la relación entre Jon y Daenerys.

Sin embargo, Sam era el más nervioso, podía ver cuánto le importaba Daenerys a Jon por su anterior conversación, Jon nunca fue bueno para guardar secretos. Lo que él y Bran tenían que decirle podría arruinar lo que tenían, podría arruinar a Jon en formas en las no había pensado.

Pero la verdad había estado escondida por demasiado tiempo.

—Entonces ¿qué era lo que querías decirnos?— preguntó Jon mientras se sentaba junto a su Reina.

—Bueno… um… veras Jon… es… oh… ¿cómo poner esto en palabras?— tartamudeo Sam nerviosamente.

—Sabemos quien era tu madre,— Bran interrumpió las divagaciones de Sam.

—¿Qué?— preguntó Jon mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos. Instantáneamente se reanimo con atención, igual que Daenerys. Ella sabía que Jon siempre quizo saber quién era su madre, si ella aun estaba viva, si sabia acerca de él. Fue una de las pocas cosas que dijo que verdaderamente quería, ademas de ella, claro.

—¿Sabes quién es la madre de Jon?— preguntó Arya. Igual de interesada. De todos los niños Stark, Arya y Jon compartían una conexión que los otros simplemente no tenían.

—Espera… tu… tu dijiste que sabías quien era ella… no quien es,— Sansa noto la semántica que Bran usó. El chico lisiado era muy deliberado con su semántica estos días, y el detalle no paso desapercibido para la Lady de _Winterfell_.

—¿Quieres decir que ella esta?… Bran… ¿lo esta?— Jon comenzó con un temblor en su voz.

—¿Muerta? Sí,— Bran dijo sin corazón, como solía hacerlo estos días.

Dany extendió su mano y tomó la de Jon entre las suyas, frotando su pulgar sobre su mano cariñosamente para ofrecer un poco de consuelo por las repentinas noticias. Jon nunca conoció a su madre, aunque siempre quizo, y escuchar que estaba muerta fue un duro golpe.

—También sabemos quién era tu padre,— dijo Bran nuevamente sin una pizca de emoción.

—¿Mi… mi padre? Mi padre era Ned Stark, Bran. ¿Qué estas diciendo?— preguntó Jon con una mezcla de confusión en su dolor.

—No, no lo era, Jon. Has creído una mentira toda tu vida,— continuó Bran. La manera sin emociones en que lo estaba diciendo no estaba ayudando en lo mas mínimo, Sam sabía que tenía que comenzar a explicar o de otra forma Bran volvería loco de ir a Jon.

—Lo que Bran esta tratando de decir es… Lord Eddard, mantuvo tu verdadera paternidad en secreto… para protegerte,— continuó Sam.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¡Solo díganlo!— Arya casi gruñó, odiando como Jon parecía estar cada vez más afligido por el dolor, deberían haber manejado lo que sea que este secreto fuera como una flecha alojada en la pierna.

Solo la sacas y terminas con ello.

—Tu madre, era Lyanna Stark,— Sam dejó que el secreto saliera.

—¿La tía Lyanna? Pero… padre jamas… el jamas lo haría, pero… ¿quién sería el padre de Jon?— demandó Sansa, inclinándose sobre la mesa y apoyando los brazos.

—Lyanna Stark… la mujer que… mi hermano Rhaegar… secuestro y…— Dany comenzó y se detuvo para mirar el rostro de Jon. Ambos sabían la historia de cómo Rhaegar había secuestrado a Lyanna, ese fue el evento que había comenzado la rebelión que casi aniquiló a la Casa Targaryen.

Jon y Dany podían ver el remolino de emociones detrás de los ojos del otro. No era idiotas, estaban poniendo todo lo que habían escuchado junto, todo comenzaba a encajar. Porque Rhaegal y Drogon parecían aceptar a Jon, la conexión que ambos compartían.

Dany y Jon miraron a Sam con ojos suplicantes, Jon tenía que saber, y Dany necesitaba que su amado tuviera obtuviera un cierre. sí solo supieran. Cuando Sam miro la forma en que Dany estaba sosteniendo la mano de Jon, supo que esto era un error, nunca debería haber traído a Bran aquí. Sam podía decir que Jon y Dany habían puesto las piezas juntas, pero necesitaban escucharlo, si lo escuchaban, entones se volvería real.

Pero lo que se había puesto en marcha no podía ser detenido. El secreto tenía que ser contado.

—Rhaegar no secuestro a Lyanna, y no la violó. Él la amaba, y ella lo amaba a él. Pero estaba prometida a otro… así que se casaron en secreto. Cuando Rhaegal cayó en el Tridente, Lyanna tuvo un hijo… un hijo que le dejó a su hermano, Ned Stark. Él le juró a su hermana moribunda que protegería a su hijo sin importar el costo… y crió a ese niño como a su propio bastardo…— explicó Sam, dejando que cada una de las palabras se hundieran.

—Tu nombre Jon, tu verdadero nombre… es Jaehaerys Targaryen,— Sam terminó nerviosamente mientras Jon miraba con ojos muy abiertos a su mejor amigo.

En diferentes circunstancias, Dany estaría rebosante de alegría ante esto, ya no estaba sola, había otro Targaryen en el mundo, otro que compartía su sangre y su nombre. El hombre que había ganado su corazón era un Targaryen, la sangre del Dragón, justo como ella. No un hombre loco como su padre o su hermano Viserys, sino un amable y justo, un hombre de honor como su hermano mayor, Rhaegar.

Rhaegar… el padre de Jon.

Pero la mirada de dolor grabada en el rostro de Jon, era evidente para todos. Alegría era lo último que pasaba por su mente justo ahora, todo lo que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida, fue en nombre de una mentira. Nunca fue un bastardo, nunca una mancha en el nombre y honor de Eddard Stark, ni siquiera era hijo de Eddard Stark. Robb, Bran y Rickon no eran sus hermanos, Sansa y Arya no eran sus hermanas, el odio y resentimiento que había enfrentado de Lady Catlyn y muchos otros en el Norte, había sido consignados por una mentira.

No era un Snow, nunca lo fue, ni quiera era un Stark.

Era un Targaryen, un principe Targaryen.

El legitimo Rey de los Siete Reinos.

Toda su vida quiso ser mas de lo que era, ser aceptado por sus iguales. Pero justo ahora, se descubrió a sí mismo como el heredero del asiento de poder mas valioso en el mundo, un rey por todos los derechos, y lo habría devuelto todo para ser el Bastardo que había sido hace unos minutos. Sintió que su mundo entero se rompía, todas las cosas que había sido entrenado para creer, la forma en que había sido condicionado por aquellos a su alrededor.

Todo era una mentira.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad!— la voz de Jon tembló al mirar a Bran, la mirada en blanco y sin expresión no hacían anda para calmar los nervios o el furioso infierno que se avivaba dentro de Jon.

—Es verdad, Jon— contestó Bran fríamente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedes saber esto?— exigió Jon cuando el fuego comenzó a arder.

—Bran lo vió en una de sus visiones. Y yo lo leí en el diario de un Septón Supremo… el Septón Supremo anulo el matrimonio de Rhaegar con Elia y lo caso con Lyanna. Es verdad Jon,— Sam fue a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Jon, pero fue rápidamente sacudida por el Lobodragón.

—¡No puede ser! Mi padre… fue el hombre mas honorable que conocí… ¿PORQUE? ¡¿porque él… porque mentiría?!— la voz de Jon tembló y se rompió cuando arremetió con ira. Dany casi saltó de su silla para estar más cerca de él, sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de su brazo para trata de consolarlo.

—Jon, por favor… calmate,— suplicó, mientras Fantasma gimoteaba por su amo.

—¿Porque padre mentiría sobre esto?— preguntó Sansa tan tranquilamente como pudo.

—Robert amaba a tu madre, Jon. Pero despreciaba a Rhaegar… eras la prueba de que Lyanna no lo amaba… te habría matado, como lo mató a los otros Targaryen,— contestó Sam.

—Mi… mi… mi padre me mintió… toda… toda mi vida,— lagrimas comenzaron a nublar la visión de Jon y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. El fuerte Rey del Norte que Daenerys había conocido comenzó a encogerse y convertirse en un niño asustado, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer y sus rodillas comenzaron a doblarse.

—Jon… mi amor, mírame, mírame,— Dany suplicó mientras tomaba el rostro de Jon en sus manos. El duro exterior de la Reina Dragón se desvaneció cuando vió el dolor y la confusión en los ojos de su amor.

No le importaba quién mas estuviera presente, o lo que pensaban en ese momento, Jon la necesitaba.

Él se dió cuanta de lo que esto significaba para él y Dany, hizo las cosas mucho más complicadas. Eran de la misma sangre, ella era su tía y él era su sobrino, su hermano era su padre. Tenía mayor derecho a su Trono que ella, y eso podría resultar peligroso si las personas equivocadas lo supieran. Podía ver la mirada de amor y afecto en sus ojos cuando sostuvo su rostro en entre sus manos, podía sentir el amor irradiando de ella.

Estaba sintiendo demasiado, sintió el infierno dentro de él que se convertía en un huracán de emociones, tristeza de que sus dos verdaderos padres estuvieran muertos hay mucho, pena por la muerte y traiciona del gran hombre que creía que era su padre, arrepentimiento por todas las cosas que se había negado a sí mismo porque era un bastardo, miedo de lo que esto significaba para el futuro, miedo de que sus hermanas ya no lo amaran, y lo peor de todo… terror. Terror de que Dany y el fueran destrozados por la verdad, ya sea por sus propias manos , o por las manos de quienes los rodeaban.

—Dany… yo… yo… necesito estar solo,— Jon apartó las manos de Dany y salió corriendo de la habitación como si estuviera en llamas. Las palabras estaban destinadas a desanimarla, pero Dany escucho el dolor que acarreaban, Jon estaba sufriendo mucho, de una manera que nunca había creído posible.

Dany se quedo ahí, con Fantasma a su lado mientras miraba fijamente la puerta por la que Jon se había marchado. Su respiración superficial y los gemidos de Fantasma era los únicos sonidos audibles. Dany podía sentir que las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar en sus ojos al darse cuenta del dolor que su amor estaba sintiendo… y no era al único que sufría.

Dany cayó de rodillas y Fantasma inmediatamente fue a su lado, acariciandola con su gran cabeza blanca y peluda. Las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir, mientras la armadura de la Reina Dragón se evaporaba completamente con el dolor que ella y su amor compartían. Esta debería haber sido una ocasión feliz, en donde ella y Jon les dirían a Arya y Sansa de su compromiso mutuo.

En su lugar, Bran y Sam los habían destrozado.

Dany envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Fantasma mientras él gimoteaba por ella, había olivado a los otros en la habitación. Arya estaba de pie rápidamente y puso una manos reconfortante en el hombro de Dany. No sabía qué pensar de Daenerys y sus sentimientos por Jon hasta este momento, su entrenamiento de Hombre sin Rostro la había dejado apta para leer a la gente tan fácilmente como libros, y podía decir que lo que Dany y Jon tenían, era real.

Daenerys verdaderamente amaba a su hermano. Y la verdad los estaba lastimando a los dos peor de lo que la lastimaba a ella.

A Arya no le importaba que Jon no fuera hijo de su padre, Jon siempre sería su hermano, relacionados por sangre o no. Si que él fuera un bastardo nunca diminuyo su opinión sobre él, entonces tampoco lo haría su identidad como un príncipe Targaryen legitimo.

—Si es verdad… Jon tiene derecho al Trono de Hierro. Uno mejor que el de ella,— dijo Sansa, mirando a Daenerys mientras ella lloraba contra el pelaje de Fantasma. Eso se se gano inmediatamente la atención de Arya, y su furia.

—¡¿Eso es todo en lo que puedes pensar?! ¡¿El maldito Trono?!— Arya casi le gruñó a su hermana.

—Jon es el heredero legitimo Arya… es una amenaza a su reclamo…—

—¡Es nuestro hermano! Y ella lo ama… ¡mirala! ¿Te parece que esta enojada?— Arya gesticuló hacia la Targaryen que lloraba arrodillada junto a Fantasma. Arya podía sentir su corazón rompiéndose al verla, al ver a su hermano llorar y la mujer que amaba igualmente herida.

—Nosotros… nosotros… íbamos a decirles esta noche,— la voz de Daenerys tembló.

—¿Decirnos qué?— preguntó suavemente Arya.

—… Que nos íbamos a casar,— Dany cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras Fantasma acariciaba su sección media como hacia normaste estos días.

Arya solo podía sentir simpatía por Dany en este momento, sus palabras y su expresión, hablaban no solo de dolor y sufrimiento, sino también de amor por Jon. Arya paso una mano por el hombro de Dany y se arrodillo junto a ella.

—Ve con él… te necesita y tu lo necesitas,— susurró Arya, Dany levantó la mirada, confundida de ver la suave sonrisa de Arya en su cara. —Ve,— susurró. Dany se secó las lagrimas y se levanto lentamente, tanto Fantasma como Arya la ayudaron mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y salía de la habitación.

Arya vió a Dany irse con Fantasma tras sus talones, esto era algo que los dos necesitaban resolver juntos. No era su lugar involucrarse, Jon y Daenerys necesitaban su espacio.

—¿Estas segura de qué es una buena idea? ¿Dejarlos solos?— preguntó Sansa. La mirada que le dió Arya era algo que muchos soldados veían en sus oponentes momentos antes de la muerte.

—Sansa… lo juro, si sigues actuando así, voy a dejarte negro el ojo,— amenazó Arya. Jon estaba sufriendo, igual que mujer que amaba, y todo en lo que Sansa podía pensar era en política, en Tronos, en títulos y otras cosas que a Arya no le importaban una mierda.

Lo único que a Arya le importaba era su manada, era un Lobo de principio a fin. Jon siempre había sido parte de su manada, desde el principio, y cualquiera que ame a Jon tanto como ella, Dany incluida, era una adición bienvenida a su manada. En la que respecta a Arya, Daenerys Targaryen era un miembro honorario de su manada.

Y Arya no permitiría que su manada pelearan entre ellos.

* * *

Todo estaba girando, todo era una mentira, todo era falso. Su vida entera haba sido construida sobre una mentira, tantas personas habían muerto por una mentira, tantas vidas arruinadas por una mentira que lo mantenía escondido. La mentira sobre la que Robert había construido su rebelión, la mentira que había conducido a la muerte de sus dos abuelos, su tío Brandon, su padre Rhaegar, su madre Lyanna, sus medios hermanos a los que nunca había conocido.

La vida que le había sido robada.

La identidad que le había sido robada, porque sus padres escogieron el amor sobre el deber.

_El amor es la muerte del deber_ las palabras de Aemon hicieron eco en su mente.

Su tío bisabuelo Aemon… su sangre todo el tiempo.

Jon se había derrumbado sobre su cama, sus manos temblaban mientras escondía su rostro en ellas, sus piernas demasiado débiles para estar de pies mientras se sentaba a un lado de su cama. El fuego no hacia nada para calmar el huracán de emociones que brotaban dentro de él. Toda su identidad, la armadura de ser un bastardo que Tyrion lo convenció de forjar para sí mismo, se había convertido en una doncella de hierro _(4)_. Estaba comenzado a sofocarse lentamente, ahogado por la mentira que Eddard le había dicho toda su vida.

Todo había sido en vano, cada burla y maldición lanzada hacia él, cada mirada de odio que le había dicho que no pertenecía, había sido construida sobre falsedades. Su propio padre… no… tío… lo había enviado al Muro, para estar rodeado de asesinos, violadores y escoria el resto de su vida cuando en realidad había sido el último hijo legitimo de una dinastía.

Una dinastía que él mismo había ayudado a derribar… por una mentira.

Eddard había tenido que ver en matar a la poca familia que Jon tenía en el mundo, Rhaegar, Aegon, Rhaenys, todos muertos cuando merecían vivir. El hombre que era su verdadero padre había muerto antes de que tomara su primer aliento, un hombre honorable que amaba a la mujer equivocada y cuyo nombre había sido difamado y descuartizado con el tiempo.

La historia se repitió a si misa con Rhaegar y Eddard. Ambos buenos hombres, sus recuerdos masacrados sin que Jon estuviera ahí.

Y Dany.

Dany había crecido sin una familia debido a la mentira, había sido vendida como ganado por una mentira, violada y maltratada por una mentira. Forzada a crecer sin una infancia, temiendo por su vida a cada momento, rodeada de enemigos y un hermano que se había vuelto loco como su padre.

Ella había estado tan sola como Jon.

_Un Targaryen solo en el mundo… es algo terrible_

—Jon,— su viejo nombre, su falso nombre, dicho por la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón. Miró hacia la puerta para ver a Daenerys ahí de pie, ojos rojos con lagrimas y rodillas temblando de cansancio. Fantasma protectoramente a su lado.

—… Dany,— la voz de Jon tembló cuando mas lagrimas amenazaron con derramarse.

Dany rápidamente cerro la puerta detrae de ella, y en un instante se encontró a lado de su amante, acunando su cabeza contra su pecho mientras los dos dejaban las lagrimas fluir libremente. Fantasma se sentó cerca y observó, sintiendo el dolor que su amo y su compañera estaban pasando ahora mismo.

—Estoy aquí mi amor… estoy aquí,— susurró Dany, mientras las lagrimas bajan libremente por sus rostros.

—El mintió… me mintió toda mi vida,— sollozó Jon.

—Lo hizo para protegerte, como cualquier buen padre haría,— susurró Dany mientras su mano frotaba su espalda.

—Era el hombre más honorable que conocía. Quería ser como él, quería ser él, pero me mintió,— susurró Jon mientras lloraba.

—Tu fuiste más valioso para el que el honor, Jon. Eras su sangre… como eres mía,— Dany beso suavemente su cabeza. Jon levantó la cabeza y miró a Dany a los ojos, todavía queda la cuestión de de qué eran el uno para el otro ahora. Ella era su sangre, pero también era su amor, no habían sido criados juntos, pero ella se sentía más cercana a él, que cualquier otra persona es su vida.

—Somos parientes, Dany. Eres mi tía… eso… no es… no sé que…— la voz de Jon tembló mientras toda su confianza y seguridad en sí mismo se había desvanecido.

—Somos Targaryen Jon… los últimos Targaryen, y no respondemos ante Dioses o hombres. Cómo nuestros Dragones, somos libres. Te amo, con todo mi corazón y se que tu todavía me amas,— Dany acunó su cara en sus suaves manos.

Lo hacía, todavía la amaba, no había palabras en todo Poniente para cambiar ese simple hecho. Todavía la amaba, incluso sabiendo que eran de la misma sangre. Podía ver el amor en sus ojos, era tan fuerte ahora, como en el momento en la cascada cuando le pidió que se casara con él. Ese amor era una flama compuesta de Fuego de Dragón, una flama que no extingue fácilmente.

—¿Eso… no… te molesta?— preguntó Jon.

—Ya no estoy sola. Toda mi vida, quise un hogar… y tu eres ese hogar que nunca tuve. Tú y yo estamos destinados a ser, Jon. Sangre de mi sangre,— Dany sonrió y puso sus frente contra la de él.

Las manos de Jon se levantaron y ahuecaron la cara de Dany suavemente, reflejando como ella lo sostenía. Tenía razón, eran como dos mitades de un rompecabezas, nunca completos, nunca verdaderamente completos hasta que se conocieron. Los Targaryen no estaban destinados a estar solos, él nunca había tenido otro Targaryen en su vida y Dany solo haba conocido un cruel y abusivo hermano, que la uso para su propio beneficio. Aun, contra todas las probabilidades, después de todas las guerras, dolor y sufrimiento que habían soportado, habían sido reunidos.

Estaban completos, como estaban destinados a ser.

—Me juraste una vez… que sin importar qué pasara, sin importar lo que alguien diga, nunca me dejarías. Esta noche te hago la misma promesa… no importa que suceda, no importa lo que alguien piense de nosotros, no importa lo que las guerras aguarden, no importa lo que el Rey de Noche traiga, no importa cuantos Dioses nos maldigan… nunca voy a dejarte, mi amor,— Dany lloró, mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban.

Jon solo pudo llorar mentiras enteraba su cara en el cuello de Day, dejando que sus manos encontraran su lugar en su espalda y la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Daenerys abrazó a su familia tan tiernamente como pudo, acariciando sus rizos obscuros con su mano mientras él dejaba todo salir. No importa lo que viniera después, lo enfrentarían juntos.

—Estoy aquí, Jon… siempre estaré aquí,— Dany acarició a su amante.

—Ese no es mi nombre,— Jon sollozó en el cuello de Dany, su dulce aroma le trajo un poco de consuelo.

—Jaehaerys… ¿así es como quieres que te llame?— le susurró Dany.

—… es mi verdadero nombre,— sollozó Jon, el nombre se sentía extraño y ajeno a él.

—…Pero Jon es el nombre del hombre de que me enamoré. Siempre serás mi dulce, honorable y tonto Norteño. Mi Jon, mi Lobodragón,— ella susurró con amor. Jon soltó una pequeña risita ante el "tonto Norteño", su amor era una luz brillante en una habitación obscura.

Llevaría tiempo aceptar quien era realmente, descubrir quién era Jaehaerys Targaryen. ¿Quien seria ahora que sabía la verdad? ¿Jon Snow? ¿Jon Stark? ¿Jaehaerys Targaryen? ¿Jon Targaryen? No sabia lo que el futuro traería, o si su identidad importaba en este tiempo y lugar, con el Ejercito de los Muertos acercándose lentamente. O si él o su Reina tomarían el Trono, ¿lo tomarían juntos? ¿Siquiera importaba el Trono?

No.

Todo lo que importaba eran él y Dany.

Enfrentarían lo que sea que el mundo tenia planeado para ellos, cualquier desafío que los Dioses les arrojaron lo harían de la única manera que sabían.

Juntos.

* * *

_(1)_ Un fragmento de la canción llamada "La mujer del dorniense".

_(2)_ Son un pueblo antiguo que habitan en los pantanos del Cuello. Conservan muchas costumbres y tradiciones de los Primero Hombres.

_(3)_ Arma medieval empleada para destruir murallas o lanzar proyectiles.

_(4)_ Instrumento de tortura medieval, consiste en un sarcófago forrado interiormente de pinchos de hierro.

* * *

Y ¿qué les pareció?

Bueno las noticias que tengo es que estoy traduciendo otra historia, ¡yay!

Esta historia se llama **"En Otra Vida"**, es una historia _Post-temporada 8_, Jon/Dany, muy bien escrita, con personajes bien pensados, una buena línea y alguno que otro _lemmon_ :)

Esa la pueden encontrar en _archiveofourown (punto) org_ , me encuentran con el mismo _Usaername._

Aquí les dejo el summary, en caso de que les interese

Jon Snow planea vivir el resto de sus días en el Muro. Atormentado por el dolor, rodeado de fantasmas, esta ahí para pagar por su pecado mas grave. Hasta que una tormenta llega a _Castle Black_ y Jon escucha más que truenos en el viento…

Sujetándolo con su mirada, se acercó, su rostro a centímetros del de él.

—¿Lo sientes?— preguntó incrédula, —no podías renuncias a tu precioso honor para amarme, pero podías hacerlo para asesinarme.—

Él respiró hondo y miró hacia abajo de nuevo, cuando comenzó a perder la compostura.

—¡Sabes que no tenía opción!

Un fuego se encendió en sus ojos cuando lo empujó fuerte por el pecho con sus dos manos, haciéndole retroceder un paso.

—¿No tenías opción? ¡¿Por qué tenias que ser tú?! ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Rhaegal te amaba!

¿Reviews?


	7. Re - uniéndose con la manada

**Disclaimer: **Esta increíble historia es obra de **_Dakkaman777_**, basada en los personajes de los libros de **_George R. R. Martin_** y la serie producida por **_HBO_**, la traducción es completamente**_ mía,_** con el debido permiso del autor.

* * *

Pues aquí estamos una vez mas, espero que disfruten enormemente este capítulo y me digan que opinan de el en su **reviews** :)

En esta noche de _Emmys_ esperemos que le vaya increíble al elenco y crew de **_Game of Thones_**, y ganen todos los premios a los que están nominados, excepto D&D que no merecen nada después de masacrar esta historia tan increíble.

Bueno, una vez dicho esto os dejo con el capítulo, ahora y siempre **fuck canon!**

.

**Capítulo 7**

Re - uniéndose con la manada

.

—Y entonces, Daenerys Targaryen liberó a todos los Inmaculados del tirano agarre de los esclavistas en Astapor, y emprendió su viaje para liberar a los otros esclavos de Essos,— Missandei tenía cautivada toda la habitación llena de niños.

Missandei de Naath se encontró en una pequeña área de reunión, llena de niños de la Gente Libre y el Norte, era obvio cual era cual, mientras los niños de la Gente Libre vestían pequeñas versiones de pieles grises y blancas que los adultos parecían usar todo el tiempo. Sentados cerca de ella, estaban los mismo dos huérfanos de los que se había hecho amiga, Uma y Jory, mostrando expresiones de asombro en sus caras, mientras Missandei les contaba las historias de lo que había llevado a Daenerys al Norte.

—¿Que es un esclavo?— una de las niñas de la Gente Libre preguntó con una mano levantada.

—Es como un sirviente, ¿cierto?— uno de los niños del Norte contestó.

—¿Que es un sirviente?— otro niño de la Gente Libre preguntó.

—Alguien que hace lo que le dices,— otro niño Norteño dijo.

—Eso suena entupido,— dijo un niño de la Gente Libre.

Missandei rió para si misma al ver que los niños de la Gente Libre no entendían eso de recibir ordenes, como si la esclavitud y ser un sirviente fueran conceptos míticos, por otra parte, se llamaban Gente Libre por una razón. Missandei puede que haya visto a la Gente Libre como un poco descarada y sin refinar, pero tenía que admitir, que admiraba cuan libres eran con su forma de actuar.

—Los esclavos son personas que se ven obligadas a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad. Si no hacen lo que sus amos ordenan, podrían ser lastimados, o peor. Ser esclavo puede ser muy triste a veces, no es una buena vida en lo absoluto,— explicó Missandei lo mejor que pudo para que los niños pudieran entenderlo.

—¿Eres un esclava?— preguntó Uma.

—Lo fui… mis amos eran hombres muy crueles. Nos trataban a mi, a los Inmaculados y muchos otros esclavos muy mal. Nos hacían costas terribles si desobedecíamos o no hacinamos nuestros trabajos lo suficientemente bien,— contestó Missandei.

—Pero la Reina Daenerys te salvo,— dijo Jory.

—Así es… ella nos salvo a todos,— sonrió de vuelta al pequeño.

—Pero… ¿no eres una esclava ahora? Haces lo que ella te dice que hagas,— dijo uno de los niños de la Gente Libre.

—No, no lo somos. Los Inmaculados, yo y los otros esclavos la seguimos porque queremos. Porque creemos en ella, la seguimos porque así lo decidimos,— sonrió Missandei.

—¿Como la Gente Libre que sigue a Jon Snow?— uno de los niños de la Gente Libre pregunto emocionado.

—Si, justo así,— sonrió Missandei.

—Mi Pa dice que Jon Snow es un pequeño ingenuo, pero mejor que la mayoría de los giripollas Sureños,— otro niño Libre contestó.

—¿Que es un giripollas?— preguntó un niño del Norte mas joven.

Missandei solo pudo intentar resistir la risa mientras trataba de poner orden en el grupo de los niños del Norte cuando comenzaron a burlarse y a hacer preguntas groseras sobre el significado de las maldiciones. La verdad es que era mejor que traducir a de los inhumanos traficantes de esclavos, eso era seguro.

Gusano Gris observaba de cerca, en las mesas en donde los Inmaculados arreglaban lanzas de Vidrio de Dragón juntos, soldados Norteños arreglaban hachas de Vidrio de Dragón, dagas y espadas. Gendry trabajaba forjando mas armas cerca y uno conocido como el Perro estaba poniéndose una nueva armadura.

—Es una buena mujer,— dijo Sandor mientras se sujetaba en avambrazo _(1)_ a su brazo derecho. Había desechado su viejo gambesón de cuero gastado y la había cambiado por un chaleco de cota de malla, una chaqueta sin mangas de cuero y un par de avambrazo de acero, con los que se esta equipando ahora.

—Missandei muy buena mujer,— contesto Gusano Gris rápidamente.

—Lastima que esté malgastada con un hombre que no tiene nada ahí abajo,— Sandor miró a Gusano Gris.

—Prefiero no tener nada ahí abajo, que una cara como carne quemada,— respondió Gusano Gris, mirando a Sandor.

Los hombres que estaban cerca se quedaron callados mientras Sandor y Gusano Gris se miraban el uno al otro, no había duda de que estos dos eran dos de los mejores guerreros en _Winterfell_ justo ahora. Si una pelea se desataba, no había forma de decir que demonios pasaría. Sandor tenía fuerza bruta y cruda habilidad, mientras que Gusano Gris tenía velocidad, precisión y disciplina.

—Hago una broma,— Gusano Gris sonrió y los hombre que estaban cerca comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Incluso Sandor sonrió y palmeó la espalda del Inmaculado.

—Tal vez no tengas nada ahí abajo… pero tienes bolas grandes, muchacho,— Sandor sonrió antes de regresar a abrocharse su segundo avambrazo.

Gusano Gris, Sandor, Gendry y los otros hombres reunidos ahí continuaron con sus tareas, Sandor arreglando su armadura, Gusano Gris arreglando puntas de lanzas en sus ejes y Gendry continuó forjando armas de Vidrio de Dragón lo mejor y mas rápido que podía. Gusano Gris miró hacia el hombre quemado, y una pregunta llenó su cabeza, y la curiosidad que lo había hecho humano y no un Inmaculado, no pudo ser reprimida.

—¿Por que esta aquí, Ser Clegane?— preguntó Gusano Gris mientras volvía a fijar una punta de lanza de Vidrio de Dragón en su eje.

—No soy un caballero… y ¿que demonios quieres decir?— preguntó Sandor mientras continuaba atando su avambrazo.

—Yo peleo por mi Reina… Inmaculados pelean por Reina. Norteños pelean por Jon Snow, Gendry pelea… ¿Por que pelea Gendry?— preguntó Gusano Gris con una ceja levantada mientras miraba al herrero.

—Creo que todos sabemos porque pelea Waters. Es pequeña, tiene cabello castaño, ojos grises y tiene una lista de muertes tan larga como una polla de caballo,— Sandor le dió a Gendry una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Puedes no hablar de ella en la misma oración que polla de caballo, ¿por favor?— preguntó Gendry.

—¿Por que Ser Clegane actúa…? ¿cual es la palabra en Poniente?— preguntó Gusano Gris.

—¿Como un completo hijo de puta?— dijo Sandor.

—Si… ¿así?— preguntó Gusano Gris.

—Si tuvieras una cara como la mía, actuarías como un hijo de puta también,— Sandor terminó de atar su avambrazo y se puso un par de guantes de cuero marrón.

—Las cicatrices no te hacen un hijo de puta, Joffrey no tenía cicatrices y el era el hijo de puta mas grande que ha vivido,— contestó Gendry con una sonrisa.

—Si… el mayor hijo de putos que nunca hubo,— Sandor sonrió.

—Los amos de Astapor, Yunkai, Volantis y Meereen… eran… como tu dices, absolutos hijos de puta,— Gusano Gris respondió a la risa de Sandor y Gendry.

—Apuesto a que lo eran,— Sandor rió entre dientes mientras envainaba una daga de Vidrio de Dragón en su cinturón.

—Entonces… ¿por que pelea Ser Clegane?— preguntó Gusano Gris otra vez.

Sandor se detuvo y se sentó ahí, sus manos descansado en sus rodillas mientras miraba alrededor, viendo a los niños cautivados con otras de las historias de Missandei sobre la Reina Dragón. Viendo a los hombres Inmaculados preparándose junto a los hombres del Norte, jóvenes y viejos de todos los rincones del mundo. Sandor pensó porque era por lo que peleaba, y al final solo pudo pensar en una palabra. Una palabra mientras recordaba a sus amigos en el Septo a medio construir.

_Nunca es demasiado tarde para dejar de robar a la gente, para dejar de matarlos y comenzar a ayudarlos._

_Nunca es muy tarde para volver._

—… Redención.

* * *

Jon estaba de pie en la almenas, sus manos apoyadas contra los muros cubiertos de nieve de _Winterfell_. Ya algunas catapultas estaba siendo instalada, muy parecidas a las que habían estado en el Muro durante la defensa de _Catle Balck_ contra el ejercito de salvajes de Mance Rayder. Ver a los Inmaculados y Norteños establecer las múltiples barreras, cavando trincheras y montar picas de madera, mientras los Dothraki arrastraban troncos y arboles talados de un lado a otro, era terapéutico.

Era extraño, que en un momento como este, los preparativos para la batalla lo aliviaran. En cierta forma tenía sentido, tratar de concentrarse en la amenaza que se avecinaba, le dejaba saber que había cosas mas importantes por las cual preocupares.

Pero aun así. No pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de frustración mientras miraba hacia las nubes. Rhaegal y Drogon probablemente estaba volando por encima de las nubes, allá arriba en donde todo lo demás se derretía. De acuerdo con los Dothraki, anoche los Dragones se pusieron como locos, rugiendo y gruñendo a los cielos, disparando fuego hacia las colina cercanas con ira. Por una vez Rhaegal actuando mas desquiciado y agresivo que Drogon.

Gracias a los Dioses no mataron a nadie. Sin embargo, Rhaegal había mordido a Drogon varias veces, pero afortunadamente el Dragón negro y rojo podía aguantar algunos moriscos de su hermano menor.

—¿Estas bien?— llegó la voz de la mujer que lo calmó anoche. Dany vestía su abrigo de piel blanca otra vez, la nieve salpicada caía ligeramente alrededor de ellos.

—Si… estoy bien,— Jon asintió mientras Dany se acerco a él. Habría tomado su brazo y recostado su cabeza contra su hombro si no temieran que alguien los viera.

Su relación se había vuelto mas complicado de la noche a la mañana, con la revelación de que y quien era Jon realmente, surgieron toda clase de dilemas. ¿Que pensaría la gente? ¿La gente del Norte querría seguir a Jon sabiendo que era el nieto del Rey Loco? ¿Que haría Tyrion y los otros consejeros con esta información? ¿Como podía esto afectar su alianza? ¿La gente ya se había dado cuenta?

—No lo pareces. Nunca meditas tanto cuando estas bien,— dijo Dany mientras miraba los preparativos de la batalla que se estaban llevando acabo.

—Tengo mucho en la mente, como sabes,— respondió Jon suavemente. —Gracias… por anoche. Te necesitaba ahí, incluso si no lo dije.—

—Agradece a Arya. Ella fue quien me dijo que fuera contigo, antes de que lo hiciera, estaba tan mal como tú, sollozando de rodillas frente a ellos, solo Fantasma ahí para consolarme,— suspiró Dany.

—Lo siento, por irme como lo hice.

—No te disculpes por eso, Jon. Tu identidad completa se hizo añicos, me necesitabas mas de lo que yo te necesitaba a ti.

—Aun así me necesitabas. Supongo que es algo bueno que Fantasma se haya encariñado tanto contigo,— Jon le sonrió. Dany sonrió y se movió hacia un lado para enseñarle que el gran Lobo Huargo estaba sentado justo a su lado.

—Traidor,— Jon le sonrió a Fantasma, mientras el Lobo Huargo solo inclinó la cabeza.

Los dos compartieron una risa tranquila, antes de mirar hacia los campos cubiertos de nieve. Pensamientos arremolinandose en sus cabezas, no había duda alguna sobre como se sentían el uno por el otro, si, su relación de sangre era momentáneamente discordante, pero no eran personas normales. Eran Targaryen, no respondían ante Dioses ni hombres, y el fuego dentro de Jon que había estado sintiendo cada vez mas a menudo era eso.

Fuego Targaryen.

—¿Como lo llevas?— preguntó Dany.

—Todavía me estoy adaptando… es gracioso, mi vida entera sentí que solo conocía la mitad de mi mismo, el lado Stark, pero resulta que ni siquiera conocía esa mitad, no me conocía a mi mismo en lo absoluto,— respondió Jon.

—No puedo imagina como se siente eso,— afirmo ella.

—Eres una de los únicos dos Targaryen que he conocido. El otro fue el Mestre Aemon, hasta ahora… no se lo que significa ser uno. Se como son los Stark, pero… me siento como si hubiera descubierto que soy un completo desconocido para mi mismo,— Jon suspiró.

—No hay dos Targaryen iguales, Jon. Lo mismo con los Stark, Baratheon, la gente en general. Nuestras Casas y nuestras palabras no nos definen… ¿Cuales son las palabras de la Casa Targaryen?— preguntó Dany.

—Fuego y Sangre,— dijo Jon, no había una persona viva que no supiera las palabras de la antigua dinastía real.

—Si cada Targaryen personificara esas palabras, entonces hubiera quemado _Kings Landing_ hasta sus cimientos en el momento que que puse un pie en Poniente, pero no lo hice. Nuestras palabras pueden guiarnos, o influenciarnos… pero no nos definen,— Dany resistir el impulso de tomar la cara de Jon y voltearlo hacia ella, en su lugar agarró su brazo para llamar su atención.

—No tiene que cambiar quien eres. Eres mi Jon… eso es todo lo que tienes que ser, si es lo que quieres. Pero no hay forma de negarlo, hay un Rey en ti,— dijo Dany mientras miraba a los ojos a Jon con sinceridad.

—Solo se quien quieras… es así de simple,— Dany sonrió.

_Déjate ir jinete._ Jon sintió que el pensamiento hizo eco en su cabeza de cuando se unió con Rhaegal. Aun era una píldora difícil de tragar, que él no era quien había pensado toda su vida. No había sido capaz de hacer el amor a Dany anoche, no importaba cuanto la amaba aun, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo para reflexionar, descubrir que quería, lo que quería ser.

Y para eso necesitaba espacio. Espacio que Dany había sido lo suficientemente amable para dárselo, junto con su apoyo. Tal vez no habían hecho el amor anoche, pero ella lo abrazo con ternura, compartiendo su calor con él lo mejor que pudo, antes de regresar a sus habitaciones.

Probablemente la primera noche desde que regreso a _Winterfell_, que durmió solo. El frío era desagradable, pero era la verdad.

—Todavía necesito tiempo, Dany. Para pensar, para entender las cosas,— respondido Jon finalmente.

—Bien… estaría asustada si no lo necesitaras. Solo… cuando lo hayas aceptado… estaré aquí,— Dany le dio una sonrisa triste, antes de mirar hacia los campos nuevamente.

Su pequeño momento de paz fue interrumpido por los sonidos de una marcha que se acercaba, el sonido de un cuerno puso a todos los solados en alerta máxima.

—¡SE ACERCAN JINETES!— llegó un fuerte bramido de uno de los Norteños que vigilaban. Dany y Jon miraron por la cima de las almenas para ver acercarse a 500 hombres, las banderas que se acercaban tenían un lagarto… ¿verde?, pensó Dany.

—El Lagarto-leon de la Casa Reed… parece que reforzamos un poco nuestras fuerzas. ¿Le importaría acompañarme a saludar a nuestros invitados, mi Reina?— preguntó Jon con una sonrisa.

—Sería un honor… mi Rey,— Dany susurró la última parte en el oido de Jon, sonriendo brillantemente cuando esto lo puso nervioso.

En minutos, Jon y Dany estaban caminado a las puertas para saludar a quienes habían llegado, inmediatamente cerca de 30 Inmaculados estaban de pie, junto a 30 de los guerreros Stark mas leales de Jon. Cerca de 4 figuras montando pasaron por las puertas, soldados en cuero y armaduras de malla que llamaban la atención, todos armados con arcos largos y lanzas, espadas cortas en sus costados.

Las primeras dos figuras no estaban encapuchadas, y Jon vagamente recordó al mas viejo de los dos. Había conocido a este hombre antes, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, era Lord Howland Reed de Greywater Watch, uno de los mas leales vasallos de su padre… tío. La chica junto a él debía ser Meera Reed, por lo que Bran le había dicho, Jon le debía a esta chica una gran deuda por haber cuidado a su hermano menor.

—Mi Rey, mi Reina,— Howland se inclino respetuosamente ante los dos, Jon y Daenerys, después de desmontar su caballo.

Meera se inclinó junto a su padre en respeto ante los dos, Jon no era lo suficiente consciente como para notar que se había referido a el como Rey, Daenerys por otro lado, si lo notó, y no fue de una forma irrespetuosa para degradar su titulo como Reina. No, Howland se refiero a ambos con el respeto debido a los Monarcas, como si el supiera algo.

—Lord Howland… ¿que esta haciendo aquí?— preguntó Jon.

—Pelear en la guerra, su Alteza. La única guerra que importa, y creo que necesita todos los hombres que pueda conseguir,— Howland sonrió mientras se levantaba y miraba a Daenerys, dandole una mirada rápida antes de arrodillarse sobre una rodilla, Meera siguiendo su ejemplo.

—Mi Reina… la Casa Reed y sus 500 soldados están a su servicio,— Howland se comprometió sobre su rodilla.

—Mi Lord, eso no es necesario. Por favor, levantase,— Dany sonrió, Howland sonriendo de vuelta mientras se levantaba temblorosamente, Meera ayudandolo.

—¿Y uste es, mi Lady?

—Meera de la Casa Reed,— respondió rápida y obedientemente. Daenerys observó la armadura de cuero negra que Meera estaba usando, diseñada para el combate mas que para actividades femeninas.

—¿Planea pelear con nosotros, Lady Meera?— preguntó Dany.

—Los hombres no pueden defender _Winterfell_ solos, soy tan capaz con un arco y una espada como cualquier hombre,— respondió ella.

_El Norte verdaderamente esta lleno de mujeres capaces,_ Dany sonrió para si misma antes de asentir hacia Meera.

—Y ¿quienes son ustedes, mis Señores?— preguntó Jon a los dos hombres encapuchados que habían desmontado.

Sin embargo, todas las sonrisas y jovialidad por los nuevos aliados se disiparon cuando se removieron las capuchas. Y de pie, ahí en toda su gastada gloria, estaban el Matarreyes, Jaime Lannister y Ser Bronn de Aguasnegras.

Sin un ejercito Lannister a sus espaldas, y miradas de aprensión y miedo apenas escondidas en sus ojos. Ambos, Jon y Dany sabían que habían sido traicionados. Con una sola orden de "¡Dovaogēdys!" Y "¡Guardias!" Los Inmaculados y los guardias Stark sacaron sus armas y se pusieron firmes mientras sus comandantes miraban a Ser Jaime al unísono.

—Bueno… ¡estamos jodidos!— murmuró Bronn con los dientes apretados.

* * *

El silencio de la habitación no era algo a lo que un hombre como Jaime Lannister estaba acostumbrado. Era inquietante por decir lo menos, con Bronn de pie a unos pasos detrás de él, y la habitación llena de hombres y mujeres que no hubieran querido nada mas que tomar su cabeza en cualquier momento, Bronn era un buen luchador, pero nadie era así de bueno.

Si el Lord de _Winterfell_ o la Reina Dragón quisieran su cabeza, no había nada que pusiera hacer para detenerlos. La habitación estaba llena de hombres que podrían matarlo en un instante, Norteños veteranos de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, Inmaculados, Jinetes de Sangre Dothraki y Caballeros del Valle entrenados, incluso estaba seguro de que había visto al Perro por aquí antes, un hombre que, en el mejor de los momentos, Jaime tenía problemas.

Sin embargo, la mirada que la belleza de cabello plateado les estaba dando, estaba en un nivel diferente a las miradas de odio que los otros Lords y Ladies le estaban dando. Se veía como la Reina que decía ser, ni siquiera necesitaba a sus Dragones para desprender un aire de poder e intimidación.

—Cuando era una niña pequeña, mi hermano solía contarme historias. Acerca del hombre que asesinó a nuestro padre… quien lo apuñaló en la espalda, le cortó la garganta y se sentó en el Trono de Hierro… mirándolo desangrarse en el piso después de jurar protegerlo. Él solía contarme otras historias, acerca de las cosas que le haríamos a ese hombre una vez recuperaremos nuestro hogar,— declaró Daenerys.

—… Hice lo que tenía que hacer,— dijo Jaime, nunca sintió una onza de vergüenza por matar al Rey Loco cuando lo hizo.

—Se que lo hiciste. Mi hermano estaba tan loco como nuestro padre al final, siempre mintió acerca de lo bueno y justo que el Rey era, eso que hiciste fue un acto de valentía… no mencionó la locura que había convertido a nuestro padre en un monstruo que tuvo que ser abatido como un perro rabioso,— continuó Dany con un asentimiento.

Muchas cabezas se giraron hacia Daenerys ante esto; unos levantaron cejas en sorpresa a esta pequeña declaración. Lyanna Mormont en particular, se inclinó hacia adelante con interés ante lo que la Reina estaba diciendo, Jon tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de orgullo, al ver que Dany les dejaba saber a todos dónde estaba parada.

—Aunque este buen acto no excusa la falta de ejércitos que tu hermana prometió al Norte. Las fuerzas leales a tu hermana suman cerca de los 20,000, ¿no?— Dany declaró refiriéndose al gran elefante de la habitación.

—Así es.

—Sin embargo, no veo 20,000 hombres… solo veo 2. Un hombre con una sola mano y su amigo. Parece que tu hermana me mintió… a todos nosotros,— Dany entrecerró los ojos.

—También me mintió a mi. Nunca tuvo la intención de enviar sus ejércitos al Norte. Tiene la flota de Euron Greyjoy y 20,000 tropas frescas de la Compañía Dorada, todos comprados y pagados. Incluso si de alguna manera conseguimos derrotar a los muertos, tendrá mas que suficiente para matar a quien sea que que le enfrente después,— explicó Jaime.

—¿Conseguimos?

—Hice una promesa de pelear por los vivos, tengo la intención de mantenerla,— respondió Jaime.

Dany reflexionó la situación, viendo cuidadosamente a Jaime, mientras trataba de tomar una decisión sobre que acción tomar después. Tyrion siempre decía que Jaime era un buen hombre, pero así cometió el error de confiar en Cersei.

—Su Alteza, conozco a mi hermano…— interrumpió Tyrion.

—¿Como conocías a tu hermana?— preguntó Dany.

—… él sabía el riesgo de venir aquí solo, ¿porque vendría si no es por una buena razón?— preguntó Tyrion.

—Lo siento Lord Tyrion, pero se ha vuelto evidente que cuando se trata de temas que conciernen a su familia, no es mas adecuado a aconsejarme que un mendigo en la calle. Valoro su conejo, pero cuando se trate de Lannisters, tomare mis propias decisiones, gracias,— Dany contestó con dureza.

Tyrion recibió ese golpe mal, sintió como si lo acabaran de dejar sin aliento. Lo que lo hizo peor, fue que ella tenía razón, sugirió que fueran al Norte del Muro para convencer a Cersei y todo lo consiguieron fue un Dragón muerto y un hombre lisiado. Tenía que ayudar a su hermano, Jaime había arriesgado su propia vida por él una y otra vez, no podía sentarse a un lado y esperar a que su Reina lo ejecutara.

—Tiene razón… no podemos confiar en él. Atacó a mi padre en las calles, trató de destruir mi Casa y mi familia, igual que la suya,— Sansa coincidió con Dany.

—¿Quiere que me disculpe por eso? No lo haré, estábamos en guerra, todo lo que hice, lo hice por mi casa y mi familia; lo haría todo de nuevo,— respondió Jaime con firmeza.

—Las cosas que hacemos por amor,— dijo Bran sin emoción.

Jaime se sorprendió por ese pequeño comentario, reconoció al chico que había empujado desde la cima de la torre todos esos años atrás. Si Bran develaba ese secreto, estaba bien muerto; justo ahora, agradecía a los Dioses que la gente viera eso como un rumor, sin evidencia real para respaldarlo, pero si Bran lo dejaba salir… su cabeza estaría en una pica en cuestión de minutos.

—Si eres tan leal a tu familia y Casa, ¿por qué los has abandonado ahora?— Jon preguntó finalmente.

—Porque esto va más a ella de la lealtad… esto se trata la sobreviviencia. Vi esa cosa que llevaron a la Fosa de Dragones, y sé que si no son detenidos, entonces Casas y promesas de lealtad y todas esa mierda ya no importaran,— Jaime habló francamente.

—Su Alteza, mi hermano es valioso en muchos sentidos. Tiene una gran mente para tácticas militares que podría ser de mucha ayuda en la guerra por venir,— declaró Tyrion a Daenerys.

—Si, al menos eso tiene él,— murmuró Bronn para sí mismo.

—Disculpa, mi Lord, pero no hemos sido presentados, ¿quién es usted? ¿Su escudero?— preguntó Dany al hombre de aspecto rudo que estaba detrás de Jaime.

—Con su permiso, Alteza… pero preferiría fregar las jodidas letrinas, a ser atrapado siendo su escudero,— Bronn sonrió. Unas cuantas risas emergieron de la multitud ante la brusquedad de Bronn, incluso Daenerys tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de diversión.

—Su Alteza, este es Ser Bronn del Aguasnegras. Personalmente puedo atestiguar de su habilidad con la espada,— Tyrion dijo.

—Igual que yo. Él mató a Ser Vardis Egan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, según recuerdo,— Lord Royce intervino, habiendo estado ahí cuando derribó al Caballero del Valle sin recibir un solo rasguño.

—¿Ha vencido en combate cuerpo a cuerpo a un Caballero del Valle?— Dany levantó una ceja ante esto.

—Si, lo hice, su Alteza. Si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces probablemente no tendría Mano en este momento,— Bronn señaló a Tyrion.

—¿Y por qué si puedo preguntar… esta aquí?— preguntó Daenerys.

—Estoy aquí porque su hermana es… y me disculpo por adelantado… una perra loca,— respondió Bronn con una sonrisa. Muchos de los Lord y Ladies una vez más dejaron salir una rápida y callada risa ante su franqueza.

—… este me gusta,— Dany se permitió una sonrisa ante ese pequeño golpe a Cersei.

—Y para ser completamente honesto, son un poco mas que un mercenario que mató a las personas adecuadas. Y no vendo mi espada a Reinas que tienen la tuerca torcida. Usted parece que tiene una la cabeza buen puesta, y no quiero morir pobre. Los Lannister… o al menos Tyrion aquí, me pagó bien por mis servicios, pero me prometieron un Señorío, una esposa y un castillo, y no tengo ninguno de esos después de toda la sangre que derramé por ellos,— explicó Bronn.

—Quieres que te pague ¿por tus servicios?— preguntó Daenerys.

—Su Alteza, Ser Bronn vale cada centavo,— dijo Tyrion.

—Esta bien, entonces… Ser Bronn del Aguasnegras. Veremos cuánto valen sus servicios en cuanto respecta a la batalla… si hace su trabajo, veré que sea recompensado correctamente,— asintió Daenerys, Bronn parecía muy complacido consigo mismo de que no fuera a ser quemado vivo pronto.

—Aunque eso todavía no explica qué hacer contigo,— Daenerys vió a Jaime otra vez, sin haberse decidido todavía.

—¡Deberíamos tomas su cabeza! Enviársela a su hermana,— demandó Lord Glover.

—¡Quémelo, Su Alteza! ¡El cabrón se lo merece!— otro Señor del Norte demandó.

—¡Estrangulelo como él lo hizo con mi tío!— gritó Lord Karstark.

—¡Nunca confíe en un Lannister! ¡La apuñalarán por la espalda a la primera oportunidad que tengan!— Lord Cerwyn gruñó.

Tyrion pareció encogerse cuando el odio desenfrenado de los Norteños hacia los Lannister comenzó a manifestarse. Muchos de los Señores del Norte parecieron descartar momentáneamente su desconfianza hacia Daenerys cuando encontraron una fuente común de odio. Jaime parecía estar cada vez menos confiado con cada segundo que pasaba, pronto la sala entera se lleno de Norteños enojado que señalaban y maldecían a Jaime con "Mararreyes" "Asesino" "Coje-hermanas" y "Rompe juramentos" llenaron la sala.

—¡SUFICIENTE! ¡DEJEN HABLAR A LA REINA!— rigió Jon mientras golpeaba su puño contra la mesa. Los Señores del Norte se callaron cuando su antiguo Rey dió a conocer su voluntad.

Dany le dió a Jon una pequeña sonrisa, era bueno ver que las recientes noticias no habían hecho que su fuego se apagara.

—No tiene muchos amigos aquí arriba, Ser Jaime. Y para ser justa, ser un hombre conocido por apuñalar a su Rey por la espalda… me temo que no me sentiría a salvo con usted cerca, incluso si mi padre estaba loco,— dijo Daenerys, esperando a que Jaime le diera una razón para no ejecutarlo en el acto.

—Su Alteza,— Brianne se puso de pie.

—Lady Brianne… ¿tiene algo que decir?— preguntó Daenerys. No conocía a Brianne muy bien, pero por lo que Jon y Arya le habían dicho, era una persona en la que se podía confiar. Y algo sobre una mujer como Bianne, una mujer fuerte que no temía ensuciarse las manos, iba muy bien con Dany.

—No me conoce bien, su Alteza, pero yo conozco a Ser Jaime. Es un hombre de honor. Fui su captora una vez, durante la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, pero cuando los dos fuimos tomados prisioneros por los Bolton y algunos de sus hombres trataron de frotarse sobre mí, él me definió… le constó su mano,— explicó Brienne.

—Sin él, mi Lady, aun sería prisionera de los Bolton. Me dió armadura y armas, y me mandó a encontrarla y traerla a casa. Porque él había hecho un juramento a su madre de que lo haría,— explico Brienne.

—¿Tú respondes por él?— preguntó Sansa.

—Lo juro por mi honor, puede confiar en él,— juró Brienne, Jaime la miró mientras ella se explicaba ante Sansa y Dany.

—Su Alteza… confío en Brienne con mi vida. Si ella confía en él, entonces nosotros también deberíamos,— Sansa le susurró a Daenerys.

Dany reflexiono sobre su decisión, ella era la Reina, y su decisión sería la definitiva. Pero había otra opinión que aun no había pedido, la única opinión que valoraba por encima de las demás, —Lord Snow… ¿qué opina?—

—Necesitamos a todos los hombres que podamos conseguir. Incluso si son un hombre con una mano y un mercenario. Brienne es una mujer de honor… si dice que podemos confiar en él… entonces yo digo que lo hagamos,— respondió Jon.

—¿Y si se retracta de su palabra?— Dany miró a Jaime.

—Entonces lo mataré yo mismo,— Jon le lanzó a Jaime una mirada propia.

Los ojos de Jaime se abrieron ante la ferocidad en los ojos de Jon, había cambiado drásticamente desde ese día antes de que dejara _Winterfell_ para ir al Muro todos eso años atrás. Antes, cuando Jaime tenía sus dos manos y Jon era un poco mas que otro bastardo siendo mandado a tomar el negro. Jaime había pensado que los ojos de Daenerys eran ardientes, pero los de Jon estaban lleno con el mismo fuego y toda la ferocidad de un Lobo Huargo.

—Muy bien. Puede quedarse,— Daenerys asintió hacia Gusano Gris.

El comandante Inmaculado caminó hacia Jaime y empujó a _Widow's wail_ contra su pecho, el hombre con una mano emitió un breve "oof" ante el poder detrás del Inmaculado. Podía decir que el Essossi, antiguo esclavo no confiaba en él, tampoco lo hacían muchos de los presentes. Pero estaba esperando esto, si acaso, estaba feliz de estar vivo.

La confianza se gana, y Jaime Lannister tenía mucho que hacer para ganarse esa confianza.

* * *

—Mi Rey, por favor… no sabíamos qué estaba pasando. Antes de que supiéramos lo que pasó, se habían ido,— el Hijo del Hierro rogó de rodillas.

—¿Cuántos barcos hay en la Flora de Hierro?— preguntó Euron con sus manos detrás de su espalda.

—1,000, mi Rey,— otro contestó con voz temblorosa.

—Con al menos un vigía en cada barco… y ni uno solo de ustedes vió a mi sobrino abordar mi barco insignia y rescatar a mi sobrina?— preguntó Euron con un tono seco mientras se inclina apara mirar la cara asustada de su vigilante mas cercano.

Euron había reunido a los 10 hombres que habían estado de guardia en sus barcos más cercanos al Silencio la noche en que Yara había sido rescatada.

—Nosotros… no fue nuestra intención,—

— Sshhhhhh, deja de preocuparte. Si hubiera destripada a cada hombre que me ha decepcionado, entonces no tendía una flota tan grande, ¿verdad?— Euron dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

—No…un honesto error, uno que tal vez algún día miraré atrás y me reiré… si sus lenguas vuelven a crecer,— Euron asintió a su tripulación mientras descendían sobre los vigilantes y se pusieron a trabajar.

El sonido de los gritos espeluznantes llenaron el aire mientras 10 nuevas almas eran agregadas a su tripulación del silencio para remplazar a los que mato Theon y los traidores Hijos del Hierro. Euron generalmente disfrutaba ver a su tripulación hacer lo que mejor sabían, su contramaestre era particularmente bueno para detener el sangrado una vez que las leguas eran cortadas.

Pero tenía una gran cantidad de cosas en mente en este momento, mientras se retiraba a su camarote, dos de los otros capitanes lo siguieron. Un hombre de gran estatura y cabello negro y ondulado, con placas de armadura segmentadas bajo su abrigo, y el otro un hombre más delgado con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y una cabeza calva con un tatuaje de un Leviathan nadando entre las olas.

El hombre grade, Lord Aeron Blacktyde, un segador con un brazo fuerte y al comando de 400 naves.

El hombre calvo, Lord Erich Harlaw. Un capitán despiadado que siempre apoyó el derecho de Euron al Trono de Sal, se había ganado el respeto de Euron cuando cerenterró un hacha en la cabeza de su propio hermano para reclamar su Señorío de _Ten Towers_ y su flota de 450 naves.

Harlaw y Blacktyde, dos de las Casas más poderosas de las Islas de Hierro. Estos dos eran lo mas perecidos a generales que tenía Euron, tanto hombres egoístas como despiadados que habían demostrado su sal en los mares y entre ellos controlaban la mayoría de los barcos de la Flota de Hierro. Si tuvieran la voluntad de hacerlo, podrían haber matado a Euron e intentado tomar el mando de la Flota de Hierro.

Pero ambos hombres conocían a Euron, era un hombre de ambiciones ilimitada, sin nada que obstruyera su camino. Sin vínculos con la sangre o la moral, sin código de conducta, y sin temor a ningún Dios, demonio o Dragón que quisiera su vida.

—Digo que deberías haber colgado a esos cabrones del mástil, mi Rey. Enviar un mensaje a cualquier otro bastardo que no haga su trabajo,— Aeron dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la padre con los brazos cruzados.

—El silencio habla lenguajes, Aeron. Un hombre sin lengua puede hablar mas acerca de mí poder, que un cuerpo con lengua jamas podría,— respondió Euron mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba.

—Hablando de lenguas, ¿entiendo a que tienes algunas noticias para mí, Erich?— preguntó Euron mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse el peto.

—La mayoría de las Casas de las Tierras del Oeste se han vuelto en contra de tu Reina, Cersei. Casa Crakehall, Lefford, Banefort, Marbrand y muchas otras la han dado la espalda y han proclamado que ella no es su Reina,— Erich explicó, su voz áspera como su hubiera estado bebiendo arena durante los últimos años.

—¿Cuántos hombres?— preguntó Euron mientras arrojaba su peto al suelo.

—Un anfitrión lo suficientemente fuerte, su numero final es cerca de los 10,000. Aunque los hombre de Crakehall parecen haber ido al Norte, sus fuerzas de 3,000 hombres son principalmente unidades de caballería, monturas pesadas,— explicó Erich mientras se sentaba cerca.

—¿Por qué las otras casas no han ido al Norte?— Aeron preguntó.

—Las 10,000 fuerzas de las Tierras del Oeste se quedaron ahí para defender sus Casas, en caso de que Cersei envíe un ejercito en su contra por traición,— Respondió Erich.

La risa de Euron no era algo que Erich o Aeron esperaban oír, pero de nuevo, no fue sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el tipo de hombre que era. Los hombre y mujeres de las Tierras del Oeste habían hecho juramentos a la Casa Lannister, no a la Casa Greyjoy, no los despellejarían si abandonaban sus lealtades y se unían al enemigo.

—Esa perra loca. Matar a esos viejos Señores ciertamente puso el espíritu de lucha en las otras Casas… solo que no el espíritu de lucha que ella esperaba,— Aeron habló sobre las risas de Euron.

—Esta perdiendo su mente día con día. Pero eso es lo que pasa cuando una mujer de mente débil toma concejos de psicopatas.,— Euron sonrió mientras se acercaba a armario y lo abrió, revelando uno de los pocos tesoros que mantuvo a lo largo de su carrera de asaltos.

Un traje completo de armadura de Acero Valyrio. Los patrones ondulados que creaban imágenes de gran belleza. Esta era una pieza que Euron había encontrado en uno de sus viajes a las ruinas de la antigua Valyria, probablemente había pertenecido a un Señor de los Dragones muerto hace mucho tiempo… pero ahora era suyo.

—Se avecina una guerra como ninguna otra ... y cuando llegue, no importará cuántos hombres controlen la tierra. Solo cuentan los mares y los cielos,— Euron sonrió mientras levantaba la mano y sacaba la corona de coral, se la habían dado para representar su puesto como Rey de las Islas del Hierro.

Era una gran imagen para su compañero Hijos del Hierro, pero la ambición de Euron era mayor que simplemente ser el Rey de las Islas del Hierro. Tenía metas que los hombres bajo sus órdenes apenas podían imaginar, todos los reyes de Pyke y las Islas de Hierro fueron un pequeños pensadores, limitados como su alcance en combate. La Flota de Hierro había estado bajo el mando de hombres débiles durante demasiado tiempo, y esta corona le dio el poder de cambiar eso enormemente. Como el acto de matar a Balon, o cortar la lengua de su tripulación, incendiar la flota de Yara y matar a esas estúpidas y pequeñas serpientes de arena. Todos eran peldaños, al igual que la corona de coral que sostenía en sus manos. La imagen de un Rey era solo otra forma de lograr sus objetivos.

Su hermano solía sentir lo mismo antes de irse al lejano Sur. Eso era algo en lo que Euron no pensaba muy a menudo, desde que arrojó a Balon de los puentes de Pyke, no solía pensar en ninguno de sus hermanos, ya sea el que sabia que estaba muerto y el que pensaba muerto hace mucho tiempo.

El asedio de Pyke los había fragmentado a él y a sus hermanos en más de un sentido. Balon se sometió al Sur como el tonto débil que era, Euron fue exiliado al Este y 'enloquecido' como muchos de sus enemigos lo habían dicho. Y Victarion ... fue al sur y nunca más se supo de él.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante estos pensamientos, Euron sonrió mientras volvía a colocar la corona en su lugar.

El Acero Valyrio era ligero, fácil de moverse en el, este traje no se hundiría bajo las olas y no cedería fácilmente a ninguna cuchilla de hierro o acero. Era la armadura de un rey, y un rey es exactamente lo que era Euron. Pero el verdadero instrumento de su victoria yacía en un cofre escondido debajo de su armadura. Otro objeto de Acero Valyrio que haría que la Reina Dragón y sus poderosas bestias se arrodillaran cuando la usara.

El rey Kraken se estaba preparando para una guerra como ninguna otra. Si tan solo supiera qué eventos le deparaba el destino. Por otra parte, la locura de Euron era algo sobre lo que incluso los Dioses no tenían control.

—Aegon el Conquistador tenía un ejército más pequeño que cada uno de sus enemigos, una armada más pequeña ... pero ganó Poniente porque tenía Dragones,— Euron sonrió mientras se adelantaba y acariciaba la caja.

—Su imperio será sido una nota de pie, a lado al mío,—

* * *

La nieve caía ligera y lentamente alrededor del Árbol Corazón, las brillantes ojos rojas del árbol resaltaban contra el blanco del invierno mientras el último hijo vivo de Eddard Stark estaba sentada en su silla de ruedas, cubierto en pieles pesadas para protegerlo del frío.

Sin embargo, Bran Stark no estuvo solo por mucho tiempo, cuando el hombre responsable de su condición se acercó a él, _Widow's Wail_ colgado de su lado y una mano dorada brillando en la luz reflejada por la nieve. Pero Bran no tenía nada que temer de Matarreyes, ya que matar al hijo de Eddard Stark era lo ultimo en su mente.

—Lamento lo que te hice,— dijo Jaime, rompiendo el silencio alrededor de ellos.

—No lo lamentabas entonces… estabas protegiendo a tu familia,— respondió Bran tan fríamente como normalmente lo hacia estos días.

—Ya no soy esa persona,— dijo Jaime, caminando alrededor para enfrentar a Bran.

—Aun lo serías, si no me hubieras empujado de esa ventana. Y yo aun seria Brandon Stark.—

—¿Ya no lo eres?— preguntó Jaime con un gesto confundido.

—No, soy algo más ahora… es difícil de explicar,— contestó Bran.

—¿No estas enojado conmigo?— preguntó Jaime entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ya no estoy enojado con nadie… yo… creo que ya no puedo estar enojado.

—¿Porque no les dijiste? Jon Snow o los otros Norteños debieron haber odio los rumores… pero pudiste haberles dicho la verdad… ¿porque no?— preguntó Jaime.

—Si les dijera, no serías capaz de ayudarnos. No podías ayudarnos si Jon te corta la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa después?— preguntó Jaime.

—¿Que te hace pensar que hay un después?— preguntó Bran, creando un escalofrío en el aire.

—¿Nuestras probabilidades realmente son tan sombrías?— preguntó Jaime.

—Lo he visto… al Rey de la Noche. No sé exactamente que es… es viejo… antiguo… poderoso… y puede ver, como yo,— explicó Bran con el mismo tono monótono que usaba.

—Tu puedes… ¿ver qué?— dijo Jaime en busca de confirmación, no tan versado en las supersticiones del Norte como los Norteños de los que ahora estaba rodeado.

—Cosas que han sido… cosas que están sucediendo justo ahora… y destellos fugaces de lo que podría ser,— respondió Bran.

—¿El futuro? ¿Puedes ver el futuro?— preguntó Jaime sorprendido.

—Posibles futuros, es como tratar de ver tu reflejo en un río que fluye… cambia todo el tiempo con cada acción tomada,— contestó Bran otra vez, parecía aburrido explicando sus habilidades como si estuviera discutiendo el secado de pintura.

—… Entonces ¿qué viene después?— preguntó Jaime.

—… Tu peleas,— contestó Bran secamente.

* * *

Por mucho tiempo, las llamas le habían dado las respuestas, respuestas a preguntas que ella no conocía. Destellos nebulosos de futuros que pueden o no suceder eran todo lo que Señor le había otorgado. Había hecho cosas terribles en su nombre, hizo que otras personas fácilmente influenciables hicieran cosas terribles en su nombre. El nombre de un Dios del que realmente no sabia nada, un Dios del que no creía que nadie supiera nada.

Pero su futuro ya no estaba en sus manos.

Mientras Melisandre de Asshai se sentaba debajo de la cubierta, mirando las llamas parpadeantes en su brasero, reflexiono sobre muchas preguntas a las que quería respuestas, ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí? ¿Cuál era su siguiente movimiento? ¿La guerra podía ser ganada? ¿Quién era el que fue prometido?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una sola imagen.

_Winterfell_.

Durante mucho tiempo habría creído que el Señor de la Luz, R'hllor, era la ultima fuerza suprema de los Dioses, que cualquier cosa que hiciera en su nombre siempre estaba justificada como un acto de bien. Había quemado hombres, mujeres y niños en una pira por negarse a seguir la Luz de R'hllor. Había hecho cosas terribles en su nombre.

Un Dios que ahora, en su estado de duda, se daba cuanta que sabía tanto sobre el como de la persona de alado.

Nada en absoluto.

R'hllor, el Señor de la Luz, y su nemesis, el Gran Otro, una fuerza de Luz y una fuerza de Obscuridad, una fuerza de bien y el mal, una fuerza de la vida y la muerte. Solía pensar que todo era negro y blanco, y al hacerlo, veían el mundo como negro y blanco.

Una forma tan simple de ver las cosas.

Como la niña que nunca había sido.

Pero el mundo real era gris, como lo eran las personas en el, y las acciones que tomaban. No sabia nada de su Señor, como tampoco sabía nada de su enemigo, el Rey de la Noche. No entendía porque un momento su Señor resucitaría a un buen y honorable hombre como Jon Snow, pero después recompensaría el brutal asesinato de una niña inocente.

Aun podía escuchar los gritos de la Princesa cada vez que se iba a dormir. Se había sentido como la opción correcta cuando lo hizo, pero mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas sabía que había echo algo irremediable. Shireen era todo lo que Davos decía que era, buena, amable, inocente, un alma pura, si es que alguna vez existo una.

¿Qué tipo de Dios ordenaba el brutal asesinato de una niña tan buena?

Y ahora ella entendía el comportamiento de Thoros de Myr. Por qué él se veía tan borracho y miserable cuando lo conoció. Había pasado por la duda, el odio hacia sí misma, el preguntarse porque estaba ahí siquiera. Ahora todo lo que le quedaba era la sensación de que no importaba lo que viniera… ella jugaría un papel en ello.

No sabía si R'hllor era bueno o malo, no creía que alguna vez lo supiera. Había renunciado a tratar de comprender la voluntad del Dios que había escogido servir la mayor parte de su vida. Ni siquiera podía decidir si el Rey de la Noche era buen o malo. ¿Eran el bien y el mal solo palabras inventadas por el hombre para justificar sus acciones? Ciertamente parecía así en este momento.

Todo lo que podía hacer ahora, era hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para preservar la vida. Incluso si eso significaba aliarse con un Dios cruel e insensible que usaba a las personas como peones en su guerra.

—Milady, estamos llegando a Punta Dragón Marino _(2)_ justo ahora,— gritó uno de los marineros desde fuera de su cabina.

Incluso si eso significaba arrojar su vida al mismo vació negro en el que había enviado a tantos otros.

* * *

Jaime tenía que ser honesto, nunca pensó que estaría en una situaron como esta desde que Tyrion fue tomado prisionero por Catlyn Stark. De pie en el centro de Winterfell durante el invierno, mientras la nieve caía alrededor de él, y gente que no querían nada mas que cortarle garganta o poner su cabeza en un pica en lugar de hablar con él.

No podía culparlos, para ser justo.

Él fue el hombre que comandaba los ejércitos que mataron a tantos de sus compatriotas; sus padres, hermanos e hijos murieron en la guerra contra su familia. Había hecho casas terribles al Norte en los últimos años, todo en nombre del legado familiar, un legado que ahora tenía la mujer que amó, que demostró ser una desgraciada rencorosa y odiosa.

—Es agradable ya no ser el hombre más odiado de _Winterfell_,— Tyrion sonrió mientras él y Jaime caminaban uno a lado del otro.

—Oh, que afortunado… por una vez tu estas en mejor posición que yo,— sonrió Jaime. —Debe sentirse liberador.—

—Oh, no sabía decirte. Por alguna razón creí que Cersei se preocuparía lo suficiente por su hijo para ayudar en esta batalla. Ahora puedo decir que Daenerys no me dará muchas otras oportunidades después de este ultimo fracaso,— contestó tristemente Tyrion.

—No es tan mala como pensé que sería, esta nueva Reina tuya,— respondió Jaime.

—Ella es tu reina, también,— dijo Tyrion.

—Es un buen cambio desde el ultimo Targaryen que vi, joven, sana, y honestamente mucho más bonita,— contesto Jaime.

—No te hagas ideas… ella esta tomada,— Tyrion sonrió a su hermano.

—Si, me di cuenta… nunca creí que vería esto, una Targaryen y un Stark tan unidos como esos dos,— Jaime sacudió su cabeza con asombro.

—Bueno, él no es exactamente un Stark,— respondió Tyrion.

—Difícilmente creo que los nombres importen mucho en este punto,— Jaime sonrió de vuelta.

Los dos se acercaron a las almenas, caminando sobre los escalones de piedras, los Norteños les daban miradas de odio todo el tiempo. Tyrion solo parecía recibir una leve negligencia de parte de los Norteños, pero Jaime estaba recibiendo miradas mortales de la mayoría de ellos. De vez en cuando, un guerrero del Norte escupía en el suelo al pasar junto a ellos.

Era mejor que una espada en la cara.

—Oh, cómo se regocijan las masas ante la reunión de los hermanos Lannister,— conectó Tyrion cuando se detuvieron junto a la pared.

—Es mucho mejor que la ultima vez que tuve la hospitalidad del Norte. Al menos no tendré que cagarme mientas estoy atado a un poste… aun,— Jaime sonrió de vuelta.

Tyrion y Jaime se sonrieron el uno al otro, el simple consuelo de estar con su hermano era suficiente para eclipsar el odio emanando de los Norteños, el temor a la amenaza que se aproximaba, y la preocupación en la mente de Tyrion sobre la decepción de Daenerys con el.

—No es como planeaba morir, sabes,— comentó Jaime. —Aquí en el Norte, en _Winterfell_, rodeado de Starks y Targaryens… lo ultimo que se me ocurriría,—

—¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Quería morir a la edad de 80 años, con la barriga llena de vino y con…— Tyrion comenzó hasta que Jaime lo cortó.

—La boca de una chica alrededor de mi/tu polla,— ambos hermanos Lannister rieron entre dientes, mientras terminaban la oración juntos.

—Al menos Cersei no podrá acecinarme… se siente bien negarle esa satisfacción,— Tyrion sonrió mientras la atención de Jaime se desviaba por una voz familiar en los campos.

Jaime dejo de escuchar el resto de lo que Tyrion estaba diciendo cuando notó a nada menos que Brienne de Tarth en los campos, entrenando con quien parecía… Podrick, Dioses, parecía un buen guerrero. Jaime los vió entrando con un grupo de hombres jóvenes, cerca de la edad de Pod, y definitivamente había mejorado bastante en su habilidad con la espada.

—Deberías hablar con ella, cuando tengas la oportunidad. Salvo tu trasero cuando yo no pude,— Tyrion sonrió.

*¡BWAAAAAAARM!*

—¡JINETES APROXIMANDOSE!

Tyrion y Jaime dirigieron su atención cuando miraron fuera hacia los campos y vieron un grupo de hombres cabalgando a todo galope, guiados por un hombre con capucha todo de negro.

—¿Nunca hay un momento aburrido?— Jaime miró a Tyrion mientras los hombres veían a su alrededor.

* * *

Jon corrió por el patio con Daenerys a su lado, Arya y Sansa ya estaban ahí esperando a la Reina y el Guardian. Lord Reed también estaba ahí con sus manos juntas frente a él, sonriendo cuando vió aproximarse a Jon y Dany.

El rostro de Jon se iluminó cuando vio a Sam abrazar a un recién llegado Edd. La sonrisa en su rostro traicionaba sus emociones mientras avanzaba con un propósito, pero antes de que se acercara lo suficiente para abrazar a su viejo amigo.

—¡AAAHAHAHAHA!— Tormund tackleo a Jon de la nada, amenazando con levantarlo y tirarlo sobre su espalda. El salvaje pelirrojo tomo a Jon por los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Mi pequeño Cuervo! ¿No eres un regalo para la vista?— Tormund sonrió locamente mientras reía.

—Pensé que todos estaban muertos,— Jon se echo a reír, mirando entre Tormund, Edd y Beric.

—Lamento desepcionarte,— Tormund sonrió.

Jon se encontró abrazando alegremente al ultimo Lord Comandante y al Señor del Rayo tan cálidamente como pudo. Edd era su último amigo de la Guardia sin incluir a Sam, y aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo con Beric, se habían unido mas allá del Muro lo mejor que pudieron, como dos hombres traídos de entre los muertos al servicio de los vivos.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó Jon.

—Nos las arreglamos para escapar de _Eastwatch_, nos encontramos con el Lord Comandante en nuestro camino hacia aquí… y no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por él,— Beric señaló hacia el hombre todo vestido de negro, la capucha y la mascara ocultando su rostro mientras jugueteaba con la silla de montar de su caballo.

—Tengo que agradecerle personalmente… ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que los muertos lleguen aquí?— preguntó Jon.

—Casi matamos a los caballos cabalgando a todo galope… la forma en que los muertos se están moviendo… tres días si tenemos suerte,— Respondió Edd con amargura.

—Tres días… siete infiernos,— Jon suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por su barba.

—¿Todavía esta aquí la mujer grande?— preguntó Tormund con una sonrisa, Jon se la devolvió al salvaje.

Sansa escucho a Beric referirse al hombre de negro como la razón por la que estaban parados ahi, y siendo la Lady de _Winterfell_, eligió acercarse a él primero. Parecía estas abrochando la silla de su caballo como si intentara parecer ocupado, mantuvo su cabeza abajo y la espalda hacia todos.

—Remueva su capucha, Ser, estamos en deuda con usted por traer a nuestros aliados,— saludó Sansa.

El hombre se quedo ahí, quieto como una estatua mientras escuchaba la voz de Sansa, sus manos ennegrecidas ya no jugueteaban con la hebilla de su silla de montar cuando se dió cuanta de la situación. Había vuelto a casa después de tanto tiempo, sufrir tanto aislamiento y constantes batallas contra los muertos, que nunca pensó que seria posible volver al castillo en le que había nacido, sus sobrinas y sobrinos esperando al tío que creían muerto hace mucho tiempo.

—Mi hermana le pidió que se quitara la capucha,— Arya dió un paso adelante, algunos de los hombres Stark mantenían sus manos cerca de sus espadas mientras él permanecía en silencio antes de dejar salir una breve y ronca risita.

—Suenas igual que tu tía, Arya… y tu suenas justo como tu madre, Sansa,— Benjen sonrió detrás de su mascara, aun de espaldas a sus sobrinas.

Sansa, Arya, e incluso los ojos de Jon se abrieron exponencialmente cuando escucharon esa voz. Era una voz que no habían escuchado en mucho tiempo, una voz que Jon escucho por ultima vez diciendole que cabalgara a _Eastwatch_ y lo dejara atrás. No podía ser, Jon lo vió caer ante el Ejercito de los Muertos, Sansa y Arya creyeron que sus ojito las estaban engañando, ya que lo pensaban muerto mas allá del Muro hace mucho tiempo.

—Date la vuelta y baja la capucha,— dijo Sansa severamente, tratando de esconder el nerviosismo que hacia temblar su voz.

Todo estaba en silencio cuando el hombre se giró lentamente y bajó su capucha y mascara, antes de mirar a las dos chicas que aun seguían siendo sus sobrinas después de tanto tiempo. Benjen pudo sentir la emoción brotar dentro de él mientras veía una joven Cat y Lyanna paradas frente a él. La ultima vez que vió a Arya y Sansa, eran niñas, Arya una pequeña cosa salvaje que corría por el castillo, Sansa una pequeña princesa con vestidos florales.

Pero aquí estaban, una Loba y una verdadera Dama del Norte.

—…¿Tío Benjen?— susurró Sansa cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, nunca fue tan cerca a Benjen como Jon o Arya lo eran… pero era familia, era parte de la manada incluso después de haber estado separados por tanto tiempo.

—Tío Benjen,— Arya podía sentir esos años de entrenamiento de Hombres sin Rostro derretirse como la nieve, mientras veía el rostro del hermano de su padre. Benjen siempre fue bueno con ellos, con ella y Jon, él entendía su ferocidad e independencia mejor de lo que Ned lo hacia. Y verlo vivo y aquí en _Winterfell_, era como la escena de un sueño.

Benjen se quedó ahí, con la respiración contenida, temeroso de lo que pensaran de él, con su piel pálida y congelada, rostro con cicatrices, su voz cansada y sus manos negras congeladas. ¿Lo verían aun como su tío? ¿Lo aceptarían? ¿Aun era miembro de la manada? ¿O era solo un lobo solitario después de todo?

Tosas sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando Sansa y Arya corrieron a sus brazos y arrojaron los suyos alrededor de él en el mas poderoso abrazo que pudo imaginar. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las dos chicas y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del calor de una abrazo familiar largamente esperado.

Sansa y Arya estaban al borde de las lagrimas mientras enterraban sus rostros en la curva del cuello de su tío. El mas viejo de los Stark vivo finalmente había regresado a casa, a _Winterfell_.

—¿Tío Benjen?— preguntó Jon mientras daba un paso al frente, Benjen se encontró con los ojos de Jon, mientras Sansa y Arya lo soltaban y daban un paso atrás. Jon siempre fue el niño más cercano a Benjen mientras crecía, nunca juzgó a Jon o lo maltrató como Lady Catlyn hacía. Benjen nunca había tenido hijos o hijas propios, y nunca lo haría. Pero si lo hiciera, estaría orgulloso si se parecieran en algo a Jon.

Jon y Benjen se abrazaron, las lagrimas amenazaban con caer de los ojos de Jon, mientras tenía miedo de dejar ir a su tío, su héroe, por miedo a que perderlo una vez más.

—Esta bien, Jon… estoy aquí,— susurró Benjen en el oido de su sobrino.

—Yo… pensé que estabas muerto,— le susurró Jon de vuelta, ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras mantenía sus brazos alrededor de su tío.

—No del todo,— Benjen se rió entre dientes, mientras él y Jon rompieron su abrazo.

—Vi… vi a los Espectros, los ví derribarte… como… ¿cómo sigues vivo?— preguntó Jon con asombro e incredulidad en su voz, todavía no estaba completamente convencido de que Benjen fuera real.

—Me temo que es una discusión que hay que guardar para puertas cerradas. Pero hablaremos después… estoy en casa,— Benjen sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en la mejilla de Jon.

—Has recogido unas cuantas cicatrices… ahora eres un hombre,— Benjen sonrió cuando Jon dejó escapar una risa emocionalmente agotada.

Los Norteños se reunieron y vieron volver a Benjen, muchos de los Señores y guerreros mayores que lo reconocieron se acercaron y le dieron la bienvenida con palmadas en en la espalda, muchos saludos de "Bienvenido a casa Lord Stark" mientras caminaba hacia la chica de cabello plateado que vio entre la multitud.

Ahi estaba de pie Daenerys Targaryen, sus manos cruzadas frente a ella, mientras Benjen se detenía después de regresar los saludos. Dany conocía a este hombre por su reputación, Jon nunca dejaba de hablar de él, hablaba de él de con el mismo afecto con el que hablaba de Arya y Lord Eddard, y hasta ahora, a Arya parecía gustarle.

Benjen era lo más parecido a un padre que Jon tenía ahora, y quería causar una buena impresión.

Pero todos los Norteños parecieron tensarse cuando se dieron cuenta de que Benjen estaba ahora frente a la mujer cuyo padre había asesinado a su hermano y padre. Muchos de los Norteños que aun no confiaban en Daenerys tenían sus manos listas para desenvainar su espada si las cosas se ponían feas, por supuesto, esto fue notado por los Inmaculados y Dothrakis que estaban presentes y mantuvieron sus armas cerca para la protección de su Reina.

—Tío Benjen, permíteme presentarte a la Reina Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen,— Jon sonrió mientas se paraba entre Benjen y Dany.

—Lord Stark, es un honor conocerlo,— Dany extendió su mano nerviosamente.

Benjen sonrió y tomó la mano de Dany para llevarla a sus labios, colocado un beso en el dorso de su palma. —Su Alteza, el honor es mío,— saludó Benjen con el mayor de los respetos.

—Yo… lo siento por lo que mi padre le hizo a su familia. En nombre de la Casa Targaryen, le pido perdón por sus crímenes, al quemar a su padre y hermano,— Dany respiró hondo antes de rogar por el perdón de Benjen.

—¿Usted los quemó?— preguntó Benjen.

—… No,— contesto Dany confundida.

—¿Los vió arder?

—No.

—¿Es usted Aerys Targaryen?— Benjen continuó con su línea de preguntas.

—No,— Dany se sentía más y más confusa con cada nueva pregunta.

—Entonces ¿porque se disculpa? Nunca ha dañado a mi familia, ni usted ni las fuerzas bajo su mando, en su lugar esta aquí… lista para pelear con nosotros,— Benjen sonrió mientras miraba a Daenerys, y vió su rostro suavizarse ente su sonrisa.

—Ahora creo que deberíamos entrar. Tengo mucho que decirles,— respondió Benjen mientras Jon y Dany lideraban el camino, Benjen asegurandose que mantener a _Dark Sister_ escondida de las miradas indiscretas, mientras Arya y Sansa lo seguían hacia el Salón Principal.

El Lobo Solitario había regresado a Winterfell, a casa, y la manada estaba completa de nuevo.****

* * *

(1) es una pieza de la armadura que sirve para cubrir y defender el antebrazo.

(2) es una peninsula en el Norte, esta dentro de la Bahía de Hielo.

* * *

¿Cuál será el arma secreta de Euron?

No olviden que tengo una nueva traducción, llamada **"En Otra Vida", **es una historia _Post-temporada 8_, Jon/Dany, muy bien escrita, con personajes bien pensados, una buena línea y alguno que otro _lemmon_ :)

Esa la pueden encontrar en archiveofourown _(punto)_ org, me encuentran con el mismo _Usaername._

_¿Reviews?_


	8. Cuando la nieve cae

**Disclaimer: **Esta increíble historia es obra de **_Dakkaman777_**, basada en los personajes de los libros de **_George R. R. Martin_** y la serie producida por **_HBO_**, la traducción es completamente**_ mía,_** con el debido permiso del autor.

* * *

Uno capítulo un poco más corto que los anteriores, si es que a esto le podemos llamar corto, pero de los mas intensos y mi **favorito** hasta el momento, ¡la cosa esta que arde! Díganme que piensan :)

.

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando la nieve cae

.

Decir que la historia que Benjen contó a los Lords y Ladies congregados en el Salón, los dejó asombrados con las bocas abiertas y ojos como platos, seria un eufísmo. Una historia saturada de referencias a los míticos Niños del Bosque, el legendario Cuervo de los Tres Ojos, gigantes, Caminantes Blancos, y todo tipo de cosas que los Norteños pensaban como mitos.

Ciertamente era algo que le contrarían a sus nietos, sí sobrevivan a esto.

Beric, Edd y los Guardianes de la Noche restantes, los siguieron en silencio y comieron estofado, mientras Tormund y la Gente Libre sobreviviente de Eastwatch devoraban la comida vorazmente.

—… Cuando el Muro cayó, también lo hizo la magia que me impedía cruzar, claro, también significaba que los Caminantes podían cruzar. Todavía podía pelear, y los vivos necesitan toda las manos que puedan obtener,— continuó Benjen con su historia, sus manos juntas frente a él, mientras todo el mundo escuchaba.

Benjen estaba sentado en el centro del pasillo, en frente de la mesa en donde Jon, Dany, Sansa, Tyrion y Jaime estaban sentados. Los otros Lords, Ladies y comandantes sentados cerca, lentamente asimilando las palabras del técnicamente muerto, Benjen Stark.

—Tío Benjen,— Jon llamó la atención de su tío.

—Mas allá del Muro… ví a los Espectros derribarte… pensé que estabas muerto. ¿Cómo sobreviviste?— preguntó Jon.

—Cuando los Espectros me sobrepasaron, perforaron mi pecho una y otra vez, me habrían hecho trizas si su amo no tuviera otros planes para preparar… pero no morí… ya no puedo morir como un hombre normal…— Benjen comenzó antes de respirar profundamente.

—… Los Caminantes ya me habían matado… un Caminante me atravesó las tripas con una espada de hielo, desde entonces he estado al borde de la muerte, todo lo que hicieron los Niños del Bosque fue detener el proceso. La misma magia que me mantiene en movimiento, es la misma magia que creo al Rey de la Noche,— explicó Benjen.

—Ademas… no puedo morir, no hasta que entregue esto…— Benjen metió la mano en su capa y desabrocho el cinturón de su espada, revelando la espada larga que había estado cargando todo este tiempo. Benjen caminó hacia la Reina de cabello plateado sentada en la cabecera de la mesa.

—_Dark Sister_, la ancestral espada larga de la Casa Targaryen,— Benjen declaró, mientras la presentaba ante Daenerys.

—Necesitará esto para la pelea que esta por venir,—

Los ojos de Dany se agrandaron mientras miraba la espada, la guarda cruzada de ala de Dragón, un único rubí incrustado en la empuñadura, los intrincados patrones Valyrios en toda la vaina. Arya reconoció la espalda como la empuñada por Visenya Targaryen durante la conquista de Aegon de Poniente, la legendaria _Dark Sister_.

La última espada de acero Valyrio sobreviviente de la Casa Targaryen. Y Benjen se la presentó a la última Targaryen viva de sangre pura, descendiente de Visenya misma. Dany tomo con precaución la espada, como si fuera hecha de vidrio y pudiera romperse en cualquier segundo. La desenvainó alrededor de una pulgada y vió el hermoso Acero Valyrio y los escritos de Alto Valyrio grabados en la base de la hoja.

—¿De dónde la ha sacado?— preguntó Dany.

—Su último portado vivió mas allá del Muro. Ya no la necesitaba, y debería ser portada por la última Targaryen,— respondió Benjen.

Las dudas comenzaron a aparecer en el rostro de Dany, mientras miraba a Jon a su izquierda, ella no era la última Targaryen, lo sabía, tenía tanto derecho a esta espada como al Trono de Hierro. Nunca había siquiera empuñado una espada antes, el Acero Valyrio estaría desperdiciado en ella, especialmente en una batalla. Las dudas comenzaron a surgir cada vez más y mas mientras seguía pensando, Jon era un guerrero, un valiente guerrero que merecía una espada como esta, podía liderar a los hombres en la batalla mejor de lo que ella alguna vez podría.

Ella no merecía esta espada, no merecía el Trono, incluso se preguntaba si merecía un hombre tan bueno y noble como Jon. No podía darle hijos como cualquier otra mujer podría, aun no se había ganado la lealtad de los Norteños, a pesar de haber traído todas sus fuerzas aquí. Nunca fueron testigos de todo el bien que hizo en Essos, todos pensaban que su presencia aquí era solo porque Jon la convenció, y porque ella necesitaba ayuda para reclamar el Trono.

Estos pensamientos llenaba la cabeza de Dany en este momento, cuando la dudada, el miedo y el terror comenzaban a apoderarse de ella. Se había fracturado desde el momento en que supo la verdad, e incluso antes, se cuestionaba su valía desde que se había enamorado de Jon. Él era un gran hombre, que inspiraba todo lo que ella quería inspirar en la gente, tenía el derecho a los Siete Reinos, era un hombre que peleaba junto a sus soldados, era bueno, amable y cariñoso.

Nunca había quemado al padre y hermano de un hombre porque se negaron a arrodillarse.

Las dudas de Dany habían crecido como un cancer dentro de ella, muchos de los Lords y Ladies aquí le habían mostrado desconfianza, odio y sospecha. Nunca confiarían en ella de la forma en que confiaban en Jon, y ahora aquí estaba… y no podía obligarse a tomar esta espada.

Esta espada que era tan suya como el Trono que había jurado tomar.

—Mi Lord… le agradezco que haya traído esta espada aquí… pero…— Dany le dió una mirada a Jon, esperando él la pudiera perdonar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Jon pudo ver la mirada en su rostro, y todo lo que pudo pensar fue _"No… Dany no, por favor."_

Jon no tenía miedo porque era su secreto, no tenía miedo de que los Señores del Norte pensaran menos de él, estaba aterrorizado por lo que esta revelación le haría a Dany. Sabía que la verdad podría poner su vida en peligro, si se sabía que ella no era la última Targaryen entones nuca se arrodillarían ante ella. Las mismas dudas habían surgido en su mente desde que Bran y Sam le habían dicho quién realmente era, y justo ahora le estaba diciendo que la verdad podría significar la muerte de ella.

—Pero esta espada no es mía por derecho… pertenece al ultimo varón vivo de la Casa Targaryen,— Dany se puso de pie lentamente, tratando de no dejar que su voz temblara mientras la colocaba en la mesa frente a Jon.

—Su Alteza, ¿qué esta diciendo?— preguntó Tyrion mientras murmullos confusos comenzaron a extenderse por la multitud. Las únicas personas que no parecían tener ninguna mirada de confusión en sus rostros eran Bran, Howland, Meera y Benjen.

Arya estaba sorprendida de que Dany asumiera la responsabilidad de hacer saber la verdad. Sansa fue tomada por sorpresa de gran manera, medio esperaba que Daenerys les ordenara guardar el secreto. Sam estaba sorprendido de ver a la misma mujer que había admitido haber matado a su padre y hermano, incluso considerar hacer esto.

—Sentado a mi lado esta el hijo legitimo… de Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen,— anunció Daenerys.

—Mi hermano Rhaegar no violó a Lyanna Stark, se amaban, se casaron y tuvieron un hijo… un hijo que el hermano de Lyanna, Ned Stark juró proteger, y para hacerlo lo crió como a su hijo bastardo, para protegerlo de Robert Baratheon,— Dany explicó mas, apenas capaz de evitar que su voz se rompiera.

En cuestión de segundo la habitación entera estaba alborotada, los Señores del Norte gritaban al tope de sus voces, cuando comenzaron a surgir discusiones sobre lo que Daenerys había dicho, muchos la llamaron mentirosa, otros mas la llamaron usurpadora, algunos gritaron que no tenía derecho a ser Reina, muchos simplemente le gritaron que debía retirarse para que Jon pudiera ser Rey. Al menos, eso es lo que Daenerys pensó que estaban gritando, bien podría haber sido cuando dejo salir la verdad.

Dany miró a Jon con una expresión de pura tristeza en su rostro, lagrimas amenazaban con caer. Jon la miró con el corazón roto, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué tenia que decirles,? ¿Por qué ahora? Jon no tuvo oportunidad de hacer esas preguntas, cuando Dany se dirigió a la salida, Jorah, Gusano Gris y Qhono fueron inmediatamente tras ella, sus manos sobre sus armas, por si alguien se atrevía a ir hacia su Reina.

Missandei la siguió, al igual que Tyrion, aunque el enano tenía una expresión de conmoción en su rostro; se habría quedado a hablar con Jon, pero su Reina lo necesitaba ahora. Jon se quedó ahí, mientras Arya se levantaba e iban a su lado, sus ojos todavía pegados a la puerta por la que Dany había salido, mientras los Señores del Norte continuaban gritando y discutiendo sobre esta revelación.

—¡Jon, despierta!— Arya gruño mientras golpeaba a Jon en el brazo, sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

—¿Por qué… por qué dijo eso?— Jon respiró pesadamente.

—¡Ella esta sufriendo, Jon! ¡Te necesita, y parece que tu la necesitas a ella!— le dijo Arya sobre los fuertes gritos de los Señores.

—¡Mis Señores, por favor siéntense!— Sansa se puso de pie, muchos de los Lords se callaros ante sus palabras.

—¡¿Cómo puede esto ser cierto?¡ ¿Cómo lo saben?— exigió Lord Manderly.

—Samwell Tarly y mi hermano Brandon, descubrieron el secreto en el diario de un Septón Supremo,— explicó Sansa.

—Es cierto. Yo estaba ahí con Lord Eddard cuando fuimos a rescatar a Lyanna de la Torre de la Alegría,— anunció Howland. —¿Alguno de ustedes, Señores, me cree un mentiroso?— preguntó mientras muchos ojos se volvían hacia él.

—No… no Lord Reed, ningún hombre aquí cuestionaría su honor,— respondió Lord Glover con un asentimiento.

—¡Mi Rey! ¿Por qué se lo diría a esa zorra extranjera?— Lord Roderick Flint, uno de los mas jóvenes Señores del Norte, pregunto mientras daba un paso adelante.

—… ¿Qué dijiste?— Jon casi gruñó mientras las palabras dejaban la boca del Lord.

—Siempre fue un Rey, ¿por qué decirle a ella de entre todas las personas? Pudo habernos dicho, haber jugado con su búsqueda del Trono y tomarlo en el momento correcto,— dijo Lord Flint mientras los otros Señores recordaban lo apasionadamente que Jon defendió a la Reina antes.

Quien quiera que este joven Señor fuera, no parecía entender el hoyo que estaba cavando.

Jon se movió por instinto, mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa para chocar su puño derecho contra la cara de Flint, un poderoso golpe mientras Jon mandaba al joven hombre al suelo, agarrando su nariz ensangrentada. Los ojos de Jon estaba en llamas, más fuego en él, que la primera noche que habían estado en _Winterfell_. Se paro sobre el Lord mientras hablaba con furia y fuego en su voz.

—¡Habla de ella así de nuevo, y perderás la cabeza!— gruño Jon mientras su otra mano se aferraba a la empuñadura de _Longclaw_. Fantasma gruñó y mostró los dientes, mientras se acercaba a Flint, compartiendo la ira y el amor por Daenerys de su amo.

Flint miró a su Rey con una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Alguno de los otros Señores recordaron cuando Greatjon Umber perdió dos de sus dedos cuando Viento Gris se los arrancó por hablar en contra de Robb Stark, solo que esta vez estaban convencidos de que Flint no comenzaría a reírse y Jon no sería, ni de cerca, tan misericordioso como Robb.

—Mis Señores, eso será todo,— dijo Sansa, nadie tuvo que decírselo dos veces a Roderick Flint, mientras se levantaba y salía mientras podía. Los otros Señores del Norte parecían tan silenciosos como una tumba, mientras la figura del que una vez fue un tímido chico bastardo, ahora era un ardiente Rey Dragón ante sus propios ojos.

Cuando la mayoría de los Señores se fueron, Jon se volvió hacia Benjen para ver que aun sostenía a _Dark Sister_ en sus manos. Benjen y Howland miraban a Jon con una inesperada mirada de orgullo, no se veían asombrados en lo mas mínimo su tío y el Señor de _Greywater_ _Watch_.

—¿Lo sabías?— Jon le preguntó a Benjen.

—Conocía a mi hermana y a mi hermano mejor que nadie. Ned nunca traicionaría a Cat, y vi de primera mano como se miraban Rhaegar y Lyanna el uno al otro,— Benjen se abrochó en el cinturón a _Dark Sister_ nuevamente.

—No pierda el tiempo con nosotros, mi Rey, podemos habla después. Tengo la sensación de que su dama lo necesita,— Howland se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Jon.

Salió corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, Fantasma detrás de sus talones, y Davos siguiéndolo rápidamente por detrás.

—Davos, ¿qué estas haciendo?— preguntó Jon, mientas sus pies lo llevaban a travez de los corredores.

—Estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo. Detenerte de hacer algo estúpido,— respondió rápidamente el Caballero de la Cebolla.

—Estúpido ¿cómo?— Jon se detuvo en sus pasos y miró a Davos.

—Estúpido como decir algo que podría terminar haciendo peor la situación de lo que ya lo es,— contesto Davos tan feroz como Jon.

—¿Como, en los Site Infiernos, podría empeorar esto?— preguntó Jon.

—Mejor no decirle nada, a romperle el corazón mas de lo que ya haz hecho,— dijo Davos con una mirada severa en el rostro.

—¡¿Qué sabes al respecto?! ¡Nunca he querido ser lo que soy! ¡Hace dos días, estaba feliz, estaba enamorado de una hermosa mujer que me amaba de vuelta, ahora he roto su corazón sin hacer nada!— Jon gruñó mientras miraba a Davos.

Pero el Caballero de la Cebolla no se doblego, mientras empujaba a Jon contra la poder con una mano en su hombro, con toda la fuerza y voluntad que un padre podía comandar a un hijo que quería ayudar, incluso si el hijo no quería la ayuda.

—No sé que dolor estas pasado, muchacho, y desearía hacerlo para poder ayudarte mas. No puedo imaginar el dolor de saber que toda tu identidad ha sido una mentira… pero te conozco a ti. Y te apuesto lo que sea que, al saber esto, hiciste lo que siempre haces, te escabulles y te encierras en ti mismo… ¡sin pensar en lo que esto le hizo a ella!— gruño Davos con ferocidad.

—Eres un buen hombre, Jon… uno de los mejores, si no es que el mejor que he conocido. Desde que te conocí como un mayordomo de la Guardia de la Noche, podía decir que estabas destinado a algo grande. Eres tan Rey como cualquiera de esas mierdas que se sientan en el Trono… aun mas, supongo. No es una sorpresa que tengas sangre de Reyes en tus venas, pero esa chica te ama… esa debería ser la una cosa en tu mente justo ahora. Así que, juro por los Siete, todos los antiguos Dioses y cualquier otro jodido Dios que haya allá afuera, si vas ella a darle vueltas al asunto y actuar como un bastardo, voy a descerebrarte,— gruñó Davos.

Jon estaba atónito, sin palabras, Davos nunca le había hablado de esa manera. Siempre había sido respetuoso, muy seguro de nunca sobre pasar el limite, el Caballero de la Cebolla nunca le había dicho a Jon cuan lejos había ido con Stannis, pero nunca le había hablado al Rey Ciervo de la misma manera en que le acababa de hablar a Jon. Estaba enojado, pero preocupado, y en el fondo Jon podía decir que cada palabra era sincera y de corazón.

—… Escuchaste lo que ella dijo allá adentro. Acerca de mí, quien soy realmente… ¿por qué hizo eso?— preguntó Jon con confusión y una pizca de miedo en su voz.

—Esta herida, Jon. Pero te ama, y probablemente sabía que un secreto como ese saldría eventualmente, mejor hacerlo ella y tomar el dolor que conlleva,— contestó Davos.

—Pero ¿por qué… por qué?, podía soportarlo, ella sabe que puedo,—- Jon podía sentir su propia voz temblar.

—La gente hace cosas estúpidas cuando están enamorado, muchacho,— Davos sonrió suavemente.

—Veo la forma en la que ustedes dos se miran, y es hermoso. Eres un buen hombre, y ella es una buena mujer, el mundo ya les ha dado un mierda de comienzo, pero nunca has dejado que eso te detuviera antes. No importa que pase, ustedes dos no pueden titubear, tú y ella son la única esperanza para el futuro, en mas de un sentido,— Davos extendió la mano y puso ambas sobre los hombros de Jon.

—Prométeme que no te rendirás con ella, Jon,— los ojos de Davos se suavizaron.

—Nunca… nunca me rendiré con ella,— Jon respondió con total seguridad.

Davos sonrío antes de dar un paso atrás. —Entonces ve con tu Reina, su Alteza.—

* * *

—Ahora, si bien aprecio el estilo dramático que tiene, mi Reina… tal vez hubiera sido mejor que nos lo hiciera saber en privado, antes de decírselo a todos los demás,— dijo Tyrion cuando comenzó a servirse vino.

—La verdad tenía que ser dicha… no podía quedarme ahí y dejar que la gente lo mirara como un bastardo por un instante mas. Él es un Rey, merece ser tratado como uno, esa espada que Benjen Stark tenía, es de Jon por derecho, igual que le Trono de Hierro,— contestó Daenerys.

—¡Eres nuestra Khaleesi! Te seguimos porque queremos, no por una tradición de Poniente,— gruñó Qhono enojado en Dothraki.

—Sangre de mi sangre, cálmate,— contestó Dany en Dothraki.

—¡Él nunca sera nuestro Khal! Tú eres nuestra Khaleesi, si los de Poniente quieren el Tono de Khaleesi ¡tendrán que pasar por 100,000 Jinetes de Sangre!— gruñó Qhono de vuelta en Dothraki, su devoción por Daenerys brillando.

—No escuchare más de esto, Qhono,— respondió Dany.

Este resopló y camino hacia la esquina de la habitación, sus manos en su cintura mentiras apretaba los dientes. Estaba ansioso por cortar algo con su Arakh de lo enojado que estaba. Gusano Gris no estaba mucho mejor, viendo a los de Poniente en el Salón Principal actuar como lo hicieron cuando su Reina reveló la desendencia de Jon, lo enfermaba.

¿Estaban tan cegados los de Poniente por los derechos de sangre y la sucesión?

Daenerys, Jorah, Gusano Gris, Missandei, Tyrion y Qhono estaba reunido en las habitaciones de Daenerys. Después de ese pequeño drama improvisado, Daenerys pensó que era mejor que sus asesores más cercanos tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar un poco. Gusano Gris había estado reflexionando la forma en que los Señores del Norte habían actuado cuando les contó. Su Reina ya les había dado tanto, uno de sus Dragones había muerto por ellos, ahora había traído los dos restantes y ambos de sus ejércitos para ayudarlos, ¿y su reacción a la verdad fue rechazarla aun más?

—Mi Reina ¿esta segura de que Jon Snow es quien usted dice que es?— preguntó Missandei.

—Se que lo es. ¿De qué otra forma podría montar a Rhaegal de la forma en que lo hace?— contestó Dany mientras miraba al fuego.

—No importa quién sea. Nosotros seguimos a Daenerys Stormborn, continuaremos siguiendo a Daenerys Stormborn,— intervino Gusano Gris, para él no importaba qué sangre llevaba Jon Snow, Daenerys era la Reina que había escogido y la seguiría hasta los confines del mundo.

—Me temo que sí importa, Gusano Gris. Nuestra Reina iba a influir en las personas de este país basándose en su derecho al Trono… mientras haya un Targaryen varón en el mundo, su derecho será cuestionado. Jon Snow es un gran líder, un guerrero probado, el Norte lo ama y no seguirán a Daenerys mientras él viva,— respondió Tyrion.

—Nadie le hará daño,— ordenó Daenerys y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella.

—Su Alteza… no estaba sugiriendo…— comenzó Tyrion.

—Se cómo funciona el juego, Tyrion. Puñaladas por la espalda, mentiras, intrigas y el brutal asesinato de aquellos quienes son una amenaza. No permitiré que Jon forme parte de eso, el Trono le pertenece por derecho y lo llevaremos ahí, cuando la guerra contra los Muertos termine,— contestó Dany, todavía mirando tristemente a las llamas.

—Khaleesi, eres la Reina que los Siete Reinos merecen. Snow es un buen hombre, pero…— Jorah comenzó.

—Ya te lo dije, no es un Snow,— Daenerys miró a Jorah, podía ver su corazón roto en sus ojos. No quería que la paternidad de Jon fuera cierta mas que cualquiera, pero era una verdad que no podía mantener oculta para siempre.

Dany no sabía que le estaba sucediendo recientemente, siempre había sido capaz de controlarse a sí misma y sus emociones muy bien, pero desde que llegó a _Winterfell_ se sentía, apagada. Sentía que sus emociones estaba fuera de balance, no tenía el mismo control sobre sí misma como solía hacerlo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que un torbellino se había desatado dentro de ella. La revelación de la paternidad de Jon solo había empeorado este huracán, arrojando dudas, miedos y tristezas a la ya potente mezcla de amor y debilidad que enamorarse de Jon había creado.

La puerta de las habitaciones de Dany se abrió, y de repente, todos los aceros fueron desenvainados. Gusano Gris sacó su daga con un agarre inverso, Qhono sacó su Arakh y Jorah desenvainó su espada larga. Jon, en cualquier otras circunstancias habría estado sorprendido o conmocionado por la repentina exhibición de acero frente a él, pero en este caso. todo lo que podía hacer, era encontrar sus ojos con la belleza de cabello plateado de pie frente a la chimenea.

Los llorosos ojos violetas de la mujer que amaba dolían más que todas las dagas que los amotinado de Castle Black jamas podrían. Verla tan llena de dudas lo lastimaba, lo necesitaba ahí para ella, y había estado demasiado débil y consumido por su propia crisis de identidad, que no podía ver cuánto estaba herida ella.

—Retírense,— Dany habló a todos sus asesores.

—Mi Reina ¿esta segura?— preguntó Gusano Gris.

—No tengo nada que temer de él. No me para daño,— Dany nunca rompió el contacto visual con Jon mientras hablaba.

Jorah asintió, e hizo un gesto a los demás para que se fueran, el caballero Oso solo sonrió cuando noto al gran Lobo Huargo blanco trotando dentro de la habitación y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Dany. Jorah había aprendido que le Lobo Huargo de Jon era más protector con Dany que nadie durante su coto tiempo en _Winterfell_. Fantasma parecía pasar mas tiempo alrededor de Dany que él en estos días.

Jorah miró a Jon y se inclinó hacia su oido, susurrando en voz baja, para que nadie más pudiera oír.

—Cuida de ella… o ningún Dios te salvara de mi,— el Caballero Oso casi gruñó en el oido del Lobodragón.

—Si no lo hago… espero que lo hagas lentamente,— Jon susurró de vuelta con una mirada de comprensión.

Jorah asintió a su compatriota del Norte, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, eso dejo solos a Jon y Dany, y al gigante Lobo Huargo que actualmente recibía unas caricias detrás de la oreja por parte de Daenerys. Dany le sonrió suavemente a Fantasma mientras presionaba su gran cabeza en su costado y larga cola se movía de un lado al otro.

—Nunca voy a superar lo cariñoso que es contigo,— Jon sonrió suavemente.

—Él… y Arya, los únicos Norteños que parecen haberme aceptado,— respondió Dany mientras continuaba acariciando la cabeza de Fantasma.

—¿Por qué les dijiste?— preguntó calladamente Jon, mientas se acercaba.

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo… y no le iba a dar a Sansa o Samwell la satisfacción,— contestó Daenerys.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿darles la satisfacción?— preguntó Jon.

—Todos sabemos lo peligrosa que puede ser la verdad. Y tato Sansa cómo Samwell amarían usarla para destruirme… para destruirnos,— respondió Dany, aun sin mirar hacia arriba. Jon no necesitaba mirarla para saber qué estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Jon sabía que esas palabras venían de un mal lugar, ella estaba sufriendo, podáis verlo claro como el día. En todo su tiempo revolcándose y meditando, había fallado en ver lo mucho que la verdad la había lastimado. Sam era su mejor amigo y Sansa era su hermana, sabía que eran buenas personas, pero habían sido fríos con Dany, fríos desde que había llegado. La forma en que Sansa había hablado de ella con él, lo hacia enojar; la forma en al que Sam hablo de ella en privado, lo ponía furioso, y a forma en la que Roderick Flint habló sobre ella lo hacían querer matarlo.

—Los conozco… volverán y verán a la verdadera tu cuando llegue el momento, sé que lo harán. Sam no entiende porque hiciste lo que hiciste, y Sansa no es ella misma, no lo ha sido durante mucho tiempo. Dales tiempo… por favor,— susurró Jon.

—Si les diera tiempo, Sansa lo habría extendido en secreto, tramando una forma de deshacerse de mi para que puedas sentarte en el Trono… lo quisieras o no,— dijo Dany con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

—No harían eso. No lo harían sin mí consentimiento… ¿por qué lo hiciste tú?— preguntó Jon tan suavemente como pudo, no quería que sus palabras sonaran como una acusación. Tomo las palabras de Davos con el corazón, no quería decir algo incorrecto.

—Si voy a caer… va a ser bajo mis propios términos,— contestó Dany mientras sus labios parecían temblar.

—Dany ¿qué estas diciendo?— preguntó Jon mientras se acercaba lo suficiente para sostenerla en sus brazos.

—Ahora saben quien eres; nunca van a querer seguirme… a una puta extranjera, una Reina estéril que no puede darles un heredero, alguien que quema a sus enemigos… justo como su padre,— una lagrima cayó de los ojos de Dany mientras Jon se dió cuanta del alcance de todo lo que estaba pasando ella.

La verdad puede haberlo destrozado, pero practicante estaba desollando a Dany viva. Desde que había encontrado su fuerza entre los Dothraki y había visto los horrores de la esclavitud, había hecho todo lo posible para mejorar las cosas. Era una buena persona, él lo sabía, no debatía todas las cosas buenas que ella había hacho por él y toda la gente en Essos.

—No eres tu padre, ¿me escuchas? No eres un monstruo, o una maniaca, eres una buena persona, sé que lo eres,— las manos de Jon se levantaron para acunar su rostro, para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eres una Reina… derechos de sangre o no, eres la Reina que elegí seguir. Tyrion, Missandei, Gusano Gris, Jorah, los Inmaculados, los Dothraki, todo ellos te siguen porque eres una gran Reina. Te aman, y todos morirían sin pensarlo por ti… y yo también,— susurró Jon mientras sus pulgares acariciaban sus mejillas.

—Una vez dijste… que los Norteños me verían por lo que era… lo hacen, pueden ver a una mujer indigna que estaba opacando a un hombre digno… me estoy ahogando, y si nadas cerca de mi, te voy a hundir conmigo… no hay futuro conmigo, Jon,— los ojos de Dany comenzaron a aguarse, las lagrimas cerca de caer.

—Dany… te lo dije…— Jon comenzó hasta que Dany colocó una mano sobre su boca.

—… mereces un futuro, una familia, hijos que puedan llamarte padre. Yo no puedo darte eso. No hay futuro conmigo… un Reina estéril… ya ni siquiera eso,— Dany miró lejos de Jon mientras la lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

—El Trono es tuyo por derecho, también lo es esa espada. Siempre creí que era la ultima esperanza de mi Casas, pero no lo soy. Soy una reliquia de una época pasada, aferrándome a lo que pueda, mientras que tú eres el futuro de nuestra Casa. Puedes tener un futuro, puedes tomar una esposa que te ame, que pueda darte una familia… no como yo,— las lagrimas de Dany cayeron al suelo.

—Dany escuchame… escucha,— Jon sacudió sus brazos, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Tu eres mi familia. Te amo como nunca he amado nadie antes. No me importa que no pueda tener hijos contigo… te quiero a ti. El Trono, esa espada, cualquier corona a la que alguien diga que tengo derecho, se pueden ir al infierno si no puedo compartirla contigo,— Jon presionó su frente contra la de ella.

—Si piensas por un segundo que voy a dejar que los Señores del Norte nos separen, entonces estas equivocada. Te he echo varias promesas… mi espada es tuya y también lo es mi corazón, desde este día hasta mi ultimo. Una vez dijiste que tirarías tu corona al Mar Angosto por mí, bueno pues yo tiraría la mía en el Mar de los Escalofríos por ti… eso y cualquier otra cosa de que quisieras que me deshiciera…— Jon susurró cont tanto amor como pudo.

—Jon… no puedo.

—Me uní a la Guardia de la Noche sabiendo que nunca tomaría una esposa o tendría hijos… nunca quise ninguno de ellos antes de conocerte. No me importa si nunca tengo hijos, si puedo pasar mi vida contigo… entonces lo haré,— Jon presionó un beso en su frente, todavía acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

El amor que Jon podía ver en los ojos de Dany era algo que nunca se cansaría de ver. Podía mirar su orbes violetas y sus divinas facciones durante días y nunca se cansaría. La forma en la que encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, la forma en que su cara encajaba en sus manos, la forma en que sus mejillas se sentían contra sus pulgares y las puntas de sus dedos. La forma en que sus labio se sentían como si los Dioses los hubieran moldeado para ser parte del otro.

—Ademas… tal vez estaremos muertos en cuatro días, así que todo esto no importara de todos modos,— Jon sonrió, sacando una muy necesitada risa de los labios de Dany mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos.

—Ahí esta ella,— Jon sonrió mentiras abrazaba a Dany cerca de él, sintiendo sus brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura mientras sus manos acariciaban sus plateados cabellos trenzados.

—Te amo… ¿sabes eso?— preguntó Dany mientras enterraba su cara en la curva del cuello de Jon.

—Y yo te amo a ti, ahora y siempre,— Jon sonrió mientras besaba la coronilla de Dany, acariciando suavemente su cabello.

Ambos sabían que no harían el amor esta noche, era obvio que Dany necesitaba tiempo tanto como Jon. Pero era obvio para ambos, que no necesitaban un revolcón entre las sabanas para demostrarse su amor. Fantasma se sentó ahí, jadeando, casi sonriendo ante la vista de su amo y su compañera abrazados.

Si tan solo supieran.

* * *

Arya estaba de pie en las almenas mientras miraba el sol ponerse lentamente en el horizonte. Las noches estaba llegando mas rápido y los días se hacían más cortos; la nieve segura cayendo y el viento se hacia mas frío a mediada que el brillante orbe de flamas se hundida más allá del borde del mundo. Los Muertos estaban en algún lugar allá afuera, ya sea esperando por el momento preciso para atacar, o caminando lentamente a travez de la nieve.

Arya no sabía, y honestamente no le importaba, había pasado por muchas dificultades en su vida hasta ahora. Se había endurecido, como el acero sobre la forja, había sido rota y golpeada para hacerla mucho mas fuerte de lo que era antes. Un ejercito de cadaveres no debería ser tan aterrador para alguien que había pasado meses entre los Hombres sin Rostro.

—No creo que alguna vez te haya visto tan quieta antes,— dijo Benjen mientras se acercaba a su sobrina por atrás.

Arya actuó por instinto cuando arrojo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su tío perdido hace mucho tiempo. Él rió mientras le acariciaba el cabello, disfrutando el sentimiento de estar reunido con su familia otra vez. Arya pudo haber estado cerca de perderse a si mima con los Hombres sin Rostro, perdiendo a Arya Stark por siempre para volverse Nadie. Pero sus lazos con su familia y su hogar fueron demasiado fuertes para que incluso los Asesinos sin Rostro de Bravos pudieran romperlos.

—Te extrañé tío,— Arya sonrío contra su pecho.

—Si, puedo verlo,— Benjen sonrió. —No has crecido mucho, pero puedo decir que ya creciste. Lo veo en tus ojos,— le dijo Benjen mientras liberaba a Arya de su abrazo y se miraban el uno al otro.

—He… tenido un largo viaje,— Arya sonrió mientras ambos miraban sobre las almenas la puesta de sol.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Arya había visto a Benjen, casi desde la ultima vez que había estado en casa. Era reconfortante, de cierta forma, que antes del final Benjen podría disfrutar estar en presencia de su familia otra vez, de pie en las piedras de la fortaleza construida por sus ancestros una ultima vez. Por mucho años _Castle Black_ había sido su casa, pero el había nacido en estas paredes, había reído con sus hermanos y su hermana en estas paredes.

_Winterfell_ siempre fue su hogar, y estaba feliz de poder verlo una ultima vez, ya sea que ganaran la batalla por venir, como si la perdieran. Lo mismo podía ser dicho por Arya, había hecho su misión volver a casa, y reunirse con lo que quedaba de su familia, e incluso con los Muertos acercándose lentamente y la muerte segura en el horizonte, Arya no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

—Has aprendido el don de meditar de los Stark, por lo que veo,— Benjen sonrío a Arya al notar su silenciosa contemplación.

—He tenido mucha practica,— Arya sonrío de vuelta, y Benjen dejo salir una pequeña risa antes de detenerse.

—¿Que?

—Lo siento, es solo… te ves y actúas tanto como ella que da miedo,— Benjen sonrió.

—¿Quien?

—Tu tía Lyanna,— respondió Benjen.

—… la madre de Jon,— dijo Arya con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Padre nunca hablaba de ella, supongo que ya sabemos por qué,— dijo una voz desde atrás. Ambos, Benjen y Arya se voltearon para ver a Sansa acercarse con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Benjen no necesitaba que le dijeran qué significaba mientras envolvía sus brazos cálidamente alrededor de la pelirroja en un abrazo familiar.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto,— dijo Sansa, su voz ahogada contra la capa de Benjen.

—Si, a mi también,— sonrío Benjen mientras él y Sansa se separaban. Ahora, de pie con su dos sobrinas a su lado, Benjen simplemente disfruto de la presencia de la familia después de tanto tiempo solo.

—¿Siempre los supiste? ¿Sobre Jon?— preguntó Sansa.

—Tenía mis sospechas. Conocí bien a mi hermano, y vi de primera mano cómo Lyanna y Rhaegar se miraban… la forma que todas las mujeres lo miraban era francamente irritante,— Benjen sonrió, ganandose pequeñas risas de Arya y Sansa.

—Pero la forma en la que esos dos se miraban… cuando escuche que Rhaegar la había secuestrado, no lo creí. Era un buen hombre, amable, valiente y odiaba la violencia. Cuando Ned volvió con Jon… siempre sospeche que no era un Snow. Pero nunca tuve pruebas hasta que el Cuervo de los Tres Ojos me lo dijo,— continuo Benjen.

—¿El cuervo de los Tres Ojos? ¿Quieres decir Bran?— preguntó Arya.

—No, el Cuervo antes de él… un bastardo Targaryen llamado Brynden Rivers, él es quien tenía esta espada,— Benjen sostuvo la empuñadura de _Dark_ _Sister,_ y sonrió cuando vio a Arya mirándola.

—¿Y bien? ¿quieres intentarlo?— Benjen preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No… es un poco demasiado grande para mí. Ademas, ya tengo algo de Acero Valyrio,— Arya golpeo la empuñadura de _Catspaw_.

—Veo que no tienes nada de acero Sansa… ¿alguna razón para ello?— preguntó Benjen.

—Un lobo no necesita acero para hacer sangrar a sus enemigos, tío,— Sansa le devolvió la sonrisa, cada centímetro de lobo, a pesar de su aspecto Tully, Benjen rio entre dientes.

Las dos habían crecido mucho, ambas las imágenes esculpidas de Lyanna y Catlyn, y como Lyanna y Catlyn, ambas tenían su podría marca de ferocidad. Lyanna era feroz con una espada, arco y lanza, como lo había sido Brandon, y Catlyn tenía una lengua tan afilada, que bien podía haber sido una Gran Espada. Ambas, Arya y Sansa se parecían a ellas en mas que el físico, le dio orgullo y esperanza al LoboSolitario que su Casa realmente tenía un futuro.

—Así que… ¿qué hay de Jon?— preguntó Sansa.

—¿Qué pasa con él? Es nuestro hermano, y eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber,— respondió Arya.

—Es nuestro primo,— respondió Sansa igual de rápido.

—Es su primo por sangre, sí. Pero Ned lo crió como su hermano, él siempre sera su hermano y él siempre las vera como sus hermanas. La guerra se acerca, y las necesita a su lado, él y Daenerys,— Benjen habló de nuevo.

—… yo… lo siento, por la forma en la que he estado actuando,— le dijo Sansa a Arya en particular.

—No tienes que hacerlo,— Arya sacudir su cabeza.

—Si tengo. He estado actuando como la misma perra quisquillosa que era antes de irnos de aquí por primera vez. Jon la trajo para ayudarnos, no me ha dado ninguna razón para disgustarme, ademas de ser una Targaryen… algo que ella no puede evitar,— Sansa suspiró, retorciéndose las manos.

—… siento haberte amenazado con dejarte negro el ojo,— se disculpo Arya.

—No tienes que disculparte por eso, lo merecía,—Sansa le sonrió.

—No podemos permitirnos pelear una guerra entre nosotros. Pero aun así, no podemos confiar ciegamente con todos los que se nos acerquen. Aunque te aconsejaría un poco mas de tacto y discreción la próxima vez,— ofreció Arya.

—Estoy de acuerdo,— Sansa le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana.

—Siete infiernos, nunca creí que vería el día en que ustedes dos se llevaran bien,— Benjen rió mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de ellas.

—Para ser justos, estábamos listas para matarnos unos meses atrás,— Arya bromeo.

—Ahora, esos suena mas a ustedes,— Benjen sonrió.

—Tenemos que ayudarles, Jon tal vez no sea su hermano por sangre, pero es familia, y también lo es Daenerys. Las dos han visto la forma en que se miran, Jon puede que solo sea medio lobo, pero es parte de la manada, y una verdadera manada protege a todos sus miembros… sangre o no. Cuando la nieve cae y…—

—…y los vientos blancos soplan, el lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive,— terminaron Arya y Sansa, haciendo que Benjen les sonriera cálidamente a las dos.

—Ned y Cat estarían orgullosos de ver las mujeres en las que se han convertido,— Benjen sonrió, mientras Arya y Sansa se inclinaba en su tío y simplemente disfrutaban de la preciada de su sangre.

La Loba Salvaje, la Loba Roja y el Lobo Solitario, miraban hacia el nevado paisaje que era su hogar, iluminado por la suave luz de la luna creciente. Muy pronto, el sol se perdería por mucho tiempo, pero la luz plateada colgando del cielo les recordaría que incluso, en los más obscuros momentos, había luz.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Que piensan? ¡Necesito saber! Jajaja

No olviden que tengo una nueva traducción, llamada **"En Otra Vida", **es una historia _Post-temporada 8_, Jon/Dany, muy bien escrita, con personajes bien pensados, una buena línea y alguno que otro _lemmon_ :)

Esa la pueden encontrar en archiveofourown _(punto)_ org, me encuentran con el mismo _Usaername._


	9. Los últimos en llegar

**Disclaimer: **Esta increíble historia es obra de **_Dakkaman777_**, basada en los personajes de los libros de **_George R. R. Martin_** y la serie producida por **_HBO_**, la traducción es completamente**_ mía,_** con el debido permiso del autor.

* * *

¡Estoy de vuelta! Ya se, ya se, meses sin aparecer por aquí :( de verdad lo siento, pero han pasado muchísimas cosas, y lo peor de todo fue que mi computadora murió y perdí TODA mi información, entre eso se fueron todos los capítulos que ya tenía traducidos de esta historia, de **En otra vida**, dos historias de Harry Potter y una de Stranger Things, pero lo mas importante fue mi trabajo de titulación casi terminado, entenderán que eso tuvo prioridad. Pero bueno, la moraleja que esto me deja es hacer un backup mas seguido y no actualizar sin espacio en mi disco.

Anyway, aquí estoy de vuelta, la verdad es que yo creo que la próxima actualización va a ser en dos semanas, porque solo tengo este capítulo traducido y ademas me acabo de mudar :/ pero quiero que sepan que aunque tarde JAMAS voy a dejar esta historia incompleta :)

Sin más preámbulos adentrémonos en el capítulo… ahora y siempre **fuck canon!**

.

**Capítulo 9**

Los últimos en llegar

.

Las emociones eran una debilidad.

Eso es lo que lo los Amos de Astapor le habían dicho hace tantos años, cuando lo obligaron a purgarse de todo lo que lo hacia humano. Un simple niño que no había llegado a ser un hombre, que no había yacido con una mujer, que ni siquiera conocía las caras de su madre y padre.

A Gusano Gris le habían dicho que las emociones te hacían débil. Pero después de conocer a Missandei de Naath, después de ser liberado por Daenerys Stormborn, se había dado cuenta de que las emociones te hacían fuerte. Peleas mas fuerte por las cosas que te importan, por las coas en las que crees, por las cosas y personas que amas.

El miedo puede hacer que un hombre haga cosas terribles, pero sin miedo no hay coraje. Y el coraje es lo que hace a los hombres héroes.

Había algunas emociones que Gusano Gris sabía que eran venenosas y debía mantengas bajo control. Celos, lujuria, odio, venganza, furia; todas ellas podían llevar a los hombres a convertirse en monstruos en el calor de la guerra.

Furia era lo que Gusano Gris estaba sintiendo mientras marchaba por los pasillos de _Winterfell_, hacía las habitaciones que compartían él y Missandei. Inicialmente había dejado a su Reina para entrenar con algunos de sus hombres, pero se veían felices mezclándose con los hombres del Norte. Un soldado joven, Hormiga Blanca, parecía haberse acercado mucho a un soldado norteño más viejo, una vista extraña de contemplar, un Inmaculado de Essos que se mezclaba con un soldado de la Casa Stark.

Gusano Gris no quería que su furia por lo que había pasado, estropeara los ánimos de sus hombres. Los Inmaculados ya habían tenido vidas lo suficientemente terribles como para agregar su furia actual a la mezcla. Y no quería decir las cosas equivocadas frente a los soldados Norteños, parecían decentes y estaban encajando muy bien con sus hombres.

A veces parecía como si las presiones de las políticas, sucesiones y derechos de sangre, les importara solo aquellos que están a cargo. Los soldados y la gente del pueblo parecían ajenos a la verdadera naturaleza de Jon Snow, mientras los Lords, Ladies, Caballeros y comandantes discutirían sobre ello hasta que el inverno terminara.

Las cosas eran mucho más simples cuando eran ellos contra los Amos. Al menos sabía en dónde clavar su lanza en ese entonces, ahora… no tanto.

En este momento, todo lo que Gusano Gris quería hacer era encontrar a su amante y disfrutar de su compañía. Pero cuando el comandante de los Inmaculados se detuvo ante la puerta de sus habitaciones, escucho a Missandei hablando al otro lado. Si escuchaba bien, estaba relatando el cuento de cuando los Hijos de la Arpía emboscaron a Daenerys en el pozo de pelea.

—Ser Jorah fue valiente y galante, defendiendo a nuestra reina con su propia vida a pesar de que ella lo exilió, no una sino dos veces. Los Hijos de la Arpía trataron de matar a la Reina Daenerys una y otra vez, pero cada vez cayeron ante las lanzas de los Inmaculados, y la espada de un Caballero del Norte…— ella dijo con el tono de una verdadera contadora de cuentos.

Cuando Gusano Gris abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Missandei sentada frente a la chimenea, con dos niños pequeños sentados en una alfombra frente a ella. Una pequeña niña y una chico un poco más grande, ambos encantados con la historia de la traductora.

Sin embargo, los dos niños fueron sacados de la historia cuando Gusano Gris cerró la puerta detrás de él. Missandei se giro para encontrarse con los ojos del comandante de los Inmaculados, y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su hermoso rostro. Esa sonrisa hizo maravillas para calmarlo, y estuvo feliz de haber escogido venir a verla en su momento de enojo, en lugar de deshacerse de él de una manera menos saludable.

—Jory, Uma, estoy segura de que pueden decirme quién es este,— sonrió Missandei a los dos niños mientras ellos miraban a Gusano Gris con grandes ojos y parecían escanearlo de la cabeza a los pies.

Gusano Gris levantó una ceja ante la forma en la que sus caras se iluminaron y prácticamente brincaron mientras decían con emoción, —¡Gusano Gris! ¡Gusano Gris!— Ahora Gusano Gris reconocía esos dos, eran dos de los niños que había visto contar historias afuera ese día. Por supuesto, noto que se quedaban más cerca de ella que los otros niños.

—… hola,— sacudió su mano incómodamente.

—Estos dos ángeles son Jory y Uma. Ellos… no tienen en donde quedarse, así que les dije que estaba bien que se quedaran aquí con nosotros, si eso esta bien contigo,— dijo Missandei con ojos suplicantes. Gusano Gris miro de los niños a ella y los niños le dieron los ojos de cachorro más grande que hubiera visto en su vida.

¿Cómo demonios podría decir que no? Gusano Gris asintió y una enorme sonrisa apareció en los rostros de Missandei, Jory y Uma. En ese momento dudó que alguna vez hubiera perdido su humanidad mientras sentía alegría cuando veía a Missandei sonreír.

—Justo les estaba contando cuando la Reina Daenerys se convirtió en la primer persona en montar un Dragón en cientos de años,— la antigua esclava sonrió, mientras hacia señas a Gusano Gris para que se uniera a ellos. El comandante de los Inmaculados se sentó en la silla frente a Missandei, y puso sus manos sobre su regazo cuando ella comenzó a contarles a Jory y Uma historias otra vez.

Pero mientras Missandei contaba la historia, Gusano Gris solo podía concentrarse en los dos niños frente a él. La forma en la que se aferraban a cada una de sus palabras, raían en las partes en donde Tyrion y Daario hacían bromas, jadeaban cada vez que los esclavistas tomaban represalias, y sonreían enormemente cada vez que ella hablaba de Daenerys montando a Drogon, de Gusano Gris y sus intrépidos Inmaculados, del fiel Ser Jorah y el audaz Ser Barristan.

Gusano Gris tenía que admitir que se encontró sonriendo junto con los niños cuando Missandei mostró su talento natural de cuentacuentos. Se sintió… feliz. Nunca pensó que experimentaría momentos como este, en donde pudiera ver a la mujer que amaba convivir con niños que se aferraban de cada una de sus palabras.

Pronto los niños comenzaron a lanzar preguntas a ambos. Gusano Gris tenía que admitir que disfrutó respondiendo a las preguntas de los jóvenes, le dio la oportunidad de practicar su lengua común y ayudo a aliviar la tensión que había estado sintiendo desde que la Reina hizo su revelación en el Gran Salón.

Después de algunas historias mas, que culminaron con ellos llegando a Poniente, los niños estaban cansados y con ojos pesados. Missandei sonrió con ternura mientras ayudaba a los dos a meterse en la cama y los cobijaba agradable y acogedoramente.

Gusano Gris aun estaba senado en la silla junto al fuego mientras Missandei les deseaba buenas noches a Jory y Uma.

—No estas molesto, ¿cierto?— pregunto Missandei cuando se aseguro de que Jory y Uma estaban dormidos.

—No por ellos… no. Hiciste lo correcto dejándolos quedarse,— Gusano Gris respondió antes de mirar al fuego.

—Ella nunca nos ha defraudado antes, no deberíamos perder la fe en ella,— contesto Missandei, estirándose y tomando la manos de Gusano Gris entre las suyas.

—No desconfío de mi Reina. Es este lugar, estas personas… son desconfiadas, sospechosas, frías,— respondió.

—No Jory y Uma… no Lord Snow, y recuerda que Ser Jorah es de aquí. Estos Norteños sin cómo la gente de Essos, no hay buenos ni malos, son ambos al mismo tiempo,— sonrió Missandei mientras acariciaba la mano de Gusano Gris.

El comandante miro de vuelta a Missandei y sonrió, diciendo en voz baja, —¿tienen a alguien más?— señalando a los dos niños dormidos.

—No, las guerras dejaron muchos huérfanos. Michos niños sin madre, padre, familia. Jory y Ua son afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro,— sonrió mirando sus caras llenas de paz.

—Ahora te tienen a ti.

—Ahora nos tienen a los dos… si quieres ayudarme,— dijo Missandei.

—… eso me gustaría,— Gusano Gris sonrió antes de inclinarse y besar a Missandei suavemente en los labios.

Todo pensamientos de ira y furia se habían evaporado cuando él y Missandei hicieron lo que nunca pensó que harían. Un largo proceso en el que él quería ayudar lo mas posible, comenzando una especie de familia con la mujer que amaba.

Solo esperaba que los días por venir no fueron pocos.

**SALTO**

—Bueno… eso fue sin duda… todo un acontecimiento,— dijo Jaime antes de tomar un trago de su odre de vino _(1)_.

—No me digas. Un Targaryen secreto en nuestras narices durante todo este tiempo… ciertamente complica mi trabajo,— respondió Tyrion antes de tomar el odre de su hermano y tomar un trago muy necesario.

—¿Cómo vas a manejarlo? ¿Vas a cambiar a tu Reina por un Rey?— preguntó Jaime.

—… ni siquiera lo digas,— Tyrion fulminó con la mirada a su hermano.

—Lo siento,— Jaime sonrió. —Aunque debo admitir… por todas las historias que he escuchado, un honorable hijo de Ned Stark si parece una mejor opción a una extranjera que crucificó nobles en Mereen,— dijo Jaime.

—Esclavistas, no nobles… importante distinción. Ademas, los buenos gobernantes no pueden darse el lujo de ser incautos, tienen que tomar difíciles decisiones y mantenerse firmes,— respondió Tyrion antes de tomar otro trago.

—Aun puedo recordar sus gritos… las víctimas de su padre,— dijo Jaime mirando a Tyrion.

—Eso fue diferente y tú lo sabes, Daenerys tiene un temperamento fuerte, por supuesto… pero no disfruta matando gente, ademas, gobernantes como Orys el primero, que muestran demasiada misericordia no duran mucho,— contesto Tyrion.

—Bueno, él verdaderamente no parece el tipo de persona que tan crédulo,— dijo Jaime en serio, tomando el odre de Tyrion.

—Solo cuando esta con ella. Aparentemente fue traicionado cuando mandaban la Guardia de la Noche, por lo que entiendo no termino bien para él,— respondió Tyrion.

Él aun creía en Daenerys, verla cerca de las lagrimas en sus habitaciones no hizo nada para debilitar su fe en ella. Si, Jon Snow tenía un mayor derecho al ser el varón mas grande que quedaba de su casa, pero Tyrion había hecho un juramento a Daenerys, tenía fe en ella y el mundo que quería construir, ademas, después de tanto tiempo de ver gobernantes de mierda no iba a elegir entre dos grandes.

La propuesta de Davos sonaba mejor cada momento. Obviamente los dos aun se amaban, la manera en la que Dany miro a Jon cuando estaba de pie en la puerta y la manera que él la miró.

Un matrimonio entre los dos erradicaría la necesidad de apuñalarse por la espalda de los dos bandos, podían unir su derecho al trono y reinar lado a lado, incluso Tyrion tenía que admitir que se equilibraban el uno al otro bastante bien. Jon calmaba el fuego de Dany, y ella lo hacía mucho más que el tímido y reservado bastardo que era.

Juntos podrían lograr el equilibrio perfecto que ningún gobernante podía alcanzar solo.

Pero estaba la cuestión de Varys, los dioses saben que probablemente tendía alguna razón para ver esto como algo malo. Tal vez diría algo sobre los Señores del Norte, pero de pie afuera de la fortaleza y mirando a los Inmaculados y Norteños bebiendo y comiendo juntos hacían desaparecer muchas de esas dudas.

Durante los últimos días se hizo aparente que los Norteños y los Inmaculados, los Salvajes y los Dothraki lentamente se transformaron de enemigos, a la mas bizarra forma de hermandad. La salvaje e ingobernable naturaleza de los salvajes y los Dothraki los hacían casi iguales, viendo a los Jinetes de Sangres lugar con los Salvajes vestidos en pieles y riendo mientras bebían leche agria, era ciertamente una imagen que Tyrion no iba a olvidar pronto.

Y viendo círculos mezclados de Norteños e Inmaculados bebiendo cerveza, comiendo estofado y compartiendo historias, era verdaderamente algo para los libros de historia. Era, honestamente, lo más humanos que los Inmaculados hablan sido en su memoria. Algunos de los Norteños mas viejos quienes obviamente habían perdido hijos y nietos en la guerra de los Cinco Reyes habían tomado cariño a algunos de los jóvenes Inmaculados, jóvenes que nunca habían conocido a sus padres y habían crecido encadenados.

Las fuerzas del Norte se habían ablandado con la gente de la Reina, y con suerte, con ella por extensión.

Tal vez era tiempo de que Tyrion comenzara a tener platicas con algunos de estos Señores del Norte, aunque por otra parte, apenas podría lograr que lo escucharan a él solo, necesitaba a alguien quien pudiera inclinar sus oídos hacia él, alguien en quien ya confiaran, alguien del Norte en que confiara en el lo suficiente…

Oh… mierda.

Había tratado de posponerlo por un tiempo, una conversación con su… ¿esposa?

Dioses, incluso pensarlo se sentia mal.

Pero cuando Tyrion miro a Jaime para pedirle un poco de concejo fraternal, noto que sus ojos una vez mas, se dirigía a la mujer guerrera de cabello rubio. Tyrion no creía haber visto a Jaime mirar a una mujer así, ni siquiera Cersei recibió esa mirada de Jaime.

—¿Y tú? ¿qué tienes en la mente ahora?— preguntó Tyrion.

—Nada,— respondió Jaime rapidamente.

—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿piensas que tu propio hermano no va a notarlo?— Tyrion sonrió mientras Jaime tragaba nerviosamente.

—Notar ¿qué?— pregunto Jaime.

—Notar que estas mirando a Lady Brienne como sí caminara sobre el agua,— dijo Tyrion.

—Es una buena guerrera, honorable, de buen corazón, habilidosa…— contesto Jaime antes de que Tyrion lo interrumpiera.

—Y de buen ver para una mujer de su tamaño… pero ¿quién soy yo para juzgar?— Tyrion sonrió de nuevo. Si su sonrisa se hacia mas grande dividiría su cara.

—… no tengo idea…— comenzó Jaime.

—Para ser justos, podrá haber peores mujeres por las cuales tener ojos.—

—Es demasiado alta.—

—Nunca me detuvo,— Tyrion volvió a sonreír. —Oh, ve y habla con ella por el amor de Dios. Enfrentaste a un Dragón sin pensarlo dos veces, no me digas que no puedes hablar con ella,— continuó mientras empujaba el hombro de Jaime.

Jaime solo pudo actuar por instinto y se levanto mientras su hermano lo miraba con una sonrisa gigante antes de levantar su odre hacia él.

A veces, Jaime realmente odiaba a su jodido hermano.

A medida que Jamie se acercaba más y mas, podía escuchar las espadas de entrenamiento cada vez mas fuerte, Brienne miraba mientras su escudero se manejaba bien contra algunos Norteños jóvenes. El chico definitivamente había mejorado, ahora ya no era completamente inútil, pero al menos estaba por encima del promedio en términos de esgrima. Aun así, encima del promedio no era tan bueno como Brienne.

Se las había arreglado para derrotarlo a él y al Perro. Mujer o no, era una increíble guerrera, mas digna de ser un caballero que él, eso era seguro.

—Ha mejorado bastante,— sonrió Jaime mientas se detenía junto a Brienne, un incomodo segundo paso antes de que ella contestara.

—Lo hace bien, aun tiene mucho que aprender,— Brienne inclinó la cabeza antes comenzar a caminar junto a Jaime.

—Estoy seguro que le enseñaras, sabes trucos que ni siquiera yo sabía cuando estaba en mi mejor momento,— contesto Jaime mientras comenzaba a seguirla.

—Me han dicho que comandaras a los hombres en el flanco izquierdo en a primer linea de fortificaciones,— continuó Jaime, tratando de entablar conversación.

—Así es, es un buen terreno, será difícil para los muertos pasar las trincheras que ya se han cavado.—

—Eso espero.

—La pendiente debería darnos algo de ventaja, si podemos mantener una formación ajustada, deberíamos de ser capaces de vencerlos, si no, aguantar el tiempo suficiente para dañar sus números seriamente,— continuo Brienne.

—Si, creo que tienes razón. Jon Snow parece haber salido como su primo, Rob Stark tenía una afinidad natural para la estrategia,— comentó Jaime.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?— Brienne se giro hacia él, molesta.

—¿Que?

—Creo que lo sabes,— Brienne contesto tan molesta como antes.

—No realmente,— dijo Jaime con una ceja levantada y un tono confuso.

—Nunca hemos tenido una conversación así de larga sin que me hayas insultado, ni una sola vez,— respondió Brienne con fuego en la voz.

—¿Quieres que te insulte?

—¡No!

—¡Bien!

El aire alrededor de los dos se puso tenso, mientras estaba ahí parados, sin saber cómo continuar esta "conversación" si es que podía llamarse así. Brienne con su mano descansado en _Oathkeeper_, las coas habían sido más simples cuando sabían que eran para el otro. Las coas comenzaron a ponerse borrosas cuando Loche corto su mano. Después de saltar a la fosa del oso, regalarle una espada y la armadura, unas cuantas palabras en la tienda en _Riverrun_ y unas cuantas palabras en la Fosa de Dragones.

Jaime y Brienne no tenían idea de que eran el uno para el otro.

¿Amigos? ¿Enemigos? ¿Aliados? ¿Conocidos? No tenían idea. Todo lo que Jaime sabía era por qué había venido aquí en primer lugar, sus palabras en la Fosa de Dragones, las constantes palabras de validación que ella le daba, asegurándole que no era lo que todos pensaban.

_Matarreyes_, un hombre sin honor, rompedor de juramentos.

Pero cuando Brienne, un modelo de juramentos, honor y decencia, un mejor caballero de lo que él podría llegar a ser, le dijo lo contrario, encendió dos cosas dentro de Jaime que no había sentido desde que el Rey lo había nombrado caballero en primer lugar.

Orgullo y esperanza.

—Cuando le dije a Cersei que venia al Norte a pelear en al guerra, me miro como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza,—Jaime rompió la tensión hablando de nuevo.

—Cuando dio su palabra de mandar nuestras fuerzas al Norte, estaba tan seguro de que decía la verdad. La conozco desde que estamos en el útero, pensaba que la conocía mejor que nadie, pero después de estar separados por un año entero, note cuanto había cambiado, y cuando continuo cambiando en frente de mi…— Jaime comenzó a confesarse a Brienne mientras escuchaba.

—… ya no es la chica que conocía, ni quiera la mujer que conocía. Es como si cada vez que perdimos un hijo, una gran parte de ella moría hasta que no quedo nada mas que hambre de poder,— Jaime sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cada vez que "perdíamos un hijo"? Pregunto Brienne a sabiendas.

Jaime hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos, después de tanto tiempo con los insultos y la vergüenza, sabía que Brienne no reaccionaría de la misma manera que los demás. Era la ultima persona en llamarlo "coje-hermanas" ya que no la había escuchado llamarlo _Matarreyes_ en un largo tiempo.

—Solía vivir por Cersei. Solía pelear y matar por Cersei, si ella no era parte de mi vida todo lo demás carecía de significado. Solía ser un hombre tan cruel, una excusa despiadada de hombre, mate gente inocente solo para volver con ella. Pero después de todo lo que ha sucedido, desde que perdí… esto…— Jaime levantó su mano de oro para enfatizar. —… siento que soy un hombre mas que nunca, pero incluso entonces, no se quien es este nuevo hombre,— terminó Jaime mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

—Las batallas a veces pueden revelar quién es realmente una persona, y apuesto que hacia lo que nos dirigimos, será toda una batalla,— Brienne dijo con un gesto de respeto.

—Te lo advierto, no peleo tan bien como lo hice en el puente,— Jaime le sonrió.

—Para ser justos, no fuiste tan impresionante en ese entonces,— Brienne le devolvió la sonrisa.

¡BWAAARM!

—¡JINETES SE APROXIMAN!— grito una voz, y todos los ojos se giraron hacia las puertas principales. Jaime y Brienne corrieron hacia las puertas en donde los recién llegados esperaban para ser recibidos. Los soldados Stark saltaron a la acción mientras los arqueros se alienaron en la paredes con precaución, Inmaculados tomaron sus lanzas y escudos y se pararon firmes mientras algunos hombres bien armados entraban por las puertas.

Jaime reconoció inmediatamente la bandera que llevaban, reconoció los colores que usaban y definitivamente reconoció al armado caballero que los lideraba.

El jabalí a rayas blancas y negras de la Casa Crakehall.

Montando a horcajadas sobre un enorme semental, con una armadura de pies a cabeza envuelta en una faja de rayas blancas y negras en el pecho que se convertía en una capa en el hombro. Un casco adornado con los colmillos de un jabalí, y un gran penacho negro de pelo de caballo colgando por atrás. Sus grandes manos enguatadas sujetaban con fuerza las correas de la bestia mientras miraba alrededor del patio y se encontraba con él.

—¡Ser Jaime!— lo saludo en voz alta y resonante.

—… ¿Ser Lyle?— preguntó mientras él y Brienne se acercaban.

El Jabalí desmonto su corcel, las placas metálicas de su armadura resonaron cuando sus botas encontraron la tierra fría. Levanto la mano y se quito el casco, revelando su enorme melena de mechones negros, su majestuoso bigote de manillar y las muchas cicatrices de batalla que adornaban su rostro.

Los otros hombre Crakehall montados, también mostraban armaduras completas, aunque no tan ornamentadas como la de su Señor. Sus caballos tan grandes y saludables como el corcel de Lyle, con músculos bien definidos, crines lustrosas y pezuñas bien atendidas que hacían retumbar el solo debajo de ellos.

Las tierras alrededor de Crakehall eran vastos campos, perfectos para criar caballos, de hecho, muchos de los caballos de las Tierras del Oeste venían de las tierras alrededor de Crakehall y su Casa sabía cómo pelear a caballo como ninguna otra.

Si el sello de la Casa Crakehall no fuera un jabalí, habría sido un semental.

Ser Lyle le entrego el casco a su escudero, que rápidamente lo atendió, antes de caminar hacia Jaime y envolver sus brazos alrededor del hombre mas bajo. Una risa retumbante lleno el patio mientras que, por primera vez desde que llego al Norte, alguien ademas de Tyrion parecía feliz con su presencia. Los otros hombres Crakehall no desmontaron al notar los ceños fundidos y las miradas de desconfianza de los Norteños.

Las cicatrices de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes aun tenían que curarse.

—¡Ser Jaime! Me alegra ver que aun no te han matado. Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo,— Lyle rió mientras liberaba a Jaime de su abrazo.

—No es que no este feliz de verte, Ser Lyle… pensé que mi hermana había ordenado a todos los ejércitos del Sur quedarse en el Sur,— dijo Jaime.

Lyle respondió a la pregunta con el ceño fruncido y escupió en el suelo ante la mención de Cersei.

—Con todo respeto, Ser Jaime, la perra cruel de tu hermana ya no es nuestra Reina, no después de lo que hizo,— contesto Lyle con ira en su voz. Mientras Jaime entendía que los hombres Crakehall eran de temperamento, también eran leales hasta el extremo, así que escuchar que los Crakehall le habían dado la espalda a Cersei era sorprenderte por decir lo menos.

—¿Qué paso?— preguntó Jaime.

—Tu… ¿no lo haz oido? Supongo que los cuervos tardan mas en llegar aquí durante el invierno,— contesto Lyle con un suspiro.

—¿Qué paso, Lyle?— pregunto Jaime de nuevo, mas firme esta vez.

—Mi padre, Lord Lefford y muchos otros Lords de las Tierras del Oeste hablaron en contra de que ella trajera mercenarios de Essos a nuestras costas, preguntaron por qué no nos dirigíamos al Norte contigo… hizo que los ejecutaran a todos,— respondió Lyle.

—… yo… lo siento, Lyle. Tu padre era… un buen hombre,— Jaime puso una mano en el hombro armado de Lyle. El Jabalí sonrió tristemente a Jaime antes de continuar.

—Se ha vuelto loca, Ser Jaime. A los únicos que escucha es a su mano, y esa rata de mar que se hace pasar por un Rey. Todos los demás son enemigos para ella, la gente del Sur se inquieta cada vez más, y la mayoría de las Casas en las Tierras del Oeste le han dado la espalda, eligiendo quedarse y defender sus tierras en ves de la capital,— continuo Lyle.

—Entonces ¿porque estas aquí?— pregunto Jaime.

—Hiciste una promesa de venir al Norte para pelear con la Reina Dragón y su Señor Lobo. Puede que no seamos muchos, solo una fuerza de 3,000… pero pelearemos junto a ti como lo hemos hecho durante muchos años,— Lyle coloco una mano armada en el hombro de Jaime con un fuerte asentimiento.

Jaime fue tocado por la fe que el caballero demostraba hacia él, y la mirada de orgullo no paso desapercibida para Brienne quien sonrió cálidamente al ver a Jaime ser tratado con respeto por otro caballero. Era un buen hombre en el fondo, y no hacia daño que hubiera traído inadvertidamente 3,000 hombres para pelear con él en la Gran Guerra en contra de los Muertos.

—¿Quieres arrodillarte ente ellos?— pregunto Jaime.

—Cersei ya no es nuestra Reina. Pero me gustaría medir el carácter de la Reina Targaryen antes de hacer ningún voto,— sonrió Lyle.

—Estoy seguro de que la Reina Daenerys y Lord Jon se alegraran de tenerte con nosotros… aunque…— Jaime dijo inclinándose cerca de Lyle.

—Ha habido algunos acontecimientos recientemente que… complican las cosas,— dijo Jaime, ganando una ceja levanta de Lyle.

**SALTO**

En un lugar diferente, en un tiempo diferente, un solo hombre estaba de pie en sus habitaciones, poniéndose su armadura. Los vientos aullaban fuera de su ventana con ferocidad mientras ataba sus brazaletes. El hombre tenía los rasgos faciales característicos de un hombre del Norte, una solitaria cicatriz corría hacia abajo de su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos eran gris obscuro, casi negros, con toda la ferocidad de un lobo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entro una mujer, una belleza de largo cabello que brillaba a la luz del fuego como las estrellas mas brillantes.

—No tienes que hacer esto,— dijo, su voz temblaba mientras hablaba.

—Tengo que… nadie más puede,— respondió con brusquedad mientras ataba su otro brazalete.

—Por favor, Alden, deja que alguien más vaya. Alguien más, alguien mas, por favor,— le rogó mientras se acercaba mas a la chimenea. El hermoso forro gris y plateado de su vestido brillaba a la luz del fuego, mientras ponía las manos sobre el peto de la armadura.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, el gris obscuro encontrado el brillante violeta mientras él extendía la mano y acariciaba su suave su mejilla. Resistiendo el impulso de pasar sus dedos por sus mechones plateados aparto los ojos de ella y los dirigió a la gran espada que estaba sobre una mesa cercana.

—Sabes que esto debe hacerse… soy el único que puedo detener todo esto,— el hombre llamado Alden respondió mientras recogía la gran espada envainada y sacaba la hoja para revelar los patrones ondulantes sobre el borde.

En la esquina de la habitación estaba Bran, observando en silencio mientras el hombre contemplaba la ancestral gran espada de la Casa Stark. La espada que Eddard Stark empuñó en la batalla del asedio de Pyke, la misma espada que le quito la cabeza, que Tywin Lannister había derretido para forjar _Oathkeeper_ y _Widow's_ _wail_.

_Ice_.

—¿Qué hay de Brandon? ¿Quieres que le explique porque no tiene un padre? Solo es un bebe, te necesita,—le suplico con lagrimas en los ojos.

—No… dile que su padre hizo lo que era necesario para mantener con vida a las futuras generaciones. Tiene la sangre de lobos y dragones dentro de él… igual que aquel que terminara esto de una vez por todas,— Alden dijo mientras giraba y acunaba su rostro entre sus manos.

—Por favor… no vayas… no me dejes,— rogó mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Alden las limpio cuando cayeron con sus pulgares mientras se inclinaba y juntaba sus frentes.

—No importa que pase… no importa si gano o pierdo… si vivo a muero… incluso si nunca te vuelvo a ver, quiero que sepas esto… siempre ser tuyo, y tu siempre serás mía,— Alden se inclino tan cerca que sus labios apenas estaban separados por un respiro.

—Te amo Alden,— su voz tembló.

—Yo a ti, Rhaella,— susurro Alden, con lagrimas en los ojos cuando sus labios se encontraron en una apisonado y amoroso adiós.

Bran miraba desde la esquina, viendo a los fantasmas del pasado decir sus dolorosos y tristes adiós el uno al otro. Alden Stark, el patriarca original de los Starks, y Rhaella Targaryen, un antiguo y olvidado ancestro de los Señores dragones Targaryen.

La canción original de Hielo y Fuego.

Mientras Bran observaba a Alden tomar _Ice_ de la mesa y abrochársela a la espalda, podía ver destellos del futuro y el pasado entrelazandose, tan parecidos pero tan diferentes. La forma de Alden remplazada por la de Jon, Rahella remplazada por Daenerys, _Ice_ remplazada por _Longclow_.

Pero las diferencias se volvieron a mostrar de nuevo cuando Alden continuo hablando contra los labios de su amada.

—Recuérdame… cómo fui… mi amor,— susurró cuando una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

—… lo recordare, mi fiero Lobo… el mundo recordara,— susurro Rhaella mientras limpiaba la boca lagrima de Alden en su rostro.

Bran que el entorno a su alrededor cambiaba, muchas cosas alrededor cambiando y transformándose en diferentes formas que no podía diferenciar entre sí. Pequeños destellos de cosas que había visto y que nunca había visto. Hasta que una imagen lo saco de sus visiones, una imagen que se estaba volviendo mas y más terrorífica cada vez que la veía.

El Rey de la Noche se lanzo hacia él con una mano extendida y una expresión de furia en la cara.

Bran jadeo impresionado, la única vez que había mostrado alguna emoción últimamente, la imagen del helado Señor de la Muerte en persona lanzándose cerca e infundiendo miedo. Estaba nuevamente sentado debajo del árbol Corazón, el frio viento y la nieve que caía salpicaba el suelo debajo de él. Ni siquiera en sus visiones estaba a salvo, la marca de hielo en su brazo comenzó a picar cuando Bran la miró. Cada vez que veía algo como esa visión de Alden Stark, o cualquier cosa que pudiera considerarse amenazante para el Rey de la Noche, el Señor de los Caminantes Blancos lo sacaba de ahí.

—¿Todavía duele?— preguntó una suave voz.

—Hola, Meera,— saludo Bran sin siquiera mirarla, sus ojos todavía fijos en la marca de su brazo.

—… ¿eso es todo? "hola Meera" después de todo lo que hice por ti, todo lo que sacrifique, ¿lo único que puedes hacer al verme otra ves es decir hola?— pregunto Meera con los ojos fijos en Bran.

El tiempo separados no le había hecho muy bien, sin Jojen, sin Hodor o Verano o Rickon, incluso Orsha, había llorado su pena sola. Su padre, Howland, trato de consolarla, decirle que todo su dolor era por una razón, que Jojen sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero eso no detuvo el dolor en absoluto, de hecho, lo hizo todo peor. Saber que su hermano, su mejor amigo había muerto simplemente para robarle a Bran su identidad, sus emociones y su alma.

Para reemplazarlo con la cascara de un vidente que estaba sentado frente a ella.

¿Todos murieron por esto?

El tiempo no había hecho mas que endurecerla, sabía por Jojen que una guerra venía, y si ella y los hombre de la Casa Reed no peleaban ahora, entonces merecían que el Rey de la Noche se los llevara. Había visto la escala de sus poderes, los Niños del Bosque no tenían poder para detenerlo, el ultimo Cuervo de los Tres ojos no tenía poder para detenerlo, y si no fuera por la intervención de Ben Stark, entonces ella y Bran nunca hubieran regresado al Sur del Muro.

Había hecho un juramento de proteger a Bran, y continuaría defendiéndolo, incluso si la cosa que ahora sé hacia llamar Bran Stark era una simple sombra del joven Lord que ella había jurado proteger. Jojen no se rindió, así que ella tampoco lo haría.

—Lo siento, por lo que ha…—

—No me importa si lo sientes. Dudo siquiera que realmente lo sientas, o si solo lo estas diciendo para hacer que me vaya,— Meera camino alrededor de Bran para mirarlo a los ojos, incluso si él no miro hacia arriba para hacer contacto visual con ella, no iba a hablarle a su espalda.

—Le jure a Bran Stark que lo protegería en su viaje. Mi hermano y yo juramos al bronce y hierro, a la tierra y al agua, al hielo y el fuego que obedeceríamos sus ordenes hasta la muerte y prometimos nuestros servicios a él… puede que ya no seas Brandon Stark, pero usas su rostro… y eso no me absuelve de mi juramento,— Meera hablo mirando al Cuervo de los Tres Ojos.

—No tienes que quedarte, Meera,— respondió Bran monótonamente.

—No… pero lo haré, te guste o no,— contesto antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse. Pero antes de que el ultimo hijo con vida de Howland Reed dejara el Bosque de Dioses se giró y miró a Bran una ultima vez.

—Si aun estas ahí, Bran, si hay algo que quede de ti en ese cuerpo… entonces también lo siento,— dijo, reteniendo sus lagrimas antes de dejar al silencioso _verdevidente (2)_ con sus pensamientos.

**SALTO**

El crujido de la nieve bajo sus pies era algo que Tyrion encontraba particularmente reconfortante en situaciones tales como en la que se encontraba. Caminando hacia la ex esposa de uno, sin importar los tecnicismos, en vísperas de una guerra apocalíptica en contra de legiones de no muertos después de una revelación respecto al verdadero heredero del Trono de Hierro, entregado por la poderosa Reina Dragón, no era una situación en la que se veía a si mismo hace muchos años.

La belleza pelirroja del Norte en cuestión estaba esperando en el balcón del patio, observando a los hombre Crakehall desmontar sus caballos y comenzar a recoger las armas de Vidrio de Dragón. Era algo bueno que Gendry y los otros herreros estuvieran racionando el Vidrio de Dragón a su disposición, hasta que el Ejercito de los Muertos fuera derrotado, era una mercancía preciosa.

—Parece que tu hermano hizo algo bien,— dijo Sansa sin mirar a Tyrion. El enano de Casterly Rock sonrió ligeramente antes de acercarse lentamente, sus ojos todavía miraban a los hombres de Crakehall completamente armados que se ocupaban de sus asuntos.

—3,000 hombres de la Casa Crakehall, 2,000 de infantería montada y 1,000 de infantería pesada,— Tyrion anuncio antes de acercarse, Sansa sonrió ligeramente mientras se giraba para mirar a Tyrion.

—¿Vendrán más?— preguntó Sansa.

—Lo dudo… los hombres que tenemos ahora son todos los que tendremos, esperemos que sean suficientes,— suspiró Tyrion.

—Recuerdo haber tenido esta conversación con Jon antes de la batalla contra los Bolton. Recuerdo que simplemente esperar era una opción… esperar por fuerzas que yo sabía que iban a llegar, fuerzas de las que no le conté a Jon que podrían haber salvado a Rickon,— el rostro de Sansa se retorció de dolor.

—Lo siento… por tu hermano,— Tyrion se disculpo con el corazón encogido.

—Es mi culpa que muriera… si solo le hubiera dicho a Jon de los Caballeros del Valle…—

—No puedes ver el futuro, no habría habido una decisión sin sus defectos, ademas, por lo que escuche, Ramsey Bolton era tan buena persona como Joffrey,— Tyrion interrumpió a Sansa, su pequeña comparación trajo una sonrisa a su rostro.

—La ultima vez que hablamos fue en su boda,— resopló Sansa.

—Un asunto aburrido y miserable, si recuerdo bien,— suspiró Tyrion.

—Tuvo sus momentos,— Sansa le devolvió la sonrisa sabiendas. —Siento haberte dejado así,— continuo después de una respiración profunda.

—Fue difícil de explicar por qué mi esposa desapareció momentos después del asesinato del Rey… divertido… pero difícil,— Tyrion le sonrió de regreso, recordando su discurso durante su juicio.

—Aun así… parece que los escapamos bastante bien,— dijo Sansa.

—Así parece,— dijo Tyrion.

—¿Porque creíste en ella?… si no te molesta que pregunte,— preguntó Sansa.

—¿Quien?

—Cersei… sobre mandar sus ejércitos al Norte.

—… siempre ha sido un monstruo, desde que era una niña. Siempre me trato como basura que no merecía vivir… pero toda su vida tuvo algo que la redimía, ella amaba a sus hijos…— explico Tyrion.

Sansa recordó que Cersei le había dicho durante toda su estancia en _Kings Landing_, que la única cosa que atesoraría durante su matrimonio con Joffrey serían los hijos que tuviera. De una forma enferma y retorcida, después de todo, la única cosa que Cersei atesoraba de su matrimonio con Robert eran sus hijos. Incluso si no eran descendientes de Robert.

—…la ultima vez que la vi estaba embarazada. Pensé que después de ver al Espectro en la Fosa de Dragones se daría cuenta que la vida de su hijo valía mas que el Trono o cualquier pequeño rencor contra mi o Daenerys… supongo que estaba equivocado, esta completamente perdida ahora,— termino Tyrion con su explicación.

—¿Te engaño?

—No… uno de los defectos de los hombres inteligentes… es que aveces podemos sobrestimar nuestra inteligencia, y mi amor por mi familia me ha causado un sin fin de problemas ahora que Daenerys no me escuchara con respecto a ellos,— suspiro Tyrion.

—¿Realmente puedes culparla?— pregunto Sansa.

—No… pero a veces siento que la… complicada historia entre nuestras familias jamas sanara,— Tyrion suspiro de nuevo.

—Historias familiares complicadas… con los Stark, Targaryen y Lannister todos en la misma fortaleza, unidos contra una amenaza en común… irónico, ¿no?— preguntó Sansa.

—Si, ahora estamos aquí, en el hogar ancestral de tu familia… como Lady de _Winterfell_ y la Mano de la Reina, es extraño como resulta la vida, ¿no?— Tyrion sonrió.

—Podrías haber escogido peor en términos de Reina,— Sansa le regresó la sonrisa.

—Oh… esto es nuevo,— contesto Tyrion con un tono sorprendido.

—He decidido darle una oportunidad, después de ese pequeño teatro en el Salón Principal, no es lo que pensé que era. Una manipuladora o tirana no haría lo que ella hizo… así que voy a ayudar de la forma en la que pueda,— continuo Sansa después de otra respiración profunda.

—Estará feliz de escucharlo… aunque, debo preguntar, ¿que hay de tu hermano?— preguntó Tyrion.

—Estoy sorprendida de que no hayas dicho "primo"como la mayoría de las personas harían, sabiendo la verdad,— respondió Sansa igual de rápido.

—La mayoría de la gente no son yo,— respondió Tyrion cálidamente.

—Lo que Jon quiere es lo que es importante para mí. Es mi familia, parte de la manada, y una manada protege a los suyos. Si Jon quiere convertirse en Rey, lo vamos a apoyar, si quiere dárselo a Daenerys, lo vamos a apoyar… si quiere compartirlo con ella… creo que sabes que es lo que escogerá,— dijo Sansa con una sonrisa.

—Lo hacen bastante obvio, ¿no?— Tyrion rio entre dientes.

—Solo un poco.

—Lady Stark,— un guardia cercano anuncio su presencia.

—¿Sí?— preguntó Sansa.

—Hay alguien preguntando por usted en el Salon Principal,— contesto.

Sansa arqueo una ceja confusa, no estaba esperando que más fuerzas llegaran a ayudarlos en la defensa de _Winterfell_. Los Crakehall no deberían tener ningún interés en hablar con ella ya que no tenia ninguna conexión con las Tierras del Oeste, excepto por Lord Tyrion. Los dos, ella y la Mano de Daenerys caminaron por los pasillos a paso rápido, su conversación interrumpida por quién quería que fuese esa persona.

Sin embargo, cuando Sansa y Tyrion llegaron al Salon Principal, se encontraron cara a cara con nadie mas que Theon Greyjoy y 15 Hijos del Hierro, todos armados y con armaduras. Theon miro a Sansa y ambos apenas podían respirar, la ultima vez que Sansa había visto a Theon todavía era la cascara de una persona, envuelto en harapos y roto por Ramsey Bolton.

Ahora, se veía como Theon Greyjoy otra vez.

—Theon,— Sansa casi **adecuando** se centro con los ojos del hombre que le había salvado la vida.

Theon sonrió notablemente al ver a Sansa antes de girarse hacia Tyrion y preguntar, —¿La Reina?—

—Ella esta ocupada por el momento, cualquier noticia para ella se la puedo transmitir— contesto Tyrion.

—Mi hermana Yara esta libre, solo tiene un puñado de barcos y no puede navegarlos hacia aquí, así que ha ido a retomar las Islas de Hierro en el nombre de la Reina,— respondió Theon rápidamente.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué no estas con ella?— pregunto Tyrion mientras los ojos de Theon se dirigían a Sansa.

—Quiero pelear por _Winterfell_, Lady Sansa, si me acepta,— dijo con total seguridad en la voz.

Sansa no pudo soportar mas la tensión cuando sus piernas la llevaron hacia Theon, sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de él en un cálido abrazo, las lagrimas amenazaron con caer. Theon cerro los ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sansa con la misma calidez. Una vez había sido como un hermano para ella y los Stark, quizo ser uno de ellos por tanto tiempo, y ahora estaba en casa de nuevo, envuelto en los brazos de una mujer que una vez vio como una hermana en todo excepto en nombre y sangre.

Tyrion sonrió cálidamente ante la vista de esta emotiva reunión, feliz de ver a Sansa encontrar algo parecido a la felicidad en los pasillos de _Winterfell_ otra vez. Lo que quedaba de su familia estaba junta de nuevo en los muros de sus antepasados.

Sansa simplemente estaba agradecida de verlo otra vez, de que hubiera regresado a donde pertenecía, ya no como un hombre roto incapaz de encadenar una oración sin temblar o mirar hacia otro lado con miedo. Él era el Theon que la había salvado de las garras de Ramsey, que había tirado a Miranda de las almenas en defensa de su vida. Este era el Theon que consideraba un hermano.

Y finalmente estaba en casa.

* * *

(1) es un recipiente hecho de cuero, generalmente de cabra, que, cosido y pegado por todas partes menos por la correspondiente al cuello del animal, sirve para contener líquidos

(2) era el nombre dado a los hombres sabios entre los Hijos del Bosque que tenían habilidades mágicas que incluían poderes sobre la naturaleza y visiones proféticas.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué piensan? ¡Necesito saber! Jajaja

No olviden que tengo una nueva traducción, llamada **"En Otra Vida", **es una historia _Post-temporada 8_, Jon/Dany, muy bien escrita, con personajes bien pensados, una buena línea y alguno que otro _lemmon_ :)

Esa la pueden encontrar en archiveofourown _(punto)_ org, me encuentran con el mismo _Usaername._


End file.
